¿Acción?
by Espiga
Summary: Lovino Vargas es el exitoso presentador del programa más visto de la televisión. Lo tiene todo. Pero su mundo se pone patas arriba cuando el nuevo director resulta ser el tío por el que estuvo pillado durante todo el instituto: Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Ahora Lovino se dispone a demostrarse a sí mismo lo mucho que lo ha superado, sin sentimientos involucrados. Já.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, ciao, aquí Lovino Vargas.

No sé exactamente qué esperáis de esta historia. Joder, no sé ni qué esperaba yo de ella.

¿Y por dónde coño empiezo? Ugh, tal vez situando el tema sería la clave, ¿verdad?

Bueno. Probablemente sepáis quién soy. Probablemente no; seguro. Pista: italiano increíblemente sexy, mi nombre está hasta en la puta sopa, soy la persona más famosa que conozco (y conozco a mucha gente importante, creedme ¡já!) Eso es: **EL** Lovino Vargas. Has oído hablar de mí, lo sabes. El tío que más bueno está de todo el panorama televisivo, sex symbol, presentador de su propio programa (el más visto los sábados por la noche), modelo sensacional, icono gay, asiduo rompecorazones en los tabloides y prestigioso reportero reconocido internacionalmente. Oh, sí. Ese soy yo. Tengo un currículum de la leche y a toda Norteamérica más medio mundo besando el suelo por donde piso.

Como podéis imaginar soy apestosamente rico. No en plan poder comprarme una puta isla (para qué cojones iba a quererla), pero sí en plan: jodeos, tengo más dinero del que veréis en toda vuestra vida ¡Jajajajaja!… Sí.

Puede que os sorprenda mi forma de hablar, pero los que seguís mi brillante carrera sabéis que es parte de lo que me ha hecho famoso. Directo, deslenguado, honesto hasta lo ofensivo, determinado e inquisitivo son palabras que han usado para describirme.

Por supuesto, mis colegas de profesión lo dirían de otra manera; cabrón sin sentimientos, ególatra y capullo con problemas de ira son cosas que acostumbro a oír.

Por otra parte mi familia utiliza adjetivos más suaves: cabezota, ambicioso, gruñón y egocéntrico es de lo mejorcito. Y para el idiota de mi hermano pequeño, Feli, yo soy "un amor de persona con un gran corazón que simplemente tiene problemas para confiar en la gente y se refugia en capas y capas de ira y mal humor, vee…". Para mi otro hermano, Romeo, de tan solo quince años, soy un capullo bastante guay. Probablemente solo lo dice porque le dejo conducir mi Ferrari. Romeo llegará lejos, sí.

En fin, pequeño resumen de mi vida: nacido en pleno Nápoles hace veinticuatro años, criado en Roma; nos mudamos a Estados Unidos cuando tenía diez primaveras, de ahí que mi acento italiano sea ligeramente más marcado que el de mis hermanos.

Mis padres trabajan en la industria de la publicidad y siempre hemos tenido dinero, además el abuelo, que nos acogió en su enorme casa, era un importante hombre de negocios que llevaba años en América. Yo era un chico bajito, con acento gracioso, una cara de cabreo constante y… me duele decirlo, pero era un pequeño idiota inseguro y con baja autoestima, quién lo iba a decir. ¿Qué conseguimos con estos ingredientes? Bullying, mis famosos problemas para confiar en cualquier ser humano, adolescencia solitaria y bla, bla, bla. Por ahorraros la agonía innecesaria: en algún momento espabilé, dejé la autocompasión y decidí que iba a enseñarle al mundo de qué era capaz Lovino Romano Vargas. Así que entré en la universidad a estudiar comunicación con una nueva actitud que rebosaba determinación y una gruesa capa de indiferencia hacia el resto de personas. Y de repente era popular, el chico inalcanzable y misterioso. Empecé a cuidar mi aspecto (la moda siempre ha sido y seguirá siendo sagrada para mí), y mi abuelo me consiguió prácticas en la televisión.

A partir de ahí fue fácil. De alguna manera encajaba en el despiadado mundo televisivo. Encontré mi sitio. En unos años tenía una carrera con matrícula de honor y mi propio programa en el que me dedicaba a desarticular y desenmascarar fraudes de todo tipo, investigar asuntos turbios, entrevistarme con famosos de todo tipo y mil cosas más. Por algo es el programa más variado e innovador del panorama actual.

La fama, las fiestas, la prensa, el dinero… todo eso me vino dado con el estrellato.

Pero no quiero hablaros de algo que podéis leer tecleando mi nombre en internet. Esta no es la historia de cómo Lovino Vargas llegó a estar en el top 10 de jóvenes más exitosos e influyentes de EEUU (el número tres, nada menos, maldito creador de Snapchat, maldita Taylor Swift) y en el top 25 mundial (número nueve, maldita mucha gente y Taylor Swift otra vez). Ejem… No. Esta es la historia de cómo Lovino-alma-helada aplasta-corazones-Vargas, quedó completa y absolutamente pillado, irremediablemente enamorado y totalmente cambiado en el transcurso de la nueva temporada de mi programa. Todo lo que nunca creí posible ocurrió. Y **_él_** tenía la culpa de todo.

Muy bien, suficiente introducción. Vamos a arremangarnos y meternos de lleno en esta mierda.

Era día 1 de septiembre y mis vacaciones habían terminado. Estaba de vuelta de Italia, más moreno, más sexy que nunca e increíblemente cabreado. Lo sé. Nada sorprendente hasta aquí. Había que preparar toda una nueva temporada para mi programa, que volvía en Enero. Y como siempre todo era una pesadilla.

-¡Vargas!- me giré con parsimonia, para encontrarme frente a frente con un todavía más cabreado que yo Arthur Kirkland, guionista jefe. Era como si entre los dos hubiese una especie de competición por ver quién estaba de peor humor siempre. Era un claro empate. El rubio inglés de cejas como cepillos fruncía el ceño casi más que yo.- ¡Es un desastre! ¡ _Bloody hell_! Ni dios está donde tiene que estar y el nuevo director para esta temporada no aparece, joder. Llevo horas esperando. Y el representante de la cadena se está impacientando.

-¿Y qué cojones quieres que haga yo, Kirkland? Para eso está el puto coordinador. ¿Dónde está Lucia? Tengo que hablar con ella.- Lucia Bondevik, una noruega bajita, de fríos ojos azules que se te clavan en las entrañas y rostro angelical absolutamente inexpresivo, era la productora. Juro que me pone los pelos de punta ¡nunca sé qué coño piensa! Puede que yo sea de sangre caliente y el extremo opuesto, pero os aseguro que a vosotros también os asustaría.

-¿Y por qué ibas a querer hablar con mi socia en vez de conmigo, Varguitas?- exclamó una voz escandalosa ante la que no pude evitar encogerme con disgusto.

Ahí estaba Matthias Køhler, también de la productora. Un danés, rubio altísimo y estridente, con pelo alborotado en punta, ojos azules y cejas arqueadas, que junto con su perpetua sonrisa socarrona le dan un aspecto creído y animado. Sé que es bueno en su trabajo, pero él, su obsesión por los legos (tenéis que ver su puto despacho), y su constante acoso a su gélida socia, acababan con mi (escasa) paciencia.

-Ugh, pretendía evitarte en todo lo posible.- Respondí con una mueca.

-¡Siempre de coña!- rió con ganas y yo rechiné los dientes.- ¡Te estaba buscando! Lulu quiere hablarte de esta nueva idea que el director tiene para la temporada ¡Es un cambio radical! ¡Arthur!- gritó al notar al inglés con cara de pocos amigos a mi lado.- ¡La americana gritona preguntaba por ti!

Arthur se puso de color rojo grana y yo murmuré por lo bajo que Matthias casi igualaba el puto volumen de voz de Amanda F. Jones cualquier día. El guionista inglés se apresuró por el pasillo refunfuñando algo así como " _bloody git_ ". En fin. El tío estaba en negación, pero estaba claro que babeaba por la coordinadora americana. No podía culparle, la chica estaba buena, hasta yo, que soy jodidamente gay, me he visto hipnotizado por su enorme delantera. Eso sí, es la tía más escandalosa, metomentodo y egocéntrica que conozco. Y haría todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para no cruzarme con ella los primeros días de la temporada, cuando parecía que le habían inyectado en vena todo el café de Colombia e iba irrumpiendo como un puto torbellino rojo y azul en cada reunión.

Volviendo a mi historia.

En seguida me encontré hablando con mi mánager: Elizabeta Héderváry. Si me preguntáis a mí os diré que la húngara está como una puta cabra. Por algún motivo mi sexualidad es la fuente de su felicidad, y cada vez que tiene ocasión me presenta a algún tío amigo suyo. Ha llegado al extremo de presentarse en alguna de mis citas con una cámara y una mala excusa. Pero no consigo odiarla por mucho que me persiga en mis pesadillas. Digamos que me encanta fingir que la odio.

El caso es que estábamos en la sala de reuniones esperando a que llegara el puto director. Eliza me estaba comentando sobre un nuevo pretendiente para mí, un modelo famosillo, mientras yo me dedicaba a fruncir el ceño e intercalar comentarios mordaces; Arthur estaba siendo arrastrado por Amelia hacia la pizarra magnética, donde la americana tenía desplegadas un montón de notas de colores hacia las que gesticulaba "¡Iggy, tienes que ver esto! ¡Tengo el plan perfecto!" (podía oírla perfectamente desde el otro extremo de la sala, donde inteligentemente me había situado); Matthias estaba acosando a Lucía, sentado sobre la mesa, haciendo aspavientos, mientras ella le dirigía una mirada de absoluta indiferencia, recolocándose su cabello rubio tras las horquillas que siempre llevaba. Sadik Adnan, representante de la cadena, estaba reclinado en la silla, con cara de fastidio, lanzándole miradas a Heracles, otro de los guionistas, que se encontraba sobando sobre la mesa.

-¿Entonces el viernes te lo presento?- Preguntó Eliza, a lo que yo respondí encogiéndome de hombros, desinteresado.- Te aseguro que te va a encantar, tiene un culazo. Aunque para culazo el del nuevo director.- La sonrisa de la húngara era ahora torcida, y sus ojos brillaban con el recuerdo de dicho culo. Os puedo asegurar que era aterrador.- Dios, que culo. Una obra divina. Y tiene unos ojazos que… ¿No es justo tu tipo, Roma? Alto, moreno, atlético… Y con un acento español que derrite, yo de verdad que me lo…

-¡Joder, Eliza! ¡No me babees encima!- grité, molesto.- No sé si es mi tipo porque aun no lo conozco, porque ese bastardo no sabe lo que es llegar a la hora a una reunión importante, joder.- Solté.

-¿No le conoces aún? ¿En serio? Pero has tenido que oír hablar de él. Ha estado en la dirección de un par de series de las buenas. Y ese reportaje documental tan famoso. ¡Tiene que sonarte! Hace un año recibió el premio al mejor director de cine documental. Fernández Carriedo. Antonio se llama,creo.

Y en ese puto instante en el que me quedé mirando a mi mánager como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas, boqueando como un jodido pez, en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró corriendo un joven moreno, con el pelo revuelto, rizado en las puntas, con algún mechón casi sobre los ojos; la piel bronceada, la mandíbula firme, los pómulos algo marcados, nariz recta, labios carnosos, pestañas oscuras y ojos de el verde más intenso que veré nunca. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros muy desgastados y rotos, camiseta roja en la que se leía "¡Di Tomate!" y el dibujito de dicha fruta; por encima iba una camisa gris a medio mal abrochar. En la oreja derecha brillaba un pequeño aro plateado. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese corrido. Se llevó una mano el pelo y lo alborotó todavía más.

-¡ _Hola a todos_!- su voz era profunda y suave, aunque animada. Nos dirigió una amplia sonrisa.- ¡Buenos días! ¡Siento muchísimo llegar tarde! He tenido un par de inconvenientes.- Por cómo lo dijo sonaba a que esos "inconvenientes" tenían nombre y apellidos.- Para los que no me conozcan aún: soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Y soy el nuevo director.

Y justo entonces el puto universo hizo implosión. Mi cabeza estalló. El mundo se sacudió. Las putas sillas y las putas mesas empezaron a hablar. En ese orden.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Joder.

Ese bastardo que aun aparece en mis sueños.

Parece que el pasado ha vuelto para torturarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Vale. Tal vez sea el momento de un flashback.

Pongamos diez años antes, en letras en cursiva, plano amplio de un instituto americano. Nos acercamos y vemos a un chaval esmirriado escondido tras la puerta de su taquilla, observando de reojo al origen de todos sus conflictos internos. Y ahí va: Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Toni. Dieciséis años, dos más que mini-Lovino, pelo marrón en una coleta despeinada, pantalones verdes bombachos, camiseta de tirantes, dejando al descubierto unos brazos morenos suavemente musculados. Sonrisa cálida, ojos vibrantes. Cierto aire hippie. A su lado marchan, como siempre, Gillian: una chica albina, con los ojos rojizos enmarcados por sombra negra y pintas de metalera (chaqueta de cuero negra y botas militares enormes), y Françoise: una rubia espectacular, francesa, con un corto vestido azul como sus ojos y sonrisa de pervertida. Los tres componen el grupo conocido como BTT, y son famosos y reverenciados en todo el instituto por meterse constantemente en problemas. Son completamente diferentes entre sí, pero inseparables.

Mini-yo suspira como un imbécil y siente su corazón acelerarse. Lleva sintiendo eso desde la primera vez que vio a Toni.

Avanzamos un año en el futuro. Ayer Toni le habló. Fue solo para devolverle algo que se le había caído, pero al idiota de mini-Lovino le basta para sentirse en una nube durante toda la semana. Hoy sus manos se han rozado un instante por accidente. Y Lovinito tiene su primer sueño erótico con él esa misma noche. Suele soñar con Toni, pero esta es la primera vez que hacen algo más que besarse. A partir de ahí no puede evitar tocarse pensando en él. Empieza a volverle loco. Mini-Lovino cree que está enamorado.

A Lovinito le preocupa que Toni no sea como él. ¿Y si le gustan las chicas? Al fin y al cabo sus mejores amigas son tías. Pero su hermano Feli le dice que oyó a Gillian decir que a Toni eso le daba igual cuando estuvo en casa de su amigo Ludwig, hermano menor de la chica de pelo blanco.

Justo antes de que Toni se gradúe y vaya a la universidad, Lovinito decide armarse de valor. Va a pedirle salir a Antonio. Se prepara a conciencia. Sabe lo que tiene que decir. Mini-yo no ha estado más nervioso en su vida. Espera a que Toni se quede solo, sin las pesadas de sus amigas pegadas a él. Le divisa sentado en las gradas del campo de fútbol. Se le corta la respiración al verle. Es el momento. Mini-Lovino coge aire y se dispone a ser valiente por una vez en su vida. Se dirige hacia él, le dice hola. Toni le mira sorprendido, se ríe, le dice hola y le pregunta si le conoce de algo. El idiota de mini-yo se siente encoger, y justo cuando va a hablar de nuevo llega esa chica austriaca, la que toca el piano, y Toni se lanza a abrazarla. Y se besan. Y mini-Lovino simplemente puede mirar. Mirar como se comen la boca el uno al otro. Mirar como Toni la observa con adoración. Mirar como olvida que Lovinito está allí mismo, parado. Como el pequeño idiota que es.

Fin del flashback.

Ahora Lovinito es el puto Lovino Romano Vargas, el hombre más deseado del continente. Le sobran los tíos que se lanzan a sus pies. Puede tener a quien quiera. A quien quiera. Y mientras miro a esa aparición de mi pasado y dejo de narrar en tercera persona, me doy cuenta de que sigo queriendo a ese tío en mi cama. Y como que me llamo Lovino que lo voy a conseguir.

Antonio está casi igual que la versión de mis recuerdos. Más adulto, el pelo más corto, las facciones más marcadas, más alto. Pero los mismos ojos verdes. La misma sonrisa. El mismo aire despreocupado. El puto cuerpo y cara de un dios enviado a atormentarme. O un demonio.

Pero no, no, no. No. Yo tenía el control ahora. Tenía el poder. Eso es. E iba a vengarme. En una semana me iba a tirar al español. No. Todavía mejor: iba a hacer que fuese él el que me suplicara, se iba a enamorar de mí, íbamos a follar, y luego por fin me sentiría libre de esa parte de mi pasado y seguiría adelante con mi vida. En dos meses tendría al español bebiendo los vientos por mí. Lo juré por toda la pizza del mundo. Iba a hacerle pillarse de mí tan fuerte que no podría ni respirar, sufriría como yo había sufrido. Oh, sí. Mi diabólico plan maestro estaba en marcha.

Así pues el nuevo director nos expuso a todos su visión de la temporada, hablando animadamente y gesticulando sin parar. Esto solo era nuevo para mí y para los guionistas, el resto del equipo se dedicaba a asentir, entusiasmado. Al parecer el español contagiaba esa vitalidad horrible, porque al terminar todos hablaban animadamente, compartiendo perspectivas. Por lo que parecía, el bastardo quería llevar el programa más a la calle, centrándose en problemas reales. Quería que yo jugase un papel más activo. Quería que el público empatizase más conmigo, que dejase de verme como el intocable presentador. Eso y otro montón de historias que no escuché del todo, centrado como estaba en observar la manera en la que se movían sus labios, imaginándome lo que esos mismos labios podían hacer en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo. De vez en cuando clavaba sus ojos en mí, cuando lo que decía me involucraba directamente, sonriéndome. Y yo tenía que luchar para no apartar la mirada sonrojado, recordando mi plan y que ya no era un jodido adolescente inseguro. Me las apañé para dirigirle una sonrisa torcida.

A las dos horas acabó la reunión y todo el mundo fue saliendo de la sala, charlando entusiasmados. Los que eran capaces de mostrar semejante sentimiento, quiero decir. Por supuesto Lucía no expresaba nada remotamente parecido. Y Arthur seguía frunciendo el ceño, aunque tal vez un poco menos.

Yo por mi parte reflexionaba sobre El Plan. No tenía claro si sería mejor un ataque directo, o dejar que fuese él el que me persiguiese. Lo segundo era mucho más sutil y requería de más tiempo. ¿He dicho ya que no soy un hombre paciente? El bastardo me lo puso fácil al inclinarse a recoger algo, dejándome un balcón con vistas a _ese_ culo. Jo-der. Me planteé seriamente si lo estaba haciendo a propósito para acabar conmigo. De pronto se giró hacia mi. Cerré la boca tan rápido como pude y redirigí mi mirada hasta sus ojos. Sonreía, por supuesto, no solo con la boca, sino con todo su cuerpo. Ese hombre radiaba alegría.

-¡Oh, wow, Lovino Vargas! ¡Es un verdadero placer conocerte al fin!- dijo acercándose a estrecharme la mano. La apretó firmemente y el cálido contacto dejó mi estómago saltando arriba y abajo.- Quería hablar contigo personalmente antes de la presentación general, pero parece que eres difícil de localizar.- Se rió algo nervioso y llevó una mano al pendiente de su oreja (que por algún motivo yo encontraba increíblemente sexy).

-Uh… oh…- Muy bien, Lovino, locuaz sex symbol rebosante de encanto ¿eh? Esto iba a ser duro.- Estaba de vacaciones.- Bien, buena remontada.- En Italia. Suelo apagar el móvil del trabajo cuando voy, intento alejarme de todo esto.- Gesticulé hacia alrededor.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo entiendo totalmente! Puede ser demasiado, ¿no?- Se rió.- Y te lo estoy diciendo yo, que no soy ni la mitad de famoso que tú.

-¿Es coña? ¡Eres el director más famoso de tu generación! ¡Tu última película obtuvo el premio de la crítica y el del público!- Las palabras abandonaron mi boca antes de que pudiera pensarlas. Adiós a mi actitud desinteresada. Había seguido su carrera un poquito, lo admito. Un poquito ¿vale?

Se rió otra vez y se frotó la nuca, casi tímidamente.

-Ya bueno, tampoco es para tanto, nadie se acuerda realmente de mi cara ¡y lo prefiero!- ¿Estaba de broma? ¿cómo iba alguien a olvidar _esa_ cara?- De todas formas, quería decirte que admiro mucho tu personaje.

-¿Mi personaje?- repetí, desconcertado.

-¡Sí, claro! Toda esa actitud indiferente y agresiva, realmente sabes sacarla adelante.

Le miré con incredulidad. ¿De verdad me estaba diciendo…?

-¡¿Qué cojones?! ¿Personaje? ¡No es un puto personaje, soy yo!- exploté, notando mi cara arder de furia. Sí, adiós al Plan. El tío se quedo congelado, mirando como yo perdía mi pose de tipo guay por momentos.- ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente real para ti? ¿Demasiado indiferente? ¿Te parezco un puto agresivo, joder?

El bastardo retrocedía con las manos en alto en actitud conciliadora. Los ojos como platos.

-¡ _Lo siento_ , lo siento! ¡No quería decir eso! ¡Quiero decir que no creo que seas realmente así!- Vio mi cara y tragó saliva.- Uh, mm… ¿La estoy cagando más?

-Sí.- Respondí secamente.

-Lo que digo.- empezó a explicar lentamente, pensando lo que decía y lanzándome miradas cautelosas.- es que creo que hay mucho más de lo que dejas ver. Apuesto a que por dentro no es tan sencillo ¡No sé! ¡Nadie lo es! Por eso digo que es un personaje. No deja de ser un acto que pones de cara al público, una actitud…- dejó la frase en el aire, inseguro. Le miré de arriba abajo.

-Yo no finjo, bastardo. Puede que no sea todo, pero no deja de ser una parte de mí.

Antonio asintió, visiblemente aliviado al verme más calmado.

-¡Claro! No he dicho eso. Creo que es genial, de todas formas.

Me sonrió, como tanteando las aguas.

-Por supuesto.- Contesté, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Lo digo en serio! Joder, lo siento un montón.- Empezó a hablar muy deprisa, con el acento más marcado cada vez. Y no, eso no me afectaba para nada.- Soy un desastre con estas cosas, ¿sabes? Suelo cagarla mucho cuando hablo con gente a la que admiro, y eres muy intimidante, y yo suelo decir las cosas antes de pensarlas, y te aseguro que es una putada porque más de una vez he cabreado a quien no debía, pero de verdad lo siento, te aseguro que me encanta…s… tú.

Me quedé mirándole con incredulidad. Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y volvió a empezar a hablar, atropelladamente.

-¡Quiero decir tu programa! ¡Y tú! _…Ay, dios, por qué no puedo hablar como una persona normal contigo_.- Esta última frase fue en español y apenas entendí nada. El bastardo se pasaba una mano por la mata de pelo castaño con nerviosismo. Yo me limité a seguir mirándole fijamente.- Mira, hemos empezado con el peor pie posible, y de verdad quiero que nos llevemos bien, ¡vamos a trabajar juntos! Así que te propongo que ignores la mitad de lo que digo casi siempre, porque tiendo a decir idioteces cuando estoy nervioso. ¡Pero te aseguro que soy un profesional!- Lo dijo con vehemencia, avanzando hacia mí por inercia. Esto provocó que yo diera un paso atrás, tropezándome con una silla y cayendo hacia el suelo. El bastardo trató de agarrarme, pero perdió el equilibrio y acabamos ambos sobre la moqueta. Él encima mío. Nuestros rostros a punto de tocarse. Noté su respiración en mi cara. Sentí como toda la sangre del cuerpo se agolpaba en mi rostro, que parecía arder. Estoy seguro de que salía humo. _Oh dio_. Notaba los duros músculos de su torso a través de la ropa, apretados contra mi tripa. El resto de su cuerpo entre mis piernas abiertas. La sangre no se me fue solo a la cara. Quise que se me tragara la tierra. No era el mejor momento para que se me pusiera dura. Oh, no, por favor no. No. No. No. Estoy seguro de que se dio cuenta, porque sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos, abiertos por la sorpresa. Matadme, _per favore._ Y justo en ese puto momento, gracias a mi puta suerte, se abrió la puta puerta. Puta. Vida.

-¡Eh, gente!- gritó la inconfundible voz de Amelia, irrumpiendo en la habitación. El bastardo que tenía encima me impedía verle la cara. Pero os aseguro de que puedo imaginarla. Ahí estaba el presentador más inalcanzablemente sexy y gay de la tele, haciendo la estrella de mar sobre la moqueta de la sala de reuniones, con el buenorro del nuevo director sobre él, entre sus piernas. Llega a ser Elizabeta y estaría haciendo un reportaje y mojando las bragas como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero era Amelia Jones.- Uh… ¿chicos? ¿Pero qué hacéis? Oh…Ooooooooohhh ¡Tío, Roma, tú si que te das prisa!- empezó a reírse escandalosamente, echando hacia atrás la cabeza. Yo seguía paralizado y Antonio continuaba con los ojos muy abiertos fijos en los míos.- No es por interrumpir, pero, venía a deciros que todo el equipo está invitado a una pequeña fiesta esta noche en mi casa. ¡Van a venir los de informativos y muchos de los grandes de la cadena! ¡No podéis no venir!

Por fin recuperé mis facultades mentales, aunque mi dignidad seguía en el suelo, escondida debajo de la mesa.

-¡Quítate de encima, bastardo! ¡Esto no es lo que parece, Jones!

Antonio pareció despertar y pegando un respingo se apartó de mí como si quemara. Lo que no me ofendió. Para nada.

-¡Claaaaaro que no, Roma!- gritó Amelia, guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo con sorna. Me levanté, todavía rojo, alisándome la camisa de Prada y alternando miradas de odio entre la americana y el bastardo español.

-¡Voy en serio, come-hamburguesas! ¡Y tú no has visto nada o tendré a la mafia siciliana tras tu pista!- Amelia palideció y yo sonreí victorioso. Al parecer basta con ser italiano para que amenazar con la mafia sea efectivo. Por si estáis dudando: era un puto farol como una casa. No conozco a ningún mafioso, joder. Putos estereotipos. Que sea italiano no significa que me relacione con la mafia, ame la pasta y la pizza, la moda sea mi vida y desprenda sex appeal. Bueno, excepto lo de la mafia, todo lo demás es cierto. ¿Y qué? Putos estereotipos.

-¡No he visto nada, claro! No hace falta que les digas a tus "amigos", Roma. Ya sabes, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad y todo eso. No hay que abusar de tus influencias, ¿eh?- Se apresuró a decir la rubia americana, poniendo morritos. ¿Acababa de hacer una referencia a Spider-man? ¿En serio? Puta Amelia. Tuve que contenerme para no bufar.

-Adiós, Jones.- Dije fríamente, apuntando hacia ella con los dedos, fingiendo que eran una pistola. La americana se rió de nuevo y desapareció corriendo.

Me giré resignado hacia el español, que tenía la vista puesta en la puerta y las mejillas algo sonrosadas. No dije nada. ¿Qué cojones podía decir? Todavía me encontraba pensando como recuperar esa desastrosa situación cuando el bastardo habló, volviendo sus ojos hacia mí.

-¡Bueno! Eso ha sido… ehh… interesante, jajajaja. ¡La verdad es que no defraudas, Lovino!- sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.- Estoy deseando verte esta noche y presentarte a un par de personas. ¡Y tú podrías introducirme a gente también, porque no conoceré a la mitad! En fin, tengo que marcharme ya, pero ha sido un placer conocerte, caerme encima de ti y todo eso, jajajaja. ¡Adiós!

Habló a una velocidad que yo no creía posible y antes de que yo pudiera mediar palabra había esprintado hacia la puerta.

Me quedé solo. Parado en medio de la habitación como un idiota, con una ligera sensación de _déjà vu_ por algún motivo.

Para no aburriros con detalles penosos, como mi vuelta a mi piso de lujo y mi tarde tirado en el sofá viendo una telenovela a la que estaba enganchado (callaos, era bastante buena), preguntándome qué coño había pasado con el bastardo y qué iba a hacer con la fiesta, saltaremos a la parte donde me pongo mi mejor traje de Armani, negro con camisa azul ultramar, sin corbata, y unos zapatos elegantes pero casuales de Gucci (Sí, estaba vestido para matar) y puse rumbo a la fiesta en mi Ferrari.

La casa de Amelia F. Jones era enorme no, lo siguiente. Todo era gigantesco: la piscina, el jardín, la cancha de baloncesto, la terraza, las ventanas, las habitaciones y hasta los muebles. Por que os hagáis a la idea era la típica casa americana (hablando de estereotipos), pero más grande. Por supuesto no faltaba la bandera roja, blanca y azul. Obvio.

Enseguida me encontré sentado cerca de la barra que Amelia había colocado junto a la piscina y donde un hombre mexicano con cara de cabreo estaba sirviendo las bebidas, murmurando por lo bajo cada vez que nuestra escandalosa anfitriona se acercaba. Sentí empatía por el chaval, que tenía que soportar no solo a los cada vez más achispados famosos, sino a Jones, que gritaba de vez en cuando en frustrados intentos de hablarle en español "¡Eduuuarrrrrrrdoo! ¡ _HOLAA_! ¿ _Tú dame tequila_? HAHAHA ¡no sé que acabo de decir! ¡Eduuaarrrrrdooo! ¡ _Mi amoorrrrrr_!" El tal Eduardo resoplaba, hasta que de pronto Amelia, que iba medio bebida ya, recibió una zancadilla y cayó a la piscina con una gran salpicada, resurgiendo boqueando y mirando alrededor enfadada, en busca de su agresor. Eduardo se reía a mandíbula batiente, Arthur casi se tiró al suelo de la risa y yo tuve que contenerme para no hacer lo mismo. Al lado de Amelia apareció su medio hermano Matthew, que le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a salir del agua, sonriendo.

-¡Gracias, Mattie! ¡Menos mal que tú nunca…!- Y ahí fue cuando Amelia notó que la sonrisa de su hermano era una divertida.- ¡HAS SIDO TÚ! ¡TRAIDOOR! ¡No me esperaba esto de ti!

Por muy entretenido que fuese observar a los hermanos, decidí moverme y buscar caras conocidas por ahí. Entré dentro de la casa y me serví otra bebida.

-¡Lo que oyes, Kiku! Y justo en el siguiente tomo, cuando yo pensaba que iban a hacer un trío al fin…- Ah no. No. Simplemente no estaba de humor para hablar con Eliza sobretodo cuando parecía metida de lleno en una de sus historias _yaoi_ con su amigo Kiku Honda, un japonés bajito, metido en producción, que era casi peor que mi mánager.

Seguí rondando por la casa. Atento a fragmentos de conversaciones, saludando de vez en cuando y parando a hablar un poco. Era una fiesta más bien íntima, y conocía a casi todo el mundo, gente de la cadena. Continué con conversaciones tipo:

-Pues eso, Vargas, en esta nueva temporada como que deberías arriesgar más con la ropa. Porque, o sea, los trajes italianos te quedan perfectos, pero como que no sorprendes. ¡Mírame a mi! O sea, ¿tú crees que alguien se esperaba esta falda con esta camisa?

-No Feliks, no creo que nadie esperase una falda en general.

-Exacto, Lovino, como que hazme caso en esto. ¡Toris! ¿Verdad que sí?

O también:

-¡ _Fratellooo_! ¡Pensaba que no iba a poder verte! ¡Como estás tan ocupado, ve! ¡Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí! ¿Sabes que hoy casi piso al invitado especial? Vee… ¡Menos mal que fuimos a publicidad enseguida! ¡Me disculpé veinte veces, pero no me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo en italiano! ¡Y el señor no entendía nada! ¡Es un cantante muy famoso, seguro que lo escuchas, _fratello_! ¿Debería haberle pedido un autógrafo?

Pausa. Puede que haya olvidado comentarlo pero ¿recordáis al idiota de Feli, mi hermano pequeño? Bueno, pues él también tiene un programa de éxito y ha triunfado, por supuesto. Porque Feliciano es bueno en todo, y la tele no iba a ser menos. Así que sí, algo de sana rivalidad entre hermanos. Al menos por mi parte. Feli es demasiado feliz e inocente como para importarle. Lo que me saca de quicio. Tiene uno de esos programas de entrevistas divertidas a famosos, con los que ríe y hace juegos. Para nada similar a lo mío, que es mucho más adulto. Y Feli es muy bueno en lo suyo, tengo que reconocerlo. La cosa es que debido a eso de trabajar en la misma cadena, apenas podía despegarme de Feli. Acabábamos compartiendo conocidos, fiestas y eventos. Yupi. Parecía que jamás podría escapar de verme comparado con mi hermano pequeño. Una putada, si me preguntáis.

Retomando el tema: volví a salir a la barra junto a la piscina, donde el tal Eduardo parecía bastante más contento y canturreaba en español, mientras iba sirviendo bebidas. Yo iba por mi tercera copa de magnífico vino italiano, mientras charlaba distendidamente con Heracles, que a ratos soltaba comentarios filosóficos con voz calmada, a ratos se quejaba de lo horriblemente mal pagado que estaba su trabajo, a ratos parecía que iba a quedarse frito sobre la barra.

Y en ese momento Adonis salió de la piscina. No lo había visto hasta ahora, y estoy bastante seguro de que me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, y de que, si no Heracles, que finalmente se había sobado, Eduardo sí que se daba cuenta, porque me dirigía una sonrisa burlona. Pero yo apenas lo registré, centrado como estaba en ese cuerpo moreno escultural por el que resbalaban las gotitas de agua y brillaba a la luz anaranjada de los farolillos del jardín. _Cazzo_. Joder. Lovino céntrate. El bastardo se fijó entonces en mí y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron, dirigiéndome una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas. Parpadeé, cegado. Él se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Entonces sacudió la cabeza como un perro, mojándome.

-¡Eh, bastardo! ¿Qué te crees que haces? ¡ _Vaffanculo_!

-Jajajaja, lo siento Lovino, no he podido evitarlo. ¡Me alegro de verte por fin! ¡Oh, _hola_ , Edu!- saludó de pronto al chaval moreno de la barra.

-Toño.- Dijo éste, con una cabezada de reconocimiento.- ¿Qué te pongo?

- _Un cubalibre_ , _por favor_ , ¿ _qué tal todo_?

Y ahí fue cuando se enfrascaron en una conversación en rápido español de la que no pillé ni la mitad. Me centré en las diferencias entre los acentos, algo molesto por haber sido dejado de lado. En un momento, Eduardo me señaló, divertido, y Antonio me miró sorprendido, para luego comenzar a sonreír de manera algo torcida, como provocadora. Era la primera vez que le veía poner esa cara y ya notaba como empezaba a ponerme rojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- me las apañé para peguntar.

-Edu dice que me estabas desnudando con los ojos cuando he salido de la piscina.

¿Creíais que lo de antes era estar rojo? ¡Já! ¡Pues no! Estoy seguro de que mi cara alcanzó algún record. No sé qué me pasaba, normalmente llevaba yo las insinuaciones y flirtear era mi especialidad. Por algún motivo, no con Antonio, con el que reaccionaba como una colegiala estúpida.

-¡No! ¡Y tampoco es que dejes tanto para la imaginación! ¡Ya vas medio desnudo, bastardo!- farfullé, ofuscado, señalando hacia su figura, que solo llevaba un bañador verde con tomatitos… Espera ¿qué? ¿tomatitos? ¿qué clase de obsesión tenía el bastardo por dicha fruta? ¿Y por qué cojones tenía yo que estar pillado por un hombre que llevaba un bañador de tomatitos sonrientes?

-Bueno, algo sí que deja para tu imaginación.- Dijo entonces el bastardo de los tomates, guiñándome un ojo. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acababa de decir lo que yo creía que acababa de decir? ¿Estaba él ligando conmigo? ¡Iba a ser al revés, joder!

-¡¿Y para qué iba yo a querer imaginar nada tuyo, bastardo?!- Me di cuenta un poco tarde de que había gritado, y de que hasta Heracles se había despertado. Discreto, Lovino, como siempre.

-Jajajajajaja, tranquilo, Lovi, era broma.- Dijo el español, sonriendo. ¡Sonriendo! ¿Cómo se atrevía?- En realidad quería presentarte a… ¡Oh! ¡Ahí están!

Y así sin más el bastardo me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró hasta el borde de la piscina, mientras yo hacía todo lo posible por ignorar las descargas eléctricas que su contacto me producía.

Allí había un tipo muy alto y rubio, con cara de pocos amigos y una cicatriz sobre la ceja, fumando un porro con tranquilidad, sentado en una de las tumbonas. A su lado una chica, de melena rubia y una cinta verde a modo de diadema, sonreía, sentada en el borde de la piscina, con las piernas metidas, mientras hablaba con un hombre grande, muy moreno y con rastas, que se encontraba nadando a su alrededor. Y tras él una chica de pelo a lo pixie, blanco como la nieve y ojos rojizos se dedicaba a apuntar con una pistola de agua hacia una mujer rubia despampanante, que daba saltitos y trataba de quitarle la parte de arriba del bikini a la otra. Tragué saliva al reconocer a esas dos. ¿Cómo olvidarlas? Eran Gillian Beilschmidt y Françoise Bonnefoy, el resto de componentes del BTT.

-¡Eh, chicos! ¡Este es Lovino Vargas! ¡ ** _El_** Lovino Vargas!- asentí inconscientemente a eso último. Se giró hacia mí y señaló al chico rubio fumando, que nos miró con una ceja alzada y no se movió ni un ápice.- ¡Ese con cara de querer cargarse a alguien es Abel! Tranquilo, no suele morder. Es el técnico de sonido del equipo.- Señaló después a la chica de sonrisa gatuna, que se levantó de un salto y me estrechó la mano cálidamente.- Esta es la encantadora _señorita_ Emma, nuestra directora de fotografía. Es hermana de Abel.- Gesticuló hacia el tío de las rastas, que me saludó sonriendo con parsimonia.- Ese es Carlos, el mejor cámara a este lado del océano.- Y esas dos son…

-¡Ei, Toni! No es por cortar tu magnífica introducción, pero mi asombrosa persona, pude presentarse solita ¡Hola Vargas! Es un placer conocerte, pero es todavía mejor para ti conocerme a mi. ¡Gil Beilschmidt! Soy la que maneja el ordenador y se asegura de que no la caguen. Sé que es un honor para ti.- Me dirigió una sonrisa creída.

Antes de que pudiera contestar que no lo era tanto, la rubia espectacular se me plantó enfrente. Y era alta, muy alta, además de llevar tacones, así que de pronto me encontré ahogándome entre sus tetas, mientras ella me estrujaba. Noté como una de sus manos se deslizaba hacia mi culo.

- _Hé là_! Mira que dejarme a mi para el final… _Bonsoir, mon petit_ , yo soy Françoise Bonnefoy, _c'est un plaisir._ ¡Realmente eres una belleza! Aun más mono en persona, honhonhon.

Yo luché desesperado por deshacerme de su abrazo de muerte.

-¡No soy mono! ¡Sexy en todo caso!- dije, indignado.

-Ah, _c'est vrai, mon petit italien_. Sí que eres sexy…- Ronroneó la francesa junto a mi oreja.

-¡Bueno Franny, creo que es suficiente! ¡Vas a ahogarle!- interrumpió Antonio, ganándose una mirada agradecida por mi parte.

-¿Sabes que es gay, verdad Fran?- comentó Gillian con una mirada divertida.

- _Ouais_ , pero una puede intentarlo, ¿ _non_?

-¡No!- grité yo, escapando al fin de sus brazos y sus pechos del apocalipsis. Y me encontré chocando contra el torso desnudo de Antonio. Otra vez. Él se rió. Otra vez. Yo me puse rojo. Otra vez. Veis un patrón aquí, ¿no?

-¡Puedes respirar feliz, porque Françoise no forma parte del equipo! Ha venido de invitada, pero no trabaja con nosotros, ¡ella es chef!

- _Oui_ , la mejor, y modelo, _mon_ _ami_ , no te olvides.- Asintió la francesa, sin dejar de desnudarme con la mirada, hasta el extremo de que me encontré cubriéndome con los brazos, como si no llevase mil euros de traje encima.

Y justo entonces nos interrumpió Elizabeta. Juro que no me he sentido más feliz de oír a mi mánager en la vida. Claro que eso se fastidió al escuchar de verdad lo que había dicho.

-¡Ei, venid dentro! ¡Vamos a jugar a Yo Nunca!


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola gente! ¡Mil gracias por las** ** _reviews_** **! Me alegro de que os esté gustando. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, con todo el desfase de la fiesta, más Lovi siendo el amo, y más Toni siendo el sexy bastardo de siempre. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

El Yo Nunca. Si me lo preguntáis a mi (y si no también, porque os lo voy a contar igual, para algo soy el puto narrador), es un juego inventado por el mismísimo Satán para sacar a la luz tus más oscuros secretos, crear situaciones embarazosas y, en general, conseguir que gente borracha se ponga aun más borracha y acabe confesando sus sentimientos o sus filias sexuales al resto de gente borracha. Lo que por supuesto, desembocaba en líos y sexo, ocasionalmente. Y comas etílicos. A veces. Depende de lo duro que juegues. Y si yo conocía lo suficientemente bien a la mitad de los allí presentes, íbamos a jugar a muerte.

Solo había que ver la cara de Gillian, que maniobraba con un paquete entero de cervezas, riendo diabólicamente. O la de Ivan Braginsky, de informativos, que sonreía inocentemente mientras sujetaba la botella de vodka más grande que he visto en mi vida (en serio, podrías matar a alguien con ella). Amelia arrastraba otra caja de cervezas, tambaleándose ligeramente, ayudada por Arthur, que parecía bastante inestable él mismo.

En algún momento se inició una especie de competición entre Gillian, Matthias y Amelia por ver quién era capaz de hablar más jodidamente alto y destrozarnos los putos tímpanos. O eso nos parecía al resto, puede que ellos pensaran que estaban teniendo una conversación normal. Justo cuando Antonio (que por fin se había puesto ropa encima (no, yo no estaba apenado por ello)) se unía a la charla (o competición) demostrando que él también sabía gritar, apareció Lucia, para arrastrar de la oreja al escandaloso danés y sentarlo a su lado, ganándose el silencioso agradecimiento del resto de la sala.

Estábamos casi todos los integrantes de la fiesta sentados en el salón de Amelia. Algunos tirados en el enorme sofá, otros en las sillas, otros demasiado borrachos como para que les importara donde. Yo me situé en una butaca, sujetando un vaso grande de _limoncello_. Eduardo se encargaba de que las bebidas no dejasen de rular.

Habíamos quedado reducidos a diecisiete personas: Ivan, Feliks (pese a que Toris le rogaba que se retirase), Amelia y su hermano Matthew (al que había arrastrado contra su voluntad), Arthur, el idiota de Feliciano, Matthias y Lucia, Heracles, Eliza, Abel y su hermana Emma, Carlos el de las rastas, el BTT al completo y por supuesto yo.

Kiku había decidido no jugar, pero pululaba a nuestro alrededor cámara en mano.

… Puede que os parezca raro que un montón de adultos, compañeros de trabajo (algunos incluso famosos, cof-cof- ** _yo_** -cof-cof), estuviesen jugando a un puto juego de beber como adolescentes… Sí, a mi también. Pero qué os puedo decir; la mayoría nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho, éramos algo así como amigos (o similar), era una fiesta, nosotros jóvenes adultos (que no adultos maduros), era una excusa para beber más, pude que para liarse con alguien y estábamos borrachos ya. ¿Qué más queréis? ¿Esperabais algo más sofisticado? Pues que os jodan.

-¡Bueno, chicos, creo que todos conocemos las reglas! ¡No vale mentir! ¡Sinceridad absoluta!- exclamó Elizabeta, conteniendo un hipido.- ¡Si nunca lo has hecho no bebes! ¡Si lo has hecho bebes! ¡Empezamos! ¡Voy yo! ¡Yo nunca me he liado con alguien de mi mismo sexo!

Oh, por favor, esperaba algo mucho más rebuscado por parte de Eliza. Pegué un buen trago a mi bebida, hasta casi vaciarla. ¿Qué? Cuanto más cierto más bebes, ¿no? Miré a mi alrededor. Feliks por supuesto bebía tras una risa socarrona, lo mismo con Françoise. Sorprendentemente Lucia también estaba bebiendo, ante la mirada anonadada del danés. El idiota de Feli soltó una risita y dio sorbitos. Por supuesto, Feli es más gay que yo, apuesto a que no lo habíais visto venir (nótese el sarcasmo). Me sorprendió que el rubio intimidante Abel también bebiese, con una mueca. Mi mirada se fijó en Antonio, que también estaba bebiendo. Bien, bien, bien. Gillian bebió con ganas y le guiñó el ojo a Eliza, que se sonrojó. Iba a ser una noche interesante.

Yo nunca he tenido sexo de una sola noche.

Bebo.

Yo nunca he follado en un ascensor.

Mm… bebo.

Yo nunca me he liado con alguien que no me atraía.

Uf, bebo.

Yo nunca me he quedado hipnotizado con las tetas de Amelia.

Tch, bebo.

Yo nunca me he acostado con nadie de este grupo.

No bebo. Pero Antonio sí ¡¿qué?!

Yo nunca he mentido acerca de mi sexualidad.

Maldito mini-yo. Bebo.

Yo nunca he participado en una orgía.

No estoy muy seguro de si cuenta. Bebo un poco. Antonio vacía su vaso ¡¿Pero qué cojones?!

Yo nunca he sido rechazado.

Lanzo una mirada hacia el bastardo y bebo.

Yo nunca se la he chupado a nadie.

Bebo.

Yo nunca he sangrado por el culo.

Ugh, bebo.

Yo nunca he comido pasta precocinada, vee.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y bebo, ante la mirada escandalizada de Feliciano (Ese es Feli señores, que su hermano participe en orgías vale, pero pasta precocinada es cruzar una línea).

Yo nunca he disfrutado viendo porno gay.

Bebo. Eliza vacía su vaso.

Yo nunca he probado el BDSM.

Suspiro y bebo.

Yo nunca he tenido fantasías sexuales con nadie de este grupo.

… Si hubiese estado sobrio habría mentido. Pero no lo estaba. Así que bebí con ganas. Y para mi sorpresa, todo el mundo lo hizo también. Lo que desembocó en miradas curiosas y suspicaces alrededor.

Y fue en ese momento en el que Amelia dio una palmada (tras varios intentos fallidos de chocar una mano con la otra).

-¡Suficiente con este tanteo general! ¡Pasemos a la acción!- Empezó a reírse entre hipidos.- Jugamos a Verdad o Atrevimiento. ¡Y para que todo sea más interesante, pongo una nueva norma para el resto de la noche!

-¿Y por qué-hip-ibas a poner tú la norma, _bloody git_?- gritó Arthur, superando incluso su volumen de voz.

-¡Porque es mi casa, Iggy! ¡La norma es que cada vez que digáis un taco (en cualquier idioma) tenéis que quitaros una prenda!

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento y algún ¡HURRA!

-Esta vez empiezo yo hon hon hon.- Sentenció Françoise.- ¡Toni!- el aludido levantó la cabeza, sus ojos verdes algo desenfocados.- ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-¡Venga, Toni, no seas marica! ¡Atrevimiento!- Animó Gillian.

-Uhh… me voy a arrepentir, pero atrevimiento.

La sonrisa de la francesa no podía ser más aterradora.

-Perfecto, _mon ami_. Te reto a que hagas un striptease ahora mismo, aquí en el centro, al ritmo de las cinco canciones que Gillian elija.

El grupo estalló en carcajadas y gritos. Antonio nos sonrió torcidamente, balanceándose un poco al ponerse de pie.

-Muy bien, que no se diga. ¡Gil ponme algo _bueno_!

La chica albina asintió entusiasmada y se puso a conectar su móvil con los altavoces. De pronto empezó a sonar a todo volumen Def Leppard, _Pour some sugar on me_. Antonio se quedó un instante quieto hasta que empezó un fuerte ritmo de batería, con el que el español comenzó a moverse. Balanceaba su cadera a un lado y a otro, paseando por medio del círculo que formábamos, a ritmo con la música. Cuando el cantante empezó la letra, Antonio hizo playback, y, por algún motivo, era increíblemente sexy como movía exageradamente los labios, fingiendo cantar. Se agachó hasta tocar el suelo, irguiéndose luego sin dejar de sacudir las caderas. Noté la boca seca. Todos animaban y silbaban. Tras el primer estribillo Gillian cambió de canción.

-¡Esto es _Closer_ por Nine Inch Nails!- gritó la chica germana.- ¡Y todavía llevas mucha ropa encima Toni!

Este ritmo era más electrónico y Antonio cambió por completo la forma de moverse. Ahora más suave, más preciso. Moviendo el torso al ritmo, suavemente hacia abajo el español fue quitándose la camisa poco a poco, revelando perfectos abdominales bronceados, tiró la prenda a un lado con un seco movimiento, aterrizando en la cara de Abel.

" _I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from de inside_ " estaba diciendo la letra. Y Antonio se situó entonces justo en frente de Eliza, realizando un movimiento pélvico que dejó a la húngara apunto de desmayarse.

Gillian volvió a cambiar de canción. Yo notaba el sudor en mi frente y un fuerte peso en el bajo estómago. La cabeza me daba vueltas y no sabía si podía culpar al alcohol. Era más música electrónica, más rápida. Antonio caminaba por el círculo como retándonos, en algún momento acabó a mi lado, abriendo las piernas, sujetándose el pantalón con una mano y volviendo a hacer ese puto movimiento. Mi cara ardía, no sé como nadie llamó a los putos bomberos. Apreté fuertemente las piernas. Podía ver como los músculos de su fuerte pecho se flexionaban y se perlaban de sudor.

-¡Dánoslo todo, Toni!

-¡Uuohh! ¡Toni, quiero un hijo tuyo!

El español sonrió, guiñando un ojo. La música volvió a cambiar. _Hey sexy lady_ , de Shaggy, con sonido de guitarra y trompetas irrumpió de pronto. Antonio pareció desconcertado un segundo.

-Guao, Gil, esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

-Estoy llena de sorpresas, Toñito, deberías saberlo.- Rió la chica albina. Entonces el español entrecerró los ojos y sonriendo se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Demuéstralo.- Dijo él, roncamente. Y con esto, agarró a su amiga, arrastrándola al centro del círculo con él. Comenzó a bailar sensualmente pegado a ella. Gillian empezó a moverse también, de espaldas contra su pecho. Antonio la agarró de las caderas, forzando a ambos a llevar el mismo ritmo. Y yo sentí una jodida puñalada en el estómago. Puto bastardo de los tomates que sabía moverse como un puto dios. De un brusco movimiento, el español dejó a la germana sentada en una de las sillas libres. La música volvió a cambiar, esta vez gracias a Françoise y una canción de reggaetón empezó a sonar. Antonio hizo una mueca y se aproximó a la francesa, sin dejar de ir a ritmo con la música. La rubia sonrió con expectación, sentada aun en su propia silla.

-Toonii, todavía veo demasiada tela.- Canturreó, extendiendo las manos hacia delante. El bastardo cedió, acercándose aún mas, su bajo estómago a la altura de la cara de la francesa, que prácticamente se relamía. No perdió tiempo y le desabrochó los pantalones, bajándolos por completo. _Dio_. Ese culo. Creí morirme allí mismo. Toni pausó un segundo, lanzó los zapatos lejos y saltó fuera de los pantalones, casi perdiendo el equilibrio y a punto de caerse, rompiendo un instante la magia, demostrando que sí, era humano, y sí, estaba borracho.

Se recuperó enseguida, riendo y se movió del lado de su amiga para situarse frente a mi. ¡Frente a mi! _Mio dio_. Tragué saliva como pude y me agarré a la butaca. Lo único que cubría ahora a Antonio eran unos putos boxers rojos (sin tomatitos, gracias a dios). Él prosiguió el baile, prácticamente restregándose junto a mi. Mis piernas estaban tan apretadas que dolía. Mi cara hacía juego con sus calzoncillos. Tenía su musculado estómago a milímetros de mi rostro.

En ese instante morí. En serio. Y entonces mi fantasma cabreado y empalmado volvió para vengarse del bastardo-provoca-taquicardias… Sí… No sé porqué no me dedico a escribir guiones.

Creo que jadeé, como el imbécil que soy. Entonces, ese cuerpo divino se alejó de mi, y Antonio perdió de pronto su hipnótica aura de dios del sexo, volviendo a ser un simple mortal de nuevo, pasándose nervioso una mano por el pelo, tocándose el pendiente y riendo, cohibido de repente. Creo que todos despertaron a la vez del estado hipnótico, riendo y gritando obscenidades.

-¡Bueno, creo que ya he hecho suficiente el ridículo! Solo espero que no os acordéis mañana, jajajaja- Comentó el español. Yo bufé. El ridículo, decía. Já. Olvidarlo, decía. Já.

-¡No cuentes con ello!- gritó alguien.

-Te toca a ti, _Antoine_.- Dijo la francesa sin perder el brillo pervertido en sus ojos azules, fijos en el culo del español, que se estaba esforzando por volver a ponerse los pantalones.

-¿A mi? Oh, vale. Mmmm… Gillian, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

-Pf, soy demasiado genial como para hacer otra cosa que no sea atrevimiento.- Declaró arrogantemente la chica de ojos rojizos, con su suave volumen de voz característico (mis oídos decidieron suicidarse).

-Por supuesto.- La sonrisa del español daba ahora un poco de miedo.- Te reto a que beses a Elizabeta. Con lengua y todo. Unos buenos minutos. Y luego vas a besar… ¡a ti!- dijo señalando a un sorprendido Matthiew.- Lo mismo.

-¿A los dos?

-¡ _Sí_!

-De acuerdo, les voy a besar como nunca les han besado. Vais a rogarme que lo repitamos.- Afirmó Gillian, con una sonrisa de salida, arrastrando las palabras lentamente (no le culpo, llevaba más cervezas encima que gomina había en el pelo de Abel). Eliza estaba blanca y Matthiew parecía querer que se lo tragara el sillón.

Por resumiros: Eliza acabó más roja que yo y amenazando con golpearla con una sartén (os he dicho que está puto loca).El morreo con el canadiense duró más de lo que nadie esperaba y nos hizo sentirnos ligeramente incómodos. Cuando se separaron con un (desagradable) sonido húmedo, Gillian parecía algo mareada y el rubio de gafas sonreía levemente, con algo similar a autocomplacencia.

Gillian retó luego a Heracles a cantar el himno griego maullando. Heracles retó a Arthur a ir con los ojos vendados el resto de la noche, lo que desembocó en que chocase varias veces, soltando maldiciones, lo que provocó que acabara casi desnudo gracias a la norma de Amelia.

Arthur interrogó a Lucia, que eligió verdad, preguntándole sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos por el danés. Así conseguimos que Lucia mostrara alguna emoción por una vez, dirigiéndole una helada mirada de rabia al inglés y declarando con voz fría que no odiaba a su socio. Matthias casi daba saltitos, como si le hubiera dicho que le quería o algo. Que puede que fuese el caso, en versión Lucia.

Lo que sea.

El danés tuvo que componer una canción sobre los legos. No he oído tanto sentimiento y tantas paridas juntas desde la última vez que Feli me dio una conferencia sobre los valores de la pasta. Y dejadme deciros que ese rubio enorme tiene menos ritmo que un puto pingüino… ¿qué? Es una buena comparación. Yo nunca he visto a un pingüino dando un jodido concierto ¿vosotros? Eso pensaba.

Mm.

Amelia realizó un intento de baile en barra vertical, que claro, no tenía, por lo que se conformó con una columna. No voy a describiros la tremenda hostia que se pegó, solo diré que a día de hoy sigue sin querer hablar de ello.

Emma confesó que si tuviese que elegir entre gofres belgas o sexo con cualquier persona de la sala elegiría los gofres. Creo que no fui el único ofendido.

Abel también eligió verdad, y su hermana aprovechó para preguntarle si alguna vez se llegó a acostar con "el jefe". El rubio de pelo en punta la miró sin expresión y respondió con un seco "sí". Todo el mundo se volvió loco con eso. Emma asintió, como si lo supiese ya. Y yo, como el gilipollas que soy tardé un rato en procesar quién era "el jefe". Cuando lo hice miré incrédulo al bastardo, que en esos momentos nos dedicaba a todos una sonrisa, que era la mezcla más rara que he visto nunca entre ebria desvergüenza, y timidez, pasando de uno a otro como un puto interruptor.

-¡Ese es nuestro Toni!- Rió Gillian.

…

Ese jodido bastardo.

Necesitaba más alcohol.

Fui tambaleándome hacia Eduardo para que me rellenara el vaso una vez más, pidiéndole que no se cortase.

A partir de este punto de la noche, todo está borroso y no tiene ningún puto sentido.

Creo que Carlos aceptó el reto de hablar como un actor porno el resto de la fiesta, porque de vez en cuanto oía frases del tipo "voy a empotrarte contra esa pared" o "háblale sucio a papi". Ivan tuvo que darle una serenata a nada menos que Amelia, que si no hubiese estado tan borracha probablemente hubiese iniciado una de las iracundas broncas típicas entre ellos, pero, en vez de eso, acabaron abrazados, graznando a voz en grito algo que debía sonar similar a _Hakuna matata_. ¿Por qué? Ni puta idea.

Feli confesó que había participado en varios tríos… ¡¿espera, qué?! ¿tríos? ¡¿VARIOS?! Ahí es cuando creo que me levanté (muy dignamente) y me dirigí hacia el idiota de mi _fratellino_ , gritando algo (muy inteligente, seguro). Pero fui interceptado por unos familiares pechos demoniacos (¿Françoise?), que me alejaron de Feli, que chillaba y corría alrededor del sofá, en círculos, y… ¿había purpurina? ¿qué? Creo que pataleé y le asesté un pisotón a las tetas con patas, que soltaron maldiciones, y luego estaba… ¿casi desnuda? y alguien me quitaba la ropa a mí también ¿qué cojones?, diciendo algo de la regla, la norma o no se qué.

Llovía ropa en el interior del salón.

Heracles hacía un ángel de nieve entre las prendas del suelo. Ivan y Amelia cantaban a grito pelado, llorando a la vez, entre berridos ¿estaban destrozando una canción de La sirenita? ¿O era La bella y la bestia? Qué sé yo. Alguien chillaba (¿Arthur?) que los conejos verdes iban a venir a por nosotros. Eliza llevaba una sartén en la mano y estaba bailando sobre la mesa, dándole pisotones como si le hubiese ofendido personalmente. Kiku estaba a su lado, tratando de calmarla. Feliks llevaba media hora tratando de subir él también, sin éxito. En algún momento Abel empezó a reírse y dijo que había puesto algo en la tarta que habíamos comido ¿lo dijo o me lo estoy inventando? Matthew tenía por algún motivo un stick de hockey en la mano, Emma intentaba hacer gofres en la cocina, Matthias y Lucia se estaban comiendo la boca en una esquina y… espera, ¿qué?

Gillian se había hecho con el dominio del sofá junto y saltaba sobre cualquiera que entrara en su territorio, gritando "¡POR PRUSIAAAA!". Antonio luchaba contra ella, por algún motivo llevando su bañador en la cabeza, y yo estaba sobre sus hombros, blandiendo una botella hacia la chica albina… ¡¿QUÉ?! …Os lo digo en serio, no vuelvo a beber en la vida. Ese puto holandés y su puta tarta… El bastardo español gritaba algo así como: "¿¡ _TOMAATEES_!? ¡¿CUÁL ES VUESTRO OFICIOO?!" a lo que medio salón respondió al unísono: "¡AU AU AU!". Y se armó la de dios. Recuerdo difusamente agarrarme a la mata de pelo de Antonio como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lanzarme sobre Gillian chillando, y acabar en un trono de cojines, aclamado por mis aliados; recuerdo gritar algo similar a "¡ESO ES, HIJOS DE PUTA! ¿QUIÉN ES EL PUTO REY DEL PUTO SOFÁ? ¡EL PUTO LOVINO ROMANO… uh, y lo otro! ¡AHAHA!" Y entonces todo el puto mundo se lanzó sobre mí, quitándome la jodida poca ropa que me quedaba (puta norma de puta Amelia), mientras yo gritaba como un maniaco: "¡ES DE ARMANI, BASTARDOS!", hundido bajo un montón de imbéciles borrachos pervertidos.

…

Y os juro que no recuerdo absolutamente nada entre eso y avanzar hacia mi cama, en mi apartamento. ¿Cómo coño llegué? Es, y seguirá siendo, un misterio. Solo sé que Feli estaba conmigo, cubierto de purpurina, que yo solo llevaba puestos los boxers y que no volvimos en mi Ferrari. También sé que yo todavía abrazaba un cojín.

…

Decidí que vendería mi alma al diablo con tal de que ningún puto paparazzi me hubiera visto. Ya podía ir sacando mis velas negras y consiguiendo una cabra sacrificable.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente, los putos enanitos de Blancanieves se lo estaban pasando bomba dentro de mi cabeza, picando y cantando aihoo aihoo.

Tenía la resaca madre de todas las resacas.

Ahí fue cuando comencé a procesar, no solo todo lo que había ocurrido en la puta fiesta, sino que eran las cuatro de la tarde y a las cinco tenía una reunión con Elizabeta.

Aaarrrrrrrgggghhhhhhh.

Digamos que para cuando llegué al despacho de Eliza ya eran las cinco y media y mi humor solo había empeorado.

Y digamos también que mi mánager no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones.

Estaba tirada sobre la mesa, su largo pelo castaño era lo único a la vista. Al oír la puerta se irguió de un brinco, limpiando rápidamente el rastro de baba que le asomaba por la boca. Al parecer el repentino movimiento dejó su cabeza dando vueltas, porque al ver que era yo se limitó a gruñir y volver a la posición anterior.

-Grmmf… Dime que tienes aspirinas.

-¿Cómo te crees que he llegado hasta aquí?- Dije, pasándole una.- Por favor acabemos con esto de una vez.

La húngara asintió, tragando el medicamento con un vaso de agua y poniendo cara de asco.

-Ugh, sí. A ver, tenemos que repasar otra vez tus citas del mes y hablar sobre esa entrevista con el Times. Y tu hermano quería volver a tenerte en su programa.

-¿Otra vez?- Me quejé.- La última vez el idiota de Feli me hizo meterme en una piscina con putas pirañas mientras cantaba en italiano.

-Ahh, sí, los buenos tiempos.- Suspiró Eliza.- Fue un éxito, admítelo, tu hermano tiene visión. Además, lo dices como si no hubiese estado todo bajo control.

-No fue mi hermano, fue el cabrón del director, que me odia. Y bajo control por los cojones, todavía tengo una cicatriz en el culo.

Mi mánager agitó la mano, quitándole importancia. Ya veis como le preocupa la puta integridad física de su puto mejor cliente.

-Y tenemos que hablar de esta temporada. A parte de todos los eventos promocionales que estoy programándote a partir de noviembre, debemos tomar decisiones con Antonio sobre tu nueva imagen.

-¿Nueva imagen?

-Su visión del programa difiere lo de costumbre, ya sabes, quiere hacerte más cercano y activo. Y no sé hasta que punto va a repercutir sobre tu marca personal.

Sé que toda esta charla profesional os interesa una mierda. Así que voy a haceros el favor de pasar a cámara rápida a la parte buena. Porque soy así de misericordioso. Y buena persona. Hasta con una resaca brutal soy un puto santo. Ojalá hubiese podido saltar yo hasta las partes interesantes. Pero no, eso es la vida real, no hay botón de pasar a cámara rápida. Así que tuve que comerme tres putas horas de tortura y planificación sobre mi tema preferido (yo). A veces odio mi vida.

-Por cierto.- Dijo de pronto Elizabeta, perdiendo su aura profesional e inclinándose hacia delante con una sonrisa que gritaba peligro (para mi).- ¿Noté cierta tensión sexual en la fiesta?

-Umh… ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Vamos, Roma! ¡Saltaban chispas entre vosotros dos!

-Q… ¿qué?

-¡No lo niegues! ¡Te pasaste toda la noche cerca de él!

-Yo no…

-¡Y es genial! ¡Eduardo es realmente atractivo!

Uh…

-¿Eduardo?

Eliza asintió entusiasmada, haciendo luego una mueca de dolor por el brusco movimiento.

-¡Sí! ¡El barman que contrató Amelia! No finjas que no, porque lo vi claro. Te pasaste la noche pegado a la barra, al menos hasta el momento en que ya no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Y te oí murmurar algo sobre "el maldito acento español".

La miré anonadado.

-Ya… ¿eso dije?- JÉ.- Y ¿exactamente a partir de cuando no recuerdas nada?

Mi mánager se quedó pensando un momento, con la mirada perdida.

-Creo que recuerdo jugar al Yo Nunca.

-¿Y nada a partir de ahí?- pregunté con incredulidad.

-Cachitos. ¿De verdad Antonio hizo un striptease? ¿No lo he soñado? ¿Y de verdad Matthias y Lucia se liaron?

Asentí solemnemente. Luego le dirigí una mirada taimada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no te acuerdas de cuando la albina escandalosa te besó?

Y ahí fue cuando su cara se puso más roja que un tomate y se hundió en su silla.

-¡No! Digo ¡sí! Bueno, algo.- Farfulló.

Levanté una ceja, pero al ver que no decía nada decidí que en realidad la vida romántica de Eliza no me importaba demasiado. Sobretodo cuando debía centrarme en El Plan. ¿Creíais que lo había olvidado? Já. No. La fiesta esa fue un pequeño bache. No iba a dejar que el bastardo tomara las riendas y fuese yo el sonrojado colegial ofuscado. ¡No! Tenía que seducir a ese imbécil, no al revés. Y luego iba a olvidarle para siempre, eso es.

Eso es.

Me despedí de Eliza y volví a mi casa. El idiota de Feli seguía tumbado en el sofá, roncando, todavía cubierto de purpurina.

-¡Despierta imbécil!- grité, sacudiéndole. Feli se sobresaltó y me miró desconcertado con sus grandes ojos de Bambi. Casi me sentí mal por levantarle. Casi.- ¡Son las nueve! ¡Llevas durmiendo todo el día! ¿Y no deberías irte a tu casa o algo?

-Pero _fratello_.- Dijo poniendo carita de pena.- Tenía mucho sueño. ¡La fiesta fue maravillosa, ve! ¡Fue tan divertida! ¡Pero acabé agotado! ¡Casi no me acuerdo de nada! ¿No puedo quedarme a cenar contigo? Ve… ¡Podemos hacer pasta! Me muero de hambre, ¡pasta a la boloñesa sería fantástico! ¿Sabes por qué tengo brillantina por todas partes? ¡Tengo hasta por dentro del calzoncillo!

Le miré frunciendo el ceño, mientras parloteaba como una cotorra. Porque eso es lo mío. Fruncir el ceño. Podría dar un máster.

-Feliciano, te aseguro que no me interesan los detalles de por donde se te a metido la puta purpurina, y no tengo ni idea de por qué estás brillando como una jodida bola de discoteca. Y si quieres hacer pasta más te vale ducharte.

-¡Sí! ¡ _Grazie_ , _fratellone_!- gritó Feli, entusiasmado, levantándose de un salto y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Gruñí por lo bajo mientras Feli corría a ducharse al piso de arriba.

Fui poniendo el agua al fuego mientras reflexionaba sobre la estrategia a seguir en el caso Bastardo. Íbamos a trabajar juntos mucho tiempo. Nos veríamos casi todos los días. Y todavía estaba por ver como iría su visión del programa. Estaba echando los espaguetis a la cazuela y comprobando distraídamente el móvil, cuando vi que tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 **NÚMERO DESCONOCIDO: Hola, Lovino! Soy Antonio, el número me lo ha pasado Eliza**

 **Quería preguntarte si te parecería bien quedar mañana**

 **Sé que es sábado, no es trabajo, tranquilo**

 **Nada muy profesional, solo quiero charlar contigo sobre tus opiniones del programa y conocerte un poco mejor :D**

 **siento que la fiesta no fue suficiente jajaja**

Mmmm. MMMM. Tranquilo, Lovino, calma. Traté de no darle demasiadas vueltas. Guardé el número y me apresuré a responder.

 **YO: De acuerdo**

 **Hora y lugar?**

Muy bien; desinteresado, casual, directo.

 **YO: :)**

…

No tengo ni puta idea de qué poseyó mi cuerpo para mandar una puta carita sonriente. Ni puta idea. Aterrador.

 **BASTARDO TOMATE: jajaja parecería que estás planeando un asesinato o algo si no fuera por el emoji xD**

 **YO: Quién dice que no? :)**

 **BASTARDO TOMATE: umh, vale, ahora me parece siniestro**

 **YO: :)**

 **BASTARDO TOMATE: Lovi, empiezas a asustarme**

 **YO: es** **LOVINO**

 **BASTARDO TOMATE: :)**

 **YO: …**

 **BASTARDO TOMATE: jajaja perdona, no he podido evitarlo**

 **Te parece quedar a correr juntos?**

¿Vosotros también habéis leído "correr **nos** juntos" o soy solo yo? ¿Solo yo? Joder.

 **YO: correr?**

 **BASTARDO TOMATE: sííí, los domingos salgo a correr por las mañanas**

 **Podemos quedar e ir juntos :D**

 **Suelo aburrirme yo solo, así podemos hablar y no será como si fuese trabajo, no?**

 **YO: tu lógica es abrumadora**

 **Está bien, tenía que ir al gimnasio si no, de todos modos**

 **BASTARDO TOMATE: genial!**

 **Entonces a las ocho en el parque de enfrente del ayuntamiento, te parece?**

 **YO: Allí estaré**

Escuché como el agua hacía un sonido similar a "hhhhhhhhssssst" y parecía a punto de sobrarse. Me apresuré a levantar la tapa y remover la pasta. Si se me quemaba Feli me mataría, escupiría sobre mi tumba y negaría compartir genes conmigo. Y yo culparía al bastardo de los tomates.

La cena transcurrió sin mayor novedad. Feli no dejaba de hablar; sobre su programa, sobre la puta fiesta, sobre gente que ambos conocíamos, sobre su último ligue, sobre mi último ligue, sobre nonno, sobre Romeo, sobre marcas de champús, qué sé yo.

-¿Sabes que Romeo tiene una nueva novia? ¡No sé cómo lo hace! Cambia de pareja aun más rápido que tú, _fratello_.

Oh sí, nuestro hermanito pequeño compensaba la flagrante homosexualidad de sus dos hermanos mayores con todo su buen montón de heterosexualidad embutida en ese cuerpito esmirriado de quince años. Os juro que nadie está más obsesionado por las faldas que Romeo. Tal vez el abuelo. Aunque a nonno le da igual una acera que otra. Sí, somos una familia interesante.

-¡Ah! _Il papà e la mamma_ han mandado una postal de su viaje por el Caribe. ¡Parecen muy contentos! ¡Me encantaría ir, es un sitio tan bonito! Creo que _la mamma_ sigue enfadada por el lío de papá con la secretaria, pero parece que ella se ha acostado con su monitor de buceo para compensar, así que lo han arreglado ¡Me alegro tanto!

… Os he dicho que somos una familia interesante. Daríamos para llenar toda la programación televisiva y nos sobraría drama para rato.

-¿Verdad que fue increíble volver a ver a Gillian y a Françoise? ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de ellas! Están casi como las recordaba. ¡Gil me estuvo hablando de Ludwig! ¿Te acuerdas de Luddy? ¡Ahora es ingeniero, vee! Creo que debería ir a visitarle, ¡de pequeños éramos súper amigos! ¡Oh! ¡Y Toni es tu nuevo director! ¡No sé cómo no me lo habías contado! ¡Estabas tan enamorado de él en el instituto! ¡Me acuerdo de…!

Me atraganté con el agua y escupí parte en la cara de Feli.

-¡ _Fratello_! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo ese pequeño idiota con cara de preocupación. De repente se me quedó mirando fijamente y pareció hacerse la luz en su cabeza. Su expresión cambió a una de asombro.- ¡Te sigue gustando! ¡OH _DIO_! ¡Es verdad! ¡Mira tu cara todo roja! ¡Te sigue gustando Toni! ¡Quieres tirarte a tu director! ¡Quieres que Toni te la meta…!

Y entonces yo le dije calmadamente que se fuese de mi casa por favor y que no dijera tonterías. Y luego me metí a cura. Já. Creo que hemos llegado a un punto en el que os podéis imaginar que exploté y me lancé sobre él. De hecho creo que no os sorprenderá que os diga que puede que le volcase el plato medio lleno de pasta en la cabeza de ese idiota.

-¡AHH! ¡FRATELLO, NOO!- gritaba esa pequeña abominación.- ¡Es que es verdad! ¡No te enfades! ¡NOO, LA PASTA NOOOO! ¡Me acababa de duchar!

Después de poner a ese despojo sollozante en su sitio, le ayudé a quitarse los espaguetis de la cabeza y le pasé un paño húmedo. ¿Qué? Me estaba mirando con carita de perrito apaleado y me ponía nervioso. Soy un buen hermano, a veces. ¿Era yo la causa de su estado actual? Sí. Pero una cosa no quita la otra.

-Pero es cierto, _fratellone_. Te gusta todavía, lo sé.

Le lancé una mirada iracunda, pero viendo esa expresión que me dirigía suspiré pesadamente.

-Me sigue… atrayendo, sí. ¡Pero no me gusta!- Me apresuré a decir.- Y tengo un plan…

-¿Un plan?- Me miró, escéptico.- ¿Es uno de tus planes muy elaborados y ridículos que solo tienen sentido para ti y acostumbran a torcerse?

-¡Es un plan de venganza!- Exclamé ofendido.

Feli resopló. Puede que os parezca extraño, pero de vez en cuando mi estúpido _fratellino_ podía ser sorprendentemente maduro. ¡No más que yo, claro que no! ¿Qué os creéis?

-Lovino, está bien si te gusta, ¿sabes? ¡Puede que tú le gustes a él! ¡Y entonces os casaríais y tendríais hijitos, ve!- Y ahí va el Feliciano maduro. A veces creo que solo es un espejismo.

-Pf, Feli, no seas idiota. Me pone mucho, eso es todo. Pero me voy a asegurar de que yo le guste a él. Y me lo voy a tirar. Y le romperé su corazoncito de tomate. Y punto. No hay hijitos ni boditas ni putas casitas de muñecas.

Feli volvió a lanzarme esa mirada escéptica y luego puso morritos.

-Lo que tú digas, _fratello_. Yo solo digo que puedes bajar tu muralla de vez en cuando. Antonio sigue pareciéndome buena persona.- Otra vez Feli adulto. Me daba escalofríos. Segunda vez en una noche. El mundo debía de estar acabando.- Y está muy bueno.- Su sonrisa juguetona me dejó mirándole con los ojos desorbitados.- ¡No es mi tipo! ¡Tranquilo!- Se apresuró a decir riendo.- Aunque, _dio_ , con ese striptease es difícil que alguien no sea tu tipo.

Ah, sí. Mi hermanito pequeño puede no parecerlo, con su pinta inocente y amable, pero que no os engañe: es una pequeña sabandija salida y manipuladora. Como os lo cuento.

Le dije que había quedado al día siguiente con el bastardo para ir a correr(nos)(joder)(no puedo evitarlo)(matadme).

-¡Oooooh! ¡Así que tenéis una cita!

En fin, típico Feli pensar eso. Aunque no puedo negar que se me pegó parte de su entusiasmo, y eso, sumado a los nervios que ya tenía, desembocó en una noche en la que apenas dormí. Y cuando lo hice soñé con el bastardo. Era como volver a mi puta adolescencia.

El despertador sonó a las putas siete. No es como si yo no estuviera ya despierto. Me encontraba mirando fijamente al techo. Al igual que las últimas tres horas. Empezaba a tener un tic preocupante en el ojo.

Salí en modo zombi de la cama y me puse mi ropa deportiva-pero sexy-pero elegante-pero casual. Sí, vestirte es una ciencia complicada.

El idiota sobreexcitado se había quedado a dormir, y podía oírle canturreando en la cocina. Hasta mi llegaba el delicioso aroma del café y las tostadas con tomate. Tal vez no estaba tan mal tener a Feli en casa, lo admito.

-¡ _Buongi_!- Saludó mi _fratellino_ , sonriendo medio dormido.- Tienes que darte prisa, _fratellone_ , o no vas a llegar a tu cita con Toni.- Empezó a soltar una risilla de colegiala.

-Mf no me jodas, Feli, todavía es pronto.- Repuse ocultando mi nerviosismo con mal humor. Qué raro en mí. El mal humor, digo. Y ocultar cosas, también.

Comí a toda prisa y me despedí del idiota, esprintando hacia el parque donde iba a encontrarme con el bastardo. Por algún motivo mi traicionera mente comenzó a fantasear con ese cuerpo con ajustada ropa de deporte. Ese fuerte torso. Ese culo. Juro que ese hombre iba a ser mi perdición. Debía tirármelo cuanto antes y olvidarlo. Antes de que encogiese, me saliesen granos y volviese a convertirme en un puto adolescente.

Cuando llegué al pequeño parque, enseguida divisé su alta figura, haciendo estiramientos en un banco. Llevaba pantalones cortos de baloncesto y camiseta de tirantes. Mi cabeza sufrió un cortocircuito. Absssjkgggllllaaffffffblblblblblbupp. Si fuese realista a partir de ahora narraría así. Mffogguummm akafdska, ffufufufufjjj gññ jajhdfjfds. ¿Jajagg huu bebebr? ¡DJJDKDKFJH QIEIU FJJDFK! Ahí va el realismo. Me encanta aporrear el teclado. Pero en serio que mi cabeza hacía lo equivalente a aporrear un teclado en versión cerebral. Apuesto a que os ha pasado alguna vez. Una putada, porque cuando intenté responder a su alegre saludo, salió algo así como: "Bns mmdías mm tú".

…

Juro que no tengo problemas mentales graves ni un retraso importante pese a lo que pueda parecer. Puta mierda. Joder. Yo era Lovino Vargas, experimentado presentador, implacable y serio, ¿por qué coño de repente no sabía ni hablar?

El bastardo me miraba con una sonrisilla divertida. Si se le ocurría mentar algo de mi (aparente) retraso iba a meterle una hostia en toda su (atractiva) cara.

-Veo que alguien aun está durmiendo.- Rió Antonio. Le dediqué una mirada asesina y comencé a estirar yo también.- ¿No has descansado bien?

Ugh. Que ñoño había sonado eso. Pero por algún motivo me hizo enrojecer. Qué raro.

-Mm no mucho.- Contuve un bostezo.- El idiota de Feli se quedó a dormir y no paraba de hablar.- Verdad a medias.

-Si te sirve yo tampoco he dormido nada.- Comentó alegremente el bastardo. Le miré con incredulidad. Al ver mi expresión se echó a reír.- Que no te engañe mi sonrisa resplandeciente. Te diré un secreto: no puedo deshacerme de ella. Es una maldición, en serio. Ahora estoy llorando por dentro. Llorando sangre. Así de cansado estoy. Pero no consigo quitar esta asquerosa sonrisa de mi cara. Nací con ella.- En este punto yo había pasado de mirarle desconcertado a sonreír levemente a reír entre dientes a descojonarme. No podéis culparme. El bastardo sonreía como un maniaco, con los ojos desorbitados y las cejas exageradamente alzadas, fingiendo sufrir.- Es trágico, realmente.

- _La maldición del hombre sonriente_ , próximamente en los putos mejores cines.- Murmuré, conteniendo la risa y frunciendo el ceño a la vez. Complicado, si me preguntáis.

-Dirigida por el joven visionario, que todos sabemos que no es más que un imbécil con suerte, Fernández Carriedo, esperamos que el mundo lo olvide pronto.- Exclamó teatralmente.- Protagonizada por el reconocido presentador más intimidante de la tele, ahora reducido a actor por el imbécil anteriormente mencionado, Lovino Vargas.- Empezó a hacer el sonido de una multitud aplaudiendo y volviéndose loca, él solo.

Solté una carcajada. Uau. ¿Cuánto hacía que no me reía tan de verdad?

-Eres un idiota, bastardo.- Le dije.

-Y tú tienes una risa muy bonita.- Contestó él sin dejar de sonreír.

…

Le odiaba.

-Podía sonar más ñoño, pero entonces te darían un premio.- Refunfuñé, mis mejillas ardiendo.

-¿Te refieres a algo como esto?- se aclaró la garganta.- Lovino, tus sonrosada cara llena de luz este mundo oscuro y frío. Eres la luz de mis ojos. El faro en mi oscuridad. La veleta en mi tempestad. Brillas cual tomate y tu risa son campanas que…

Aplasté mi mano contra su boca, silenciándole.

-Eres horrible. Nunca te dediques a dirigir películas románticas. No sabrías lo que es romántico ni aunque lo tuvieses encima.

-¡Claro que sé ser romántico!- protestó contra mi mano, su aliento caliente enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.- ¡Pensaba que habías dicho ñoño! ¡Es distinto!

-Es la misma puta cosa.

-¡No lo es!- Y entonces el bastardo lamió mi mano, consiguiendo que yo liberase su boca como si diera calambre.

-¡Agh! ¡Serás imbécil! ¡Me has chupado!

-¡Era la manera mas rápida de que quitases la mano!- Y el muy idiota echó a correr.

-Hijo de…- refunfuñé, corriendo para alcanzarle.- ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Cobarde!

-¡Vamos, Lovi! ¡Te apuesto una comida a que llego hasta ese árbol antes que tú!

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver, bastardo! ¡No sabes con quién te la estás jugando!

Y comencé a correr tras él. Porque yo también soy un puñetero idiota.


	5. Chapter 5

El bastardo se lo había buscado.

Corrimos como si nos fuera la vida en ello. La primera ronda ganó él. ¡Pero porque tenía ventaja, joder! Nos internamos en el camino del bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, sin dejar de lanzarnos pullas y retarnos constantemente, como imbéciles. Las tres siguientes rondas ganó este orgulloso italiano.

Al final jadeábamos sin aliento, doblados hacia delante, con las manos sobre las rodillas y el pelo chorreando sudor.

-Qui… quiero… la revancha.- Consiguió decir el bastardo, casi sin aire.

-Te he dado… tres oportunidades… cabrón.- Murmuré yo.- No te piques, soy… ag… imbatible.

-¡Una más, Lovi! ¿O tienes miedo de que gane?

El muy capullo sabía como conseguir lo que quería. Mi orgullo no me permitía negarme.

-Solo una.- Avisé.- Y quien gane esa gana todas.

-Trato hecho.- Asintió Antonio, sonriendo triunfante.- Pero espera un poco más, creo que todavía no te has recuperado, no quiero ganarte injustamente.

-¡Serás hijo de puta! ¡Eres tú el que está sin aliento, bastardo!- Exclamé indignado, pero sin poder evitar sonreír divertido.

-¡Que va! ¡Ni siquiera estoy sudando!- Rió Antonio, poniéndose recto con dramatismo.

-¿Y esto que es?- Señalé hacia su frente perlada.

-¿Lluvia?

-¿Tienes una nube particular?

El bastardo fingió sorpresa.

-¡Justamente! ¿Cómo lo has sabido, Lovi? ¿Tú también tienes una?- Me tocó el pecho con el dedo índice, apuntando a la empapada camiseta. Su sonrisa burlona me hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

-Espero que estés listo, idiota, porque te voy a machacar. Hasta ahora he sido blando contigo. Ya no tendré piedad.

-Perfecto, porque te vas a comer el polvo.

Le lancé una mirada asesina.

-Luego no vengas llorando, "Toñito".

-Te espero en la meta, "Varguitas". _Tres, dos, uno_ … ¡YA!

Salí disparado, corriendo tan rápido como me permitían las piernas. Siempre he sido bueno en atletismo y correr era liberador. Notaba al bastardo justo detrás de mí y forcé aun más el ritmo. Mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo y tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio y caería, si osaba parar.

Una sensación de euforia me invadía. Había olvidado lo increíblemente bien que me sentía al correr al aire libre, forzando mis músculos hasta su límite, luchando por traer aire limpio a mis pulmones, viendo el verde paisaje convertido en un borrón por el rabillo del ojo. Notaba el ritmo del corazón palpitando en mis sienes. Oía mi propia respiración y la de Antonio, nuestras rápidas pisadas sobre el camino de tierra. Giré la cabeza, exultante, mirando al bastardo sin dejar de correr. Le mostré el dedo de en medio, sonriendo con suficiencia. Él me sacó la lengua y pegó un acelerón, lanzándose hacia delante, agarrándome de la cintura y arrollándome. Ambos perdimos el equilibrio. Solté un grito (muy viril), y los dos nos precipitamos por la pequeña pendiente a un lado del camino, rodando sobre la hierba hasta que chocamos con un jodido árbol. El bastardo estaba tirado sobre el suelo, a mi lado, respirando agitadamente y riendo casi sin aire.

-¡ _Cazzo_! ¡ _Figlio di putana_! ¡ _Fiyo della gran mignotta_!-Le grité, indignado, golpeándole repetidamente en la tripa, que era lo que tenía a mano.- ¡ _Sei uno stronzo_!¡Eres un idiota! ¡Podríamos habernos roto algo, joder! ¡ _Testa di cazzo_!

Antonio se rió aún más y rodó sobre su estómago hasta encararme.

-¡Pero no ha pasado nada! Y reconoce que ha sido divertido.

-¡Y una mierda divertido!- Exclamé indignado, en un chillido agudo. Soltó una carcajada al oír mi tono y yo no pude evitar sonreír también. Mi voz había sonado jodidamente ridícula.

El bastardo casi lloraba de la risa y yo acabé uniéndome.

Me recliné contra el árbol, suspirando y cerrando los ojos, con algo sospechosamente parecido a una sonrisa en mi cara.

Antonio se apoyó contra una roca y sacó una papeleta del bolsillo del pantalón, disponiéndose a liar un peta. Le miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Salir a correr para luego ponerte a fumar no es contraproducente?

Me miró divertido, encendiendo el canuto y dándole una larga calada. Me lo pasó con una sonrisa, expulsando lentamente el humo. Lo cogí de entre sus dedos y le di una calada también. Hacía años desde la última vez que había fumado maría, desde mis primeros años en la universidad. Noté la garganta rasposa y el familiar sabor en el paladar.

-Voy a confesarte que hacía años que no fumaba.- Dije, observando como el humo abandonaba lentamente su boca. Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Tampoco te creas que yo fumo de normal.- Aclaró, sin abrir los ojos.- Abel me ofreció y me entró la nostalgia.

Me quedé mirándole, aceptando de nuevo el peta.

-O sea que entre tú y Abel…- Dejé la frase en el aire. Me costaba admitirlo, pero tenía curiosidad. Mucha. Joder.

Abrió los verdes ojos y me observó sin decir nada, mientras yo fumaba, con la cabeza gacha. ¿En serio acababa de preguntarle por su puta vida amorosa? No me interesaba, joder, solo quería saber si estaba disponible. Sexualmente. No románticamente. Malpensados.

Noté el familiar ardor en mis mejillas.

-Fue cosa de una vez. No tengo por costumbre acostarme con compañeros de trabajo.- Gruñó Antonio, haciendo una mueca.

-Ah.- Murmuré yo. Mierda puta. ¿En serio me lo estaba contando? ¿Política de no hay sexo con compañeros de trabajo? ¿Era coña? ¡Esto era la puta televisión! No el ejército o algo. Claro que jodes con compañeros de trabajo. Evidentemente. Es la puta tele. La gente más atractiva del planeta está aquí metida (yo incluido). Además, estamos hablando del bastardo, que sospechaba que era más salido que un mono en celo. Es decir, ¡vamos! ¡Se había tirado al intimidante pelo pincho! ¡Y era su puto subordinado! ¡Y el striptease en la fiesta! No es como si tuviese una actitud súper profesional. Esa era Lucia, y hasta ella parecía estar follando con su socio, el danés escandaloso. ¿Era yo el único que se iba a quedar sin cogerse a alguien? Puta vida. No. No, Lovino, no. Tenía una promesa conmigo mismo. No iba a rendirme fácilmente.

-Además, Abel tiende a odiarme la mayor parte del tiempo.- Continuó el bastardo, ajeno a mi interesante monólogo interno.- Fue más como sexo ultra agresivo. Como para desfogarnos, ¿sabes? Estuvo bien, pero no lo repetiría. Y él tampoco, créeme.

-Lo que sea, tampoco me des detalles, gracias.- Refunfuñé, volviendo a dar una calada.

-Pasa la chusta.- Dijo el bastardo, extendiendo el brazo hacia mí. Le miré desafiante y me acabé el porro, aplastándolo luego contra el suelo.

-Te lo voy a cobrar.- Dijo Antonio, mirándome entre divertido y molesto. Me encogí de hombros. Porque soy así de guay.- De todas formas, Lovino.- Fruncí el ceño ante el cambio de tono.- Tenemos que hablar del programa, tarde o temprano.- Se rió entre dientes.

-¿De qué, exactamente?

-Bueno, como dijo Jack el destripador: vamos por partes.- Hice una mueca ante el horrible intento de chiste. El bastardo sonrió.- ¿Qué opinas tú? De cambiar ciertas cosas y así.

-Me gusta tu idea de hacerlo más activo y comprometido.- Él asintió, entusiasmado.- Pero.- Me miró poniendo carita triste y yo sonreí maliciosamente, disfrutado de tenerlo en el aire.- No sé si yo soy tu hombre.

-Uhh… ¿qué?

-Yo no soy así. Soy distante, agresivo, ácido. Es la imagen que me he labrado en la televisión.- Vi que parecía a punto de protestar y le interrumpí.- Sí, sí, ya sé que es un puto "papel".- Dibujé unas comillas en el aire.- Pero es como la gente me percibe. No puedes borrar eso de un plumazo. Además no sé si deberías, al fin y al cabo es lo que ha dado fama al programa.

Se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia el cielo.

-No sería nada tan radical. No quiero cambiar tu personalidad televisiva. Quiero cambiar la perspectiva desde la que se ve esa personalidad.

Le miré desconcertado, sin entender exactamente a qué se refería.

-Pensé que querías hacerme una puta hermanita de la caridad.

-Ni de coña.- Se echó a reír.- No sería ni la mitad de interesante. Lo que quiero es variar tu entorno, la situación. Hacerte confrontar otras cosas. Sacarte de tu zona de confort.

-¿Quieres que yo haga el trabajo de reportero?- Pregunté incrédulo.- ¿O un puto reality?

Chasqueó la lengua y se inclinó hacia mí, gesticulando.

-Más bien lo de reportero, pero no exactamente. ¿Sabes cuando hiciste ese episodio sobre los pandilleros en los barrios marginales?- Asentí.- En todo momento controlabas la situación. Tenías enviados en los barrios, no dejaste el plató apenas. Las entrevistas con los pandilleros fueron en el estudio o en lugares neutros.- Volví a afirmar.- Yo quiero meternos ahí de lleno. Mostrarlo de verdad.

-Quieres que acabe con la garganta rajada, bastardo.

-Me he ido al extremo. Es lo mismo con los escándalos políticos que destapasteis la temporada pasada. Quiero que la gente de verdad se involucre. Tenemos que estar dentro de verdad.

-¿Y en torno a qué tema gira esta temporada? Por ver si debería contratar un buen seguro de vida.

-Tres temas principales.- Sonrió el bastardo, contando con los dedos.- Abuso de poder, Sexualidad y Drogas de diseño.

-Drogas, sexo y política.- Sonreí torcidamente.- Vas a lo seguro, ¿eh? Solo falta _Rock 'nd Roll._

-Tenemos que ir por algo que sepamos seguro que va a interesar.- Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?- Me miró expectante.

A partir de este punto nos embarcamos en una animada discusión. Nuestros puntos de vista diferían constantemente. A mi me parecía que Antonio mantenía una actitud demasiado idealista y muy poco práctica la mitad del rato. Además tendía a divagar y a arriesgar demasiado en cada idea. Sinceramente no tengo ni puta idea de cómo un tío como él había sido contratado por la cadena. Era cierto que era famosa por innovar, pero la visión del nuevo director hacía temblar los pilares del programa. Era un movimiento muy arriesgado. Antonio era un joven director con reputación de inconformista y renovador. Era un agitador y eso gustaba. Pero esto no era una película independiente, ni un par de episodios especiales. Era uno de los programas más vistos de América.

Aun así, tengo que reconocer que me fascinaba su punto de vista de las cosas, pese a no compartirlo siempre. Su entusiasmo y su determinación hacían que pareciera que podía funcionar. Le odiaba por ello.

A él, por su parte, le parecía que yo era demasiado cínico, que debía poner más esperanzas en la gente y en el público. Que todo iba a funcionar, que iba a ser divertido, que nos lo pasaríamos bien, que íbamos a remover conciencias, que íbamos a agitar lo establecido. Era un puto idealista. Con mayúsculas. Tan optimista que sentía ganas de potar arco iris.

Como dato curioso: los dos teníamos una tendencia pronunciada a agitar los brazos al hablar, gesticulando mucho, y a ir subiendo el volumen de voz cuando nos emocionábamos. Esto desembocó en que pareciésemos dos putas Amelias Jones puestas de speed o algo.

Al final se instaló entre nosotros un cómodo silencio. Me encontré sorprendentemente relajado, sin esa tensión con la que convivía y que era mi puta mejor amiga. Sentía mi cara extraña de tanto rato que llevaba sin fruncir el ceño. Os aseguro que era una novedad. Es mi marca de identidad. Sin mi ceño podrían confundirme con el idiota de Feliciano.

El sol había avanzado hasta alcanzar el centro de la cúpula celeste. La suave brisa agitaba las copas de los árboles y las últimas chiribitas del verano despuntaban entre el verde de la hierba…

Joder. Soy un poeta. Un puto poeta. Si me lo propusiera esta historia sería un drama narrado de puta madre.

Continúo con mi bucólica descripción, sé que la estáis disfrutando.

El aire aun olía a verano, a rayos de sol; pero había un nuevo frescor, que anunciaba la incipiente llegada de un temporal. Antonio yacía sobre un lecho de hierba, con los brazos morenos tras su cabeza. El cabello castaño reflejaba la luz del sol y brillaba suavemente, sus desordenados rizos apuntando en todas direcciones. Las ramas de los árboles creaban sombras en movimiento sobre su rostro. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y su perenne sonrisa. Parecía casi dormido. Sin un solo problema en el mundo.

…Estaba tan follable ahora mismo…

Umh. Adiós a la poesía, jé. Me estaba cansando, de todas formas.

-Eh, bastardo.- Llamé, simpático como siempre.- Deben de ser más de la una ya. Me muero de hambre. Has estado hablando sin parar y se nos ha ido la hora.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, clavando en mí sus adormilados orbes. ¿Por qué cojones tenían que ser tan jodidamente verdes?

-¿Yo he estado hablando sin parar?- Preguntó, risueño.- Porque tú has estado taaan callado…

- _Stai zitto, idiota_.- Gruñí, mandándole callar. Había descubierto que Antonio sabía algo de italiano y pensaba aprovecharlo, pese a que yo mismo lo tenía un poco oxidado. Excepto los insultos, claro.

-Bueno, creo que te debo una comida.- El bastardo me dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Joder, y tanto.- Sonreí torcidamente, regodeándome de mi victoria en nuestra improvisada carrera.- Más te vale que me lleves a un sitio decente. Tengo altos estándares, bastardo.

Antonio me dirigió una sonrisa ladeada.

...

Un puto Taco Bell.

Como os lo cuento.

Ese idiota me llevó al puto Taco Bell, y no dejaba de mirarme, divertido. Seguro que se pensaba que era gracioso. Gracioso por los cojones. Estábamos aun en nuestra ropa deportiva, sudados y asquerosos en general. Decir que me encontraba incómodo es suavizar bastante. Era consciente de que la gente nos miraba sin disimular siquiera. Y no soy un puto paranoico, es la verdad. ¿Y si me reconocían? Había sido una mala idea. Mierda. Mierda.

-Pst, Lovi, relaja. No te están juzgando ni nada.- Me susurró el bastardo, sonriendo tranquilamente. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a estar tranquilo? La gente nos miraba, algunos hasta cuchicheaban.- Es que te has parado en medio de la fila, y ya se ha movido un buen trozo.

Ah. Umh… sí.

Me moví con la fila y me relajé un poco. Nadie nos miraba. Cada uno estaba a lo suyo. Soy un puto paranoico.

Resulta que los tacos están jodidamente buenos. Y yo no me acordaba cuándo fue la última vez que comí uno. Mientras yo zampaba vorazmente, Antonio me contaba anécdotas divertidas que le habían pasado cuando rodaba su famosa película documental. No os creeríais las cosas que le ocurren al bastardo. Está mal de la cabeza. En serio.

-¿De verdad esperas que me crea que te persiguió por dentro de la puta pirámide escalonada maya? ¿Con una piña?

-¡Pero es verdad, Lovi! Te lo juro.- Marcó una cruz con los dedos sobre su corazón, como una especie de _boy scout_.- Y luego se escaparon los monos, y a partir de ahí se armó de verdad.

Acabé riendo con la mitad de las historias de Antonio. Le insulté mil veces y él solo me sonreía. Normalmente la gente se cabreaba, o como mínimo ponían los ojos en blanco. A él parecía divertirle. Gesticulaba tanto al hablar que tiró el vaso un par de veces. Yo me quedaba embobado, mirando como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando se metía de lleno en lo que contaba.

-…Y por eso nos han prohibido la entrada en el museo del Louvre de por vida.- Finalizó Toni, revolviéndose el pelo y tocándose el pendiente plateado. Era como un tic nervioso que tenía. Y yo, por algún motivo, lo encontraba adorable. Ugh. Adorable. ¿En serio?- Pero no se lo menciones a Françoise, todavía no lo ha superado. Y no perdona a Gil.

-La albina está loca.- Apunté.

-Sí, Gillian es… sí, bueno, está loca, pero por eso la quiero.- Se rió desenfadadamente.- Y no la llames albina o tendré que perseguirte con un hacha.

Miré su resplandeciente sonrisa con incredulidad. Él la señaló y vocalizó "la maldición". Yo rodé los ojos y asentí.

-Bueno, sí, la bastarda de las patatas hermana del patatero.

-¿Patatero?

Sonreí torcidamente. Y ahí me lancé de lleno a contarle la historia de cómo Ludwig, el amiguito de la infancia de Feli (al que yo no soportaba), había tenido una vez un accidente con uno de esos odiosos tubérculos, y como, a día de hoy, yo seguía descojonándome al recordarlo. Hasta me lloraban los putos ojos. Era tronchante.

Antonio se había quedado con la boca abierta. ¿Tanto le había chocado mi hilarante historia?

-¡Entonces es verdad que fuimos al mismo instituto!

Puse los ojos en blanco. El puto bastardo olvidadizo. Ya sabía yo que no se acordaba, pero aun así.

-Supongo.- Repuse, encogiéndome de hombros, fingiendo desinterés.

-¡Increíble! Gil siempre nos aseguró que te conocía, que habías ido a nuestro insti, y que recordaba que su hermanito era amigo del tuyo. ¡Pero no acababa de creerla! ¡Lovino Romano Vargas! ¡En nuestro instituto! ¡Y ahora eres famoso!

Bufé.

-Ya bueno, mi etapa en el instituto no fue la mejor.- Rezongué. Pero viendo que Antonio parecía a punto de preguntar algo me apresuré a continuar.- Si te sirve yo tampoco me acordaba de ti, bastardo.

Ahh… las deliciosas mentiras. ¿Qué? No iba a decirle que me había pasado media vida suspirando por él, atesorando su foto de la orla, haciéndome pajas pensando en… ejem. Basta. Era un adolescente gilipollas.

-Aun no me creo que fuésemos juntos al instituto. ¡Parece increíble!- Repitió con los ojos muy abiertos.

Fruncí el ceño (hacía ya tiempo, bienvenido de vuelta, viejo amigo). Resoplé sonoramente y di un sorbo a mi refresco. No quería ni pensar en las calorías. Elizabeta me mataría si se enterase. De repente Antonio pegó un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Pero si son las tres y media! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Adiós Lovi, te veo mañana, mehaencantadoestarcontigoeresgenial!- exclamó de repente el bastardo, sin apenas pausa para respirar, saltando de la silla como si le hubieran puesto un resorte. Echó a correr precipitadamente, dejándome allí plantado con cara de idiota.

Fruncí el ceño descolocado, mirando hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido Antonio. Preguntándome qué coño había pasado y si habría dicho algo mal. ¿Había sido por llamar a Gillian albina? ¿Algo que había dicho sobre el instituto? ¿Había sido por insultarle tanto? ¿Mi forma de hablar? Pero no había parecido importarle… Estuve a punto de darme cabezazos contra la mesa. Seguro que ya la había cagado. Como de costumbre. Porque soy un puto desastre. Porque no sé comportarme como una persona normal. Porque parece que odio al universo.

De pronto oí unos golpes en el cristal de la ventana, interrumpiendo mi bajada al pozo de la inseguridad (que llevaba tiempo sin visitar y pensaba que había superado). Me sobresalté y alcé la cabeza hacia allí. Antonio tenía su cara pegada al cristal, deformándola en una mueca extraña. Pegó aun más los papos y empezó a mover la boca como un besugo. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Era un idiota. La mitad del local parecía estar mirando a ese adulto haciendo el gilipollas contra la ventana como un crío. Antonio sonrió ampliamente y dio unos cuantos golpes más al cristal gesticulando con los brazos hacia mi. Por lo que interpreté parecía estar diciendo: "tú y yo rodamos bailando, sol, sol, sol". Mmm. No, vale, entrecerré los ojos y alcé una ceja. Antonio se puso a vocalizar exageradamente. "Nos vemos mañana, va a ser genial". Sonreí un poco y puse los ojos en blanco. "Eres un idiota" vocalicé yo, señalándole. El bastardo aplastó su cara contra el cristal otra vez y se deslizó por él hacia abajo, fingiendo desmayarse. Resoplé tratando de contener otra carcajada. Antonio se alzó en un movimiento ágil, me dijo adiós con la mano y dio un beso al cristal. Luego echó a correr de nuevo, perdiéndose de vista.

Noté mis mejillas ardiendo y miré a mi alrededor con el ceño fruncido, retando a los mirones a comentar. Todos volvieron su atención a sus asuntos. Já. Eso es. Mi aura intimidatoria seguía funcionando.

Me acabé el taco sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, una media sonrisa plasmada en mi cara.

* * *

 **Yyy...- redoble- aquí estaba el último capítulo, recién salido. Todavía asentando la relación entre estos dos. Tranquilos, avanzará, Lovino no piensa descansar hasta que lo logre (;**

 **mr-nadie: ¡Muchas muchas gracias por seguir comentando! Me anima un montónnnn. Jajaja sip, Lovi es un poeta.**


	6. Chapter 6

Había pasado una semana. Siete putos días.

El trabajo en la cadena había cogido un ritmo frenético. Básicamente todo el mundo iba de un lado a otro gritando cosas a más gente que corría y gritaba cosas. Así que gustosamente me uní y corrí gritando cosas a gente.

No, pero en serio, era una puta locura. Queríamos empezar a grabar el primer episodio en unas semanas. Los redactores, que llevaban trabajando meses en los temas de esta temporada, se dejaban la piel por tenerlo todo listo. Lucia y Matthias se volvían locos consiguiendo los permisos necesarios, ultimándolo todo. Los realizadores se desgañitaban, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Antonio con respecto a algunas de las extremas condiciones que tendríamos en el rodaje.

-¡Antonio! ¡Te lo digo en serio! ¡No puedes meter una cámara ahí!- decía Carlos, exasperado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Por no hablar de que sería una toma horrible! ¡Plásticamente ese plano es desastroso!- Gritaba Emma.

Apenas veía a Antonio en el trabajo, pues era constantemente arrastrado de un lado a otro. No le envidiaba para nada. Aunque claro, yo tampoco es que estuviera sacándome los putos mocos. Arthur me había secuestrado y me tenía todo el día comentando los pasos a seguir en las primeras entrevistas. Ambos estábamos de mal humor, o sea que podéis imaginar la situación. Y luego tenía que ponerme al día con el trabajo de investigación. Era una puta pesadilla.

Los primeros episodios se centraban en el mundo de las drogas de diseño. Y os juro que algunas debían de estar rulando por el estudio, porque no era ni medio normal.

No me hagáis hablar de Jones. La coordinadora americana estaba en todas partes, os aseguro que no me habría extrañado si saltase de dentro de mi nevera o de debajo de mi cama, algún día. Sus gritos resonaban por toda la redacción.

-¡IGGY! ¡Necesito ya mismo saber cuáles son los puntos a tratar en la entrevista con el camello millonario ese! ¡Ahora se niega a aparecer! ¡Pero tranquilos, vuestra heroína está aquí para salvar el día!

-No me hables de heroína.- Refunfuñó Kirkland, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

-¿De verdad no queréis plantear la cuestión a cerca de la percepción y el oscuro conocimiento que los sicodélicos pueden aportar? El mismo Nietzsche consumía opio cuando escribió La genealogía de la moral. ¿No deberíamos hablar de la idealización de las drogas?

-Heracles, de verdad, _shut up_ y vuelve a dormirte.- Rezongaba el inglés.

Y en medio de esa vorágine, de alguna manera, saqué tiempo para quedar con el bastardo. Quiero oír vuestros aplausos.

Acostumbrábamos a comer juntos en el descanso. Bueno, los dos y esa molestia gritona que era Gillian. Y Emma, que me caía bastante bien. Y Carlos a veces. Y de vez en cuando Abel, para echar un ojo a su hermana. Y Heracles, cuando no estaba sobando encima de sus papeles. Vale, y Arthur y Amelia. Puede que incluso Lucia y Matthias, en ocasiones. ¡Vale, joder! ¡Nunca estábamos solos!

Pero cuento como progreso que el viernes me invitase a ir con su equipo de siempre a tomar unas cervezas. Evidentemente yo tomé vino italiano, ante la mirada escandalizada de Gillian.

Llegué a conocer bastante bien a esa panda.

Emma era dulce pero mordaz, tenía buen gusto y gran talento fotográfico. Nos llevamos bien en seguida, y en cuanto conoció a Eliza las dos encajaron, compinchándose en su misión de torturarme y buscarme pareja. ¡Como si necesitase su ayuda!

Los tres fuimos a comprar ropa el sábado. Lo sé, un puto cliché. Me sentía como si fuera el jodido mejor amigo gay, así que invité a Feliciano para que nos acompañara. Mala idea. No hacer nunca más. Las dos mujeres se pasaron el rato estrujando a Feli, diciendo lo mono que era y charlando a cerca de su vida sexual, sobre la que el idiota de mi _fratellino_ no tenía ningún reparo en hablar.

Fue traumático.

Abel, el holandés intimidante, era eso: intimidante. Seco. Algo capullo. Con un sentido del humor perverso y una actitud sorprendentemente liberal. Era tacaño como él solo. Por algún motivo amaba los conejos (lo sé: qué cojones) y odiaba a Antonio, no tengo claro por qué. La verdad es que yo evitaba hablar con él en todo lo posible.

Carlos venía de Cuba. Era un hombre vital y divertido, que, por lo que yo había visto, tendía a llevar sus emociones a los extremos. Le había cogido el gusto a vacilarme cada vez que podía y le encantaba romperme la espalda a palmadas "amistosas" como saludo.

Y paso de hablaros de Gillian Beilschmidt. Es de ver para creer… Ignorad eso. No queréis acercaros a ella. No queréis ni estar a menos de tres kilómetros de ella. Así que no la vais a ver nunca. Fiaros de mi palabra: corred lejos. La hermana del patatero era una mezcla explosiva de ego hinchadísimo, mente diabólica, carisma y no saber tener la puta boca cerrada.

Pero en fin. Suficiente descripción de los bastardos.

Sé que lo que más nos interesa es **EL** bastardo. O el **B** astardo. Lo que sea.

El caso es que el domingo por la mañana volvimos a quedar para ir a correr. Y después fuimos juntos a comer. Esta vez a un jodido McDonalds. Ya. Puto asco. ¿No tienes principios, Lovino? Lo sé. Pero joder, tenía hambre.

Y pasó otra semana. Otros siete putos días.

Más de lo mismo en el trabajo. Pero añádele el estrés de las fechas límites aproximándose inexorablemente. Estábamos al final de la carretera y un tren venía hacia nosotros a toda velocidad.

Arthur parecía al borde del colapso nervioso y se metió en una tremenda discusión con Antonio sobre no me acuerdo qué. Solo os diré que no sé cuál de los dos era peor. Nuestro alegre director nos descubrió una nueva faceta de sí mismo: la de jefe cabreado. Y os aseguro que nadie quería volver a verla. Excepto el inglés tal vez, pero él es masoca, ya os dije que estaba pillado por Jones, si eso no prueba que tiene serios problemas no sé qué más deciros.

Volviendo al tema; de repente, no sé como, me di cuenta de que no solo no había hecho ni un movimiento hacia el bastardo, sino que además nos estábamos convirtiendo en algo similar a amigos. Amigos. Putos amigos. La definición de amigo es: "que mantiene una relación de amistad". Por si no está claro: amistad: "relación de afecto y confianza". Exacto. No veo que ponga sexo por ninguna parte.

¿Veis el problema, no? Desde luego yo veía el problema.

Lo peor era esa sensación de familiaridad que empezaba a instalarse entre nosotros. Se supone que yo no debía permitir que eso pasara. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando estaba cerca del bastardo mi mente racional desconectaba y simplemente me dejaba llevar. ¿Y qué pasaba con mi puto plan? Ya, bueno, no lo sé.

Llegó el viernes y el equipo volvió a invitarme a ir a tomar algo.

Fuimos a un bar distinto al de la semana anterior, más que nada porque Gillian ya no era bienvenida en aquel (no preguntéis). Fue la misma patatera la que nos guió a otro sitio que conocía. Se trataba de un garito tenuemente iluminado, con mesas de madera y bancas contra la pared, separadas unas de otras por paneles. La música rock sonaba al volumen perfecto para poder hablar tranquilamente pero sin que otros escuchasen.

-¡Y aquí llega mi asombrosa persona! ¡Con delicioso néctar de los dioses para vosotros, simples mortales!- Exclamó Gillian, acercándose a nuestra mesa, cargada de jarras de cerveza.

Un grupo de jóvenes, sentados en la barra, le lanzaban miradas lascivas, comentando entre ellos. Pf. Pobres. No sabían donde se metían. Aunque podía entender por qué atraía miradas. A parte de su peculiar cabello blanco, corto y en punta, y de su aspecto físico, la patatera vestía un top negro con el logo de un oscuro grupo de metal alemán, que dejaba al descubierto su musculado estómago y sus brazos. Los pantalones militares, un par de piercings y las enormes botas negras completaban el look. Decir que llamaba la atención se quedaba corto. Sus ojos rojizos estaban enmarcados cantidades ingentes de sombra negra, destacando su color y dándole un aire de demonio que no ha dormido en semanas. Básicamente vestía igual que cuando tenía dieciséis años. Le dirigió a su grupo de admiradores una sonrisa torcida, que dejó al descubierto sus colmillos.

-Si vuelves a traer a alguien a casa por favor llévale a tu habitación, Gil.- Dijo Antonio, mirando el intercambio con expresión divertida.- Ni salón ni cocina. Ni mi habitación.

Gillian resopló.

Ah, tal vez deba aclarar. El bastardo y Gillian no vivían en esta ciudad de normal, pero al tener que grabar la temporada aquí se habían trasladado a vivir con Françoise, que poseía un enorme ático en el centro. Así que sí: el BTT al completo vivía en la misma puta casa. Eso no podía ser bueno para el futuro de la especie humana, pero ya veis. La vida es dura.

-Hey, chicos.- Dijo Emma, dando un buen sorbo a su cerveza (la chica bebía más de lo que cualquiera esperaría dada su pequeña figura).- ¿Os habéis enterado de lo nuevo entre Matthias y Lucia?

Esto despertó mi curiosidad. Callaos. No soy un cotilla. Ni una chismosa. No. Chitón.

-¿Les han pillado haciéndolo en el despacho? ¿Encontrando nuevas utilidades a los Legos?- Propuso Gillian, con una mueca socarrona.

-Ya estás contando.- Intervine. Tal vez algo más entusiasmado de lo que debería.

-Resulta.- Empezó la belga, disfrutando de la atención.- Que Matthias le ha propuesto salir oficialmente, pero, claro, es Matthias. Así que no podía hacerlo como una persona normal.

-Oh, no, ¿qué ha hecho?- Preguntó Antonio, medio cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-¿Le ha construido un castillo de legos?- Aportó Carlos, riéndose. Sí, el chiste con los putos legos nos daba para mucho.

-Lo gritó en medio de la cafetería, delante de todos, arrodillándose y todo, como si estuviese pidiéndole matrimonio.- Declaró la rubia.

Gillian soltó una carcajada.

-Pfff. Esperaba algo mucho más asombroso. Yo habría incluido cohetes y explosiones por lo menos. Sería increíble.- Dijo la albina, con expresión soñadora. Daba escalofríos.

-Y por eso no sales con nadie.- Gruñí yo.

Antonio se echó a reír.

-Hablamos de cómo pedir a alguien que salga contigo, Gil, no de cómo acabar detenido.- dijo.

-¿Cómo lo haríais vosotros?- Preguntó Emma, con su sonrisilla gatuna.

-Mi asombrosidad no necesita pareja.- Replicó Gillian, haciendo muecas.- Soy una mujer libre e independiente. Una fuerza incontrolable de la naturaleza. Este cuerpo no puede aguantarlo una triste personita sola mucho tiempo.

-Pues parecía que el canadiense dejó ese mismo cuerpo temblando tras un simple beso.- Interrumpió Abel, con la sombra de una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Gillian se levantó, indignada.

-¿El pequeño Mattie?- Exclamó.- Ni hablar, fue al revés.- Pero se había puesto ligeramente roja. Todos compartimos una mirada cómplice.

-Lo que tu digas, cariño.- Dijo Emma, en tono conciliador, dándole palmaditas a la chica de pelo corto para que volviera a sentarse.- Pero no habéis contestado. Si tuvieseis que declararos de la forma más perfecta ¿cómo sería?

-En una playa.- Comenzó Carlos, sin dudar siquiera.- Con helado. Mucho helado. Al menos eso fue lo que hice con Ana y ahora estamos casados.- Dijo con una sonrisa, agitando su mano para mostrar su anillo dorado. Ah, sí, olvidaba eso, pero al parecer el cubano tenía una esposa esperándole en su casa en la Habana.

-Oh, estoy segura de que fue súper romántico, Carlos. Ana tiene suerte de tenerte.- Comentó la belga abrazándole brevemente. El hombretón sonrió con cariño. Esos dos casi parecían hermanos. Todo el equipo, en realidad. Me sentía un poco pegado. Pero ellos insistían en que era genial tenerme con ellos. Bueno, claro, soy yo, claro que es genial contar con mi presencia, ¿no? ¿No?- Yo inundaría su casa con chocolate. Comeríamos. Y luego se me ocurren otros usos.- Nos dirigió de nuevo su sonrisa gatuna.

La obsesión de la belga por ese dulce era casi malsana.

-¿Y tú, Abel?- preguntó el cubano, curioso. El hombre de pelo pincho le lanzó una mirada malhumorada.

-Algo en lo que no gaste dinero, el muy rata.- Rió Gillian, recuperándose del enfurruñamiento en el que había entrado por el tema del canadiense. Abel asintió sin inmutarse.

-Tulipanes, probablemente.- Apuntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿En serio? ¿Putas flores? Muy original.- Ironicé yo, ganándome una mirada helada.

-No infravalores el poder de los tulipanes.- Me dijo, muy serio.

Aha. Sí.

-Muy bien, y tras el estereotipo holandés, ¿qué haría el estereotipo italiano?- Inquirió Carlos, mirándome. Yo me revolví en el asiento un segundo, antes de dirigirles una sonrisa de superioridad. Quiero decir: soy italiano. La seducción está en mi sangre. Sea cliché o no.

-Velada en un restaurante de verdad, luz de velas, bailaríamos al son de la pequeña orquesta… Paseo de la mano bajo el cielo estrellado de Nápoles… Esas cosas.- Comenté de manera casual.

-Oooh, Lovi, ¡en el fondo eres un romántico!-Exclamó Antonio, sobresaltándome.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que puedo serlo si quiero, bastardo!

-¡Y luego dices que yo soy ñoño!

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¡AHÁ!- Saltó el español, apuntándome con un dedo acusador.- ¡Lo reconoces!

Pero antes de que nos enzarzásemos en uno de nuestros piques la belga nos interrumpió.

-¿Y tú, Toni?- Espera. ¿Acababa de hacerle una caída de ojos al bastardo o yo estaba paranoico?

-Le diría "te quiero", en algún sitio que signifique algo para nosotros.- Respondió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y ya está, Toni?- Resopló Gillian.- Esperaba algo bastante más espectacular de ti. Pensé que habrías aprendido algo a lo largo de estos años siendo instruido por mi asombrosa persona y la menos asombrosa Franny.

-¡Eh! ¡Nunca ha fallado!

-Por favor, Anton, todos sabemos que no tienes más que sacudir tu precioso culo y quien sea dirá que sí.- Rió la chica germana.

-¿Ya estamos con mi culo? ¿El espíritu de Françoise te ha poseído de repente?- Exclamó Toni, con fingido terror. Al menos creo que era fingido. Yo estaría aterrado de verdad.

Gillian soltó una carcajada y atrapó la cabeza de Toni con un brazo, frotándole la mata de pelo color chocolate con el puño. Antonio se revolvía y reía, entre insultos en español.

Abel puso los ojos en blanco, Carlos sacudió la cabeza y Emma soltó una risita. Al parecer todos estaban más que acostumbrados. De repente me entró la curiosidad.

-Y ¿cómo os conocisteis todos vosotros?- Pregunté.- Sé que el bastardo conocía a la patatera, y que vosotros dos sois hermanos, ¿pero cómo os juntasteis?

-Ahhh, esa es una historia asombrosa.- Dijo Gillian, soltando a Toni e inclinándose hacia mí con aire confidencial.- Mi magnífica persona y este de aquí acabamos yendo a la misma universidad después de acabar el insti, cada uno con su carrera. Tras dos años viviendo en la residencia estudiantil estábamos listos para alquilar un piso. Se suponía que Franny también vendría y ya habíamos alquilado un apartamento para los tres. Pero la franchute decidió ser una diva melodramática y cambiar de opinión a última hora, dejó la uni y se fue a cumplir su sueño gastronómico. De repente nos faltaba un compañero de piso. Así que pusimos un anuncio y apareció ese cabeza de tulipán de ahí.

-No sé por qué, pero terminé compartiendo piso con esos dos idiotas.- Bufó el holandés.- Para hacer uno de los trabajos finales de carrera descubrimos que podíamos colaborar. Antonio estaba estudiando Cine, Gillian hacía informática y telecomunicaciones. Yo estudiaba sonido.

-Así que no fue difícil unir nuestros cuestionables conocimientos. Realizamos un trabajo de Videoarte experimental que encantó a los profesores.- Continuó Toni.- Fueron dos años moviditos. Caóticos. Pero, tras descubrir que funcionábamos juntos, hicimos un montón de trabajos como equipo. Salimos de la universidad con cierta fama.

-Pero no tenían ni idea de qué hacer a partir de ahí. Trabajos cutres en cadenas de comida rápida y poco más. Hasta que Toni tuvo la idea del documental. Y ahí entramos nosotros.- Dijo Emma, sonriendo con añoranza y señalando a Carlos.- Yo había estudiado Arte y Fotografía. Carlos ya había trabajado como cámara y era conocidillo. Abel me llamó con un proyecto loco. Y contactamos con Carlos. De alguna manera ese cabeza loca nos convenció.- Señaló a Toni.- Para embarcarnos en una locura de documental sin medios y sin dinero.

-El presupuesto era casi nulo. Amigos y familia, básicamente.- Relató Antonio.- Teníamos la mirada puesta en un festival de los importantes. El premio nos hacía babear. Pero claro, nadie nos tomaba muy en serio. Imagínalo: cinco jóvenes con pintas diversas, sin un duro y recién salidos de la universidad.

-Pero así surgió "Perdidos en América". Y ganamos, porque somos asombrosos.- Se carcajeó Gillian, repanchigándose en el banco.

"Perdidos en América" era la primera obra en la filmografía de Antonio como director, y era casi desconocida (yo la había visto, claro… puede que hubiese sido bastante exhaustivo en la investigación del bastardo). Era una película documental dura y agridulce, sobre la juventud sin esperanzas, sin trabajo y desmotivada, sobre la juventud perdida. Era una de mis obras preferidas, pese a la evidente falta de presupuesto y la visión algo cruda de la realidad. Se notaba que su estilo estaba aún sin pulir. Pero estaba ahí. Esa fuerza y esa pasión características.

El jodido bastardo era un director de puta madre.

-¿O sea que os conocéis desde la universidad o casi?- Pregunté con incredulidad. Normal que pareciesen tan cómodos entre ellos, como familia.

-¡ _Sí_!- Exclamó el bastardo tomate, entusiasmado.- Luego tuvimos unos cuantos trabajos por separado, pero siempre que puedo arrastro al equipo al completo en todos los proyectos. Y tu cadena no tuvo problema. Son muy buenos en lo suyo y trabajamos bien juntos. Saben lo que quiero y yo confío en ellos.

-El jefe es el mejor.- Rió Emma, haciendo que Antonio le lanzase una sonrisa avergonzada.- ¡Lo eres, no pongas esa cara, Señor-joven-revelación-como-director! Tiene talento y es genial trabajar con él… Cuando no se emperra en una cosa y hace caso de su genial directora de fotografía que sabe del tema, claro.- Apuntó, alzando una ceja significativamente.

-Lo pillo, lo pillo, cambiaré de idea sobre esa toma, no hace falta que me persigas con eso.- Sonrió Toni, bebiendo su cerveza.

Emma asintió, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Ah, sí, los viejos tiempos.- Suspiró Gillian.- Deberías haber visto a Toni en sus años de universitario.- El bastardo hacia ahora grandes aspavientos, para indicar que cerrara la boca. Cosa que por supuesto no hizo. Estamos hablando de Gillian.- Con su pelo todo largo, rastas y…

-¿Rastas?- Interrumpí yo, atónito.

-Já, sí, recuerdo eso.- Dijo Abel con media sonrisa socarrona.

- _Ja_. Tenía toda la pinta de artista bohemio.- Rió la chica germana.- Y ese rollo triunfaba con tíos y tías. ¿No fue entonces cuando lo de la orgía esa?

Antonio había adquirido un brillante tono rojo y evitaba mirarme, hundido en su banca. Guao. Y yo pensando que nadie superaba mis enrojecimientos. Todo el equipo estalló en sonoras carcajadas. Hasta el holandés intimidante.

-Ya basta, le estáis dando a Lovino la impresión equivocada. Fue hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo Toni, mirándome suplicante. Yo alcé una ceja.

-Y creo que fue por entonces cuando tú y Abel tuvisteis la Discusión.- Continuó Gillian, ignorándole.- Solo recuerdo llegar a casa, el piso apestando a maría, como siempre, y al parecer Govert, el conejo de Abel, había desaparecido. Y vosotros dos os estabais gritando, a punto de partiros la cara, así que mi asombrosa persona tuvo que intervenir.

Antonio sacudió la cabeza, mirando al holandés.

-Te juro que no tuve nada que ver con lo de Govert.- Declaró.

El pelo pincho le dirigió una mirada envenenada y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso dices tú.- Escupió.- Y aun me debes dinero, capullo.

Toni puso carita de pena.

-¿No piensas olvidarlo nunca?

-Más intereses.- Apuntó el holandés, ignorándole.

Bueno. Os hacéis a la idea de cómo era quedar con esos personajes.

Acabamos todos bastante bebidos. Podías notarlo en que tanto Toni como Carlos empezaban a charlar en español constantemente, hablábamos a gritos, Abel sonreía (como lo oyes), Gillian desvariaba aun más que de costumbre y yo había pasado a decirle a Emma lo bien que me caían todos. Sí. Culpad al puto alcohol. ¿No dije que no iba a volver a beber?

Carlos, la belga y su hermano se fueron juntos en taxi, pues residían en el mismo hotel. Gillian y Toni iban a marcharse juntos también, pero al final Antonio le dijo a la germana que fuese yendo, que me acompañaba a casa y luego iba. Protesté, por supuesto. No era una jodida chiquilla que necesitase que fuesen con ella el camino a casa. Pero el bastardo insistió y yo no estaba en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, así que acepté.

Antonio iba haciendo equilibrios por el bordillo de la acera. Yo le estaba gritando que dejase de hacer el idiota. En algún momento me hizo caso, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y nos pusimos a cantar " _Bella ciao_ " a voz en grito, no tengo claro por qué cojones. Creo que era de las pocas canciones que él conocía en italiano. Debía de ser la una de la madrugada y la calle estaba desierta. Mi casa no quedaba muy lejos.

-Sabes, Lovi.- Dijo Toni, interrumpiendo nuestro desafinado dueto.- Eres muy distinto de cómo te dejas ver.

Arrastraba un poco las palabras y marcaba las erres más de lo normal. Yo le miré, tratando de enfocar la mirada.

-Y tú, bastardo, eres aun peor de lo que pareces. Como un jodido crío.- Rezongué, trastabillando. Antonio me sujetó de la cintura para estabilizarme, y de repente me encontré mirando muy de cerca sus inmensos orbes color bosque.- Tienes los ojos verdes.- Dije, inteligentemente.- Muy verdes.- Añadí, como para dejar clara mi brillante aportación a la comunidad científica.

-Mm, sí.- Contestó Toni, probando también su mente despierta y gran genialidad.- Los tuyos son color ámbar, a veces. Pero otras son verdes. Depende, cambian según el momento…- se quedó un rato perdido, hasta que de pronto se le iluminó el rostro.- ¡Son como tú! ¡Tus ojos! ¡También cambian según bajo qué luz los mires!

Al parecer muy satisfecho con su descubrimiento, me estrujó entre sus brazos y me levantó en el aire, poniéndose a dar vueltas como un lunático.

-¡AAHH! ¡SUÉLTAME, BASTARDO! ¡NOS VAMOS A CAER!

En efecto, soy un puto genio, acabamos dándonos de culo en el suelo. Pero nos estábamos riendo los dos, no sé por qué. Somos idiotas.

-Lovi…- Dijo Toni, aun tirado en el asfalto.

-¿Sí?- Murmuré, mirando las luces de la ciudad.

-Mañana es sábado… Bueno, supongo que ya es hoy.- Soltó una risita tonta. De verdad se nos había subido el alcohol.

-Muy listo, bastardo tomate.- Dije yo, mirándole con la ceja alzada.

-Voy a ir a mi casa el fin de semana. Franny va a traerse a su nuevo novio y quiere el piso despejado.- Se rió entre dientes y yo tuve un escalofrío.- Así que Gil se va a ver a su hermanito, y yo me voy a casa…

Volvió a quedarse un poco perdido, como si se le hubiese ido la onda.

-¿Y?- Exclamé yo, más alto de lo que pretendía, sobresaltándole.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Quería invitarte a venir conmigo!- Le miré con incredulidad.- ¡Es muy aburrido estar ahí yo solo! ¿Si tú vinieras sería mucho más divertido?- Convirtió eso último en una pregunta, dirigiéndome una expresión interrogante.

-Vale.- Dije yo. ¿Qué? Espera ¿qué? Ni siquiera lo había pensado y ya había aceptado.

 _Cazzo_.

-¿En serio?- Exclamó Toni, sonriendo como un maníaco.

-Eso he dicho, bastardo.- Dije, mi boca curvándose hacia arriba sin que yo pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.- Voy a ir contigo a esa casa tuya, pero solo para evitar que te mueras de aburrimiento. Porque sin director no podríamos grabar el programa. Y eso sería una putada.

-¡Genial! ¡Pues mañana paso a buscarte!

Volvió a abrazarme y yo pataleé un poco ¡Tengo una imagen que mantener y ese bastardo la estaba arruinando! Al final llegamos a mi edificio y nos despedimos, demasiado emotivamente, por parte de ese idiota.

Me tumbé en mi enorme cama, y solo entonces me di cuenta de que acababa de aceptar pasar dos días en casa de Antonio. Los dos solos. _Oh, dio._

* * *

 **Bueeeno, un poco de interacción entre toda la Tomato Gang. Y Gillian. Porque es así de asombrosa.**

 **¡Espero que os esté gustando! No dudéis en dejar _reviews_ y todo eso.**

 **Javany: Sí, así es, tenemos mucho que agradecerle a Holanda jajaja. Pues muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste mi Lovi, la verdad es que casi se escribe solo, ha tomado vida propia y ama aporrear mi teclado. Jó, gracias (la parte de las muecas con el cristal es de mis preferidas) Me encanta que te guste esta historia, en serio**

 **Guest: umh, creo que tu comentario era del** **cap 4, pero soy un desastre, así que esto no tiene ningún tipo de orden. Oh, sí, la mente de Lovi es de lo mejorcito jajaja. ¿Cuánto tardará en darse cuenta de que se ha enamorado? Tan tan taaan ¿quién sabe? Es Lovino Vargas, al fin y al cabo. Guao, es la primera vez que me amenazan con eso, pero sí, es efectivo (escalofríos varios)**

 **Shadwood: Y tanto (; tsundere puro y duro**

 **mr-nadie: el muy bastardo jajajaja y aun así Lovi va a ser el último en enterarse. Pues me alegras la vida, sí :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Mierda.

Mierda.

A ver.

Tranquilidad.

Esta era mi oportunidad. El puto momento que había estado esperando.

Vale. Si tan solo consiguiera que mis manos dejasen de temblar mientras buscaba qué ropa meter en la jodida maleta, lo contaría como progreso. Joder. Ya bastaba. No era para tanto. Solo era otro ligue. O futuro ligue. Lo que fuese. Mi objetivo era acostarme con él. Lo de ser amiguitos no contaba. Acostarme con él. Y ya. Venganza, superación de mis inseguridades adolescentes, bla, bla. Os lo he contado, lo sabéis. Yo también lo sabía, ¿no? Sí, vale, ya estaba. Eso era todo. Dos días solos en su casa era la oportunidad perfecta. Vale. Metí condones en la maleta de viaje. Y lubricante. Todo era cuestión de seguridad, ir confiado. Yo era bueno en ir confiado. En fingir estarlo, al menos.

Sexo con el bastardo. Eso era. Mentalización. ¿Que luego iba a ser muy incómodo ponerse a trabajar juntos? Tal vez. Pero éramos unos profesionales. Yo lo era. No iba a significar nada. Solo quitármelo de la cabeza y ya.

Me había despertado a las putas siete de la mañana para preparar todo. El idiota del bastardo no me había dicho a qué hora iba a pasar. Conociéndole, no antes de las diez, pero yo quería estar preparado. Además estaba nervioso, joder. NO SÉ POR QUÉ, DEJADME EN PAZ. Aghh.

Tras ducharme, me puse unos estrechos vaqueros negros y una camisa azul oscuro. Nada demasiado elegante. Seguro que el bastardo se presentaba en camiseta. Cogí mis gafas de sol y las enganché al cuello de la camisa. Me entretuve un rato tratando de peinar un estúpido mechón de pelo que nunca se quedaba en su sitio. Fue inútil, por supuesto. Debo de tener un remolino que desafía las leyes de la puta física.

Me miré fijamente al espejo. Mi pelo castaño oscuro, algo rojizo, caía sin gracia, todavía húmedo, sobre mi frente. Mis ojos, de ese color indefinido, me devolvían la mirada, bajo un ceño fruncido. A veces me preguntaba qué coño tenía yo para gustarle a la gente. Luego recordaba que era el puto presentador más famoso y sexy de la televisión. El puto Lovino Vargas. Que claro que me merecía todo aquello, y que, en cualquier caso, me daba igual lo que la gente pensase.

No sé si lo habéis notado, pero mi equilibrio emocional tendía a ser entre nulo y una puta mierda, por mucho que lo recubriese todo con mi fantástico humor y demás.

Es duro ser yo.

Eran las nueve y el imbécil aun no aparecía. Lo que no eran buenas noticias para mí y mis putos nervios. ¿Qué me pasaba? Era capaz de hablar con el puto presidente sin alterarme, pero llegaba un puto fin de semana con el puto bastardo y estaba comiéndome las putas uñas. Ese puto idiota. Me tenía ahí esperándole. Tendría puto valor el muy cabrón. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar pendiente de él.

Llamé a Eliza para cancelar nuestra reunión de la tarde. Me llovió un aluvión de preguntas indiscretas al respecto. Las evité como pude. No pensaba contarle a esa loca que me iba dos días con el director. Era capaz de venir con su puta cámara. Tuve que acceder a conectar con ella por Skype para comentar los temas urgentes que había que tratar. No se me escapó cómo insinuó que también habría un interrogatorio respecto a mis actividades personales ese finde. Os juro que mantener relaciones de amistad con tu mánager no es lo mejor del mundo. Evitadlo. Al menos si es una húngara obsesa por el _yaoi_ y tu vida sexual.

Luego llamé a Feliciano para comentarle que no contase conmigo para nada. Le oía mal al teléfono y cuando le pregunté al respecto, me dijo que estaba en el tren con Gillian y no había buena cobertura.

-¡¿Qué estás dónde y con quién?!

-Veee, _fratello_ , no te enfades, ¡ _mi dispiace_ por no habértelo dicho! ¡Gil me invitó a ir con ella a ver a Luddy! ¡Fue muy de repente! ¡Pero veré a Luddy! ¿No es fantástico?

El idiota de mi _fratellino_ se iba a ver al idiota del patatero con la idiota de la patatera loca. Oh, bueno, fantástico, sí. Justo la palabra que buscaba. Tras gritarle un buen rato en italiano y escuchar su ve ve veeee, gruñí que me iba con Toni a su casa. Podéis imaginar la reacción de Feli. Era la reina del melodrama. Casi llora de emoción. Os juro que no sé que esperaba que pasase entre nosotros. Qué pensaba esa cabeza hueca y llena de arco iris era un misterio a veces.

Al final me entretuve hablando con el idiota de mi hermano una media hora, hasta que oí un timbrazo en la puerta. Ya era hora, joder.

-Te dejo, pesado, ha venido el bastardo por fin.

-¡Oh qué emoción! ¡Cuéntamelo todo cuando vuelvas! ¡Seguro que te lo pasas genial, _fratellone_! ¡Y llama a nonno! ¡Y a Romeo! ¡Quieren hablar contigo y no llamas nunca!

Colgué a Feliciano sin contemplaciones y fui a abrir.

Me encontré cara a cara con la puñetera personificación del jodido sol. Antonio me dirigía una sonrisa resplandeciente y casi daba saltitos de entusiasmo. Hablando de idiotas sobreexcitados.

-¡Lovi! ¡ _Hola_! Siento llegar tarde, aunque realmente no quedamos a ninguna hora, ¿no? Creo que me disculpo por costumbre, ya sabes que la puntualidad no es lo mío jajajaja.

Le lancé mi mejor ceño fruncido y luego me encogí de hombros.

-Da igual, bastardo, no es como si llevase esperándote tres horas.

Y tanto que las llevaba.

Eché un vistazo a su vestimenta. Já. Lo esperado. Llevaba una de sus estúpidas camisetas con mensaje, de color verde (resaltando sus ojos) y pantalones vaqueros. ¿Eran eso chanclas? _Dio_. A su lado, yo parecía de la puta realeza. En fin.

Salí del piso arrastrando mi maletón de ruedas. Toni se quedó mirándolo sorprendido.

-Mmm, ¿sabes que nos vamos solo dos días, no?

Le dirigí una mirada envenenada.

-Lo sé. Pero, a diferencia de cierto bastardo, yo de verdad me visto.

-Pero si no te va a ver nadie, Lovi, mi casa está en medio del campo.

Solté un bufido muy digno y cargué la maleta en su coche, un antiguo modelo de todoterreno de brillante color amarillo. Ni siquiera me sorprendí al ver ese cacharro viejo y chillón que algunos cometerían el error de llamar vehículo. Era tan típico en el bastardo que dolía. A los ojos. Iban a comenzar a sangrarme. Tenía hasta pegatinitas de sitios que había visitado en la parte de atrás, la mitad de ellas muy desgastadas.

-Además, probablemente todo lo que lleves sea demasiado elegante para lo que tengo planeado hacer.- Continuó Toni, entrando en el "coche".- Podría dejarte ropa, si quieres.

-Ni loco. ¿Y qué has planeado?- Inquirí entrecerrando los ojos y asentándome en el sitio de copiloto a regañadientes.

-¡Sorpresa!- Exclamó el bastardo, guiñándome un ojo y arrancando el trasto. No voy a describiros el horrible sonido agónico que hizo el todoterreno.

Sorpresa. Ya. Miedo me daba lo que ese idiota tendría planeado. No quería ni pensarlo.

-Mientras no sea descubrir tu vena psicótica y asesinarme en el bosque.- Rezongué.

-Náh, eso lo reservo para la segunda cita.

¿Cita? ¿Qué cojones? ¿quién había dicho nada de cita?

-No te vengas arriba, bastardo, esto tiene de cita lo que yo de economista.

Toni se echó a reír. Qué raro.

-Era broma, tranquilo. Si fuese una cita créeme que lo sabrías.- Sonrió burlonamente y yo le enseñé el dedo de en medio.- Bueno, creo que no llegué a explicarte nada ayer, peeero, ahora te cuento... Mi casa está a media hora de cualquier otra vivienda y a cuarenta minutos del pueblo más cercano.

-¿En serio?- Dije con incredulidad. Joder. ¿Dónde me había metido?

-Yup. De verdad queríamos estar en plena naturaleza, lejos de todo. ¡Oh! ¡Comparto la casa con mi hermano João! Creo que no te lo había dicho…

-¿Tu hermano?- Cada vez estaba más estupefacto.

-Mm, sí, pero no vendrá hasta mañana tarde. Es arquitecto. La casa la proyectó él, y yo mismo ayudé a construirla ¡Es preciosa, ya verás! Oh, ¡y la huerta! Estoy deseando que la veas, aunque seguro que João ha dejado morir a mis pobres tomates... ¡Bueno! Es igual, no voy a volver permanentemente hasta que acabemos de rodar la temporada, así que…

-¿Tienes un huerto?- Interrumpí. Ya veis mis grandes colaboraciones a la conversación. Solo repetía como un puñetero papagayo.

-¡ _Sí_! ¡Es genial! Mi abuelo tenía una huerta enorme cuando yo era pequeño, en España. Recuerdo ir de un lado a otro con un azadón, tratando de ayudarle. A João también le gusta, pero conociéndole habrá pasado de cuidarla por fastidiarme.

-¿Y está muy lejos esa casa tuya?

-Bueno, son cuatro horas y pico.- Hice una mueca y el bastardo me dio un codazo amistoso, riendo.- ¡Vamos, Lovi! ¡No es para tanto! Además.- Dijo, subiendo y bajando las cejas significativamente, alcanzando un CD de la guantera y agitándolo.- ¡He preparado la recopilación definitiva! ¡Y no pongas esa cara, hombre de poca fe! Prepárate, vas a quedarte de piedra.

-Ya estoy temblando.- Gruñí, mirando con desconfianza el anticuado aparato de música, que se tragaba el CD a empellones.

De pronto empezó a sonar a volumen quiero-destrozar-tus-tímpanos " _La donna è mobile_ ". Me quedé ojiplático. Miré al bastardo sonriente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Dime que me estás vacilando.

El muy cretino se rió.

-¡No he podido evitarlo! ¡Lo he preparado esta mañana!- Se descojonó aun más viendo mi cara.- ¡Oh, vamos, ni finjas que no te encanta! Sé que quieres cantarlo.- Me miró de lado y susurró.- Solo estamos tú, yo y el espíritu demoniaco que posee este coche. Te prometo que se irá a la tumba conmigo.

-¡A la tumba a la que te enviaré yo mismo como me hagas cantar esto, bastardo!

Antonio me ignoró totalmente, subió aun más el volumen y se puso a cantar a voz en grito, tamborileando con los dedos en el volante.

 _\- La donna è mobileeeee, qual piùma al ventoooooo, muta d'accento, e di pensieroo_ ¡Venga, Lovi! ¡Sabes que quieres! _Sempre un amabileeee, leggiadro visoooooo…_

-¡No! ¡Ya vale, bastardo! ¡Destrozas la canción! ¡Tu acento es espantoso!

-.. _In pianto o in riso, è menzognerooooo_ …

…

Si no puedes con ellos únete a ellos, ¿no? Suspiré sonoramente y me uní al bastardo.

 _\- LA DONNA È MOBILEEEE, QUAL PIÙMA AL VENTOOOOO, MUTA D'ACCENTO, E DI PENSIEEER_ …

Los dos nos pusimos a berrear como si no hubiese un mañana, tapando a Pavarotti con nuestros gritos. Os juro que debía de estar revolviéndose en su tumba. Lo siento, Luciano, te prometo que enviaré flores algún día.

- _¡LA DONNA È MOBILEEEEEEEEE…!_

La súper selección musical de Antonio consistía en un mix terrorífico (que ya debía estar prohibido en veinte países, incluido este), de canciones míticas en español y en italiano. Incluyendo flamenco, música verbenera y temas ñoños. Os aseguro que podían torturar a prisioneros de guerra con esto.

- _¡Laaaura non c'eee!_

- _¡Laaaaauuuraa no estáaa!_

 _-_ ¡Es la versión en italiano, bastardo, deja de cantarla en español!

Podéis imaginar el viajecito que nos pegamos.

Habíamos cambiado de sitio y yo iba conduciendo ahora (Toni se había puesto un poco pálido cuando empecé mi genial conducción, pero parecía haberse recuperado). Íbamos por una carretera sin coches y con muchas curvas, bosque y campo a nuestro alrededor. Antonio sacaba la cabeza y un brazo por la ventanilla, e iba cantando, para variar, gritándole a las pobres vacas que pasábamos.

 _-¡VOLANDO VOOYYY, VOLANDO VENGOOOO! POR EL CAMIIIIINOOO YO ME ENTRETENGOOO_ …

Teníamos las ventanillas bajadas y el aire templado de septiembre dos daba en la cara y nos revolvía el pelo. Yo llevaba mis gafas de sol y despendía sexycidad. Chst, es una nueva palabra. No juzguéis. Toni volvió a meter la cabeza, sonriendo alegremente, con el pelo todo para arriba. No pude evitar reírme, parecía que un pájaro había anidado ahí.

-Pareces Matthias con ese pelo, bastardo- Me carcajeé, mientras Antonio trataba sin mucha convicción de restablecer la normalidad en sus rizos color chocolate.

-¡Ya estamos casi! Tienes que girar la siguiente a la izquierda.- Indicó Toni entusiasmado, señalando con ímpetu.

Viré con brusquedad para tomar el desvío. Era un camino de tierra que provocó que fuésemos dando botes en el trasto amarillo.

-B-b-bast-t-ardo-o-o… e-esto-o… ¿d-dura-a mucho-o-o?- Conseguí decir, temblando con el traqueteo.

-¡D-diez min-nut-t-os! ¡T-tenemos que-e a-arre-eglar e-el camino-o!

-Ya-a veo-o-o-O-¡OH!- Un socavón especialmente pronunciado hizo que mi cabeza chocase con el puto techo del chisme.- ¡AGH! ¡Hijo-o de perra-a!

Antonio estalló en carcajadas vibrantes. La madre que parió a ese bastardo y a su puto coche.

Por fin el bosque se abrió a un amplio claro y apareció ante mi una bonita casa, de color anaranjado.

-Oh, guao.- Musité, deteniendo el coche y bajando de un salto de esa máquina infernal. Era un edificio ancho, de una planta. Los enormes ventanales daban a un jardín, cuidado y caótico a un tiempo. Había macetas de todos los tamaños y colores, con plantas de todo tipo, pero algunas flores nacían desordenadamente en la hierba, en pequeños corrillos. A un lado de la casa se extendía una modesta huerta, verde y salvaje. Antonio se dirigió hacia allí corriendo y gritando algo de sus tomates. Había un pequeño trastero a parte de la casa y una cubierta para el coche. Clavados en las macetas había molinillos de viento y figuritas. Un par de tumbonas descansaban cerca de una de las entradas acristaladas a la casa. Daba un aire acogedor, colorido y familiar, sin dejar de resultar moderno. Tenía que reconocérselo al hermano del bastardo: sabía diseñar una casa.

Cogí el maletón y lo arrastré hasta la entrada. Toni me lanzó las llaves, sin dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de su huerta. Resoplé y abrí la puerta. Tengo que decir que por dentro era totalmente anárquica, pero no decepcionaba. Las escasas paredes estaban pintadas de colores cálidos, aunque apenas quedaba nada a la vista; todo estaba cubierto por cuadros, fotografías, estanterías llenas de libros y de CDs, máscaras incas, caretas del carnaval de Venecia, pañoletas de fiestas y mil cosas más. La mitad de los objetos se sobraban de las estanterías y estaban apilados en el suelo, pero la habitación era inmensa y no daba la sensación de estar apelotonado. Salón cocina y comedor compartían espacio. Los escasos muebles eran de cálida madera, el enorme sofá de color negro estaba cubierto por cojines y mantas. Había una tele gigantesca y un aparato de música impresionante, además de una chimenea al fondo de la tremenda sala.

-¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó de repente Antonio a mi espalda, sobresaltándome.

-Es… está bastante bien, bastardo de los tomates.- Admití.

-¡Tienes que ver mi habitación!- Seguí a Toni, que había esprintado hacia una puerta. Se trataba de un inmenso cuarto, pintado de azul mar, diferenciándolo del resto de la casa. Una de las paredes había sido sustituida por cristal, y daba a la huerta. Me fijé enseguida en que otra estaba tapada por un muro de DVDs apilados. También había una guitarra en un rincón, y muchas fotos tras el cabecero de la gigantesca cama.- Hay otra habitación, la de mi hermano, pero me ha dicho que no quiere que entremos.- Hizo una mueca.- Así que vamos a tener que dormir los dos aquí. Se puede sacar un colchón de debajo de la cama.- Vio mi ceja alzada y se apresuró a continuar.- ¡Yo duermo abajo, no hay problema! Quédate la cama.

-Claramente me quedo la cama, soy el invitado, bastardo.

Antonio rió y me guió a la cocina. Fue entonces cuando noté que mi estómago rugía, que eran las dos y pico, y que hacía la vida desde que había desayunado.

-Espero que tengas algo bueno de comer, porque me muero de hambre.

-¿Qué tal pasta?

Bueno, sabía como llegar a mi estómago, lo admito.

Toni encendió el estéreo, esta vez contentándose con suave música de guitarra clásica. Nos pusimos a preparar la comida, moviéndonos ágilmente por la cocina. El bastardo me hizo ponerme un espantoso delantal de tortugas y él llevaba uno de… adivinadlo. Sí. Premio. Putos tomates. El español iba canturreando y contándome la historia de la casa.

-Por ejemplo, ¿ves que todas las paredes de la cocina está cubiertas de azulejos? Pues cada uno es de una madre porque João los colecciona. Es como una obsesión que tiene, casi compulsiva. Allá donde vaya tiene que conseguir azulejos. Una vez, tras una de sus visitas a Lisboa, volvió con cien distintos en la maleta. ¡Tuvo que tirar parte de su ropa para que le cupiesen!

Al poco rato estábamos repanchingados en el sofá, los cuencos de pasta vacíos y nuestros estómagos a reventar.

En algún momento debimos de quedarnos adormilados, porque para cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el sol había descendido considerablemente.

-¡Eh, bastardo, despierta!- Exclamé, pegándole un codazo. Se había quedado dormido con sus piernas paralelas a mi torso, la cabeza en el lado contrario a la mía. Antonio se revolvió un poco y murmuró algo. Resoplé y le pegué un empujón, tirándole de el sofá, haciendo que callera al suelo con un golpe seco.

-¡AUCH! ¿Qué..? ¿Lovino? ¿Dónde..? ¡¿Pero qué hora es?! ¡Oh, mierda, se nos hace tarde! ¡Corre, Lovi! ¡Ven!

Fuimos corriendo a su habitación, yo sin saber muy bien qué cojones pretendía. El bastardo se puso a revolver en su armario y me tiró un bañador a la cara.

-¿Pero qué coño…?

-¡Es para que te lo pongas!- Gritó alegremente, sacando otro bañador para él.

Yo paseé mi mirada de la prenda al bastardo, como si fuese un puto partido de tenis.

-¿Por qué cojones iba aponerme yo tu jodido bañador?

-¡Es parte de la sorpresa!- Y sin más el idiota se puso de espaldas a mí y empezó a sacarse el pantalón, saltando a la pata coja.

-¡Deja de hacer stripteases cutres enfrente de mí, bastardo!- Grité, sobresaltándole.- Empieza a ser como una puta costumbre.- Refunfuñé.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¿Te molesta? Puedo irme al baño, si quieres.- Dijo el idiota, en calzoncillos, girándose para mirarme.

Abrrrlafjaflagjkdaghdf.

-…No me molesta. En absoluto. Para nada. De hecho es fantástico. Fabuloso, sí.- En este punto me encontraba farfullando como un gilipollas. Decidí sabiamente cerrar la boca antes de cagarla más.

-Ah, bueno, cámbiate entonces.- Sonrió el bastardo volviendo a girar y bajando sus calzoncillos completamente. Aparté la mirada con rapidez, notando calor en el rostro. Lo peor era que el muy idiota lo estaba haciendo a propósito, estoy seguro. La expresión de su rostro había sido burlona. El muy hijo de puta. Lo sabía.

Entrecerré los ojos. A ese juego podían jugar dos. Antonio ya se había colocado el bañador (con extrema lentitud, el bastardo), y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró a este sex symbol italiano solo en camisa y boxers, inclinado casualmente para recoger el bañador del suelo.

Miré de reojo y vi su cara pasar por todas las tonalidades del rojo, murmurar algo y salir apresuradamente de la habitación.

JÁ. Sonreí con superioridad. Eso es. Lovino Puto Amo Máster de la Seducción 1 – Bastardo Tomate 0. Bueno, 0'5.

Salí del cuarto llevando su bañador color granate y mi camisa, arremangada. Toni me sonrió casi con timidez (increíble viniendo de ese bastardo) y me tendió unas sandalias viejas. Tras bastantes quejas por mi parte y súplicas por la suya, ambos estábamos fuera, por un pequeño sendero que se adentraba en el bosque que rodeaba la casa.

-¿No piensas decirme a dónde vamos? ¿O si tardaremos mucho? Estas sandalias tuyas me quedan grandes.

-Un poco más, Lovi, te va a encantar, te lo prometo.

El "un poco más" se alargó a quince minutos de tortura y sufrimiento por ese bosque del demonio. El bastardo iba charlando alegremente, cómo no. Yo comentaba de vez en cuando y le insultaba otras tantas, cada vez que me tropezaba con una puta roca por culpa de su puto calzado gigantesco de puto mastodonte.

De repente el español soltó un grito y se abalanzó sobre mí, cubriéndome los ojos con las manos.

-¡Quita, idiota! ¡Esto no es necesario, bastardo infantiloide!

-Chst, Lovi, solo sígueme.

No sé por qué, le hice caso. Cuando Toni me descubrió los ojos de nuevo, retirando sus cálidas manos, la luz me cegó y parpadeé varias veces. Ante mí había un pequeño río, de aguas bravas, que creaba una poza entre la roca, con una breve cascada.

-¡Vamos, Vargas!- Me dijo el bastardo, sonriendo socarrón.- ¡El último en tirarse al agua cocina esta noche!- Y con eso, el idiota salió corriendo, quitándose la camiseta y las chanclas por el camino.

-¡En tus sueños voy a cocinar yo para ti!- Exclamé, y me apresuré a imitarle.

Antonio estaba en el borde de la poza, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos, cogiendo aire. Vi mi oportunidad. Y la tomé. Cargué contra él, golpeando su estómago con la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Se agarró a mí a última hora, y ambos saltamos a la gélida agua del río. Me hundí totalmente en las claras aguas, sintiendo mi cabeza palpitar por el frío. Abrí los ojos brevemente. Ese refugio azul casi parecía otro mundo, como si hubiésemos caído por la madriguera del conejo de Alicia. Todo a nuestro alrededor había enmudecido, perdido en ese silencio. Contemplé las burbujas plateadas que se desprendían de mi piel y formaban una estela sobre Antonio, que me sonreía, con los carrillos hinchados de aire, agitando una mano y señalando la superficie. Asentí y di fuertes brazadas, hasta romper la superficie del agua, cogiendo una bocanada de aire con ansias.

Solté una carcajada exultante. El agua congelada tensando mis músculos y la suave brisa cálida acariciándome el rostro. Miré a Toni, que estaba haciendo el muerto, su pelo formando un halo alrededor de su cabeza, los ojos cerrados y las gotitas de agua atrapadas entre sus oscuras pestañas. Dejé que mi cuerpo flotara también. Una absoluta sensación de plenitud me invadía.

Os juro que fue así. Sé que parece que iba puesto. Y lo peor: esos extraños momentos seguían repitiéndose con el bastardo. Empezaba a preocuparme. Quiero decir: no he metido una puta palabrota en todo el párrafo anterior. ¿Lo habéis notado? Joder. Coño. _Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo_. JODER. Vale, me siento mejor. Uf. Ya está. Fin del paréntesis.

De pronto me salpicó un montón de agua en la cara.

-¡AGH! ¡Bastardo!- Me agarré a su cuello y traté de hundirle, impulsándome sobre sus hombros, haciendo que se sumergiera. Debía de estar riéndose bajo el agua, porque no dejaban de salir burbujas.-¡Idiota, deja de reírte! ¡te vas a ahogar!

No tardó en arrastrarme con él, y se dedicó a hacer carantoñas bajo el agua, provocando que yo me riera y tuviera que salir a coger aire.

-¡Lovi! ¡Tenemos que tirarnos por la cascada!

Creo que no exagero si os digo que no me lo pasaba tan jodidamente bien en años.

Al final nos cayó la noche encima y salimos del agua, tiritando y abrazándonos a nosotros mismos. Toni me pasó una toalla y se envolvió completamente en otra, como un burrito. Yo me senté sobre la hierba, cubriéndome con la mía. Antonio no tardó en imitarme, tumbándose a mi lado en el claro, mirando las estrellas. Me recosté también. Podíamos oír el sonido de la cascada cerca nuestro. La vía láctea podía verse a la perfección, como una carretera de diamantes.

No sé por qué de pronto sentí unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

Lo sé, lo sé. ¿En serio Lovino? ¿El puto hipersensible no era Feliciano? Ya. No sé qué cojones me pasaba. Parecía una mujer con la puta regla. Supongo. No es que sepa cómo es desangrarte por el coño mensualmente. No me desangro. Ni tengo coño. Bien, aclarado esto, volvamos a mi puto drama interno.

-¿Lovi?- Susurró Antonio, sacándome de ese extraño agujero en el que me estaba metiendo.

-Qué pasa, bastardo.- Murmuré, sin dejar de contemplar el cielo. Vi que él se giraba para mirarme. Por algún motivo sentí el corazón en la boca.

-¿No te pasa a veces…?- Pausó, volviendo a dirigir su mirada al firmamento.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté, curioso.

-¿No crees a veces que has conocido antes a alguien? Como antes de conocerle realmente.

-Claro, se llama mala memoria, idiota. A mi ya me conocías del instituto.

-No, sí, es decir: me pasa contigo, pero no me refiero a eso. Es como si te conociera desde siempre. Es extraño. ¡Solo somos amigos desde hace un par de semanas!

-Eso es porque eres un bastardo que coge confianzas demasiado rápido.

Se rió suavemente.

-Será eso. Pero yo creo que hay gente que está destinada a encontrarse. ¡Fíjate en nosotros! Coincidimos cuando éramos adolescentes y de repente años después, por cuestión de azar, volvemos a vernos, en una ciudad totalmente distinta ¡Y trabajamos juntos!

Solté un bufido.

-¿En serio me vas a soltar esa chorrada del destino?

-¿Vidas pasadas?- Propuso él. Pero vio mi expresión y volvió a reírse.- ¿Existencias paralelas? ¿Algo parecido?- Resoplé.- ¡Eh! No me juzgues, siempre me pongo así al mirar las estrellas.

-Eres todo un filósofo, no veas. Heracles estaría orgulloso.

Se rió de nuevo y me dedicó una mueca.

-¿Y tú? ¿En qué piensas, señor escéptico?

Me quedé callado un segundo.

-Pienso en lo diminuto que me siento al mirar al cielo. Y ese sentimiento de… pequeñez, de ser insignificante, me recuerda a una época que prefiero olvidar.

-No siempre has sido el puto Lovino Romano Vargas, ¿eh?- Dijo Antonio, suavemente, su tono cargado de comprensión. Volví a sentir el corazón en la garganta y fruncí el ceño hacia el firmamento.

-Supongo que puedes decir que fui el idiota de Lovinito.- Murmuré.

Antonio se quedó en silencio un rato, hasta el punto en que pensé que tal vez se había dormido.

-Todos arrastramos cosas.- Dijo al fin, sorprendiéndome.- Y todos llevamos máscaras para ocultarlas al mundo, imagino.

-¿Y qué ocultas tú al mundo, bastardo sonriente?- Inquirí con curiosidad.

-Ah, no. Tú primero. ¿De qué intentas protegerte, Lovino?

Se hizo el silencio.

-…De que me hagan daño… - Admití, en apenas un susurro. Nos quedamos callados. Carraspeé.- …Como todo el puto mundo.- Dije, más alto.- Ahora tú.

Tardó un rato en contestar.

-Yo… solo he estado enamorado una vez.- Dirigí la vista hacia su figura, intrigado.- Ella se llamaba Sophie, tocaba el piano en la banda del instituto.- Sentí una extraña opresión en el estómago, sabía de quién hablaba, claro que sí, ¿cómo olvidarlo?.- Yo estaba perdidamente pillado por ella, salíamos juntos y pensé que había encontrado al amor de mi vida. Pensé que pasaría el resto de mis días con ella. Era bastante idiota.-Él suspiró y yo asentí inconscientemente a eso último.-Fue al acabar el instituto, durante la fiesta de graduación, cuando le dije lo que de verdad sentía y que quería que fuésemos a vivir juntos. Entonces ella me contó la verdad. Me dijo que me tenía aprecio, pero que no estaba enamorada de mí, que nunca lo había estado. Me confesó que durante ese tiempo que habíamos estado saliendo, ella solo me estaba utilizando. Le gustaban las chicas, pero no quería que su familia ni sus amigos se enterasen porque eran bastante cerrados de mente.

Dejé escapar un ruido ahogado, realmente sorprendido por la confesión.

-¡¿Esa hija de puta solo te usó para cubrirse?!

-Chsst, Lovi.- Me reprendió Antonio, sorprendido por mi exabrupto. Aunque no más que yo mismo: ¿había dicho eso en voz alta en serio?- Éramos jóvenes, y yo me enamoré muy rápido, ella nunca me mintió a cerca de lo que sentía, si lo analizo fríamente. No puedo culparla, la verdad.

-¡Qué cojones! ¿Me estás vacilando? ¡¿Cómo puedes no culparla?!

-Está en el pasado.- Suspiró Toni, incorporándose a una posición sentada.- Pero la verdad es que desde entonces no he vuelto a sentirme así por nadie. Supongo que lo evito porque me da miedo que vuelva a pasar…- Murmuró.- Y bueno, ya sabes que en mi etapa universitaria me desenfrené un poco jajaja.- Se revolvió el pelo y se puso de pie.- Deberíamos volver.

Asentí, sin atreverme a decir una palabra y le seguí, rumiando lo que me acababa de contar. Para ser un bastardo sonriente, arrastraba su buen montón de mierda. Caminamos a través del bosque callados, Antonio iba perdido en sus pensamientos, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Ei, ¿bastardo?- Dije, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Sí?

-Te echo una carrera a casa, ¡quien pierda se queda la puta cama de abajo!

Toni soltó una carcajada y echó a correr, gritando que iba a machacarme. Yo sonreí imperceptiblemente y corrí tras él.


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos para encontrarme un par de malhumorados orbes verdes sobre mí. ¿Qué hacía Toni mirándome así?

-Grmf, bastardo. ¿Qué…?

Y entonces casi me dio un infarto al oír la voz de Antonio desde el suelo.

-Mmm, ¿Lovi? ¿Qué pasa?

-T-tú…- Me quedé mirando a la persona que me observaba de pie al lado de la cama y luego desvié la vista al bulto que se removía en el colchón de abajo.- ¡UAAH!- Puede que el grito no fuese el más heroico del mundo, y puede que cubrirme hasta arriba con las sábanas tampoco ayudase a mi imagen de tipo duro.- ¡Antonio! ¡Un puto clon!

El bastardo se irguió medio grogui y se quedó sonriéndole a su gemelo malvado, todavía medio dormido.

-Oh, este es João, mi hermano.- Comentó casualmente.

-Hermano mayor.- Puntualizó la copia, sin abandonar su expresión de fastidio.

-¡No me dijiste que erais jodidamente idénticos!

-¡No nos parecemos tanto!- Exclamó Toni, indignado.- ¡Tú y Feli os parecéis más!

-¡Ni de puta coña!- Protesté, pasando mi mirada de uno a otro. Mi bastardo se había situado al lado del otro bastardo, que se había cruzado de brazos y alzaba una ceja hacia Toni.

-Yo soy más alto y más guapo.- Declaró la copia, sonriendo un poco, de forma socarrona y revolviendo el pelo de su hermano con la mano, ante las protestas de este.- Y yo me peino.- Era cierto, ahora que me fijaba sí era unos centímetros más alto que Toni, algo más corpulento y moreno. Además llevaba el pelo más cuidado y largo, recogido en una coleta. Me recordaba a como lo llevaba el bastardo en el instituto, solo que peinado. Además su expresión era opuesta, más seria, aunque burlona. Pero; ¿más guapo? Ja ja ja. No.- En cualquier caso: ¿quién eres tú?- Inquirió, mirándome.

Jé. Hacía mucho que no me hacían esa pregunta.

-¡João!- Dijo Toni, mirando mal a su reflejo.- ¡Sabes quién es!

Su hermano chasqueó la lengua y nos miró malhumorado.

-¡Sí que lo sé! ¡Pero no sé que cojones hace en mi casa!

-¡Te dije que iba a traer a _un amigo_!

-¡ _Mas não_ me dijiste que era _o maldito_ Vargas! ¡ _Não me tinha avisado_!

¿Ué? ¿Qué clase de idioma estaba hablando el clon maligno? Estaba bastante seguro de que no era español.

-¡ _No sabía que necesitases los detalles_! ¿ _No basta con saber que traigo a alguien, quieres su ficha policial_?- Exclamó Antonio, en su puto idioma, haciendo que no me enterase de la mitad.

-¡ _Estaria bem_! ¡ _é a minha casa também_! ¡ _Você sempre faz o que quiser_!- Respondió João, uniéndose al club de marginemos a Lovino.- _Deveria ter me dito…_

-¿Pero en qué coño hablas tú?- Inquirí, metiéndome en medio de la riña entre hermanos. El clon me miró ofendidísimo, como si hubiera insultado a su madre. Por una parte me hacía bastante gracia ver esa expresión en un rostro casi idéntico al de Antonio.

-En portugués, imbécil.- Respondió, mirándome muy mal.

-¡Eh, João! No seas un capullo con Lovino, ¿ _vale_?- Gruñó Toni, pareciendo realmente molesto con su diabólico gemelo. Viéndolos a los dos con expresión de malhumor el parecido era aun mayor.

- _O que seja_.- Masculló el clon, largándose de la habitación a grandes zancadas.

Toni vio mi expresión de desconcierto.

\- João es portugués.- Explicó.- Aunque no lo parezca solo somos medio hermanos. Él se crió con su padre en Lisboa, hasta que mi madre ganó la custodia y se vino a Madrid con mamá, con mi padre y conmigo, que acababa de nacer. Luego solía ir a ver a su padre a Portugal. Bueno, hasta que nos mudamos a Estados Unidos. Yo tenía ocho años y él doce. Recuerdo que João estaba permanentemente enfadado por entonces.

Y no había cambiado mucho, por lo que veía.

-No parece que os llevéis muy bien.- Comenté, frunciendo el ceño.- No es que yo no me pase todo el puto día discutiendo con el idiota de Feli o con Romeo, pero ya no vivo con ellos, _grazie a Dio_.

El bastardo español se rió entre dientes.

-Nuestra relación siempre ha sido un poco así.- Sonrió.- Nos queremos y eso, pero no podemos evitar discutir. Acabamos ignorándonos la mayor parte del rato, así que vivimos bien juntos. Yo no paro mucho en casa, paso meses fuera, rodando. Y él trabaja desde aquí o tiene reuniones y viajes. No sé. Nos funciona.- Se encogió de hombros.

-Eres todo un caso.- Murmuré.

Acabamos abandonando al fin la habitación. Yo tenía que hacer Skype con Eliza y Antonio se fue a cuidar su adorada huerta. No sé dónde coño se metió el gemelo malvado.

-Hey, Eliz…

-¡Roma! ¿Dónde estás?- Me cortó mi mánager, sonando distorsionada a través del portátil. Se debía de haber puesto la webcam demasiado cerca, porque lo único que yo podía ver eran sus ojos, que escaneaban mi entorno con avidez. Me revolví, incómodo.

-En casa de un amigo…

-¿Un "amigo"? ¿Y qué estabais tú y ese "amigo" haciendo? ¿He interrumpido? ¿le conozco?

-¿Qué cojones? ¡No! ¡Y deja de preguntar! ¡Íbamos a hablar de trabajo!

-Jo, Roma, no eres nada divertido, últimamente…- De pronto se interrumpió, mirando un punto fijo tras de mí.- Ese es… ¡ES ANTONIO! ¡FÉRNANDEZ CARRIEDO! ¡ES EL DIRECTOR! ¡ESTÁS EN CASA DE ANTONIO! ¡OH DIOS MÍO! _ISTENEM_! ¡QUÉ FUERTE…!

-¡ELIZA CIERRA LA BOCA AHORA MISMO!- Grité, todo lo bajo que pude (sí, es complicado gritar bajo). Lo que me faltaba era que apareciese el portugués o algo.

Mi mánager había visto una de las fotos que colgaban de la pared, y que mostraban al bastardo sonriendo en primer plano junto a la Sagrada Familia de Barcelona. Mierda puta. Eso me pasaba por subestimar la habilidad para el cotilleo de la húngara. _Cazzo_.

-¡Pero estás en su casa! Oooh ¡estáis liados! ¡AYY no me lo puedo creer! ¡Es como una fantasía sexual hecha realidad! ¡Dios! ¡Sois tan monos juntos! ¡Sois como mi OTP! ¡Te dije que tenía un culazo! ¿Es aun mejor de lo que parece?

-¿QUÉ? Eliza, para, joder. No estamos…

-¿Quién es el seme? Él, ¿verdad? Oich, y tú, Roma, que eres tan tsundere, Dios, me muero...

-¡¿Pero de qué cojones hablas?! ¡No sé qué coño pasa por esa cabeza perturbada tuya, pero no hay nada entre nosotros! ¿Entiendes? ¡N-a-d-a! ¡Joder! ¡Ni semes ni semos ni mierdas, sea lo que sea eso! _Cazzo, vaffanculo_ , Eliza! _Non so di cosa stai parlando! Ne ho le palle piene! Non so perché sto parlando con te…_

-Ei, Roma, afloja con el italiano, que hace un rato que no entiendo nada.- Comentó mi mánager, recuperando la compostura y mirándome, nada impresionada por mi furiosa retahíla. Se alejó por fin lo suficiente como para que le viese toda la cara. Pretendía estar seria, pero esa media sonrisilla le traicionaba.

-¡Pues deja de proyectar tus putas fantasías en mi persona, joder!

Eliza puso morritos y me miró desaprobatoriamente.

-Tch, sinceramente, Roma, hago tu vida interesante. Y ahora voy a ignorar tus flagrantes mentiras y fingir que te creo… aunque ya podrías contarme algún que otro detalle…

-¡Que no hay nada que contar, coño!- Interrumpí, rojo de indignación.

-¡Oh, pero mira que colorado te has puesto!- Canturreó la castaña. Sentí un tic en el ojo. Ella debió de notarlo, porque se hundió en su silla con ademán abatido.- Vale, vale, no me cuentes nada. Ya hablaré con Feli, él sí que me dice lo que…

-¡Lovi! ¡Mira lo que te traigo!

Oh, no. Por favor. Por qué. Simplemente por qué. Justo lo que le faltaba a la loca de mi mánager para acabar de montarse la película.

Antonio había aparecido detrás de mí, todo sudado y manchado de tierra (… ni siquiera necesitáis que comente, ¿verdad?), apartándose el pelo de la cara con una mano, mientras en la otra llevaba un tomate, al que pegó un mordisco (todo el jugo resbalaba por su barbilla quéputocalorhacíaderepente) para luego ofrecérmelo, relamiéndose. La mandíbula de mi mánager cayó al suelo. Mi cara ardía.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Estáis juntos!- Exclamó, victoriosa.

-¿Mm?- Antonio nos miraba con expresión de desconcierto.- Lovi, ¿por qué estás tan rojo? ¿qué pasa?

-¡Nada, bastardo! ¡Y aparta el jodido tomate!

-¡Roma se niega a confesar que estáis liados!-Se apresuró a gritar Eliza.- ¡Pero no te preocupes! Ya estoy al tanto y no diré nada si no queréis que se sepa.- La puñetera húngara irradiaba felicidad y sus ojos estaban velados (por putas imágenes mentales de Antonio y yo follando como si no hubiera un mañana, estoy seguro).

-¿Liados…?- Toni se quedó en blanco, mirando a la castaña con expresión perdida, hasta que de pronto pareció hacerse la luz y, poco a poco, una sonrisa diabólica fue formándose en su cara. Se giró hacia mi con los ojos verdes brillando con malicia y empezó a acercarse.

-¿Q-qué haces, idiota? ¡No te acerques tanto!

-Mm… Lovi… eso no es lo que decías anoche.

Qué.

Cojones.

Hijo de puta.

-¡HHHHHHHHHHIIIII!- El chillido emocionado de Eliza me recordó a un puto delfín siendo violado. La sonrisa del bastardo se ensanchó aun más al comprobar que el tono de mi cara había adquirido niveles preocupantes. _Figlio di puttana._

-Wow, Lovi, estás más caliente que la parte de abajo del portátil.- Me quedé en blanco, mirándole sin expresión, parpadeando. Él sonrió aun más y se situó junto a mi oreja.- Sabes, si fuese un gato pasaría mis siete vidas contigo. Y no tendría suficiente.

Oh, no podía ser. No. Podía. Ser.

-¿Pero qué cojones, _stronzo_?- Exclamé, apartándole de un empujón.- ¿Tienes un librito con las putas peores frases para ligar o algo?

Sé que debía de haber sobrepasado los niveles de rojo reconocibles por la vista humana, a esas alturas.

El muy imbécil me guiñó un ojo y señaló con la cabeza hacia Eliza, que parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque. Hasta había empezado a sangrar de la puta nariz. Os lo juro. Si esa mujer no tiene un problema yo ya no sé… Oh. Fue entonces cuando capté que la intención del bastardo no solo era hacerme morir de enrojecimiento (primer caso a nivel mundial), sino vacilar a mi mánager. Vaya, vaya. Había menospreciado el nivel de maldad de Antonio. Pero claro, no había que olvidar que era miembro del BTT por algo. Bajo esa apariencia de feliz cabeza hueca se escondía un sádico bastardo. Él carraspeó y continuó.

-¿Eres un mago? Porque cuando estoy junto a ti, todos los demás desaparecen.

Pf. ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía? Yo estaba más que listo para subir el nivel. Aunque mis mejillas explotaran en el intento. Se iba a enterar.

-Eh, bastardo, ¿te digo algo?- Dije, preparándome mentalmente, sacando a jugar a mi mejor sonrisa seductora _made in Napoli_.- La pizza es solo mi segunda cosa favorita para comerme en la cama.

BOOM. JAJAJAJA. Su cara. Dios. Quería una cámara ahora mismo. Noté como se me bajaba el color del rostro, sustituido por una sonrisa retadora. Esto era un juego y yo iba a ganarlo. Toni se recuperó y estrechó los ojos.

-Eres como mi dedo pequeño del pie… porque no puedo evitar empotrarte contra cada mueble de esta casa.-Contraatacó. Me esforcé por no poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿Tienes un espejo en tus pantalones? Porque definitivamente me puedo ver dentro de ellos.- Repuse, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Aquí estoy yo, pero ¿cuáles eran tus otros dos deseos?

-¿Quieres hacer una porno? No tenemos que grabarla.

-Ese traje que llevas quedaría genial rasgado y esparcido por el suelo de mi dormitorio, _cariño_.

-Lo único que se puede interponer entre nosotros dos es látex.

Tras soltar las peores frases de ligue de todo internet, nos quedamos un segundo mirándonos en tensión, con los ojos entrecerrados. Entonces Antonio rompió su expresión seria con una sonrisa resplandeciente, sus ojos brillando con anticipación.

-Ei, Lovi, bésame si me equivoco pero… Italia está al lado de Japón, ¿verdad?

-… Eres un jodido idiota.

En este punto Toni parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

-Puede, ¿pero sabes que de todas tus fantásticas curvas, tu sonrisa es mi favorita?

-¡Eso es para una mujer, imbécil!

Y ese fue el límite para ese idiota español, que empezó a reírse como un puto loco.

Fue entonces cuando vi que Eliza había entrado en estado catatónico tras nuestro impresionante cruce de gilipolleces, tratando como podía de detener la hemorragia de su nariz. Y no pude evitar sonreír.

-¡Eh! ¡Toño! ¿Dónde has metido el champú de frambuesa?

Giré sobresaltado, para encontrarme con el portugués, con el cabello húmedo y una pequeña toalla blanca a la cintura, asomándose del baño. Entonces escuché un golpe sordo a través del ordenador. La jodida Elizabeta se había desmallado.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia tuve que explicarle pacientemente que no estaba montándome una puta orgía con un ejército de clones de Antonio. Y que no estábamos liados. Y que todo lo que había oído era una jodida broma. Creo que no me creyó. En fin. Cada cual que crea lo que le haga feliz. Mientras no se vaya de la puta lengua.

Después por fin hablamos de trabajo y todo. Lo sé. Sorprendente.

Al final comimos los tres tirados en las tumbonas del jardín. Descubrí que João no era mal tío, y que en realidad me hacía gracia cuando se metía con el bastardo. Me contó un montón de historias embarazosas sobre Toni de niño. Un par de veces se me salió el agua por la nariz al reírme. El español refunfuñaba y contraatacaba con anécdotas sobre su hermano. Por la tarde ayudé a Antonio con su dichosa huerta. Y tengo que confesar que no estuvo mal. A ver, no di un puto palo al agua, pero estuvo bien ver a Antonio sudar. Y sus fuertes músculos tensándose con el rítmico ejercicio de remover la tierra. Mm. Sí. Estuvo bien. Aunque me recordó una vez más que estaba perdiendo de vista mi Plan. En realidad no lo perdía de vista, porque lo tenía delante. Pero sí.

Eran las seis y estábamos recogiendo el equipaje. Al menos en mi caso. El bastardo se dedicaba a practicar con la guitarra. Entonces, mientras luchaba con mi puta maleta para que se tragara mi jodida ropa, João se me acercó y posó su mano en mi hombro, ganándose un respingo y una maldición por mi parte.

-Tranquilízate, Vargas, no voy a matarte ni nada. Quiero hablar contigo.- Le miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿De qué podía querer hablar conmigo el clon portugués? Él dirigió la vista hasta su hermano, que canturreaba en voz baja, rasgando su guitarra, sentado en el sofá.- Vamos fuera.

Le seguí a regañadientes. Una vez en el exterior, João se volvió hacia mi, con expresión severa.

-¿Qué intentas con mi hermano?

¿Uh? Mi clásico ceño se volvió más pronunciado.

-No sé qué cojones…

-Escúchame, Vargas.- Me interrumpió el portugués, acercándose más a mi y resaltando aun más la puta diferencia de estatura.- He visto cómo te mira Toño. Y te puedo asegurar que no le veía prestar tanta atención a nadie desde… hace mucho tiempo.

¿Toni me miraba de alguna manera especial? … Espera, ¿acababa de pensar eso? Además con el equivalente mental a un gritito excitado. ¿Por qué había sonado tan jodidamente gay? Ah, sí. Soy jodidamente gay. Aun así. ¿Qué cojones pasaba conmigo?

-¡Y yo qué culpa tengo de la atención que me dé el bastardo de tu hermano! Es mayorcito para hacer con su (escasa) atención lo que coño quiera.

La mirada del clon maligno era ahora amenazante. Del tipo: mejor-me-escondo-debajo-de-una-maceta. No es que se me pasara por la cabeza semejante plan de fuga. Pf. Para nada. ¿Por quién me tomáis?

-Mira; no me caes mal. Para ser un niñato rico creído de la televisión eres bastante legal.- Oh, bueno, que te jodan a ti también, bastardo portugués.- Pero te juro que si le haces daño a mi _irmão_ no va a quedar de ti lo suficiente como para que te den un entierro decente.-… ¿P-pero quién coño se creía que era este tipo? ¿La puta mafia rusa? ¿Habéis leído lo que me acababa de soltar? ¡Como si fuese un jodido gánster de los años veinte! ¿Y yo era un niñato rico creído? ¡Como si él no fuese un jodido arquitecto o viviese en una puta chabola!- Toño es… bastante más sensible de lo que la gente cree. Sé que parece que nada le afecta a él y a su estúpida sonrisa. Pero no es así. Y no voy a dejar que le vuelvan a hacer daño. No estoy dispuesto a lidiar con otra fase de puta rebeldía adolescente atrasada. La última vez fue suficiente.

¿Se estaba refiriendo a su "desfase" universitario? Me pregunto en qué coño se metió Antonio (aparte de en puñeteras orgías. Ugh).

-No es un puto crío.- Dije. Aunque lo pareciera a veces.-¡Tiene veintiséis años, joder! Él sabrá lo que hace…

João bufó y se echó hacia atrás, llevándose una mano al pelo, exasperado.

-Solo digo que dejes claras tus intenciones con él. Si solo es un polvo para ti díselo. Porque ese idiota se está pillando por ti.

…

-…N-no sé qué estás diciendo, ese bastardo no…

-Conozco a mi hermanito.- Gruñó el portugués. Aunque su mirada se había suavizado.- No te estoy pidiendo que le correspondas, solo que dejes las cosas claras.

Me quedé mirándole, con la boca entreabierta, sin poder moverme. El me devolvía la mirada, sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Antonio, llenos de determinación.

-¡Loviiiii!- El grito de Toni, que se asomaba por la puerta nos sobresaltó a los dos, rompiendo la tensión acumulada.- ¡Tenemos que irnos yaaa! ¡Mañana curramos y eso! ¿Uh? ¿Qué estáis haciendo los dos aquí?

El portugués y yo compartimos una rápida mirada.

-Nada, Toñín, le enseñaba a Vargas cómo robarte tomates.- Contestó João, con una sonrisa burlona, aunque sus ojos seguían serios, fijos en mi.

-¡¿Qué?!

En fin.

En nada estuvimos los dos metidos en la monstruosidad amarilla (coche), rumbo a casa. Las cuatro horas y pico de vuelta se me pasaron volando. Casi literalmente, porque conducía yo. Jajajaja. Sí…

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a mi conversación con el portugués. Ahora me parecía algo surrealista. Tenía la última mirada que me había dado al despedirnos grabada a fuego. Una mirada de advertencia.

Todavía no podía creerme que me hubiese amenazado, como si fuese un puto pandillero marcando territorio o algo. O como el jodido perro guardián de Antonio. Ladrando para impedir a este italiano tirarse a su precioso hermanito. Por una parte lo entendía: era el instinto de hermano mayor. A mi me daban escalofríos al pensar en alguien tocando a Feli más allá de un apretón de manos. Podía ponerme como un puto pitbull, si no que se lo digan al primer novio de mi _fratellino_. De Romeo no hablo, porque son sus ligues los que tienen que ser protegidos de él.

Pero Antonio no era un angelito. Joder. Estaba bastante seguro de que era una de las personas sexualmente más activas que conocía. Y conocía a Françoise. Además de sus discutibles ligues pasados (ejem-Abel-ejem) y de su aura de divinidad del sexo, estaba el hecho de que era él el que tonteaba con todo dios como si no hubiera un mañana, dejando a su paso una estela de folleteos de una noche.

Era peor que yo, _cazzo_.

Que no se creyera que no sabía lo que había. La fama del bastardo era notoria, en una acera y en la otra.

Si alguien debía ser protegido era yo.

…

Espera.

¡¿Qué?!

No. No. Ni hablar. Yo era el que estaba en control ¿no? No sentía nada, nada en absoluto por ese bastardo. Deseo. Vale, aceptado, aunque fuera por culpa de mi yo adolescente y de que el hijo de puta era jodidamente atractivo. ¿Amistad? Uh… suponía… últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con él y… era extraño decirlo, pero me lo pasaba bien en su compañía. Muy bien, lo admito. Ahí va mi jodida reputación.

Pero claro. Esa puñetera amistad interfería con mi fabuloso Plan. Yo… ya no quería hacer sufrir a Antoni-… al bastardo. No quería romperle el corazón, y menos después de lo que me había contado anoche, ¿no? _Cazzo_. De todas formas no era como si él fuese a pillarse por mi, dijera lo que dijera João. Era Toni. Tonteaba con todos, se tiraba a todos. Nada más. Como yo, ¿verdad? Sí, justo eso. Mi Plan siempre había estado destinado al fracaso, ahora lo veía. Toni no iba a enamorarse de mi. No se enamoraba de nadie, él mismo me lo había dicho. Tal vez habríamos acabado acostándonos, pero no habría significado nada para ninguno. Exacto.

Y sí, me daba cuenta de que intentaba por todos los medios no pensar en lo que había confesado João. Porque estaba claro que no podía ser. No conocía a su hermano tanto como creía.

Así que definitivamente abandonaba el Plan. Ya estaba. Abortado. No había puta vuelta atrás.

No quería que su jodido clon maligno viniese a por mi, clamando yo qué sé qué chorradas que estaban solo en su cabeza. Sacrificaría mi deseo sexual hacia el bastardo por mi vida. Le tengo aprecio y tal.

Podía aceptar que Toni y yo fuésemos amigos, nada más. Era… estaba bastante bien. Ni podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que me sentía tan cercano a alguien que no fuese de mi familia. A ver, no soy un puto pringado, tengo amigos a parte del bastardo. O algo así. Más bien compañeros. Estaba Eliza, por ejemplo. Ja. Sí. Tengo que replantearme mi vida.

Llegué a casa a las diez, rendido. Me despedí de Toni, que me abrazó pese a mis protestas, y me tiré en plancha en el sofá. Debí de quedarme frito allí mismo, agotado de dar putas vueltas sobre lo mismo en la cabeza y exhausto tras el intenso fin de semana. Y mañana empezábamos a grabar. _Cazzo_.

* * *

 **Eii!**

 **Perdón por el retraso (en todos los sentidos). No sé si estoy muy feliz con este cap, pero orienta un poco más la historia hacia el nudo. Espero.**

 **Me alegro de que el último capítulo os gustara! Temía haberme pasado con los momentos felicidad de Lovi. PERO. Tengo que advertirlo, se acerca el drama (puajajajaja). Y esperad bastante, porque nuestro italiano es en el fondo una bolita de inseguridad y sentimientos fuertes contenidos (sorpresa para todos). Y de Toni ni hablemos.**

 **Mil gracias por las reviews! Como siempre animan mucho a continuar, así que grazie mille**

 **No sé si podré seguir subiendo tan regularmente, pero lo intentaré. Prometido.**


	9. Chapter 9

Necesitaba follar. Era así.

Os podría soltar un largo rollo acerca de el cuerpo humano (en concreto el mío), de las funciones vitales, de la mentalidad y de las conclusiones psicológicas que podríamos sacar de esto. Pero no. Me abstengo. Porque, joder, necesitaba follar. Y ya.

Habían pasado ni más ni menos que dos meses desde que fui a casa de Antonio, conocí a su clon maligno, dicho clon me amenazó de muerte, bla, bla, bla, leed el puto capítulo anterior.

En total casi cuatro meses sin echar un polvo.

Voy a dejar un rato de silencio textual para que os llegue esa frase.

Lovino Romano Vargas.

Yo.

Cuatro meses.

Sin sexo.

¿Lo habéis asimilado? Ya sé lo que estáis pensando: "Oh, Lovino, eres un puto exagerado. Cuatro meses no es para tanto. Podría ser mucho peor. Años peor."

Já.

No creo que comprendáis el alcance de la situación. Porque no se trataba de que uno de vosotros, simples mortales, pasara cuatro meses de abstinencia. No. Se trataba de mí. Lovino. La última vez que pasé tanto tiempo sin tirarme a nadie aun era virgen. Exacto. Veis la gravedad del tema.

Puede que estéis haciendo cuentas en la cabeza y no os cuadre. Porque estábamos a finales de noviembre. Entonces… noviembre, octubre, septiembre… ¿Y agosto también, Lovino? ¡Pues sí, joder! No mojé en Agosto, por culpa de las putas vacaciones en Italia, donde tuve que pasarme todo el jodido día en familia. Y dejadme deciros algo: en familia no se folla. Vale, eso ha sonado extraño. Pero me entendéis.

Así que puede ser que estuviese ligeramente frustrado. Andaba bastante cachondo todo el día. Y os puedo asegurar de que no era fácil no abalanzarme como un jodido animal encima de quién fuese. Antonio. Especialmente Antonio. ¡No me juzguéis, joder! Era duro tener que ver a ese sexy hijo de puta todos los días mientras me moría de ganas de tirármelo. Y el muy bastardo y su puta cara atractiva, su puto cuerpo perfecto y su puto culo de divinidad, parecían confabulados en su misión de aparecerse ante mi en todo momento. No sé cómo me las apañé para grabar el programa con él sin babearle encima, o centrarme en otra cosa que no fuese el salvaje sexo mental, con el que mi maldita imaginación había decidido torturarme.

Además, por si esto fuera poco, estábamos rodando el último tema de la temporada: sexualidad. Así que estaba sometido a un constante recordatorio de el asunto.

Sé que os corroe la duda: "Pero, oh, gran Lovino, ¿no eras tú todo un icono sexual, un seductor nato, el hombre más deseado de América y medio mundo?". Sí. "¿Y cómo es posible que no hayas ligado en cuatro meses y hayas acabado así de desesperado?" Aha. Pues es simple: no tengo ni puta idea. Algo raro pasaba. A ver, agosto queda justificado, y septiembre también, porque estaba centrado en el Plan. ¿Pero qué pasaba con octubre y noviembre? Trabajo, eso había pasado. Me tiré todas las semanas currando, tuvimos que viajar y desplazarnos mucho, también. Y los días que tenía libre los acababa pasando con el equipo, haciendo turismo, con todos los del programa o solo con Antonio.

Habíamos rodado en Lima, en Ciudad de México, Bogotá, Los Ángeles, San Francisco, Miami, Dallas y otras tantas ciudades. Lo sé, jodidamente agotador, si me preguntáis. Pero el programa lo exigía, y la "visión" de Antonio me obligaba a mí, como presentador "activo e involucrado", a desplazarme a todos y cada uno de los lugares en los que íbamos desenmarañando el tema. Ni siquiera os contaré la cantidad de entrevistas que tuve que realizar, los problemas logísticos de todo tipo, la locura que fue desplazarse a algunos sitios.

Y pese a haber estado anteriormente en la mayoría de esas ciudades, os puedo asegurar que descubrí un nuevo lado de cada una de ellas. El bastardo se aseguró de esto. Toni tenía su propia forma muy particular de hacer turismo. Algún día os hablaré de ello. Tal vez también os cuente cómo acabamos en la comisaría de Bogotá tras un "pequeño malentendido" por culpa de Gillian. Esa jodida patatera loca.

Por otra parte, correr con Toni se había convertido en una sagrada tradición. Y luego siempre íbamos juntos a un restaurante grasiento, distinto cada vez, a compensar por el ejercicio. Porque sí, nuestra puta lógica mandaba. También quedábamos para salir a tomar algo, o íbamos al cine (el bastardo tenía una obsesión), o simplemente hablábamos. Sí… Creo que ya estaba listo para admitir, solo interiormente por supuesto, que se había convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Así que podríamos decir que no tuve tiempo para ligar. Supongo.

Pero ya no podía seguir así. Necesitaba un buen polvo.

Así que todo esto nos lleva a que estuviera con Eliza, en un bar, tomando un café caliente, protegiéndonos del puto frío helador que hacía fuera.

-¿Entonces qué tal fue todo por México?- Preguntó mi mánager, tomando un sorbo y mirándome con una sonrisa.- Me dijeron que te saliste con esa entrevista al activista.

-Sí, va a provocar a muchos, eso seguro.- Comenté, permitiéndome esbozar un gesto satisfecho. Habíamos terminado de rodar el tema del abuso de poder, con el que habían surgido ciertos asuntos espinosos en política. Y estaba mal que yo lo dijese, pero desde luego iba a ser una auténtica bomba social. Íbamos a dar por culo a muchos. Ugh. Fue pensar esto último y que mi mente volviera a centrarse en el tema que me rondaba la cabeza permanentemente.- Mm, pero Eliza.- Carraspeé, tratando de armarme de valor.- En realidad quería hablarte del otro tema.

-Oh, ¿sigues sin éxito?- Dijo la castaña, mirándome con expresión medio compasiva medio emocionada.

Solté un bufido.

-No sé qué coño me pasa.- Gruñí.

-Chst, tranquilo, tita Eliza está aquí para que nadie se quede sin su ración de sexo gay. No mientras yo esté de guardia.- Lo peor era la el tono de solemnidad con la que lo dijo. Me hundí más en la silla. Era increíble que hubiera llegado a esos extremos. Hablarle voluntariamente a la húngara del tema demostraba lo necesitado que estaba.

-Entonces ¿me presentarás a tu amigo ese? ¿el modelo?- Dije, suspirando con pesadez.

-Ya está pillado, lo siento Roma, pero desde que te lo dije le ha dado tiempo a casarse, a divorciarse y a encontrar un nuevo novio.- La miré con incredulidad. Ella asintió con aire de circunstancias.- ¡Pero no desesperes, mi pequeño tsundere!- Exclamó de pronto, levantando el brazo hacia lo alto con ímpetu.- Tita Liza y tita Emma te van a llevar a darlo todo esta misma noche.

-Sabes lo raro que es que hables de ti en tercera persona, ¿verdad?- Gruñí.- ¿Y a donde vamos a ir?

-¡A una discoteca gay, por supuesto!

Ah, sí, debería haberlo imaginado. A Eliza le encantaba tener una excusa para ir a ver a hombres restregándose entre si.

-Eliza, te juro que no estoy de humor para tener que volver a rescatarte si alguien te pilla grabando putos vídeos.

-¡Sólo fue una vez!- Me aseguró la húngara, con una sonrisa radiante.- Esta noche nuestra misión será que rompas tu abstinencia. Te prometo que solo estaré pendiente de encontrarte a algún buenorro.

-Vas a disfrutar con esto.

-Sabes que sí.- Si su sonrisa fuese mas amplia y perturbadora parecería el jodido gato de Alicia.

Suspiré de nuevo. Lo que tenía que hacer uno por un polvo.

Saltándonos unas cuantas horas vamos a centrarnos en el momento en el que llego a la discoteca.

Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros, una camisa roja y una americana oscura. Hasta me había echado colonia. Esa noche follaba.

Emma llevaba un bonito vestido verde, muy corto, medias y botas de tacón. Se había dejado el pelo suelto, sin su habitual cinta. La verdad es que estaba muy guapa. Joder, hasta me la tiraría. Bueno, no. Pero así de cachondo en general estaba.

Eliza había optado por unos pantalones estrechos y un top rojo. No llevaba tacones, y no los necesitaba. Se había recogido su melena castaña y llevaba un broche con una flor. También la vi mucho más atractiva de lo normal. No sé si culpar a mi juicio alterado por la sequía o qué.

-¿Preparado, Roma?- Preguntó la belga, con una sonrisa excitada.

-Más que nunca.- Dije, y saqué a relucir mi mejor sonrisa: la de Lovino Romano Vargas, presentador. Y tu ligue para esta noche.

Emma parpadeó un par de veces, como extrañada por la expresión de mi rostro.

-No te preocupes, Ems, ha entrado en modo "seducción italiana".- Rió Eliza, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga.- Va a tener esa cara durante toda la noche, acostúmbrate.

Le dediqué a mi mánager una mirada fulminante y me separé de ellas, deslizándome hacia la barra. Con un par de copas calculaba que adquiriría el punto perfecto.

En efecto. Quince minutos después y con el alcohol justo en mi cuerpo, me encontraba bailando en la pista. Las luces me cegaban, todo era brillante y oscuro a un tiempo, la música me taladraba la cabeza, el olor a sudor y a licor impregnaba el ambiente, los cuerpos se pegaban entre sí con movimientos frenéticos, me zumbaba la cabeza, y aun así me sentía en la cima del mundo. En fin, era una puta discoteca, os hacéis a la idea.

Acabé bailando muy pegado a un hombre moreno, bastante guapo supongo.

-Eh.- Dijo el tipo en mi oído, prácticamente gritando para que le escuchara por encima de la música.- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres clavado a Lovino Vargas, el presentador?

Le sonreí torcidamente y me acerqué aun más a él. Tenía los ojos claros, azules.

-No tienes ni puta idea de cuantas veces lo he oído.- Dije. El tipo me devolvió la sonrisa y aprovechó el ritmo de la canción para deslizar sus manos hasta mis caderas. Chasqueé la lengua con impaciencia y me lancé hasta su boca, plantándole un hambriento beso. El moreno respondió con ganas. Sabía a vodka y a tabaco y por un momento me dieron ganas de vomitar. Él bajó torpemente hasta mi cuello y empezó a morder. Resistí las repentinas ganas de darle un puñetazo que me entraron al notar sus putos dientes sobre mi piel. Por algún motivo me estaba poniendo de mal humor. Cuanto antes acabásemos mejor. Me acerqué a su oreja, poniendo mi mejor voz sensual.- ¿Quieres que llevemos esto a otra parte?

El hombre me miró con expresión voraz y asintió rápidamente, volviendo a morrearme. Ugh. Me aparté y le cogí de la mano, llevándole hacia el baño. Mi plan inicial era ir a mi casa o su casa, o lo que fuera. Pero lo único que quería ahora era follar de una vez y no volver a ver al tipo. Así que uno rápido en el puto baño me valía.

-¿ESO QUE VEO ES UN ITALIANO CABREADO?

Me volví rápidamente al escuchar el grito inconfundible, que se oyó a pesar de la distancia y del volumen de la música.

Oh, no.

Conocía esas botas de combate, conocía esa camiseta satánica, conocía ese pelo blanco y conocía esos jodidos ojos rojizos. Gillian avanzaba hacia mi a grandes zancadas, abriéndose paso entre la marea de gente, que la miraban extrañados.

Le pegué un empujón a mi desconcertado acompañante, haciendo que acelerase hacia el baño, emprendiendo una huida bastante precipitada, fingiendo no haber visto ni oído (jodidamente complicado) a la patatera. Y por supuesto no funcionó.

-¡EH! ¡ROMA! ¡NO IGNORES MI ASOMBROSA PRESENCIA!

 _Cazzo_.

Aceleré aun más. Y entonces una cálida mano se posó sobre mi hombro.

-¡Lovi!- Nononononononononono.- ¡Qué casualidad verte aquí!

Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme unos grandes ojos verdes clavados en los míos, y una sonrisa resplandeciente, que superaba con creces a todos los putos focos de la discoteca.

-B-bastardo.- Me aclaré la garganta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Emma nos ha dicho que nos pasásemos!- Respondió Antonio alegremente, mientras yo me dedicaba a maldecir interiormente a la belga en todos los idiomas posibles.- No teníamos plan, así que la hemos llamado para ver que hacía. ¡Y nos ha contado que estaba en una discoteca! ¡Gil y Franny querían venir! Así que aquí estamos.- Se rió.- ¡Pero no imaginaba que tú estarías aquí! ¡Me dijiste que habías quedado con Eli!

-S-sí. Estoy con Eliza y con Emma…

-Eh, oye, ¿vamos o qué?- De repente fui consciente de que el tipo moreno seguía ahí parado a mi lado, mirándome con impaciencia y esperando una respuesta. Dirigió sus ojos hacia los baños significativamente.

Antonio pareció reparar en su presencia por primera vez y frunció el ceño.

-Ah, perdona, Lovi, no sabía que estabas hablando con alguien…- Su mirada se clavó en el moreno, que se revolvió, visiblemente incómodo, pero aun así avanzó hasta cogerme de la mano, plantándose ante Toni, desafiante.

-Y-yo… sí. Sí.- Dije, elocuente. No sé por qué, pero parecía que había perdido la capacidad de formar putas frases.

Durante unos tensos segundos Desconocido y Antonio se batieron en un duelo de miradas. Al final de lo que pareció una eternidad Toni apartó la vista de él y me miró a mi. Intensamente. Tragué saliva de forma inconsciente. Y entonces Toni pareció volver en sí. Soltó una hueca carcajada y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Claro, claro, Lovi. Lo siento, yo… estaré por ahí. Umh… sí.- Empezó a andar hacia atrás, chocándose con la gente.- Te veré luego… supongo… ¡ _Adiós_!

Me quedé estático, viendo como la figura de Antonio se perdía en el mar de cuerpos, engullida por la masa que bailaba. De pronto fui consciente de que Desconocido aun me tenía de la mano y tiraba de mi hacia el baño. Su palma sudada contra la mía, apretando apremiante, me hizo girarme hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?- Gruñí.- ¿Qué pasa?

El cambio de actitud le pilló por sorpresa, pero se recuperó con rapidez.

-¿No íbamos… al baño?- Preguntó, alzando la ceja significativamente.

Oh. Mierda. Cierto. Sí. Mi objetivo.

Asentí con brusquedad, apartando mi mano de la suya, limpiándome el asqueroso sudor en el pantalón y caminando hacia los baños con decisión. El moreno me siguió.

Nada más cruzar la puerta se tiró sobre mi y volvió a su tarea de comerme la boca. Le dejé hacer sin mucho entusiasmo, empujándole hacia uno de los compartimentos. Le obligué a sentarse sobre la taza y comencé a maniobrar con su cinturón con movimientos precisos. Noté su erección a través del tejido del pantalón. Fantástico. Esto iba a ser rápido. Mientras yo trabajaba en desabrocharlo, él se dedicaba a babearme cerca de la oreja. De nuevo contuve las ganas de estrangularle. No sé por qué me fastidiaba tanto ese tipo. Desconocido movió sus manos hasta mi trasero y empezó también a bajarme el pantalón, precipitadamente. Llevó sus boca hasta la mía y volvió invadirme con su sabor a alcohol y tabaco rancio. Al separarse un poco se me quedó mirando, hambriento.

Clavé mi vista en sus ojos, azules.

De pronto todo me pareció mal.

Me separé de un empujón, levantándome y recolocándome el pantalón con movimientos secos.

-¿Pero qué haces?- Inquirió el moreno, molesto.

-Me largo.- Murmuré yo, abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué cojones dices?- Se irguió también, con el pene medio fuera. Me habría reído y todo si no fuese porque no me hacía ni puta gracia.- Eres un puto calientapollas.- Gritó, cabreado. Supongo que con derecho.

-Que te den.- Dije, sacándole el dedo del medio y saliendo del baño con paso firme.

Sentía un puto nudo en el estómago.

¿Qué coño había pasado? Quería follar, era el plan de la noche. Me daba igual con quién y el tipo era atractivo. Un ocho al menos. ¿Por qué cojones había parado? ¿No me ponía?

Vagabundeé por la pista, moviéndome con la masa de gente, dejándome dirigir, con la mente puesta todavía en mi inexplicable reacción.

-… y le dije: Gil, _ma chère amie_ , si de verdad crees que _Antoine_ va a echarse atrás en esto es que no has estado prestando atención los últimos catorce años.

Escandalosas risas siguieron al fragmento de conversación, con un claro acento francés que reconocía muy bien.

-¡No puedo creérmelo!- Era la alegre voz de Emma.- ¿Es en serio, Toni?

Un gruñido.

-Eh, _Anton_ , ¿se pude saber qué te ha pasado para estar tan poco asombroso de repente?

-Creo que nuestro Toni no está de humor esta noche, _chère_.

-¡Y no es el único! ¡Yo aun no he podido encontrarle nadie adecuado a Roma!- Era la voz quejumbrosa de Eliza.

Pude ver a todo el grupo: el BTT, mi mánager y Emma, sentados en una de las mesas, con bebidas a su alrededor. Me oculté entre la gente, acercándome un poco para oírles. No me preguntéis por qué esta reacción rollo espía/adolescente cagado.

-Oh, ¿ _mon petit_ Roma está aquí?- Voz perturbadora con acento de come-baguettes.

- _Ja_ , yo y Tonio…

- _C'est_ Tonio y yo, Gil.

-Pf. Tonio y YO, ¿feliz, franchute remilgada? Lo hemos visto hace nada, ¡y parece que ha triunfado sin tu ayuda Eliza!- Risa escandalosa.

-¿De verdad?- Por la decepción patente en el tono de mi mánager cualquiera diría que había decidido despedirla y pirarme a las Bahamas.

-Iba pegado a un tipo moreno. Muy pegado, si sabes lo que digo.- Rió Gillian, guiñando un ojo a la húngara.- Creo que se basta solito para encontrarse un buen polvo.

-Voy a ir a por otro calimocho.- Interrumpió de pronto Antonio, levantándose bruscamente y marchando a grandes pasos hacia la barra, con aspecto cabreado. Me encogí en mi escondite, viéndole pasar cerca de mí sin notarme.

Las de la mesa se quedaron calladas un segundo. Vi como la francesa seguía con la mirada a su amigo español, con cara de preocupación. La germana había entrecerrado los ojos y bebía con expresión pensativa su cerveza. Las dos intercambiaron una mirada.

Eliza suspiró pesadamente, ajena a esto.

-Sigo creyendo que Toni y Roma harían muy buena pareja.

-¿ _Mon chère_ Toni y Vargas?- Rió secamente Françoise, y su voz de se tornó fría de pronto.- Creo que nuestro presentador preferido es _un bâtard insensible_ que no le conviene demasiado.

Auch.

-Eh.- Dijo mi mánager, indignada, saliendo en mi defensa.- No hables así de Roma, tampoco es como si Toni fuese una inocente hermanita de la caridad, todos sabemos que se ha tirado a la mitad de las aquí presentes…

-¿Estás insinuando algo con eso, marimacho?- Ahora Gillian se había unido a la discusión, gritando y levantándose.

-¡Nada que no sepamos ya! ¡No habléis de Antonio como si fuese un santo indefenso! ¡No es tan distinto de Roma!

-¡Al menos Tonio no lleva un historial de hombres despechados con los que alimenta a la prensa rosa!

-¡Que la prensa no vaya tras él no significa que no haga lo mismo!

-¡Pero al menos él no lo hace para llamar la atención mediática!

-Oh, vamos, chicas.- Rió Emma, nerviosamente.- Creo que estáis llevando esto por un camino que no…

-¡No te metas Ems!

-¡Eso, Emma, quédate fuera de esto!

-¡Si os vais a poner así me voy con Toni!- Exclamó la belga, enfadada.- Ya hablaremos cuando dejéis de comportaros como unas perras y paréis de hablar de ellos a sus espaldas.

Y con esto la muchacha rubia se fue muy dignamente hacia la barra, dejando a las otras tres con la boca medio abierta.

Yo por mi parte por fin logré que mis músculos reaccionaran. Me alejé de la mesa donde se sentaban y fui tras Emma.

-¡Emma! ¡Eh, espera!

La chica se giró aun con expresión cabreada, que se transformó en sorpresa al verme.

-¡Roma! ¡Hola! ¡Pensaba que estarías…! Mmm… ocupado.

Fruncí el ceño al oír eso.

-No. Yo… no salió muy bien.- Me encogí de hombros.

La belga me miró un buen rato, sin decir nada, como intentando analizarme. Me puso algo nervioso. Cambié el peso de un pie a otro con impaciencia, mientras la rubia seguía su escrutinio.

-¿Quieres salir fuera?- Dijo de pronto.

-Ah… claro.

Los dos nos encaminamos a la salida, dejando atrás el sofocante calor de la discoteca por el helador aire otoñal. Me encogí un poco sobre mi mismo. La belga se dirigió hasta el bordillo de la acera y se sentó, gesticulando para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella solo llevaba una chaquetita encima, pero el frío no parecía afectarle. Al contrario que a mi; os juro que se me estaban congelando hasta los putos huevos.

Solté un suspiro y contemplé la nube de vaho que salía de mi boca.

-¿Por qué no salieron bien las cosas?- Preguntó suavemente Emma, rompiendo el silencio.

Tardé unos instantes en saber que me hablaba de mi supuesto ligue de la noche.

-Era un idiota.- Gruñí, tratando de evitar darle más vueltas.

Porque la verdad es que era otra cosa lo que tenía en la cabeza.

-Oye, Emma…

-¿Sí?

Me aclaré la garganta, incómodo.

-Antonio… ¿está bien?- Ella me miró de forma extraña y yo bajé los ojos, enrojeciendo un poco.- Es que me lo he encontrado y estaba raro.

La belga se quedó callada otra vez, clavando sus ojos en mi rostro. Me tensé imperceptiblemente. Tras unos largos segundos suspiró y miró hacia el parque de enfrente.

-Creo que se dio cuenta de algo que le afectó bastante.- Dijo sin más.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Esta vez uno relajado. Que por supuesto yo tenía que romper.

-¿Crees que soy un jodido capullo insensible?- Inquirí con brusquedad, haciendo que Emma abriera mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?- Me encogí de hombros, sin mirarla.- No. No lo creo.- Dijo suavemente.- Pero creo que intentas serlo. Con todas tus fuerzas.

Abrí y cerré la boca como un besugo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta mordaz. La rubia se rió dulcemente al ver mi expresión. Debo ser el puto festival del humor, no veas.

-Yo no…

-Deberías dejar de intentarlo, Roma.- Me interrumpió la belga, con una sonrisa sincera, tomándome de la mano.- Te haces más daño a ti mismo que a nadie.

Fruncí el ceño pero asentí, pese a no saber muy bien a qué se refería.

-Bueno.- Dijo Emma, estirándose y poniéndose de pie.- Creo que yo he tenido suficiente por hoy, voy a mandarles un mensaje a estos y me voy para el hotel.

Me levanté igual que ella.

-Sí, creo que yo también me voy.

Al final acompañé a la belga hasta el edificio donde se hospedaba. Durante todo el camino fuimos sumidos en una agradable quietud, rota de vez en cuanto por charla banal o comentarios intrascendentes. Cada uno iba rumiando sus cosas, y la mutua compañía estaba bien.

Me despedí de ella y puse rumbo a mi piso. Al llegar me desplomé en la cama y saqué mi teléfono.

 **PARA: BASTARDO TOMATE**

 **YO: Ciao, idiota.**

 **Te perdí de vista en la discoteca y no vi más tu fea cara**

 **Nonno me ha dejado una nueva película, de esos dramas que a ti te gustan por algún motivo**

 **Y a mí me da igual, pero estaré por casa todo el día, si quieres verla**

Miré con preocupación la pantalla del móvil durante un segundo. Suspiré y envié el puto mensaje.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me puse a analizar seriamente qué cojones me había pasado en la discoteca, qué cojones les pasaba a Françoise y a Gillian conmigo, qué cojones pensaba Emma con sus miraditas misteriosas. Y sobre todo qué cojones pasaba con el bastardo y su comportamiento de la noche.

En serio, gente. ¿Qué cojones pasaba?


	10. Chapter 10

Os voy a contar unas cuantas cosas que había aprendido sobre Toni en el transcurso de los últimos tres meses, en este bonito embrollo que es la "amistad".

1\. Era aparentemente un idiota despreocupado sin un problema en el mundo.

2\. Subrayemos aparentemente.

3\. Tenía una relación jodidamente extraña con sus dos mejores amigas. Y cuando digo extraña quiero decir rara de cojones.

4\. En serio, no era ni medio normal. Eran como hermanos/colegas/follamigos/enemigos/cómplices. Se metían unas pullas tremendas y se hacían putadas monumentales. Pero a la vez eran inseparables, sobreprotectores y contaban con una camaradería que les salía natural.

5\. Tenía un hermano psicópata cuyo hobby era amenazar a indefensos y sexys italianos.

6\. Amaba las películas. De todo tipo. El cine en general le fascinaba, sobre todo si había drama. Y por algún motivo sentía pasión por los filmes malos. Pero malos de verdad. Cuanto menos presupuesto mejor. ¿Marionetas? ¡Fantástico! ¿Kétchup haciendo de sangre? ¡Oh sí! ¿Actores tan patéticos que miran a cámara sin querer? ¡Orgasmo!

7\. ¿He mencionado ya que tenía un concepto de amistad MUY extraño con el BTT? Y por cierto, ¿de dónde coño salía lo de BTT? ¿Bastardos Tremendamente Tontos? Debería preguntarle algún día.

8\. Tenía mil y una manías estúpidas. Ejemplo: la puta costumbre de abrir la boca y enseñarme toda la asquerosa comida a medio masticar siempre que me notaba mirarle mientras comíamos (no es que yo me quedase mirándole fijamente ni nada).

9\. ¿Bastante Trauma Transmitimos?

10\. Le encantaba flirtear y lo hacía casi sin querer. En serio. Había que estar preparado, porque en el momento menos pensado ¡BAM! Te soltaba laguna cosa subidita de tono que podías quedarte a cuadros. Podía abandonar su aire inocentón en segundos, sustituido por su cara de dios del sexo. Ponía a prueba mis putos nervios, os lo juro.

11\. No poseía ni una sola camiseta que no tuviese un estúpido mensajito o un dibujito. El bastardo no sabría vestirse bien ni aunque le pusieran una pistola en la cabeza.

12\. Su comida preferida era la paella. Pero sólo porque los tomates se encontraban en un nivel superior.

13\. Tendía a perder las cosas todo el puto rato.

14\. Siempre había querido tener una tortuga.

15\. Cuando se emborrachaba acababa hablando en español.

16\. Sentía una fascinación extraña por los barcos.

17\. Amaba los videojuegos de terror, pese a que acababa gritando como una niña.

18\. No era capaz de escribir mensajes sin emoticonos o exclamaciones.

19\. Pese a su casi constante sonrisa, no era difícil cabrearle. Kirkland era especialmente bueno en eso.

20\. Aun así nunca se había enfadado en serio conmigo.

21\. Bla, bla, bla, más datos irrelevantes que realmente os dan igual sobre el bastardo.

En fin. Os hacéis a la idea.

Podría seguir y seguir y seguir. Sí. Todo eso y mucho más era lo que había aprendido sobre ese idiota español. ¿Por qué os cuento esto? Pues para que os hagáis una idea de mi vasto conocimiento sobre Antonio. Pero ¿sabéis qué? Nada de lo que sabía me preparó para la respuesta que me llegó por la mañana.

 **BASTARDO TOMATE: Lo siento, Lovino, he quedado.**

Y ya está. Sin anestesia ni nada.

Me quedé mirando el mensaje sin parpadear, preguntándome si habrían secuestrado a Antonio y alguien le había quitado el móvil. Ese no podía ser mi bastardo. Ni un emoji, ni una exclamación, uso de mi nombre completo, no se enrolla, no quiere quedar conmigo, no quiere ver una peli. Era la antítesis del idiota español. Era el puto Anti-Antonio o algo.

Estuve frunciéndole el ceño a la pantalla durante por lo menos media hora, como si fuese el propio Toni el que estuviese ahí, en lugar de esas jodidas cinco palabras. Me acababa de dar plantón. Ahogué un bufido y tecleé furiosamente el número de Feliciano.

-Vee… ¡ _Fratellone_! _Come sei_?- Canturreó la alegre voz de mi hermano a través del aparto, al que gustosamente interrumpí.

-Al idiota español le ha pasado algo, Feli, y no tengo ni idea de qué cojones puede ser, porque le he dicho de ver un película, uno de esos dramones que ama, y encima jodidamente malo, que le gusta aun más, y me ha dicho que lo siente ¡lo siente! pero no, y ha dicho Lovino, ¡y nunca dice Lovino, Feli! y ni una puta exclamación ni una estúpida carita feliz, y no sé que coño hago preocupándome por ese idiota pero puede que fuese por algo que pasó anoche y no tengo ni puta idea de qué cojones puede ser…

-¡ _Fratello_!- Exclamó Feliciano, cortando mi retahíla. Respiré agitadamente, tomando aire por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar.- ¡No entiendo nada!- gimoteó- ¿ha pasado algo con Toni? ¡Empieza por el principio! Despacito…

Así que le hice a Feli un resumen de la noche anterior y del escueto mensaje del bastardo. Traté de hablar a una velocidad humana, pero Amelia Jones parecía haberme poseído. Me di cuenta de que prácticamente estaba gritándole al teléfono.

-Umh…- Murmuró mi _fratellino_ cuando acabé mi histérica narración.- ¿Entonces Toni te vio con el hombre con el que te enrollaste?

-¿Qué? ¿Y a qué viene eso?- Pregunté desconcertado.- Sí, bueno, nos vio cuando íbamos a… uh… el baño, y fue cuando hablamos un poco, pero Toni estaba raro, ya te digo, joder, durante un segundo pareció que se quería cargar al tipo y…

Fui interrumpido por un chillido agudo.

-¡ _FRATELLO_!- Me aparté el móvil de la oreja con una mueca.- ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¿Cómo puedes no verlo?- Gritó Feli, haciéndome fruncir el ceño aun más.

-¿De qué coño hablas, Feli?

-¡A Antonio le gustas! ¡Está celoso! ¡¿No lo ves?!

Me quedé en blanco, mirando fijamente el móvil. No sé qué tenía mi puto teléfono últimamente, no dejaba de quedarme observándolo desconcertado.

-¿P-pero qué estás diciendo?

-¡Sí, está claro!- Chilló Feliciano, sonando casi exasperado. Suspiró.- Estará enfadado porque creyó que hiciste ñiqui ñiqui con ese hombre, _fratellone_.- Me explicó lentamente, como si yo fuese un jodido crío. Ñiqui ñiqui. Feliciano, por dios, ¿cuántos putos años tienes?

-¿Y eso por qué…?

-¡Porque le gustas, joder!

Pegué un salto tan brusco que choqué con la lámpara de la mesilla, haciendo que cayera al suelo con estrépito. No sé si por el mensaje en sí o por la sorpresa que me había pegado al oír a Feli diciendo un taco.

-P-p-pero…

-¿ _Fratello_? ¿Estás bien? ¡He oído algo rompiéndose!

Traté de recuperarme del susto.

-N-no, sí, la puta lámpara, no pasa nada…- Murmuré. Entonces el significado de lo que había declarado Feli pareció llegarme al córtex.- ¡PERO ESO NO PUEDE SER! ¡No pude ser cierto ahora! ¡Joder! ¡No es verdad! ¡Porque lo sabría! ¡Y ya no estoy siguiendo el plan! ¡Además ahora somos amigos! ¡Dejé el plan, lo dejé!

- _Fratellone_ …

-¡Y qué más me da si le gusto a ese bastardo idiota! ¡No quiero que su puto hermano psicópata venga a cortarme en cachitos! ¡ _Cazzo_ , Feli! ¡ _Non può essere vero_!

-¡ _Calmare, fratello_! _Ascoltarmi_ … A Toni le gustas ¿por qué iba a ser eso malo? ¿no es lo que querías?- Abrí y cerré la boca, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- Era lo que querías.- Repitió Feli.

-P-pero-pero no así…

-¿Así cómo? Ve… ¿Ya estás con esa estupidez de tu plan?- Feliciano sonaba impaciente.

-¡No! ¡Sí! ¡NO SÉ!

Le oí suspirar al otro lado.

-Lovino, esto es algo bueno. Porque a ti te gusta él, así que…

-¡A MI NO ME GUSTA ÉL!- grité, tan alto que estoy seguro de que todos los putos vecinos a tres kilómetros a la redonda lo oyeron.- ¡NO ME GUSTA! ¡¿Me oyes?!

- _Fratello_ , deja de intentar escudarte de lo que sientes, nadie te va a hacer daño, ve…

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!- Grité, acallando a mi hermano, que se quedó en silencio. Respiré agitadamente.- N-no me puede gustar el bastardo, porque él se olvidará de mí y al final solo quedará el pobre idiota de Lovinito con el corazón roto. ¡He superado eso, Feli! ¡No pienso volver a sentirme así nunca más! Por nadie. Ahora soy el puto presentador más famoso de Estados Unidos, ya no soy ese criajo inseguro. Tú sabes todo lo que me costó ganar algo de confianza, ¡solía odiarme a mi mismo, joder! N-no puedo volver ahí…

-Lovino…- Susurró Feliciano, con voz dulce. Me di cuenta de que había lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas. Me las limpié con brusquedad. Joder. Era solo plantarme la situación y volvía a ser el viejo mini-Lovino con su cúmulo de inseguridades que amenazaban con ahogarme. Como si los casi diez años pasados, en los que había conseguido forjar mis defensas y triunfar en la vida, se hubieran borrado de un plumazo.- Lovino, ya no tienes quince años. Confía en él, dale una oportunidad. Todo el mundo tiene que arriesgarse con estas cosas, y tú no podías evitarlo para siempre.

-Claro que puedo. Ha funcionado hasta ahora, ¿no?- Dije con voz seca.

Feli bufó.

-No me vengas con esas, _fratello_. Lo que has hecho ha sido evitar el problema y usar a gente para follar y para darte publicidad.

Me sorprendió el tono increíblemente duro que utilizó mi hermano.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?- Inquirí en un susurro lleno de rabia.- ¿Que solo soy un hijo de puta que utiliza a la gente para evitar enfrentarse a sus miedos y para ganar fama?

-No, _fratellone_ , yo no he dicho eso…- Dijo Feli apresuradamente, sonando arrepentido.

-Pues es cierto, Feliciano.- Dije, con tono de voz inexpresivo.- Me alegra que por fin te des cuenta de que todos los demás tenían razón. Soy un capullo y un cabrón sin sentimientos.

-¡No, espera, _fratello_! ¡No quería decir eso! _Mi scusi_! ¡Voy para tu casa! ¿vale? ¿Lovino? ¡Espérame!

Ignorando a mi hermano colgué el teléfono y me tiré en el colchón, agotado.

Sí, sé que puedo parecer una diva melodramática.

Pero es que… joder.

No quería pensar.

Quería olvidarme de todo.

A mi no me gustaba Antonio.

No me gustaba, no me gustaba, no me gustaba.

Joder, joder, joder.

Ahogué un grito contra la almohada.

No iba a permitirme que me gustase. Porque si lo hacía acabaría herido. No es que no confiase en Antonio. No confiaba en la gente en general, y tampoco en mí.

Me había costado demasiado dejara atrás a mi yo pasado, lleno de inseguridad, de dolor y de sentimientos. Si dejaba entrar a Toni, todo eso podía volver.

Simplemente no podía pasar.

Era más seguro seguir siendo un cabrón sin sentimientos.

Creo que me quedé tirado como un vegetal durante casi una hora. Porque de repente entró Feliciano por la puerta, empuñando las llaves que le di de mi piso. Mierda. ¿Por qué le hice una copia? Feli me vio, ahogó un gritito y se tiró en plancha sobre mi. Lancé un gruñido al sentirme aplastado por su peso.

-¡ _Fratello_! _Mi dispiace veramente molto_! ¿Estás bien? ¡No quería decir lo que dije! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Te quiero un montón, _fratellone_! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Vee! ¡Para mi sigues siendo el mejor del mundo entero! _Ti voglio tanto bene_!

Le aparté como pude.

-Agh, ¡Feli, joder! ¡Quítate de encima y deja de lloriquear!- Mi hermano me miraba haciendo pucheros. Suspiré profundamente.- _Anch'io ti voglio bene, fratellino_.- A Feli se le iluminó la cara y se le humedecieron los ojos. Me estrujó entre sus brazos y yo le devolví el abrazo. Sí, vale, los dos solos las putas reinas del drama.- Sé que no lo decías a malas. Aunque sea cierto.- Vi que iba a protestar y me apresuré a cambiar de tema.- ¿Y donde has dejado al idiota del macho patatas?

La sonrisa en la cara del estúpido de mi hermanito iba de lado a lado.

Vale.

Tal vez deba explicar. Después de todo este jodido melodrama acumulado una pausa no está mal.

A lo largo de los últimos dos meses Feli había ido a visitar a su amigo de la infancia Ludwig cada vez más a menudo, ya sin ni siquiera ir con Gillian. Y hacía cosa de dos semanas me anunció que estaban saliendo. Ya veis que prisas se da para lo que quiere. Se presentó con él en mi puerta y casi me lanzo a la garganta de ese enorme armario rubio en el que se había convertido el criajo de mis recuerdos. En serio, era como un gigantesco tanque alemán con cara de mala hostia y pelo repeinado hacia atrás. Cómo a Feli le podía gustar ese témpano de hielo era un misterio. Parecía que sonreír le dolía. Aunque muchos me podrían decir a mi lo mismo, pero joder, yo al menos demuestro tener putas emociones. El patatero parecía un jodido robot, con Feli colgado de su cuello como si fuese lo mejor de este mundo.

Como podéis ver no me hizo ni puta gracia.

Pero en fin. No podía hacer mucho aparte de lanzar miradas asesinas al tanque y meterme con él todo lo que podía, para desazón del idiota de mi _fratellino_.

Una vez sacado el tema del patatero, sellé mi descenso a los infiernos. Feli no dejó de hablar sobre ese armario empotrado ni un segundo. Al final se tiró el día en mi casa, cocinando pasta sin parar y cantando alabanzas de su "Luddy". Puaj.

Ninguno sacamos el tema de Antonio ni de mis inseguridades. _Grazie a Dio_.

Fue el primer domingo en el que no fui a correr con Toni, pero traté de no pensar en ello.

Así llegó el lunes.

Llegué al plató pronto, y aquello era un hervidero de actividad.

-¡Vargas! Tenemos todo listo.-Me dijo Arthur nada más verme.- Asegúrate de que se pilla lo último que dices, porque es cosa de Heracles y creo que se ha pasado con la divagación. Tú intenta ser más conciso.

Asentí ausentemente, mirando alrededor en busca de una mata de revuelto pelo color chocolate. Por suerte o por desgracia no estaba a la vista, aunque sabía que no tardaría en aparecer.

-¡Roma!- Gritó una voz detrás de mí. Giré para encarar a Gillian, mordiéndome el labio al recordar lo último que le escuché decir en la jodida discoteca. Claro que ella no sabía que yo lo había oído.- ¡No te vimos más el pelo la noche pasada!

-Me fui con Emma.- Respondí, tratando de alejarme de ella.

-¡Eso lo sé! Nos lo dijo.- La albina avanzó y me agarró del hombro.- Tonio estuvo cabreado ayer todo el día, ¿sabes algo?

Se me secó la garganta y sentí un nudo en el estómago. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme los ojos rojizos de Gillian, que se clavaban en los míos. Me pareció leer algo amenazador en ellos, a parte de su usual brillo diabólico-egocéntrico-confiado.

-No.- Contesté, sin apartar la vista.- Le dije de quedar y me dijo que tenía planes.

Gillian entrecerró los ojos y me apretó un poco más el brazo. De pronto soltó una carcajada que dejó al descubierto sus colmillos y me dio palmaditas en la espalda. Con palmaditas quiero decir hostiones tremendos capaces de partirme la columna vertebral.

-Kesesese.-Rió.- ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo he podido no acordarme con mi asombrosa memoria? Me dijo que tenía una cita.

¿U-una cita?

-¿Qué?- Susurré, deteniéndome.

-Reclaman mi inestimable ayuda por allí, nos vemos, Roma.- Comentó Gillian, con una sonrisa sardónica, dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia donde Kiku estaba luchando con los cables.

¿Antonio tenía una cita? Entonces… Feli, y João, y todos estaban equivocados. Yo tenía razón. No le gustaba al bastardo.

¿Por qué no me sentía aliviado?

-¡Bueno, gente!- Todos nos giramos para escuchar a Antonio, que había aparecido en el plató, con los brazos extendidos y un montón de papeles en una mano. Lo raro es que pese a su tono animoso y enérgico de siempre, no parecía muy alegre.- ¡Última parte que grabamos en plató! ¡Con esto solo nos queda los el último episodio, que como sabéis rodamos en Holanda y Suiza! ¡Así que espero el cien por cien hoy! Nadie quiere tener que repetir esto toda la semana, ¿no?

Se oyó un asentimiento general.

El viaje que nos quedaba era el único que haríamos a Europa en esta temporada y todo el mundo estaba jodidamente emocionado. Muchos iban a enganchar con las vacaciones de navidad y se quedarían en el viejo continente con su familia durante las fiestas. Porque casi la mitad del equipo era de origen europeo, o al menos no americano. Ahora que lo pienso era raro de cojones. Casi parecíamos un anuncio de Benetton o algo. Viva la diversidad cultural. Y sexual ya que estábamos.

-¡Que alguien me mueva esos cables de en medio, no puedo manejar la cámara!- Gritaba Carlos.

-¡Aquí llego para salvaros a todos hahaha!- Amelia Jones, como no.

-Necesito que se comprueben los micros de corbata para ayer.- Metía prisa Abel, con semblante (cómo no) imperturbable. Entre él, Lucia y el jodido patatero debían formar un puto club. Apuesto a que se aburrirían como nunca.

-¡Lovino!- Me sobresalté al oír mi nombre de los labios de Toni. Estaba medio mentalizado para intentar evitarle en todo lo posible. Pero no iba a poder ser. _Cazzo_. Me encaminé hacia él como quien va al matadero. Antonio me miró un instante de arriba abajo.- Necesito que te coloques ya en posición, enseguida terminan de maquillar al representante de la liga LGTB y necesitamos tenerlo todo a punto.

Así que íbamos a jugar a ser profesionales. Perfecto, porque esa es mi puta especialidad. Llevaba los últimos cinco años sin salirme del papel.

Y así transcurrió la entrevista. En la que por cierto clavé mi parte como el pedazo de presentador que soy. En un par de días más lo tendríamos acabado.

Estaba hablando con Emma, a punto de pirarme, cuando Toni se me acercó.

-Oh, creo que os voy a dejar solos, chicos, me tengo que ir.- Dijo la belga nada más verle, dirigiéndonos una sonrisa.

Cogí aire y encaré al bastardo, que se dedicaba a mirar el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba cuando me robaba esa expresión. A él no le sentaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa Antonio?- No pude evitar cierto retintín al llamarle por su nombre completo.- ¿Algún plano que quieras comentar?- Vale, eso había sonado directamente sarcástico.

Toni alzó la mirada confundido. Se quedó con la vista clavada en mi ceño (lo fruncía mejor que ese bastardo, eso seguro), y en mi boca apretada en una fina línea. Alzó una ceja.

-¿Estás enfadado?- Preguntó con incredulidad.

Noté como la cara me ardía de rabia contenida.

-¿Tú qué coño crees?

-Pues no lo sé, porque no sé qué motivos puedes tener tú para cabrearte conmigo.- Me espetó, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca.

-Oooh, no sé.- Exclamé impregnando mis palabras de veneno.- Tal vez el hecho de que ayer pasaras de mi puta cara.

-¿En serio yo paso de tu cara?- Toni parecía indignado y el ambiente empezaba a ser más que tenso.- Perdona si no quería inmiscuirme en tu ligue de la noche.- Los niveles de sarcasmo rozaban el cielo.

-¿Qué cojones? ¡No me refiero a en la puta discoteca, bastardo! ¡Aunque también estabas jodidamente raro! ¡Digo cuando te invité a ver una peli!

-Ah, ¿para ver pelis sí que quieres contar conmigo?

-¿Qué coño quieres decir con eso?

-¡Te digo de salir el sábado por la noche y me dices que vas a quedar con Eli! ¡Pero luego te encuentro en la puta discoteca a punto de tirarte a un gilipollas!

Uao, uao. Tres tacos seguidos en boca de Toni. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Daba igual porque yo hervía de rabia.

-¡¿Y a ti que coño más te da?!- Grité, clavándole el índice en el pecho.- ¡Yo no monto un drama cuando me entero por terceras personas que me dejaste tirado porque tenías una puta cita!

-¡YA VEO COMO NO MONTAS UN DRAMA! ¡Y no sé de qué hablas!

-¡NO ESTOY MONTANDO UN DRAMA, ERES TÚ EL QUE HA EMPEZADO A GRITAR! ¡Y no te hagas el idiota!

-¡Te digo qué no sé de qué cita hablas! ¡Y de todas formas no intentes excusarte con eso! ¿Por qué no me dijiste a la cara que ibas a una discoteca a buscarte un polvo? Somos amigos, ¿no?

-¡Pues no sé si somos putos amigos, porque al parecer no merezco que reconozcas de una puta vez que tuviste una cita y no me dijiste una mierda! ¡Y yo no tengo que decirte qué hago con mi puta vida en todo momento!

-¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TE ESTÁS CONTRADICIENDO?!

-¡HARÉ LO QUE ME DE LA PUTA GANA! ¡SI QUIERO CONTRADECIRME ME CONTRADIGO Y TÚ NO PUEDES DESCONTRADECIR LO QUE HE CONTRADICHO JODER!

Toni se me quedó mirando fijamente, con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Se estaba poniendo morado. Iba a empezar a preocuparme cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de contener una carcajada.

-Pfff…

-¿Estás de puta coña? ¿En serio vas a reírte en medio de una puta discusión?

Y entonces el bastardo se dobló por la mitad y empezó a descojonarse vivo.

-JAJAJA "y tú no puedes… pffff… descontradecir lo que he contradicho" JAJAJAJAJA.

Le miré con incredulidad, pero su ataque de risa estaba empezando a pegárseme. Contuve una sonrisa como pude, pero las carcajadas consiguieron abrirse paso y en nada estábamos los dos doblados sobre nosotros mismos, apoyados el uno en el otro y riendo sin parar.

- _Oh, dios,_ ha sido demasiado.- Dijo el bastardo, limpiándose una lágrima del ojo.

-No se puede pelear contigo como una puta persona normal.- Comenté, tratando de recomponerme.

-Somos los reyes del drama.- Suspiró Toni. Bueno, Feli ya tenía el puesto de reina, pero nosotros estábamos cerca, sí.- Entonces, ¿qué es eso que dices de que yo tenía una cita?

-Me dijiste que habías quedado, y no había ni un puto emoticono en el mensaje, permíteme preocuparme.

-Sí, había quedado, y estaba un poco enfadado.- ¿Un poco?- Pero no era una cita.

-Gillian me dijo…

-¿Gil?- Antonio soltó una maldición y bufó.- No le hagas caso, ¿vale? A nada de lo que diga. No sé que les pasa a ella y a Franny últimamente.

-¿La patatera me mintió?

-Bueno, era una cita… de trabajo, si quieres llamarla así.- Suspiró profundamente y yo me sentí tremendamente aliviado por algún motivo.- En realidad me reuní con Sophie. ¿Recuerdas a Sophie? Lo que te conté de…

-Sí, la recuerdo, joder.- Como olvidar a esa hija de puta rompe corazón de Antonio.- La bollera austriaca. ¿Y por qué coño tenías que verla?

-Umh, sí. ¿Sabes que era música? Pues ahora es compositora y suele trabajar en las bandas sonoras de series y películas. Hemos tenido que currar juntos alguna vez. El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿eh?- Se rió débilmente.

-¿En serio?

-Sí…- Suspiró con pesadez.- Bueno, pues parece que esta temporada contaremos con su trabajo. Así que ya ves que gran "cita" tuve.- La amargura era palpable en su tono de voz.

-Yo no me tiré al tipo de la discoteca.- Solté de pronto, antes de que pudiera pensar lo que decía. Mierda, ¿qué cojones? Toni me miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Q-qué?

-No hicimos nada.- Apenas nada. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esto?

-Oh. Ah…- Murmuró Toni, sin dejar de mirarme ojiplático.

-Mmm… sí.- Me revolví un poco, incómodo. Carraspeé.- Así que una vez aclarado que somos gilipollas… ¿qué te cuentas?

Antonio soltó una carcajada, de esas de verdad, de las que salen del estómago. Me dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante. Uf. Si no me conociese diría que la había echado de menos.

-¿A parte de lo idiota que me siento por todo esto? Pues que espero que esa peli de la que me hablaste sea tan mala como la pintas.

-Es peor.- Afirmé, y los dos nos encaminamos hacia la salida, con rumbo a mi casa. Antonio me pasó un brazo por los hombros en ademán amistoso y no paró de sonreír y comentar alegremente su lista de mejores (peores) películas de zombis de todos los tiempos.

En una semana nos iríamos a Europa. Yo no lo podía saber, pero en apenas un mes se desataría el verdadero drama, os lo aseguro. En unos días todo cambiaría de verdad.

Pero de momento esa tarde tocaba pizza y peli. Y joder, qué ganas tenía.

* * *

 **Ciao, ciao**

 **Bueno, no sé que puedo decir de este capítulo, a parte de que DIOS CUANTO DRAMA jajajaja... y lo que queda (lo sieeentoo, los dos son de sangre caliente, qué le vamos a hacer, si fuesen Austria y Noruega o algo así este melodrama no pasaría)**

 **MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir leyendo esto!**

 **mr-nadie: Eii hola jajaja, me he acostumbrado un montón a leer tus comentarios en cada cap, es todo felicidad. Yaaa, pobre Toñito sufriendo en "silencio". Pues en este capítulo tampoco libramos intensidad de drama, ya ves. Me sentí mal dejando al pobre Desconocido ahí despreciado por nuestro super sexy italiano, peeero...náh, en realidad no me sentí mal, para qué mentir xD**

 **Shadwood: No te equivocas, Antonio tuvo un pasado después del chasco con Sophie... pero no voy a decir mucho más ahora (; No puedo evitar lanzar drama hacia Romano jajaja, pero yo le quiero igual.**

 **GaaraCastell: pues no lleva mucho la verdad. Oooh, muchas graciaas! Espero no decepcionar (miedo pánico y terror) ;D**

 **Superlovivargas: la tarta de Abel rulando por el mundo, qué bonito todo ¿En serio en un día? Mi aplauso respetuoso para ti. Jajajaja sí, las contradicciones de Lovi son con lo que mejor me lo paso, con eso y escribiendo a un Toni nada inocente (; Hasta Feli y Matthew son unos salidos en este fic, me doy cuenta! Me alegro mucho de que te guste este tipo de relación, he intentado cargarme casi todo el estereotipo de uke, seme y demás, porque en la vida real esos roles no existen así. Pues espero que sigas leyendo y te vaya gustando :) (no era una amenaza!) (¿o sí?) (tan tan TAAAAN) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

¿Qué hacen un holandés, una supuesta prusiana, un italiano y un español en un avión?

Pues sufrir y rezar para que el puto avión se estrelle y acabar con ese suplicio, eso hacen.

Al menos el italiano. Que he olvidado mencionarlo, pero se da por supuesto que es sexy, inteligente y el puto amo en general.

Sí, exacto, puede parecer un jodido chiste malo, pero era la triste realidad.

Estábamos rumbo a Ámsterdam, hogar de nuestro "querido" cabeza de tulipán también conocido como Abel.

Era Diciembre e íbamos al norte de Europa, así que habíamos metido en la maleta bufandas y parkas, y nos habíamos embutido en capas y capas de abrigo. Por lo menos Antonio, Carlos y yo. Abel, Emma y Gillian se habían reído (los que eran capaces de eso, claro) al ver nuestra apariencia de muñecos Michelin. Ahora, apretujados en el avión, empezaba a arrepentirme de las seis capas de ropa que llevaba encima. Iban a ser horas y horas de vuelo. Y estaba asándome cual pollo, emparedado entre Antonio y Abel. Gillian iba al otro lado del holandés, mientras que Carlos y Emma habían tenido la suerte de ir por separado.

-¡EI! ¡Tengo una idea asombrosa! ¡Vamos a jugar a "Gillian dice" kesesese!

 _Dio_ … iba a ser un viaje muyyyy largo.

La parte buena era que yo no iba al lado de la patatera. Tras mi reconciliación con Toni, Gillian había vuelto a su comportamiento normal conmigo (que seguía siendo horrible, pero ya no parecía querer matarme con la mirada), como si nunca hubiese habido ese brillo peligroso en sus ojos. Françoise también me había tratado con normalidad, es decir que intentó tocarme el culo al menos diez veces la última vez que estuve en su casa. Consideremos eso la triste normalidad.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en Países Bajos, Lovi?- Preguntó Antonio, dejando a su amiga germana torturando a Abel. Casi me dio pena el bastardo imperturbable. Casi.

-¿Para qué iba yo a querer ir a Villa Tulipán?- Refunfuñé, de mal humor. Culpad al puto calor que tenía.- No, nunca. Cuando voy a Europa siempre me quedo en Italia.

Toni hizo un sonido ahogado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has estado en España? ¿O en Francia? ¿Grecia?

-Una vez estuve en Ibiza.- Comenté, ante la mirada incrédula del bastardo.- ¿Qué? ¡No he tenido tiempo de hacer turismo! ¡La familia está en Nápoles y son como lapas, no me dejan irme! Y cuando era pequeño siempre nos íbamos de vacaciones a Sicilia o a _Venezia_. Y no es como si necesitase salir de Italia.- Proclamé con orgullo.

-Peroperopero.- Farfulló Toni.- ¡Eso no puede ser! Italia es preciosa, pero Europa está llena de sitios increíbles y…

-Tsk, no es como si no hubiese viajado en la vida, bastardo.- Me defendí.- He estado en los cinco continentes, ¿recuerdas? Y América la he visto de cabo a rabo, desde la Patagonia hasta Alaska.

-¡Pero cómo has podido estar tan cerca de tantas cosas y no verlas!- Exclamó el idiota español, exaltado, llamando la atención del pelo pincho y la patatera.

-¿Qué es lo que no ha visto nuestro Romanito?- Inquirió Gillian, con una sonrisa de vampiro.

-¡Europa!- Exclamó Toni, dramatizando.

-¡¿Nunca has ido a Berlín?! ¡Es la ciudad más asombrosa del mundo!

-¡Barcelona es una pasada!

-¡Múnich es increíble!

-Ámsterdam los supera.

-¡Y Madrid, Granada, Valencia, Bilbao, Sevilla, las islas Canarias…!

-¡Colonia, Hamburgo, Frankfurt, Potsdam! ¡O Kaliningrado!

-Rotterdam o… bah, no sé por qué os sigo el juego.

-¡Y están París, Atenas, Praga, Bruselas, Budapest, Lisboa…!

-¡O Estocolmo, Oslo, Londres, Viena, Dublín…!

-¡LO PILLO! ¡Lo pillo! Relajad con la puta lección de geografía.- Grité, cortando a los idiotas sobreexcitados.

Aunque tengo que reconocer que yo mismo estaba un poco emocionado. Se había instalado en todo el equipo una cierta sensación de vuelta a casa. Excepto para Carlos, que volvía a tener que alejarse de La Habana y de su mujer, aunque regresaría antes de vacaciones. Al resto nos había invadido un sentimiento de nostalgia. Casi todos nos habíamos criado en Estados Unidos, pero nuestros lugares de origen despertaban cierta melancolía en nosotros. Emma y Abel planeaban quedarse con su familia a pasar la Navidad, al igual que Gillian, que esperaría al armario empotrado que tenía por hermano en Berlín para ir a ver a sus abuelos por las fiestas. Kirkland, Amelia Jones, Heracles, Lucia y Matthias llegaban en otro vuelo y la mayoría también pensaban dispersarse a sus respectivos países. Menos Amelia, a la que Arthur había invitado a pasar la navidad en Londres con él y su familia, alegando algo así como: "Total, mis hermanos son insoportables, si vienes tú te integrarás rápido". Já. Todos sabíamos que quería algo serio con la americana. Pobre alma en desgracia.

La cosa es que todos tenían plan de cómo pasar las fiestas. Todos menos yo.

Mis padres volvían a estar de vacaciones, esta vez en Australia, y como mucho enviarían una puta postal, como siempre. Nonno pasaría las navidades con su nueva novia griega y su familia, llevando a Romeo con él. Como comprenderéis no me apetecía una mierda unirme a un montón de desconocidos come-yogures. Y en cuanto a Feli, con quien siempre he podido contar para estas fechas, bueno, esa pequeña rata traidora iba a ir con Ludwig a reunirse con Gillian y los abuelo-tanques-patateros en Alemania. El muy idiota encima me decía que podía unirme. Y una puta mierda. Antes muero que tener que pasar las fiestas comiendo putas patatas, putas salchichas y puta cerveza o lo que coño sirvieran esos armarios mal encarados.

Cuando le conté mi dilema vital (quejándome mucho) a Antonio, éste me dirigió una sonrisa entre comprensiva y de lástima. Lástima. De mí. Lovino Vargas. ¿Cómo osaba? ¡La gente haría cola por pasar las navidades conmigo!

-Bueno, Lovi, yo también estoy un poco colgado.- Entrecerré los ojos, sospechando de que el bastardo solo lo decía por hacerme sentir mejor.- Siempre paso la Noche Vieja y el Año Nuevo con Gil y Franny, pero este año tienen planes.- Puso morritos.

-¡Sé que será duro para ti no contar con mi presencia, Tonio! ¡Pero mi familia me reclama! ¡Y tengo que recibir a mi cuñadito!- Gillian me dirigió una mirada burlona con su último comentario sobre Feli. Sus gritos consiguieron despertar a Abel, que se había quedado dormido. La mirada del tulipán a la germana habría hecho cagarse de miedo a cualquiera… a cualquiera menos a la puta patatera, claro, que se limitó a sacarle la lengua.

-Pero al menos tienes un hermano que no es un vil traidor con el que pasar la Navidad.- Refunfuñé, ignorando a la chica de pelo plateado deliberadamente, mientras ella se enzarzaba en una pelea con Abel por la hegemonía del reposabrazos.

-João trabaja, tiene un proyecto en Canadá.- Dijo Toni, con una mueca triste.- Así que pensaba aprovechar e ir a ver a la familia en España. Mis padres, mis primos y mis abuelos están allí y no me perdonarían si no fuera estando tan cerca. Pero, oye, Lovi, ¡puedes venirte!

-¿Qué?- Pregunté, atónito.- ¿Es en serio? Pero… ¿no les importaría?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy seguro de que les encantará conocerte! ¡Puedo llamarles en cuanto lleguemos y arreglado!

Pasó algo raro. Un sentimiento de inmensa gratitud se me formó en la garganta. Eso o estaba a punto de morir ahogado por el puto calor que hacía en esa puñetera máquina voladora infernal.

-Yo… joder, estaría genial.- Murmuré, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

-¡Claro! Será mucho mejor si estás tú.- Un ligero sonrojo me subió a las mejillas.- Podrás defenderme ante mis primos pequeños. ¡Sé mi caballero de brillante armadura, Lovino Vargas!- Añadió a voz en grito, con ademán teatral, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Pf, deja de hacer el idiota, estás asustando a medio avión.- Refunfuñé, mirando alrededor, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco.- Algo habrás hecho para cabrear a tus primos.

-¡No, yo jamás!- Siguió diciendo con el mismo tonillo dramático y burlón.- ¡Son crueles y no muestran piedad por esta pobre alma arrepentida!

-¿Y de qué está arrepentida esa pobre alma?

-Puede ser,- dijo el bastardo, cambiando el tono de voz a uno bajo y confidencial, acercándose a mí- pude ser que durante mi época universitaria les hiciera meterse en algún que otro lío por mí.

Resoplé y puse los ojos en blanco. Otra vez con la dichosa etapa de descontrol de Antonio. En fin, estaba bastante seguro de que hiciera lo que hiciera se lo merecía.

Pasé la mitad del viaje charlando con Toni. Luego, por desgracia, la patatera se despertó y tuvimos que jugar con ella al pictionary en una servilleta. La loca esa no dejaba de dibujar pollitos y gritaba lo genial que era cada vez que acertaba algo. Esto provocó que despertásemos al tulipán otra vez, lo que desembocó en un incómodo cambio de asientos. Abel se quedó con la ventanilla, Gillian en el otro extremo, con el español y yo en medio. Y sí, tuve que aguantar estoicamente cuando Antonio pasó su (glorioso) culo por mi cara para moverse de asiento. Sí, yo también estoy orgulloso de mi temple.

Toni acabó sobado y tuve que resignarme a intentar conciliar el sueño también (era eso o hablar con Abel, el único que permanecía despierto). Así que, escogiendo la opción lógica, me quedé frito.

Soñé que era el puto don Quijote.

Os lo juro, no estoy de coña. Iba por lo que mi mente soñolienta interpretó como una versión de La Mancha, compuesta por un montón de McDonalds y Taco Bells enormes que se alzaban en un paisaje ondulante. Yo cabalgaba el trasto amarillo de Antonio, el horrible todoterreno, y apuntaba con mi lanza hacia unos enormes molinos que surgían ante mí. Abel apareció a mi lado como la versión más extraña que he visto en la vida de Sancho Panza, mascando su pipa y montado en un gigantesco conejo blanco.

"Hay que andarse con ojo con el terrible dragón, capullo" Me dijo, soltando una nube de humo.

"¡Asombroso dragón, querrás decir!" Gillian acababa de hacer su entrada triunfal, volando por el cielo con sus amenazadoras alas de… ¿pollo? "¡Tengo a Dulcitonio del Tomatal y no pienso dártelo ña ña ña!" Me chinchó.

Y ahí estaba "Dulcitonio", el bastardo español iba flotando en una nube tras la albina, como si fuese un hinchable en una piscina, repanchingado, con su bañador de tomatitos y unas gafas de sol.

"Qué pasa..." Saludó con parsimonia, alzando una mano.

"Hon hon hon" Escuché tras de mí, y vi como uno de los molinos, sospechosamente parecido a la torre Eiffel, se transformaba en una versión gigantesca y casi desnuda de Françoise. "Ese culito es mío"

"¡Jamás!" Grité yo, valientemente "¡Tendréis que véroslas con el puto Lovino don Romano Quijote Vargas!"

El dragón-pollo-Gillian emitió un bufido aburrido. "En lo que tardas en decir tu nombre a mi me da tiempo a devorarte veinte veces" Chocó los cinco con la versión gigante de su amiga francesa, soltando una risotada.

"¡EH!" Todos nos giramos para ver la amenazadora presencia de João, el malvado hermano guardián, que apareció envuelto en una nube de humo naranja, plantándose ante su hermanito "Cualquiera de vosotros se acerca y os parto las manos" Me miró y yo me encogí en mi brillante armadura "Y a ti te castro. Dulcitonio, nos vamos a casa a contar azulejos".

"Pos vale" Dijo el español, encogiéndose de hombros con aire pasota.

Pero de pronto nos rodeó una espesa niebla, salida de la pipa de Abel. Solo quedábamos el español, el holandés y yo. Y de repente Toni tenía el pelo largo y con rastas y estaba lamiendo lentamente el cuello del tulipán.

Abel seguía fumando, impasible. "Capullo" dijo, dando una calada.

Y entonces apareció el tipo moreno de la discoteca, encarándome. "Calientapollas" me espetó, y se lanzó contra mí.

Desperté sudando a mares.

-¡LOVI! ¡Ya hemos llegado!- Gritó Antonio, agitándome emocionado. Como si un viaje de dieciséis horas no le hubiese robado ni un mínimo de su puta energía desbordante.

Me sacudí a Toni de encima mientras rememoraba mi perturbador sueño. ¿Tenía algún problema mental grave o en serio mi imaginación era así de idiota? Los sueños y el jodido subconsciente… puto Freud se lo habría pasado bien conmigo.

Enseguida nos reunimos con Carlos y Emma y nos lanzamos a la gran búsqueda de las maletas. Una jornada heroica en la que Gillian acabó pegándose con un tipo que tenía una maleta igual que la suya, a Abel le echaron del aeropuerto por fumar ("el estrés de aguantar a esos idiotas") y yo descubrí que al parecer mi puto equipaje se había extraviado, y por misterios del cabrón del destino había acabado en Alemania. Me aseguraron que en un par de días se solucionaba. Pero mientras iba a tener que sobrevivir sin mis cosas.

Después de que me desahogase, gritándoles a los pobres encargados del aeropuerto de todo en italiano y en inglés, consiguieron meterme en un taxi y enseguida llegamos al hotel.

Dato curioso: no sé qué extraña relación con el inframundo tienen en los Países Bajos, pero al parecer el idioma oficial era el demoniaco arcaico mezclado con suajili. Y tal vez con algo de alemán. Brrrr. Neerlandés, decían. Já. Nada más llegar y ya quería pirarme.

Para mi desgracia viajaba con un grupo de encarnaciones de la palabra entusiasmo. Así que después de una ducha rápida tuve que aceptar que me arrastrasen con ellos a "hacer turismo y descubrir las maravillas que Ámsterdam podía ofrecernos, integrarnos en la cultura y tratar de sacar el máximo provecho de nuestra estancia". Lo que era un eufemismo absurdamente pedante para decir "dar una vuelta por ahí, molestar a los nativos con nuestros gritos de babuinos en celo y tal vez aprovechar para ir a uno de esos Coffee Shops", que a su vez era otro eufemismo para decir "Ei, la maría es totalmente legal aquí".

Abel pronto perdió la poca paciencia que tenía y se piró con Emma a ver a sus tíos. O a un Coffee Shop. No quedó claro.

Así que ahí estábamos: Carlos, con su moreno intenso, gigantesca sonrisa y ropa de colores, destacando como un balón de playa en la puta nieve. Además iba canturreando en español. Gillian con su gillianidad y gilipollez en general se las había apañado para conseguir (véase robar) una espantosa bici de las Tortugas Ninja. Hasta llevaba el puto casco con la cara de Michelangelo. Antonio, con un enorme parka de color rojo intenso (parecía el puto Papá Noel), le iba haciendo los coros a Carlos, y de vez en cuando hasta daba palmas. Por no mencionar que se dedicaba a tratar de practicar su al parecer patético dominio del neerlandés con todo el que nos cruzábamos. Y por cómo nos miraban Toni debía estar hablando el dialecto demoniaco equivocado. Eso o les estaba informando de que planeábamos demoler todos sus puentecitos-quiero-ser-como-Venecia-y-no-puedo.

Ahora que lo pienso eso habría estado bien.

Y luego estaba yo. Vestido con puta ropa de Antonio. Quería morir por el delito contra la vista que estaba cometiendo. Mi nonno se estaría revolviendo en donde quiera que estuviese (probablemente tirándose a su novia griega, porque joder, hasta mi abuelo follaba más que yo). Y Feli se sacaría los ojos si me viera. Llevaba un puto pantalón verde de monte (¿por qué ropa de monte si íbamos a una puta ciudad?), y un abrigo AMARILLO chillón, además de capas de camisetas con mensajitos por debajo y una horrible bufanda granate y azul. Los zapatos sí que eran míos, pero no hacían sino destacar lo espantoso que era el resto del atuendo. Me puse unas gafas de sol y rogué a todos los dioses que conocía porque nadie me viese. Jodidamente complicado cuando llevas encima ese puto abrigo fluorescente sacrílego.

-Pero Lovi, si está todo nublado y es casi de noche.- Dijo Toni, descojonándose al verme con mis gafas negras.

-Cállate.- Gruñí yo.

Así que estuvimos deambulando por aquella ciudad subdominio del Infierno. La patatera quería ir al Barrio Rojo, cómo no. Yo por mi parte quería morir de combustión espontánea o algo así de original, con tal de no llevar esa ropa.

Para cuando por fin regresamos al hotel, Gillian y Antonio se habían hecho con unas diademas con penes que se balanceaban a modo de antenas, de nuestra visita al Museo del Sexo (un lugar jodidamente raro y algo perturbador). De esa experiencia solo os diré que me sacaron una foto a traición sentado en una polla gigante. Los muy cabrones aun se ríen cuando lo tengo que contar. Era un banco con forma de pene, ¿ _capisci_? No os hagáis ideas raras.

Carlos había comprado una camiseta con conejos dibujados y yo había conseguido una gorra naranja espantosa, pero que al menos me hacía aun más irreconocible.

Gillian iba berreando una canción de Rammstein colgada de Toni, que versionaba algo que podía ser rock en español o una zarzuela, porque no entonaba una mierda.

Reconozco que habíamos acabado yendo a beber asquerosa cerveza a un bar. Bastante cerveza... Probablemente demasiada cerveza, a juzgar por el desafine de esos dos.

Carlos hablaba con su mujer por teléfono, gritando como si pretendiera que le oyese directamente desde Cuba.

Si os estáis preguntando qué coño hacía yo mientras, os diré que estaba detrás de uno de los jarrones de la entrada del hotel, muy emparanoiado con la idea de que los paparazzi estaban cerca.

Sí, debíamos de ser todo un cuadro.

En algún momento la recepcionista se nos acercó y empezó a invocar a Satán. O puede que nos estuviese pidiendo educadamente que no hiciéramos ruido. Todo puede ser con ese idioma.

Dormí como un tronco toda la noche, arrullado por los tremendos ronquidos de Carlos, mi compañero de habitación.

A la mañana siguiente tuvimos que ir a recibir al resto de nuestros compañeros de trabajo. Todos menos Arthur y Amelia tenían el rostro color verdoso. Al parecer habían aceptado comida que el inglés había colado en el avión. Lo cierto es que tenían suerte de estar vivos.

En fin. El día fue un auténtico estrés, con todo el tema de ultimar preparativos y entrevistas. Parte del reportaje queríamos que fuera en el famoso Barrio Rojo, pero ahí no dejaban grabar, por mucho que Amelia gritó, Lucia asesinó con sus gélidos ojos, Antonio rogó y Matthias trató de embaucar con promesas de paquetes regalo de legos.

Un puto lío.

Por si queréis saber qué nos llevaba a los Países Bajos; os voy a culturizar un poco. Lo cierto es que Conejolandia es uno de los países más liberales del mundo respecto al tema sexual. Y respecto a muchas otras cosas también, pero no viene al caso. La prostitución es aceptada socialmente, gran educación sexual, apertura de mente, primer país del mundo en aceptar el matrimonio homosexual, etc. Sí. Los putos neerlandeses nos daban una paliza al resto del mundo. Nada mal para un país cuyo símbolo reconocible es un jodido tulipán.

Un par de días los pasaríamos en Suiza. País que (traigo de nuevo conocimiento a vuestras mentes), le va bastante a la par a Holanda con respecto a educación sexual. Pero añádele que están hasta el culo de dinero. ¿Qué tenemos? Más y mejor sexo, satisfacción sexual elevada y diez veces menos porcentaje de embarazo adolescente que en Estados Unidos, entre otras cosas.

Si la temporada era un éxito, Antonio tenía la idea de hacer un especial sobre el tema en verano, durante la semana del orgullo, en España ni más ni menos. El bastardo tirando para casa. En realidad, estaba justificado: en 2017 se celebraba el WorldPride, el mayor evento LGBT del mundo, en Madrid. Y si ya de normal la marcha solo estaba por detrás de la de San Francisco en cuanto a multitudinaria, imaginad la que se iba a montar.Y puede que os sorprenda, pero respecto al tema sexual ese país de descerebrados no pude quejarse. Al contrario que respecto al tema económico. Je. No debería reírme. Italia está casi igual. En fin. Lo que decía: tercer país en aprobar el matrimonio gay, supuestamente es el país más tolerante del mundo con la homosexualidad, SUPUESTAMENTE los españoles son los mejores amantes del mundo (muy discutible) y, también supuestamente, el 90% de ellos estaba sexualmente satisfecho. Muchos supuestos.

Ya veis.

Volviendo a la historia y después de hartaros de datos que probablemente os la suden bastante pero que demuestran lo profesional que soy.

Pasamos tres semanas moviditas. El rodaje fue un éxito, pero no voy a contar mucho, porque al fin y al cabo tenéis puto internet o una jodida televisión si es que AUN no habéis visto el programa.

Por otra parte no estuve con Toni tanto como habría querido, pero aun así se las apañó para raptarme en cuanto teníamos un rato libre y montarme en un espantoso coche mini de color rojo que había alquilado. Un día fuimos a la playa con Gillian y Carlos, todos apiñados en ese espantoso vehículo, y pese a la gélida temperatura el bastardo y la patatera loca se metieron al agua. Luego se pasaron una semana constipados. Por gilipollas.

También me hizo visitar Rotterdam, y el inglés y la jodida americana se apuntaron por la cara. Así que de nuevo fuimos en esa lata de sardinas, con Amelia "amenizándonos" el viaje cantando los "últimos" éxitos del puto Elvis. Como os lo cuento. Al final Arthur consiguió acallarla cuando amenazó con asegurarse de que no volviera a probar ni una hamburguesa en todo el viaje. Kirkland y Antonio se enzarzaron en una nueva discusión sobre fútbol o sobre las cejas del inglés o sobre no sé que película. Pero reconozco que estuvo bien.

Un fin de semana fuimos a Bruselas el grupo al completo. Emma nos tuvo dando vueltas durante horas hasta que recordó dónde estaba exactamente la diminuta escultura del puto niño meón tan famosa. Decepcionante es una palabra demasiado suave para el sudor y lágrimas que nos costó encontrarla. Aun así, una ciudad bonita.

En Suiza estuvimos remando en un barquito en un lago enorme de aguas azules como el cielo. Lo fastidió un poco el hecho de que Heracles se acoplara y se dedicara a filosofar con Toni a cerca de la moralidad en el cine o algo así. Normal que quedásemos encallados en unas putas rocas cuando esos dos idiotas se dedican a divagar en vez de prestar a tención a los jodidos remos.

Incluso fuimos a los Alpes y subimos en un teleférico. ¿Solos? Ja. No. Todo el puto equipo estuvo también. Gillian empezó a gritar "Yodelei yodelei jijuuuu" a las cabras montesas que pasábamos. Un tipo rubio que se había montado con su hermanita pequeña en nuestra misma cabina por poco se la carga, acusándola de traumar a la pobre niña.

La cosa es que apenas estuve SOLO con Toni durante esos días.

Así que cuando el rodaje acabó y por fin llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad estaba más que nervioso. Iba a pasar dos semanas con Toni y su familia. Pero principalmente Toni. A solas. En su tierra natal. Toni. A solas. Me mareaba pensarlo y el puto estómago me hacía cosas raras.

Tenía en el fondo de mi cabeza las palabras de João, de Feli y de Emma… y decidí ignorarlas como el tipo sexy pero idiota que soy. Cuando más tarde reflexioné sobre ello me di cuenta de que todo podría haber sido jodidamente distinto de haber prestado un poco más de atención a mi propia vocecita interior.

Pero claro, no lo hice.

Supongo que debería haberlo visto venir.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé, capítulo de transición. En el próximo habrá más Toni y Lovi a solas. Y... ¿pasarán cosas? Tan tan taaan... misterio. Espero subirlo pronto.**

 **Pero en serio, tantas cosas por pasarrr. Ya tengo ganas. ¿Al fin se confesarán TODO? ¿Habrá rollo? ¿Dulcitonio fue rescatado por Lovino Quijote Vargas? ¿Algún día decidiré responder a las reviews con cuenta por mensaje privado? (Jé, venga, sí) ;D**

 **Grazie mille por vuestros comentarios, de verdad que motivan.**

 **Ciaooo**


	12. Chapter 12

-¡ _Lovincio, hermosísimo_! ¿ _Me pasas la sal_ , _corazón_?

Miré a la abuela de Antonio en estado de pánico.

-¿Qué cojones ha dicho?- Susurré a Toni, que se sentaba a mi lado, sin dejar de sonreír hacia la abuela Fernández y tratando de mover la boca lo menos posible, como un puto ventrílocuo.

-La sal, Lovi. Aunque te llama Lovincio, por algún motivo.- El muy idiota empezó a reírse mientras yo le tendía el botecito a la simpática señora.

Era Noche Buena y me encontraba reunido con la familia Fernández Carriedo al completo, todos distribuidos en una mesa kilométrica, en la cálida bodega de la casa de los abuelos de Antonio. El barullo y la constante conversación se entremezclaban con una vieja cinta de villancicos que sonaba de fondo.

-Y dinos, Lovincio.- Dijo la madre de Toni en un inglés con marcado acento español.

-Es Lovino.- Intenté explicar.

-¡Oh! ¡Perdón! Entonces, Lovinio.- Suspiré calladamente y el idiota de los tomates empezó a descojonarse por lo bajinis. Una puta gran ayuda, eso es lo que era ese jodido bastardo.- ¿Cómo es eso de ser una estrella?

La señora Carriedo me sonreía cálidamente. Tenía el pelo más rizado que su hijo, pero del mismo tono chocolate. Sus ojos eran marrones y amables y compartía la sonrisa constante que había heredado Antonio. Era una mujer muy guapa.

-¡Eso, cuéntanos!- Exclamó el señor Fernández, riendo alegremente. Era un hombre de cabellos grisáceos y ojos de un afilado color verde, con arruguitas en la comisura, probablemente de reír. Me pregunté distraídamente si Toni también las tendría en unos cuantos años.- ¡Aquí nuestro hijo el artista no nos dice _na'_!- Soltó otra carcajada y revolvió el pelo de Toni con cariño.

-¡ _Ay, papá_! ¡Os he dicho mil veces que no soy famoso!- Dijo Toni, sonriendo divertido.- Pero Lovi sí que puede hablar de eso, ¡en Ámsterdam estaba todo preocupado por los paparazzi!

-Ooh, debe de ser horrible.- Se apiadó la señora Carriedo.

-Bueno.- Carraspeé, semi disfrutando, semi aterrado por toda la atención que tenía. La historia de mi vida.- La verdad es que tener a la prensa rosa todo el día tocándote los coj… eh, los pies, es una auténtica put… esto… incordio, sí.

El imbécil que tengo por amigo se estaba poniendo rojo de tanto intentar contener la risa.

-¡Qué putada!- Exclamó el padre de Toni, ganándose una mirada recriminatoria de su mujer y una carcajada de su hijo y sus sobrinos. Sonreí sinceramente.

- _Pobre chiquillo, está todo esmirriao', Toñito, cielo, dile que coma más, que se nos va a quedar en los huesos_.- Dijo la abuela, mirándome con preocupación. No capté más que el nombre del bastardo y este se apresuró a traducir. Y yo obviamente tuve que ponerme colorado.

-¡Cuéntanos en qué líos se mete Toño por América!- Exclamó uno de los primos de Toni con expresión burlona, salvándome de las ganas de cebarme que tenía la abuela Fernández.

-¡Eso!- Rió una de las chicas de la familia.- Porque él intenta convencernos de que es un ciudadano modelo, pero no se lo cree ni su madre.

-¡Martina!- Exclamó la señora Carriedo.

-¡ _Lo siento, tía_!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Sonreí disfrutando del ambiente que reinaba en la mesa. Lo cierto es que la familia de Antonio me había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Y todos parecían tan cercanos y tan felices… Muy distintos de la actual política reinante en mi familia, que por lo visto era la de sálvese quién pueda, dispersaos por el mundo. Pero ni siquiera podía seguir cabreado con nonno, con mis padres o con el traidor de Feli. Al fin y al cabo me lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Me apresuré a contarles con pelos y señales todas las anécdotas vergonzosas que había vivido con Antonio. Éste se reía y negaba la mitad de lo que yo decía.

-¡Noooo! ¡Eso es mentira!- Dijo, entre carcajadas.- ¡El que tiró la pértiga encima del dictador de Sudán fue Abel! ¡Y luego hizo como si nada!

A veces me pregunto cómo seguíamos vivos. En fin.

-¿ _Y tienes a alguna buena moza esperándote en casa, ricura_?- Preguntó la abuela.

-Eehhh…- Farfullé en cuanto Toni tradujo. Le pegué un pisotón para que me ayudara.

-¡Ay! Oh, uh… _Lovi no tiene novia, abuela_.- Dijo el bastardo, frotándose el pie dolorido.

-¿ _No será uno de esos maricones_?- Dijo entonces el abuelo, hablando por primera vez en toda la cena, con talante malhumorado.

-¡ _Papá_! _Hemos hablado mil veces de esto, tu opinión te la guardas para ti, el resto no tiene por qué aguantarla_.- El padre de Antonio se había puesto serio. Yo miré a mi amigo muy perdido. Toni negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarme que luego me lo contaría.

- _Yo solo digo que ahora todos los famosillos esos resulta que son mariquitas_.- Gruñó el señor mayor.

- _Abuelo, de verdad, no empieces_.- Dijo una de las primas.

- _Cualquier día Toño viene del brazo de uno de esos_.- El hombre casi escupió las palabras.

-¿ _Y qué tendría eso de malo, abuelo_?- Contestó Toni, y pude ver que la sonrisa había abandonado su rostro.

Su abuelo dio un puñetazo en la mesa y se levantó bruscamente, gritó algo más en español y salió de la bodega. Todos se miraron entre ellos, el ambiente feliz roto por un segundo. La madre de Toni suspiró y me dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

-Perdónale, cielo, está un poco chapado a la antigua.

- _A cada uno lo que le parezca tesoro, para gustos los colores_. _Ni caso a ese cabeza dura_.- Dijo la abuela Fernández, con una risa, sonriéndome cálidamente y guiñándome un ojo. Pese a no entenderla me pareció captar lo que quería decir y la miré agradecido.

-Un día descubre lo tuyo, Toño, y te deshereda.- Bromeó uno de sus primos.

-A callar, Iker, que te oye y la armamos.- Le regañó el señor Fernández.

Miré al bastardo desconcertado.

-Todos menos el abuelo saben que soy bisexual.- Explicó Toni al ver mi cara.

-¡Como para no saberlo! ¡Es un milagro que el abu no se entere de nada! No es que seas muy disimulado.- Rió la prima Martina.

-¡Aun me acuerdo del tío ese que trajiste cuando estabas estudiando! ¡El de la sonrisa de vampiro! No sé cómo el abuelo no captó nada, si prácticamente os morreabais delante suyo.- Dijo otro de los primos, partiéndose el culo.

Antonio se estaba poniendo rojo y su madre le dio una cachetada cariñosa en la mejilla, al parecer divertida con la actitud de su hijo pequeño.

-A ver cuando sientas la cabeza de una vez, cariño, que ya va siendo hora. Con una chica, con un chico, lo que sea, pero yo quiero a mi Toñín casado.

-Mira que eres conservadora, Carmen.- Rió su marido, y toda la mesa volvió a estallar en carcajadas y conversaciones alegres, la tensión ya olvidada.

-Ei.- Dijo de pronto Toni, en voz baja, mirándome.- ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

Asentí y Antonio se disculpó ante su familia, diciendo que iba a enseñarme un poco más el pueblo.

-¡No cojáis frío! ¡Abrigaros bien!- Nos gritó la señora Carriedo.

El frío intenso de la calle nos acogió gustosamente entre sus gélidos brazos. Tirité un poco.

-Joder con el país del puto sol.- Murmuré, los dientes castañeándome.

Toni soltó una risotada y me dejó su estúpido gorrito con orejeras.

-Eso es solo una trampa para turistas.- Sonrió.- En invierno nos congelamos como simples mortales.

-Ya veo.- Apreté el ritmo, tratando de mantener el calor en el cuerpo. La noche de la sierra era silenciosa y limpia. Las luces anaranjadas del pueblito permitían ver las estrellas. Tragué una bocanada de aire helado, olía a tierra y a madera quemada. Eché un vistazo a las casitas de piedra, al humo que salía de las chimeneas, al sonido de conversaciones y de música en el interior. Me recordaba a Italia. Sonreí inconscientemente.

-¿Qué te parece?- Peguntó Toni, alcanzándome y mirando a nuestro alrededor con expresión risueña.- Siempre me ha encantado venir al pueblo.

-Huele a mierda de vaca.- Contesté, por incordiar. Mi amigo me miró con falsa indignación.

-¡Es el aroma de la libertad y de la naturaleza!

-Seguro.

-Oye, perdona lo de mi abuelo antes…- Comentó Toni, frotándose el pelo y toquiteando su pendientito plateado.- Es que al hombre no le entra en la cabeza otra cosa que no sea lo que conoce.

-No, ya, lo pillo. La mitad de mi familia de Nápoles es diez veces peor. De hecho tengo un par de tíos que se niegan a reconocerme como su puto sobrino.- Resoplé, asintiendo.- Lo jodido es que Feli, que es más homo que un jodido arcoíris, es su sobrinito preferido.

Antonio soltó una carcajada.

-Pobre Lovi. El eterno incomprendido.

-Un paria en mi propia puta familia que me abandona en navidad.- Asentí, sonriendo un poco.

-Al menos eres un paria rico y famoso con un Ferrari.

-Pensaba que ibas a decir que al menos te tengo a ti, idiota.- Le espeté, mirándole con falso enfado.

-Creo que vengo después del Ferrari.- Rió y se lanzó a abrazarme. Hice una finta y el muy imbécil acabó dándose de bruces con un árbol.

-AUCH. Lovi, eso ha dolido.- Lloriqueó, frotándose la nariz.- Pues me quedo con mi árbol, ¡ella sí que me deja darle abrazos!- Exclamó teatralmente y se aferró al tronco.

-¿Es un ella? Yo creo que es bastante masculino.

-Es un ella, y podrías decir que la chica tiene los pies en la tierra.

-No te andes por las ramas y… ¿qué cojones? ¿por qué te sigo el puto juego?- Me lamenté. No me juzguéis, la idiotez es contagiosa.- Déja **lo** en paz.

-Chst, no le escuches, amor, tu eres lo más femenino del mundo.- Dijo Toni, fingiendo taparle los oídos a un puto árbol.

-Eso se llama dendrofilia, bastardo, y es bastante perturbador. Vámonos antes de que empieces a intentar enrollarte con un puto manzano.- Le agarré de la capucha y lo arrastré lejos del árbol, mientras ese idiota agitaba una mano dramáticamente, despidiéndose.

-¿Por qué soy amigo tuyo?- Refunfuñé. Toni soltó una carcajada y me abrazó, esta vez con éxito. Porque no tuve tiempo de esquivarle, no porque me dejara ni nada.

-¿Porque traigo cosas interesantes a tu vida? ¿Porque no podrías vivir sin mí?- Propuso él, entusiasmado.

-Creo que está probado que puedo vivir sin ti, idiota.

-Náh, antes de llegar yo estabas todo aburrido, siendo una estrella, yendo a fiestas, conociendo famosos, viajando por sitios que no son Europa… Aparezco yo y tienes cenas familiares en un pueblo olvidado del mundo.

-Ya, ni punto de comparación.- Ironicé, cruzándome de brazos.

-Reconoce que esto no lo habrías imaginado nunca.- Sonrió Toni.

-¿El qué? ¿Estar en un pueblucho solo habitado por vacas en navidad?

-No.- Se rió.- Que casi diez años después coincidieras con un tipo de tu instituto, que se convierta en tu director y en tu amigo y que ahora estés pasando la navidad con su familia en España.

-Pf. Añade a eso que estaba pillado de ti por entonces.- _CAZZO_. HOSTIA PUTA. ¡NO QUERÍA DECIR ESO! Abrí mucho los ojos al darme cuenta de que acababa de confesar como si tal cosa. Demasiado tarde.

-¿Quéeee?- Exclamó Toni, mirándome con incredulidad.

Joder. Joder.

¿Por qué se me escapaban estas cosas con el bastardo?

Era su puta culpa, me hacía bajar la guardia.

Bueno. A la mierda. Ya no había marcha atrás.

-Hmm, cuando éramos putos críos, no tiene importancia.- Murmuré, poniéndome rojo.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Ahora tienes que contármelo!- Gritó el muy cabrón, con los ojos chispeantes.

-¡Te digo que fue hace mucho tiempo y yo era muy gilipollas!

-¡Lovi!

-¡Puede que me gustases un poquito! ¿Vale?- Farfullé, con el rostro ardiendo pese al puto frío.- E-eras más mayor, y te veía en el pasillo y… oh _dio_ , que jodidamente patético suena.

El muy idiota boqueó un par de veces, alucinado.

-¡Entonces sí que te acordabas de mi!- Chilló emocionado.

-Puede que un poco…- Murmuré, mirando al suelo.- ¡No te vengas arriba! ¡Solo era un estúpido enamoramiento adolescente! ¡Era un crío idiota y…! ¿Te estás riendo?- Pregunté, extrañamente dolido al ver a Toni tratando de reprimir las carcajadas.- ¡Vete a la mierda!- Grité, y me di la vuelta, alejándome de él a grandes zancadas, echando humo.

-¡No! ¡Lovi! ¡Perdona! ¡Espérame!

Aceleré el paso, notando a ese imbécil corriendo tras de mí. Fruncí aun más el ceño, realmente enfadado.

-¡Déjame, _stronzo_! ¡No sé para qué te cuento nada si luego te descojonas!

-¡No, Lovi, no es eso!- Me alcanzó y me agarró por un hombro, haciendo que me diese la vuelta con brusquedad, dispuesto a llamarle de todo.

Pero entonces Antonio se inclinó hacia delante y juntó sus labios con los míos en un movimiento rápido.

¿Q-qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Antonio… ¿me estaba besando?

Apenas tuve tiempo a notar la calidez que desprendían sus suaves labios cuando un grito nos hizo separarnos.

-¡LOVINIOO, TOÑOOO! ¡…! ¡OH! ¡Oh! ¡Perdón! ¡No sabía que interrumpía!- Era una de las primas de Antonio, que nos miraba con los ojos como platos. Poco a poco se formó en su rostro una sonrisa burlona, mientras los dos seguíamos paralizados. Yo todavía no procesaba lo que acababa de pasar. La sensación de _dejà vu_ era palpable, la escena era casi igual y a la vez totalmente distinta al día en que Antonio apareció de nuevo en mi vida, cuando se cayó encima mío, Amelia interrumpió, ambos nos paralizamos… en ese momento habría correspondido a su beso sin pensarlo dos veces. Habían cambiado tantas cosas… _Oh dio, oh dio_. Joder. No podía pensar.- Toño, sabes que si el abuelo te ve se arma la de dios, ¿no?- Inquirió, con malicia. Nosotros nos miramos fijamente sin hablar, el bastardo abrió la boca un par de veces para decir algo, pero acabó quedándose callado. Debíamos de parecer bastante patéticos, porque al final la prima de Toni soltó un suspiro aburrido.- Lo que sea, la tía Carmen quiere que volváis ya, los primos pequeños van a hacer una obra de teatro.

-Ya vamos.- Dijo Antonio al fin, pero sin apartar la vista de mi. La chica se alejó refunfuñando por lo bajo. El bastardo cogió aire.- Lovi, yo…

Eché a andar tras su prima, evitando mirarle.

-Vamos, idiota, que nos mata tu madre como no lleguemos.- Gruñí con la vista al frente.

-Pero es que yo…

-Chst, no. Olvídalo, ¿vale? Aquí no ha pasado nada.- Le interrumpí, poniéndole una mano en el pecho para evitar que se acercara más. Podía sentir el rápido latir de su corazón bajo mi palma. O tal vez era el eco del mío propio, que palpitaba desbocado. Respiré tratando de calmarme.- No ha pasado nada.- Repetí, más firme, clavando mis ojos en los suyos, tan verdes, tan llenos de un sentimiento que no supe descifrar ¿angustia?

-Pero es que quiero que…

-¡Joder! ¡Que no! ¡Que te calles! ¿En qué puto idioma te lo digo? _Stai zitto_!- Estallé, notándome enrojecer de rabia.- No. Ha. Pasado. Nada. _Capisci_?

Se quedó mirándome con expresión casi triste y con el ceño algo fruncido. Pasamos así unos segundos, yo todavía tenía mi mano en su pecho. Cuando me di cuanta la retiré con rapidez, como si quemara. Con esto él pareció reaccionar al fin. Asintió secamente.

-Si es lo que quieres.- Murmuró.

-Sí lo es. Y ahora acelera.- Dije, tratando de sonar firme.

Los dos nos encaminamos en silencio hasta la casa.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin más "incidentes". Me divertí bastante, era imposible no hacerlo, con la loca familia de Toni. Él se portó como si nada hubiera pasado, tal y como le pedí, pero no podía ocultar un cierto aire decaído, o incluso molesto. Molesto conmigo.

¿Por qué? Era yo el que estaba jodidamente molesto. Le cuento a ese bastardo mi secreto adolescente y él se empieza a partir el culo. Yo me enfado y el me da un beso.

¿Por lástima?

¿Por pena?

¿Tan patético le parecía?

Era un cabrón igualmente.

Por algún motivo me encontré llevándome inconscientemente la mano a los labios durante varios momentos de la noche. Como si pudiera sentir el fantasma de la boca de Toni sobre la mía. Apenas había sido un roce, demasiado poco para ser llamado ni siquiera un pico. Acabé cabreado conmigo mismo por seguir reviviendo el momento, apartando los dedos de mis labios con brusquedad cada vez que me pillaba haciéndolo.

La semana que siguió a esa noche fue extrañamente tensa. Ninguno de los dos se comportó de manera distinta, pero aun así se podía percibir una barrera entre nosotros.

Pasamos el día de Navidad en su pueblo y yo tuve que recibir llamadas de mi familia-abandona-Lovinos para felicitarme las fiestas. Supongo que lo hacían para limpiarse las conciencias. La cobertura iba de culo, así que tuve una excusa para colgarles a todos y dejarles con la palabra en la boca.

¿Qué? Estaba de malhumor. Y en la llamada de Feli podía oír al come-patatas de fondo, regañando a la loca de su hermana en su idioma demoníaco. Esto solo agrió aun más mi humor.

Antonio insistió en llevarme a hacer turismo durante lo que durase mi estancia. Y su concepto de turismo resultó ser ir de excursión al puto monte, acompañados por un par de sus primos.

Yo fui toda la caminata resollando, y me alegra decir que al final Toni no iba mucho mejor. Aunque probablemente se debía a que caminó el doble que el resto, porque acostumbraba a adelantarse casi corriendo cuando veía algo que le llamaba la atención (ese algo podía ir desde una piedra brillante a un pino con forma de señor), y luego volvía hasta nosotros. El caso es que para cuando alcanzamos la dichosa cascada, objetivo de la marcha, íbamos los dos medio muertos, apoyados el uno en el otro. Los dos primos de Antonio nos miraban burlones.

-¿Cansados, princesas?

-Que poco aguante tiene nuestro primito del sur, ¿eh, Iker?

-¡Oye! ¡Madrid no es el sur!- Exclamó Antonio, jadeando. Sus dos primos compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-Todo por debajo de Burgos es el Sur, primo.

Bufé manifestando mi poco interés en lo que fuese que intentasen discutir.

Pasamos todo el día en la montaña, y reconozco que era muy bonito. No la típica imagen que tenía de España, con playas y toros, pero bonito.

Otro día fuimos con sus padres a ver un montón de pueblitos de la costa al norte del país. El verdor del bosque contrastaba con el cielo gris plomizo y el azul intenso del mar. Encajaba más con la concepción que tenía de Inglaterra que de España, pero cuando se lo comenté al bastardo se indignó exageradamente, para mi divertimento.

El padre de Antonio era de allí y no dejó de contarme la historia de la zona con pelos y señales. Para mi sorpresa me encontré escuchando con mucho interés.

Estuvimos paseando por las playas, acompañados por el rugido d las olas y caminando entre las impresionantes formaciones rocosas. Confirmé lo que ya había pensado: los padres de Antonio eran una encanto. En serio. No lo diría si no fuese cierto, no soy de regalar halagos. Su padre podía parecer demasiado directo y burlón, pero era una persona sincera y buena gente. Su madre, que al parecer era andaluza, del sur, era incluso más alegre y entusiasta que su hijo, divertida y cariñosa.

Y al parecer los primos y tíos de Antonio estaban repartidos por toda la geografía de la península. Algunos incluso eran de Portugal, como su hermano João.

Con algunos de sus primos visitamos ruinas de castillos, fuimos a esquiar (fue traumático porque ni Toni no yo pudimos ni siquiera ponernos en pie con los putos esquís), me llevaron a ver cuevas con pinturas paleolíticas, y mil cosas más. Agotador. Y todo eso sin visitar ninguna ciudad importante o salir del norte y centro del país. Antonio dijo que lo dejaríamos para la próxima vez.

La verdad es que no paramos en toda la semana. Y siempre acabábamos acompañados por un familiar u otro. Nunca solos. Lo que en realidad nos vino bien para ignorar esa puta tensión que había aparecido entre los dos. Por suerte poco a poco fue desapareciendo, hasta el punto en que creí que la "normalidad" había vuelto a instalarse entre nosotros.

El caso es que era día 31 y Antonio me anunció que por fin iríamos a Madrid.

Yo había cogido un vuelo para el día dos, de vuelta a Estados Unidos, pese a las súplicas del bastardo para que me quedase a pasar los Reyes con él (fuera lo que fuera eso). Pero no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de su familia, y además había prometido a Feli que nos veríamos ese día, pues él volvía de Alemania.

Al parecer los padres de Antonio se quedaban en su pueblo, y todos sus primos tenían planes. Así que estábamos solos.

…

Toni me condujo por el estrecho pasillo del viejo edificio en el centro de Madrid en el que al parecer había crecido. Era una de esas viviendas antiguas, de las que dudas si tienen un encanto decadente o si simplemente están jodidamente cochambrosas y a punto de caerse. Me inclinaba por lo segundo. El suelo crujía a nuestro paso y podíamos oír los gritos de los vecinos de la misma planta. Miré con disgusto el horrible papel pintado de la pared mientras Antonio maniobraba con las llaves para abrir de una vez la puerta. Íbamos cargados hasta arriba de comida y bebida, como si estuviésemos preparándonos para el puto apocalipsis.

-Ah, por fin.- Suspiró aliviado cuando la puerta cedió, abriéndose con un crujido.- He perdido práctica.- Sonrió agitando la tremenda llave. En serio. Era enorme. Como un puto martillo. Esas jodidas casas viejas.

-Sí, sí, sí, entra de una puta vez, que se me van a caer los brazos de cargar con todas tus puñeteras bolsas. ¿En serio era necesario comprar cinco kilos de uva?

-Absolutamente, Lovi, absolutamente.- Me dijo, muy serio.

Con un bufido pasé por delante del bastardo y me interné en el piso. Toni dio la luz y me encontré rodeado por una cálida atmósfera familiar.

El interior mejoraba mucho, era radicalmente distinto de la zona común del edificio. Avancé entrando en un salón pequeñito pero agradable, decorado con buen gusto, de manera muy personal.

Las paredes estaban repletas de fotografías, al igual que los muebles. Pude ver a una versión diminuta de Antonio, sonriéndome desde todos los marcos, muchas veces al lado de su clon; solo que en las imágenes se les distinguía más, pues el portugués le sacaba a su hermanito casi una cabeza en algunas. Conforme se acercaban al presente la diferencia de altura disminuía. No pude evitar sonreír viendo a un pequeño Toni disfrazado de pirata, sus grandes ojos verdes brillando de emoción, mientras la que reconocí como su abuela le sujetaba de la mano, riendo. Otras fotos mostraban a todos los primos de pequeños, vestidos con distintos trajes regionales, jugando en el pueblo. Vi una en la que aparecían los padres de Antonio el día de su boda, jóvenes y emocionados. Otra tenía a Toni de bebé regordito con João, los dos desnudos en la bañera. Solté una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Antonio, asomándose mientras se quitaba el abrigo.- ¿Encontrando maneras de chantajearme?- Se echó a reír al ver la foto que yo sostenía.

-¡Mírate! ¡Eras un jodido bebé gordinflón!- Me burlé sonriendo.

-¡Oooh! ¡Pero mira esos papitos! ¡Dime que no te mueres por achucharme!- Canturreó el idiota ese.

-Sigue soñando.- Gruñí, pero sin poder evitar reírme. Mi mirada se posó en otra foto.- Oh, ¿y qué tenemos aquí?

La imagen mostraba a un Toni de unos diecinueve años, mirando a la cámara con expresión retadora. Era una de las pocas fotos en las que no sonreía. Tenía el pelo largo solo por atrás, con unas cuantas rastas. Su oreja izquierda tenía varias perforaciones además del pendiente de siempre. Llevaba unos vaqueros agujereados y un jersey enorme y raído, además de por lo menos tres collares. Aparecía sentado en el techo de una furgoneta, fumando.

-Oh, no, por favor.- Suplicó Toni, cubriéndose los ojos.

-Así que aquí está el testimonio de la famosa época universitaria de Antonio Fernández Carriedo.- Dije, socarrón, disfrutando del momento.

-No sé por qué insisten en tener esa foto por aquí.- Farfulló él.

-Y mira esa cara de chungo de barrio.- Continué.- Y ese… ¡AGH!

Me vi placado en el sofá por un avergonzado español con complejo de jugador de rugby.

-Mientras yo me aseguro de darle la vuelta a todas las fotos puedes ir haciendo la cena, ¿eh, Lovi?- Jadeó el idiota, quitándose de encima y esquivando una patada dirigida a sus huevos.

-Ni de coña voy a hacerte la cena mientras tú vagueas.- Refunfuñé, pero me levanté rumbo a la cocina. Toni se rió y me siguió.

Pese a que intenté evitarlo, gritando que era la casa de sus padres y que tuviese puto cuidado, el bastardo acabó pringando toda la jodida cocina con su increíble habilidad para hacer tigres. Debería explicar, en caso de que, como yo, os hayáis quedado flipando al leer "tigres". Se trata de una tapa que se prepara con mejillones y está "deliciosisisisisima", palabras textuales del bastardo (Obviamente. Yo no hablo así ni de coña).

-¡LAS ONCE Y MEDIA! ¡OH DIOS! ¡CORRE TENEMOS QUE ENCENDER LA TELE!- Gritó Antonio, pasando a una velocidad sobrehumana a mi lado, con el plato de tigres haciendo equilibrios en una mano, desapareciendo en el salón.- ¡LAS UVAS! NECESITAMOS LAS UVAS, LOVI, LOVI, LOVI ¡COGE LAS UVAS!- Exclamó desde el otro extremo de la casa, a pleno pulmón.

Alcé una ceja, planteándome seriamente si le habría echado algo a su bebida, porque os juro que lo de ese hombre no era ni medio normal. En fin. Me resigné a coger las jodidas uvas para ese idiota y le seguí al salón. Tenía la tele puesta a todo volumen y cambiaba sin parar de canal, zapeando de uno a otro, sentado sobre sus talones en el suelo y sin dejar de dar pequeños brincos, sonriendo emocionado. Os haría una comparación original para deciros qué coño parecía ese bastardo, pero honestamente no se me ocurre nada.

Solté un resoplido y me dejé caer a su lado, ignorando también el sofá.

-¿Quieres dejar de una vez una cadena?- Pregunté observando con incredulidad la rapidez con la que se sucedían los presentadores de los distintos canales.

-Nop. Es tradición en mi familia pasar por todas las cadenas. Así no nos perdemos nada.- Contestó felizmente, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de champán. Puse los ojos en blanco y cogí uno de los tigres que me ofrecía.

-¡Joder!- Exclamé sin poderlo evitar, con la boca aun llena.- ¡Esto está buenísimo!

Antonio me sonrió de oreja a oreja, los ojos chispeantes.

-¡Te lo dije!- Se rió y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la tele, donde una chica con un vestido despampanante decía algo en español.- ¡Tenemos que preparar las uvas ya! ¡Van a dar los cuartos!- Exclamó.

-Vas a tener que explicarme cuál es el tema con el rollo ese de las uvas.- Dije, harto de tanto misterio.

-¡Es muy fácil! ¡Con cada campanada tienes que comer una uva! Son doce en total, hay que hacerlo rápido, porque casi no da tiempo, y no te adelantes. Me acuerdo de una vez que mi padre se atragantó con una uva y se puso todo morado porque no podía respirar, y al final mi madre tuvo que hacerle la maniobra de Heimlich, y el grano salió disparado hacia la cara de la bisabuela, ¡le dio en un ojo! y, claro, luego tuvimos que ir al hospital, porque la pobre bisabuela casi se queda tuerta, y…

-¿Y para qué cojones hacéis eso? ¡Es una _minchiata_! Una gilipollez.- Interrumpí, gesticulando hacia los racimos.- ¡Voy a morir por una jodida uva atascada en la garganta!

-No es la muerte más épica, pero al menos es original.- Rió Toni.- Aquí todo el mundo lo hace y nadie ha muerto que yo sep… ¡Empiezan!- Exclamó de pronto, girando de nuevo hacia la tele, que mostraba una abarrotadísima Plaza del Sol, donde miles de españoles idiotas se congelaban los huevos para comer putas uvas mirando todos un reloj.- ¡Corre, coge doce! ¡Ah, no! ¡Falsa alarma, estas campanadas no son! ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Ahora sí! ¡Corre, Lovi! ¡Una! Gñam, ¡dosmf! Grumpf, no dah tempof ¡Trehf!

-¡Dejaf de hablah y come, 'diotah!- Exclamé, con la boca llena también, sin darme tiempo a masticar las putas uvas. ¡Esas jodidas campanadas iban demasiado rápido!

-¡Y… DOCE!- Gritó Antonio, poniéndose de pie de un salto, con los brazos en alto, mientras en la tele todos se volvían locos. Podía oír petardos y cohetes sonando en la calle.- ¡FELIZ 2017 LOVIIII!- Exclamó, lanzándose a abrazarme mientras yo trataba a duras penas de tragar las doce jodidas uvas que aun estaban en mi boca. ¡Era imposible! Lo juro. Quien fuese que lograse comérselas a la primera debía engullirlas como una puta serpiente.

-Feliz año nuevo, Antonio.- Refunfuñé sonriendo, apretado contra su hombro mientras ese idiota feliz me estrujaba.


	13. Chapter 12 parte II

**Vale, esto forma parte del capítulo anterior. Por algún motivo la página se ha vuelto loca y no me dejaba subirlo entero. En fin.**

 **¡Disfrutad! (;**

* * *

El teléfono no dejó de sonar durante los siguientes diez minutos.

-¡João! ¡ _Feliz 2017, hermanito_!... ¡Claro que puedo llamarte _hermanito_!... ¡Eh! ¡Idiota serás tú!... ¡Yo también te quiero mucho!

-Sí, sí, feliz año y todo eso, Feli… ¡deja de gritar!... ¡Y dile a ese come-patatas que puedo oírle!... ¡FELI DEJA DE ENROLLARTE CON ESE BASTARDO MIENTRAS HABLAS CONMIGO!

-¡Próspero año a ti también, Franny!… ¡Oh, gracias, que tú también folles aun más que el anterior! ¡Un besooo!… ¡Chst! ¡Deja mi culo en paz!

- _Buon anno, nonno_ … felicita también a Romeo de mi parte… ¡agh, nonno! ¡no, no quiero saber lo que planeas hacer con tu novia esta noche!

-¡GIIIIL!... ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Claro que será asombroso!... ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Totalmente de acuerdo, debiste haber probado con el pollo primero y luego con el perro!

Parpadeé un par de veces escuchando por casualidad ese fragmento de conversación.

- _Felice anno nuovo_ a ti también, Eliza… No. Definitivamente que no voy a mandarte fotos de mi noche "fogosa" con algún español buenorro… ¡Que no!

Por fin acabamos de felicitar el puto año a todo dios.

Apenas había comenzado y el 2017 ya empezaba a fastidiarme.

Resoplé y me giré, encontrándome a Toni, que me miraba con ojos brillantes.

-¡Tengo que enseñarte un sitio ahora mismo!- Exclamó, sonriendo tanto que tenía que dolerle.- ¡Sígueme, te va a encantar!

Me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastró con él hasta las escaleras. Le miré interrogante y él solo asintió, entusiasmado. Con un suspiro subí, abriendo la trampilla que conducía a una pequeña terraza en la azotea del viejo edificio. El frío intenso de la noche madrileña me recibió, haciéndome estremecer. Me abracé a mi mismo y me dirigí al murete, apoyando los codos en él. Estábamos en una casa bastante alta y ante mi se extendían todos los tejados de edificios más bajos, además de la figura de altas torres a lo lejos. Las luces de la ciudad brillaban en mil colores distintos, y si me asomaba podía ver la decoración navideña de la calle de abajo. Podía oír el lejano barullo, las risas y las felicitaciones, incluso a algún individuo ya borracho, cantando a voz en grito.

El viento trajo consigo algún pequeño como de nieve. Sonreí, en trance con las vistas que se mostraban ante mi. Casi no me di cuenta de cuando Antonio llegó junto a mí, echándome una manta sobre los hombros.

-Hace un frío tremendo.- Murmuró, situándose a mi lado con expresión entre risueña y soñadora.- Esta siempre ha sido mi parte favorita de la casa. Si mis padres nunca han querido vender el piso es por esto.

Asentí, volviendo a dirigir la vista hacia el cielo nocturno. De pronto comenzaron a aparecer fuegos artificiales y el sonido de explosiones llenó el aire. Los colores chispeantes cubrieron el cielo, con sus estelas rojas, naranjas, azules, verdes, amarillas. Era todo un espectáculo.

Me giré hacia Toni, sonriendo ampliamente. Me sorprendí un poco al ver que él no observaba el despliegue pirotécnico, sino que me estaba mirando fijamente, sus ojos brillando con intensidad, con todos los colores que estallaban en el cielo reflejados en sus verdes iris. Me quedé atrapado por un momento, sin poder apartar la mirada.

Toni se acercó a mí lentamente, cogiéndome de las caderas con suavidad, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Yo sabía lo que iba a venir, ¿por qué no me apartaba? Él llevó una de sus manos a mi rostro, retirándome el flequillo con delicadeza. Su tacto era cálido a pesar del frío invernal.

Me recorrió un escalofrío.

Notaba las putas mariposas en el estómago y el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Los labios de Toni casi rozaban lo míos, pero no acababa de acortar esa distancia.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo. Sin mi puto permiso.

Cerré el espacio que nos separaba, juntando nuestras bocas.

Sin que yo pudiera hacer nada mis manos decidieron enroscarse en los suaves rizos de Antonio.

Sin que yo pudiera hacer nada mis labios se partieron al notar la lengua de Toni recorriéndolos.

Sin que yo pudiera hacer nada ambos exploramos hambrientos la boca del otro, casi con desesperación, con un anhelo con el que yo no había contado.

Como si esto fuese lo que los dos hubiésemos ansiado por mucho tiempo.

Las manos de Antonio se aferraron a mí con más fuerza, empujándome contra el murete y apretándose contra mí. Nuestras lenguas batallaban por el dominio. La pierna de Toni se alzó hasta que su rodilla presionaba contra mi entrepierna, consiguiendo que un gemido ahogado escapara de entre mis labios.

-Lovino…- Jadeó Antonio, cuando nuestros labios se separaron en busca de aire, en un tono grave y raspado.

-A-aquí arriba ni de coña.- Dije, tratando de calmar mi agitada respiración, perdido en esa mirada hambrienta que nunca antes había visto en Toni.

-Cama. Abajo.- Contestó él, prácticamente arrastrándome hasta las escaleras y saltando de dos en dos, con el entusiasmo de un niño en la mañana de navidad. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, pero aceleré de todas formas para reunirme con él.

Antonio me cogió de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, guiándome hacia uno de los cuartos, con una gran cama matrimonial. Alcé una ceja, suspicaz.

-Dime que no es la habitación de tus padres.

Toni sacudió la cabeza, riendo entre dientes.

-No, pero si te da morbo podemos hacerlo allí.- Me dirigió una sonrisa ladeada que hizo que me pasara inconscientemente la lengua por mis labios resecos. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento, oscureciéndose por momentos.

-Cállate.- Susurré, lanzándome de nuevo para encontrar su boca, empujándole al mismo tiempo hacia la cama.

Antonio se sentó al borde, mientras sus labios y dientes exploraban mi cuello, dejando un ardiente camino de besos y suaves mordiscos, bajando hacia mi clavícula. Me senté sobre él, aprisionando su cintura entre mis piernas y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de quitarle al mismo tiempo la camiseta. Toni interrumpió su labor para ayudarme a deshacerme de esa maldita prenda, quitándosela con rapidez. Mis ojos hambrientos recorrieron el torso desnudo de Antonio, deteniéndome en cada músculo marcado en su piel morena. Llevé una mano hasta su fuerte pecho, acariciándolo suavemente. Me incliné hacia delante, mordisqueando su pezón y lamiendo en círculos. Toni emitió un jadeo.

De un brusco movimiento me cogió de la cadera y me aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la cama, mi espalda contra el colchón. Se situó con mis piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, nuestros miembros endurecidos en contacto a través de la ropa. Se movió arriba y abajo, aumentando la fricción, mientras sus dientes encontraban un punto especialmente sensible de mi cuello.

Un grave gemido salió de mi garganta.

Llevaba cinco putos meses sin sexo, con el hombre que era la encarnación del deseo casi desnudo sobre mí, estaba más cachondo que en toda mi vida y NO tenía paciencia para juegos previos.

-A-Antonio.- Mi voz sonaba ronca y entrecortada. Él se apartó de mi cuello, dirigiendo sus enormes ojos verdes hacia mi, con una expresión en la que se mezclaban la lujuria y la curiosidad.- Corre.- Le dije. Pareció desconcertado durante un momento, pero enseguida entendió y asintió, apartándose para alcanzar el cajón de la mesilla, donde se puso a revolver, en busca de lubricante.

Tardó cinco putos minutos.

Emitiendo gruñidos de protesta llevé una mano hacia el interior de mi pantalón, tratando de aliviar el desatendido asunto que había ahí.

De pronto la mano de Antonio rodeaba mi muñeca, deteniéndome en seco. Sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo me miraban juguetones.

-Ni hablar, Lovi. Hoy eres todo mío.

Traté de insultarle, molesto, pero fui acallado cuando de nuevo la lengua de Toni invadió mi boca, llenándola con sabor a champán y especias.

Se apartó un poco, mientras yo trataba de calmar mi agitada respiración. Todo mi cuerpo ardía. Toni rasgó el envoltorio del condón con los dientes, mientras su otra mano maniobraba con el broche de su pantalón. Me apresuré a imitarle, tirando mis vaqueros lejos, quedando solo en calzoncillos, con la camisa aun puesta. Antonio no llegó a bajarse los pantalones, se había quedado quieto, sus ojos recorriendo mis piernas ahora desnudas.

-Eh, bast… ¡Ah!- No llegué a acabar la frase, porque de pronto la mano de Antonio se había deslizado hasta mis bóxers.

-Mmm, Lovi…- Mientras esa mano se movía rítmicamente a lo largo de mi miembro, la otra se hallaba jugueteando alrededor de mi entrada. Su boca se entretenía dejándome sin aliento.

Me aferré a la espalda de Antonio, calvando en ella mis uñas cuando los dedos lubricados de Toni se adentraron en mi interior. Me arqueé, respondiendo al contacto. Jadeé pesadamente.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que apenas había espacio entre ambos, como si quisiéramos fundirnos en uno. El aroma de Toni inundaba mis sentidos, volviéndome loco. Era un olor terroso y fresco al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás listo?- Susurró, la voz ronca.

-H-hazlo de una puta ve… ¡A-AH! ¡A-ANTONIO! ¡ _DIO_!

Había entrado sin previo aviso, casi de golpe. Le sentía dentro de mí, enviando oleadas de dolor y placer apartes iguales por todo mi ser.

Antonio comenzó a moverse, primero despacio, para ir ganando velocidad con cada fuerte estocada, enviando descargas por todo mi cuerpo. Uní nuestras bocas en un beso voraz.

Quería todo de Antonio. Antonio quería todo de mi.

En ese momento me sentí completo.

Nuestros jadeos llenaron el cuarto, nuestros nombres como una plegaria en la boca del otro. Creo que nunca había deseado tanto abarcar todo lo que era una persona. Unirme con él. Mis manos se aferraban tan fuertemente a su espalda que tenía que estar dejando marcas.

Me corrí gritando su nombre. Él me siguió poco después.

Jadeantes y exhaustos nos separamos, dejándonos caer en la cama. Antonio nos limpió un poco con una sábana que luego tiró al suelo.

Yo aun respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados, viendo blanco en una especie de neblina de satisfacción y plenitud, los latidos de mi corazón retumbando en mi cabeza.

Sentí a Antonio tumbarse a mi lado, su pecho contra mi espalda, rodeándome la cintura con cariño. Acercó su boca a mi oído. Sentía su aliento cálido enredándose en mi pelo, haciéndome cosquillas.

-Mmm… te quiero, Lovi.- Susurró Toni, medio dormido.

Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato.

Me quedé congelado.

* * *

 **Uou, ¿pánico, Lovi?**

 **Yup, ahora sí eso era todo.**

 **Siento haber tardado en subirlo. La vida es dura y tiene la costumbre de reclamarme de vez en cuando.** **Pero era un capítulo más largo para compensar :)**

 **Gracias** **gracísimas por seguir la historia, espero que os haya gustado el cap. Como siempre reviews más que bienvenidos (;**


	14. Chapter 13

Toni roncaba suavemente a mi lado, su rostro enterrado en mi espalda.

La cabeza me daba vueltas.

No era capaz de dormir.

Notaba la ansiedad clavando sus afiladas garras en lo más hondo de mi ser.

Ah, joder.

Toni había dicho "te quiero".

Las palabras prohibidas.

Y lo peor de todo era que una parte de mí se había derretido al oírlas. Ansiando escucharlas cada día. Ansiando responder con un "yo también te quiero".

Esa era la misma parte de mí que lloraba al ver las estrellas, que se hundía en un pozo de inseguridades, que no podía evitar sonreír cuando estaba con Toni, que deseaba más que nada ser amado. Esa parte de mí patética que creí haber matado mucho tiempo atrás.

Ese trozo de mi ser parecía tan dependiente de Antonio que me asustaba. Me aterraba.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Tenía que alejarme de Toni.

Me deslicé fuera del abrazo del español, poniéndome de pie en silencio. Me quedé quieto un instante, observando la forma dormida de Antonio. Parecía tan pacífico… unas ganas tremendas de acariciar su mata de pelo color chocolate me invadieron. Solté una maldición por lo bajo. Joder, joder, joder. Salí de la habitación, cogiendo mi maleta, aun sin deshacer.

Me metí en el baño y me di una ducha rápida, sintiendo el agua ardiendo golpearme la espalda. Traté de mantener la mente en blanco, pero no podía dejar de rememorar. El cuerpo de Antonio sobre el mío. Sus labios marcando mi cuello. Su boca invadiendo la mía. La sensación de tenerle dentro de mí.

-¡JODER!- Grité, dándole un fuerte puñetazo a la pared de la ducha. El dolor me hizo jadear, pero al menos ya no estaba pensando en ese idiota.

Salí y me sequé rápidamente, vistiéndome mientras trataba de no mover la mano dolorida. Me estaba sangrando. Genial. Simplemente genial. Diez puntos por mi soberana estupidez. Ahora no solo mi jodido culo dolía, los nudillos también.

Me asomé por última vez al cuarto donde Antonio seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Tenía un sueño muy profundo, así que no me extrañó que no hubiese oído nada. En serio, podría cantarle ópera en la oreja y seguiría sobando.

Me mordí el labio, considerando mis opciones.

Agarré un papel del salón y me apresuré a escribir una nota.

 **Querido Antonio:**

No.

 **Idiota:**

No.

 **Jodido bastardo de los putos tomates de los cojones:**

Suspiré con frustración, tachando furiosamente todo lo anterior.

 **Toni:**

 **Me han cambiado el puto vuelo. Sale esta madrugada, he tenido que salir corriendo.**

 **Te quie**

No.

No.

No.

Tenía que largarme. Convertí esas dos últimas palabras en un irreconocible borrón negro.

 **Nos vemos,**

 **Lovino**

Dejé la nota en la mesilla y sin mirar atrás cogí mi equipaje y mi abrigo y salí del piso, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando empecé a caminar por la calle. Los restos de la fiesta de la noche anterior eran visibles por todas partes. Desde confeti, vasos, brillantina y botellas a gente tirada en bancos, con una cogorza matadora. Creo que incluso vi condones usados por ahí tirados. Bueno, era ese tipo de noche. Una noche donde dejabas tu cerebro atrás y te guiabas por lo que fuese que el champán ordenase. Y si ordenaba acostarte con tu mejor amigo anteriormente conocido como tu gran amor platónico adolescente pues lo hacías. Y tanto que lo hacías.

Solté una risa seca. Sí claro, yo culpando al alcohol. Como si hubiese sido cosa de la embriaguez.

Apreté los dientes y saqué mi móvil, marcando con decisión.

-¿Sí?- Contestaron con un grito al otro lado, tras cinco timbrazos.

-Eliza, necesito un vuelo para ya. Tengo que volver.- Dije, con tono de urgencia.

-¿Roma?- La voz de mi mánager sonaba ronca, probablemente de la fiesta. Se oía ruido y música de fondo. Miré el reloj. En Madrid eran las siete de la mañana, eso significaba que allí debían de ser la una o las dos de la madrugada.- ¡Roma! ¿eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo, ¿quién coño iba a ser? Escucha Eliza, sé que es un mal momento pero necesito este favor, sé que puedes mover algunos hilos para que para esté en Nueva York en ocho horas.

-¿Estás bien, Romano? Te oigo un poco mal- Gritó la húngara al teléfono, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de la música.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Algo.

Eso sí que era un eufemismo para lo que había pasado.

-N-no, no nada, yo… necesito ese vuelo, necesito irme de aquí, Liz, por favor.

No sé cómo de suplicante sonó mi voz pero Eliza parecía más que preocupada cuando contestó. Tal vez era porque le había pedido algo "por favor". Eso no era muy común. No sé donde me deja eso, pero es cierto.

-Claro, puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes, ¿vale? Haré unas llamadas, despliego mi magia y listo.- Soltó una risita algo hueca, teñida por la intranquilidad.- Tita Liza se ocupa de todo.

- _Grazie_ , Eliza.- Contesté, profunda gratitud patente en mi tono.

-Ni lo menciones.- Contestó, una sonrisa plasmada en sus palabras.- Pero, oye, ¿Roma?

-¿Sí?

-Cuídate, ¿vale? Ahora te mando el billete, iré a buscarte cuando llegues al aeropuerto.

-No hace falta, de verdad, no quiero fastidiarte la puta noche de fin de año. Joder, Liz, lo que vas a hacer es más que suficiente.- Murmuré, tocado a mi pesar por su genuina preocupación.

-No, no. Pienso ir, digas lo que digas. ¡La noche es larga! Me da tiempo a todo, no me quedaré sin mi diversión, tranquilo. ¡Tengo mi cámara y la vista echada en una parejita monísima!- Se rió. Sonreí.

-Si te denuncian testificaré en tu contra.- Aseguré, en un gruñido medio divertido. Pude oír a la húngara suspirar aliviada al otro lado.

-¡No lo harías!- Exclamó.- Bueno, ahora te paso el vuelo, ¡nos vemos por la mañana, Roma!

-Aquí ya es por la mañana.- Refunfuñé, pero Eliza ya había colgado.

Suspiré pesadamente y traté de orientarme en esa jodida ciudad, buscando una boca de metro. Me llegó un mensaje y miré el móvil. Era el billete: mi vuelo salía en hora y media. Eliza realmente era eficaz cuando se lo proponía. Me apresuré, arrastrando mi maleta por medio de ese mar de serpentinas aplastadas y botellas olvidadas.

Diez horas después estaba aterrizando al otro extremo del mundo.

Ah, la fantástica rapidez de la vida moderna.

Já, pues no había sido lo suficientemente rápido, joder.

Me había dado más que tiempo a darle mil vueltas al puto asunto, por más que hubiese tratado de mantener la mente en blanco. Y había forzado a mi cerebro a llegar a las siguientes conclusiones:

1) Antonio y yo habíamos tenido sexo juntos. Esa era fácil.

2) Había sido jodidamente fantástico, no había forma de negarlo. También fácil.

3) Antonio había dicho "te quiero".

4) Posiblemente no había querido significar nada con ello. Típicas gilipolleces que se dicen después de follar, ¿no?

5) Aun así YO había sentido ALGO.

6) Y no podía sentir ALGO porque ese ALGO era el resurgimiento de la parte más temida de mi ser.

7) Por tanto no había sentido NADA.

8) Sólo había sido un polvo.

9) Íbamos a seguir como si nada. Porque el sexo no había significado NADA.

10) Tenía que encontrar la manera de dejarle claro a ese idiota que no había sentido NADA.

Básicamente esas fueron mis conclusiones. Brillante, ¿verdad?

 _Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo_.

Me sentía tan jodidamente vulnerable. Como si Toni sostuviera en sus manos mi hilo vital y unas putas tijeras. Era aterrador.

Por primera vez en mi vida tenía un amigo, un amigo de verdad, una persona a la que había llegado a conocer profundamente, a quien le había confiado una parte de mí que no mucha gente veía. O más bien él la había ido sacando poco a poco, con sonrisas, chistes malos, noches estrelladas, canciones a voz en grito y conversaciones mirándome a los ojos. Y ahora todo eso peligraba.

La pregunta era: ¿Había esa noche significado algo de verdad para Antonio? Y aun más importante: ¿Y si así fuera?

No me sentía listo. No estaba preparado. No podía aceptarlo.

Simplemente no podía permitirme hacer caso a la ese Lovino que habitaba en lo más profundo, hecho una bolita y lloriqueando. Ese Lovino dependía de la sonrisa de Antonio. Ese Lovino era un puto pringado que quería volver a Madrid y lanzarse a sus brazos. Ese Lovino quería matar al puto Lovino Romano Vargas, presentador, icono, sex symbol, capullo integral. Quería matarlo y hacerse con el control. Quería gritar: "¡Estoy aquí, yo también te quiero!".

A ese Lovino le partirían el corazón y jamás volvería a levantarse.

Era mejor para todos que siguiera llorando en su esquinita mental.

Guao, lo cuento así y parece que tengo un puto problema en la cabeza, pero os hacéis a la idea.

El caso era que tenía que dejar medianamente claro mi punto.

Tenía que enterrar profundamente a ese Lovino. Y para eso tenía que alejarme de Toni. Tal vez incluso renunciar a nuestra amistad. Estaba claro que era ese bastardo el que hacía resurgir a esa parte de mí. Y si para evitarlo debíamos mantener más las distancias pues... Sí. Era lo que tenía que hacer.

Me aterraba demasiado la posibilidad de convertirme en aquello que tanto había tratado de evitar.

Lovino Romano Vargas no necesitaba esos estúpidos vínculos afectivos, no dependía de nadie, nadie podía hacerle daño, estaba por encima de todo. Nada podía tocarle. Era más fácil seguir así.

Así que elaboré un Plan.

Casi puedo oír a Feli golpeándose la frente en la distancia.

Pero sí. Un plan. Más o menos.

Digamos que fue Eliza la que me dio la idea sin proponérselo.

Cuando vi a mi mánager, esperándome en el aeropuerto, con cara de tener una resaca monumental, llevando todavía un vestido verde de fiesta muy arrugado y manchado, el pelo lleno de confeti y un gorrito de esos de cumpleaños, no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Me apresuré hasta ella. Eliza me dedicó un gesto de bienvenida y me abrazó con fuerza, mientras yo me dejaba hacer, demasiado cansado como para protestar.

-Ei, Roma, ¿cómo estás?- Preguntó suavemente, sin su usual tono de perversión.

Me encogí de hombros, desviando la mirada. Estaba bien, joder estaba bien. Eso es lo que llevaba repitiéndome todo el viaje. Pero por algún motivo no fui capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Qué tal tu noche, Liz?- Pregunté, cambiando de tema.- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Porque espero que no fuera conduciendo, por cómo te veo.

-Estoy perfecta, Roma, no sé qué insinúas.- Repuso, pero el leve balanceo la traicionó.- Aah, la noche ha sido interesante.- Genial, el tono pervertido estaba de vuelta. Esta era una Eliza a la que estaba más acostumbrado.- Y no te creerías quién me ha traído aquí.

-Sorpréndeme.

-¿Te acuerdas de Sophie Edelstein, la compositora contratada para la temporada?

Tenía que estar vacilándome.

Pero en efecto, en el coche al que me condujo mi mánager nos esperaba una mujer de largo cabello oscuro, piel pálida y hermosos ojos violáceos tras gafas de fina montura. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una jodida estirada y posible nuevo miembro del Club de los Imperturbables.

No había cambiado tanto a como la recordaba. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de deshacerme de mi recuerdo protagonizado por Miss Palo-en-mi-señorial-culo morreándose con Antonio- _dio_ -nos-hemos-acostado en sus versiones adolescentes.

La fulminé con la mirada.

-Creo que no nos habían presentado.- Saludó la bollera austriaca, sin ningún amago de sonrisa.- Es un placer conocerte, Romano.

-Y una puta mierda.- Solté, sin estrechar la mano que me ofrecía.- Vámonos de una jodida vez.

No estaba del mejor de los humores, como veis, hasta para ser yo. En mi cabeza unos brillantes ojos verdes me seguían mirando, con los fuegos artificiales reflejados en ellos. Apreté los dientes. ¿Por qué no podía ese jodido bastardo salir de mis pensamientos?

La compositora frunció su "oh, tan delicado ceño" y entró en el coche. Eliza se puso en el asiento de copiloto y yo me coloqué atrás, cruzándome de brazos. Saqué el móvil del bolsillo y me aseguré de tenerlo apagado. Conociendo a Toni me habría petado el teléfono a llamadas y mensajes. Y yo simplemente no podía lidiar con nada que tuviera que ver con él. Si lo hacía podía perder toda la resolución y cordura que había conseguido recuperar durante el vuelo.

-Ei, Roma.- Dijo, mi mánager, rompiendo el indignado silencio en el que tanto la austriaca como yo nos habíamos sumido.- ¿A qué no sabes que es lo último de la prensa respecto a ti?- Emití un gruñido que Eliza interpretó como un interesado "Cuéntame, querida amiga".- Pues al parecer se enteraron de que pasabas las navidades con Antonio. Y han surgido todo tipo de rumores, hasta hay fotos de vosotros dos por España. Dicen que por fin una persona ha sido capaz de atrapar tu duro corazoncito.- La húngara rió, pero la noté algo nerviosa.- No he querido decirte nada hasta después de las vacaciones, pero... Especulan con fechas de boda.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Exploté, mirándola con incredulidad.- ¿Boda? ¿Pero qué cojones?

-Bueno, es cierto que pasaste las navidades con su familia, en su país y…

-¿Y? ¿Desde cuando eso significa nada?- Elizabeta me lanzó una mirada que gritaba "¿en serio?", la ignoré y continué con mi enfadado discurso.- ¡NO NOS HEMOS ACOSTADO!- Bien, Lovino, actuando natural, como si alguien te hubiera preguntado. Mi mánager alzó una ceja ante mi espontánea declaración.- ¡AUNQUE LO HUBIERAMOS HECHO! Cosa que ni confirmo ni niego, ESO NO SIGNIFICARÍA NADA. N-A-D-A.- Genial, hablando de coherencia.

-¿Entonces os acostasteis?- Preguntó Eliza, cazándola al vuelo.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Porque no me gusta! ¡Tampoco es como si pasara nada si lo hubiese hecho! ¡Porque joder, ese bastardo está muy bueno! ¡Sinceramente, Eliza, CÓMO PUEDES CULPARME!

-¡ENTONCES LO HABÉIS HECHO!

Que alguien le de un premio a esa mujer por entender mis incoherencias.

-¡SÍ PERO NO NOS VAMOS A CASAR, JODER!

Viva la lógica de mis argumentos.

Sophie nos miraba alternativamente por el espejito retrovisor, al parecer descolocada por nuestro diálogo. No sé por qué.

-¡Roma, tienes que contármelo todo!

-¡Ni de coña te lo cuento a ti, que luego te pones a escribirlo en internet!

-El _yaoi_ es un arte, Romano.

-¡Y menos con la bollera cabrona ex novia aquí presente!- Continué, ignorándola.

La austriaca chasqueó la lengua, dirigiéndome un molesto vistazo.

-Lo mío con Antonio fue hace años. Y no es de tu incumbencia.- Declaró, con voz gélida.

Refunfuñé por lo bajo. Y no fue por lo bajo porque esa estirada me intimidase. Para nada.

-Luego me lo contarás.- Prometió Eliza.- Pero por ahora, que sepas que lo mejor es que organicemos una entrevista con los diarios, porque los rumores están creciendo desmedidamente.- Su tono pasó a ser profesional, el de mánager a la que pago una millonada para que maneje mi imagen.- Así que deberíamos aclarar las cosas, porque esto puede acabar dañando tu marca como siga así. Y te recuerdo que la premiere de la temporada es en nada, junto con las ruedas de prensa y demás.

-¿Entonces qué propones?- Inquirí, con mi mente trabajando a toda velocidad.

-Si no vas en serio con tu director es el momento de decirlo, ya tenemos suficientes escándalos relacionados con tu vida amorosa. Puedes decir que fue otra de tus acostumbradas aventuras, si es lo que fue. Pero hay que aclararlo. Puede repercutir también a la propia imagen de Carriedo, así que hay que hacerlo bien. En todo caso es positivo para ti, en principio. Dará más publicidad a la temporada, sin duda, a la gente le encantan estas cosas, ya sabes.

En mi mente el Plan comenzaba a tomar forma.

Era la manera perfecta de dejar las cosas claras con Toni. No había significado NADA. Alto y claro. Eso era. Que el mundo lo oyese: Lovino Romano Vargas era y seguiría siendo un rompecorazones, el soltero más deseado de América y para nada vulnerable.

-Perfecto.- Repuse, sorprendiendo un poco a mi mánager.- Organiza lo que sea. Asegúrate de que todos los medios lo capten de una vez. Quiero esos rumores sobre putas bodas arrancados de raíz. Tengo que aclarar unas cuantas cosas…

Y supongo que ese fue el momento en el que tomé una de las peores decisiones de mi jodida existencia.

Soy un idiota, lo sé.

Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que todos esos sentimientos eran nuevos para mí y no sabía que coño hacer con ellos. Así que suprimirlos y guiarme por el pánico me pareció la puta solución.

Sí, soy un capullo, no hace falta que me lo repitáis.


	15. Chapter 14

-"… en la última entrevista que concedió, hace tan solo cuatro días, el archiconocido presentador Lovino Romano Vargas, declaró no hallarse en una relación con el director de la nueva temporada de su programa, el joven talento emergente: Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Desmintiendo los rumores que hablaban de boda para el icono homosexual más famoso de América, Romano ha asegurado que está viendo a otra persona, cuya identidad continúa en el anonimato. Pese a esto, ha confirmado que en efecto las vacaciones en España las pasó con Fernández Carriedo y su familia, y ha admitido haber tenido una relación casual con el director. Las fotos tomadas de ambos en el país europeo los muestran juntos, o con la familia del director. Continuamos especulando a cerca de…"

Feli cambió de cadena con ademán serio.

-"… Porque aquí en "Corazones en vuelo", contamos con la entrevista en vivo en la que la estrella de la televisión: Romano Vargas, confesó su pequeño _affair_ con el joven director…"

Volvió a apretar otro botón del mando a distancia.

-"… De momento Antonio Fernández Carriedo aun no ha hecho ninguna declaración a la prensa, y continúa con sus vacaciones en España, donde…"

Otro cambio de canal. (En serio: ¿Cuántos putos programas de cotilleo hay en la jodida televisión? ¿En qué mierda de mundo vivimos?)

-"… Obviamente homosexual, un icono para miles de jóvenes en nuestro país. Pero ese Carriedo aparece como bisexual, y cuanto más destapamos más relaciones cortas y conquistas…"

-Apágala, Feli.

Mi hermano me dirigió una mirada neutra, pero obedeció sin decir una palabra. Parémonos a analizar todas las cosas extrañas contenidas en una frase: mirada (guao, tenía los ojos abiertos), neutra (¿se le estaba pegando el colmo de la expresividad del macho patatas?), sin decir palabra (¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi _fratellino_?).

-Lovino.- Dijo por fin, acabando mi pequeño ataque de pánico respecto a abducciones alienígenas sustituye-hermanos. O no tanto. Porque su voz había sido tan seria que me hizo dar un respingo.- ¿Qué has hecho?

Y… sí. Es en el momento en que el idiota feliz de tu hermano pequeño te dice con voz de padre severo que qué cojones has hecho con tu vida, en el que te das cuenta de que probablemente la has cagado.

Porque tal vez haber ido a la prensa a espaldas de Antonio no había sido la mejor de las ideas.

Y tal vez contarle al mundo que habíamos tenido algo sin decirle nada tampoco era la solución.

Y puede ser que inventarme un puto novio falso para dejar claro el asunto no había sido lo más brillante que ha salido de esta sexy cabeza mía.

Tragué saliva, evitando mirar a Feli a los ojos. Notaba su mirada de decepción clavada en mí. Poco me faltó para echarme a llorar histéricamente allí mismo.

No me culpéis, joder, llevaba unos días con los nervios a flor de piel. Aun me negaba a encender mi móvil, temeroso de tener que confrontar a Toni. ¿Cobarde? Sí, bastante. Pero no era capaz de hacer otra cosa.

Una vez que di la entrevista, fingiendo confianza e indiferencia solo gracias a años y años de práctica, toda mi falsa resolución se evaporó, dejándome hecho un revoltijo de arrepentimiento, dudas e inseguridad. Bravo por mi plan para deshacerme de esa parte de mí.

Por supuesto los periodistas se habían lanzado como putas pirañas sobre un trozo de carne a por la admisión de mi aventura con Toni. Y casi habían salivado al oír que ya tenía una nueva relación. Les encantaba regodearse en lo retorcido de mi vida amorosa/sexual. Normalmente yo evitaba en lo posible soltar prenda ante los medios, bastante sabían ya de por sí, pero como parte de mi nuevo Plan, esta era la manera de reforzar mi fortaleza y dejar a Antonio fuera de ella. Probablemente se iba a sentir dolido… muy dolido… oh, _dio_ … p-pero era mejor así ¿no? Me aseguraba de que le quedase claro que no había sentido nada. Que no era vulnerable. Era lo mejor. Alejarnos.

Agggh.

¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a perder a un amigo como Toni por mi puto patetismo?

-¿Te das cuenta de que has echado por tierra tu relación con Toni por no ser capaz de afrontar las cosas?- Oh, _dio_. Feli era telépata.- Ve, _f_ _ratello_ , ¿te das cuenta de que parece que solo le has utilizado para dar bombo a la temporada?

-¡No! ¡No era eso, joder!

-A ver si lo he entendido bien… Te acostaste con él, te marchaste sin decirle nada.- Empezó a enumerar mi hermano, contando con los dedos, con tono simplemente informativo. Me fui hundiendo más con cada palabra.- Has declarado ante medio mundo que solo fue un rollo con tu director… ¡ah! y que tienes una nueva relación, ve… ¡que por cierto es inventada!

-No lo entiendes, tenía que alejarme de Toni,- farfullé- tenía que dejarle claro que no había significado nada, yo…

-No. No. Escúchame por una vez en tu vida, Lovino.- Me quedé mudo, mirando a mi hermanito.- No voy a dejar que te hagas esto a ti mismo por culpa del orgullo y la cabezonería. Tal vez tú estés dispuesto a arruinarte así la existencia, pero yo no.

-Feli…

-¡No vas a tirar tu vida a la basura y estar amargado para siempre porque no puedes ser valiente y reconocer lo que sientes! ¡Porque está claro que eso es lo que estás evitando! ¡Por eso quieres alejarte de él!- Feli pausó, inspirando agitadamente, tratando de calmarse. Yo estaba paralizado.- Sé que es difícil para ti, _fratello_ , lo sé.- Dijo, con un tono suave, cambiando de actitud y mirándome con ternura.- Sé que te da miedo y que crees que te harán daño. Pero tienes que creerme: merece la pena.

Miré a ese pequeño idiota con los ojos llorosos, sin poder contener más esa angustia que sentía en lo más hondo de mi garganta. Maldito fuera Feli por tener más sentido en tres minutos que yo en cinco días.

-¿Desde cuando te volviste el más maduro de los dos, eh?- Murmuré, sonriendo un poco.

-Desde que mi _fratellone_ decidió ser un tonto y no hacer caso de mis consejos.- Respondió Feli, con una risita llorosa.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza, los dos llorando como los italianos dramáticos y emocionales que éramos. Y con orgullo.

-Vale, ya basta de mariconadas, idiota…- Traté de gruñir, pero sonó más como un sollozo ahogado. Tomé aire.- Feli… creo… creo… puede que sienta ALGO por Toni.- Confesé cuando al fin nos separamos.

Mi hermano me miró como si fuese imbécil.

-Por supuesto que sientes algo por Toni.- Contestó, hablando lentamente, como explicándole algo a un niño pequeño. Suspiró, armándose de paciencia.- A ver, _fratello_ , te acostaste con Antonio, ¿no?- Asentí frunciendo el ceño, ya le había contado todo a Feli con pelos y señales nada más verle (bueno obviamente no con TANTOS pelos y señales. No nivel Elizabeta). No entendía que pretendía ahora.- ¿Y qué fue lo que sentiste?

Fruncí el ceño, notando como me ponía rojo intenso. Traté como pude de fingir indiferencia y un aire casual.

-Pf. Pues que fue un polvazo. Probablemente el mejor de mi vida, ese bastardo seguro sabe lo que…

-Chsssssst. No, no, no. A ver, _fratellone_ , umh.-Feliciano pareció reflexionar un instante.- ¿Querías verle la cara mientras lo hacíais? ¿Querías besarle hasta quedaros sin aliento? ¿Querías que te mirara a los ojos como si fueses lo único que le importase?

Oh, mierda. Esa pequeña sabandija quería ponerme contra las cuerdas.

-Umh… sí a todo, supongo. Pero joder, no es…

-¿Sientes el estómago dándote vueltas con solo que te roce?- Interrumpió.

-Uh, s-sí… Pero…

-¿Sonríes más cuando él está cerca? No, espera, esa me la sé, yo mismo lo he visto, vee. ¿Sientes que tienes que animarle cuando está triste?

-¿Supongo? ¡Pero porque es mi jodido mejor amig…!

-¿Le echas de menos cuando no está?

-¡No! Bueno, p-puede, pe…

-¿Quieres pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado? ¿Haces planes sobre todas las cosas que quieres que hagáis juntos?

-Yo…

-¿El corazón te da un vuelco cuando te mira como si solo tú existieras?

-Ugff.

-¿Querías más que nada responderle que tú también le querías?

-¡AGH! ¡SÍ! ¿VALE? ¡SÍ! ¡CAPTO TU PUNTO!- Estallé, harto del interrogatorio.

Feli sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo, ese maldito Bambi come pasta.

-Ve…- No me preguntéis cómo pero consiguió transmitir regodeo con solo su monosílabo de puta cabra montesa. Me miró con una sonrisilla que me hizo entrecerrar los ojos.- _E adesso_ … Dilo, _fratellone_.

- _Che cosa, testa di minchia?_

Feli puso pucheros ante el insulto.

-¿A qué conclusión nos ha llevado todo esto?- Inquirió, alegremente, inclinándose hacia mi como si fuese un jodido profesor y yo su alumno rebelde.

- _Ma vai a quel paese_.- Bufé, mandándole a tomar por culo, notando de nuevo mi cara ardiendo. Sabía lo que buscaba ese sádico, y no pensaba decirlo.

-Loooviiiinooo.- Lloriqueó ese espagueti descerebrado que tengo por hermano.

-Mffmmmpppff grrllamm.- Queda claro, ¿verdad? No iba a repetirme.

- _Fratelloooneeee_.

Maldito fuera.

-Grmfmegustaesebastardommffgrf.

-Vaale, ¿y ahora abriendo la boca?

- _Mi piaci molto_ _il bastardo idiota.-_ Gruñí, en rápido italiano. Feli volvió a poner morritos. Suspiré con frustración.- ¡VALE! ¡PUEDE QUE ME HAYA ENAMORADO DE ÉL, JODER! ¡¿ERA ESO LO QUE QUERÍAS OÍR?!

Mi _fratellino_ me dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Al fin, _fratello_!- Lloró, emocionado. A mi me picaban los ojos. Se me habría metido un unicornio rosa de esos que Feli parecía irradiar. O algo.

Estaba fuera.

Adiós a mi muro de contención.

Acababa de abrir la puta caja de Pandora. Y dejadme deciros algo, si he aprendido alguna cosa de las charlas de Heracles, es que la jodida Pandora debió haberse guardado su puñetera curiosidad para ella.

Así es.

Lo había dicho.

Lo habéis leído.

Ese bastardo.

Ese jodido bastardo de los tomates.

Me había enamorado de ese idiota.

Y no iba a renunciar a él solo por protegerme, decidí. Iba a ser valiente. Eso era.

Bueno, _cazzo_. Estaba jodido.

-¡Feliciano! ¿Qué coño voy a hacer ahora?- Pregunté de pronto, llevándome las manos a la cabeza en un arrebato dramático. Tengo muchos de esos.

Mi hermano emitió uno de sus "ve" de pensar. A veces los consigue.

-La has cagado bastante, _fratellone_.- Afirmó Feli, casi canturreando, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, dándose golpecitos.

-No jodas, Fel. Se supone que te tengo a ti para darme ánimos y decir que todo irá bien.- Gruñí, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¡Ve, claro, que todo irá bien!- Exclamó alegremente. Emití un bufido sarcástico. Sí, claro que los bufidos pueden ser sarcásticos, os sorprendería.- Aunque casi seguro que cuando Toni se entere de lo que dicen por la tele se va a enfadar. Si no lo está ya, porque le dejaste abandonado en Madrid sin avisar después de que te dijera que te quería y…

Emití un aullido/quejido ronco y enterré mi cara en uno de los cojines del sofá.

Estaba tan, tan, TAN muerto.

Lo peor de todo era que fui yo mismo el que se auto-boicoteó. Lo había tenido en bandeja. Y lo había dejado pasar.

Por miedo.

En realidad seguía cagado respecto a todo lo que sentía, sobre todo ahora que lo había vocalizado. Pero Feli tenía razón por raro que eso fuera: no podía seguir evitando esos putos sentimientos. No parecía que fuesen a desaparecer. Tenía que arriesgarme. Y si el bastardo me rechazaba pues… ugh. Una parte de mi estaba gritando en estado de pánico.

Tranquilidad, Lovino. Respira.

Todo el mundo pasaba por esas cosas, ¿no? ¿Cómo cojones lo hacían? Poner su corazón encima de la piscina llena de tiburones, pendiente de un hilo, solo por la promesa de ser correspondido al otro lado.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta. El estómago me daba vueltas.

-¿Qué hago?- Murmuré, aun apretado contra el cojín.

-Bueno, lo primero de todo sería ir a hablar con él. ¿Ha vuelto ya de España?

-No lo sé. No he encendido el móvil.- Musité, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.- …Feli… ¿Y si él no me quiere?

Sé que parecía una puta cría de doce años hablando de su amor platónico. LO SÉ. Era primerizo. No me juzguéis.

-¡Oh, Lovino!- En cero coma doce segundos tenía a Feli encima, apretujándome y llorando un poco. OTRA VEZ. Porque en esta familia estamos tan seguros de nuestra masculinidad que quedamos por encima del tipo de cosas "llorar es para chicas". Jé. Puede ser que yo volviese a tener putos unicornios metidos en los ojos.- ¡Estoy seguro de que saldrá bien! ¿Quién podría no quererte?

-¡Ya lo sé!- Farfullé medio sarcásticamente, separándome con ademán dramático.

Y fue en ese momento cuando un carraspeo incómodo nos interrumpió, indicándonos la presencia en la sala de una tercera persona.

Me sobresalté y volví a abrazarme a mi hermano. De manera muy casual. Para nada asustado.

Miré al enorme rubio sentado en el otro extremo de mi sofá con encono.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí plantado, patatero?!

El macho patatas me miró imperturbable, para variar, apartando a un lado el libro (de ingeniería o algo así de interesante) que había estado leyendo.

-Desde que he entrado con Feliciano y me has dicho que no tocase nada con mis "manos de salchicha".

Oh.

Uh.

Mierda, me había olvidado totalmente de que estaba ahí, demasiado entregado a mi drama con Feli.

-Cu…- tragué saliva- ¿Cuánto has oído?

-Desde "Feli, me acosté con el bastardo y ahora creo que la he cagado, pon la tele" hasta "¿y si él no me quiere?"- Respondió el armario con voz monótona. Noté mi cara incendiándose.

-¡Vee! ¡Pero _fratello,_ cómo no lo has notado! ¡Si ha estado aquí todo el tiempo! ¡Leyendo! ¿Verdad, Luddy?- Intervino Feli, mirando a esa patata parlante con adoración.

-Intentándolo. Habláis a gritos.- Repuso molesto el enorme tanque rubio, suspirando pesadamente cuando mi hermano se lanzó a restregarse contra él como la lapa que era. Un ligero tono rosado cubrió sus pálidas mejillas.

-Escúchame bien, patatero, como digas una palabra de lo que has escuchado me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelvas a ver a mi _fratellino_ en tu vida, _capisci?_ \- Amenacé, tratando de sonar intimidante.

El macho alemán levantó una ceja, sin variar de expresión, aun con mi hermano enganchado a su cuello como un puto koala.

-¡ _Fratello_! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Luddy no va a contar nada!- Exclamó Feli, quejumbroso.

-Por si te interesa saberlo, Romano.- Dijo la patata, ignorándonos a los dos.- Mi hermana me ha dicho que Antonio volvió ayer por la noche.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Y una puta voltereta con doble tirabuzón, o algo así.

-¿Q-qué?

-Me dijo que no iba a venir a tomar cerveza porque es "una amiga asombrosa" y su "asombroso _Anton_ " necesitaba de su "genial apoyo".- Relató, con tono neutro.

¿Apoyo?

Oh, mierda.

Eso no sonaba nada bien.

-¡Feli! ¡Tengo que ir a verle!- Exclamé, levantándome.

-¡Sí! ¡Tienes que ir y decirle _ti amo_!

-¡No!

-Ve… ¿Otra vez en estado de negación, _fratello_?

-¡No! Es verdad. ¡Tienes razón! ¡Lo voy a hacer!

-¡Eso es! ¡Dilo _fratellone_!

-¡LO VOY A HACER!

-¡SÍ! Porque ¿Quién eres?

-¡El puto Lovino Romano Vargas!

-¡¿Y qué vas a hacer?!

-¡Voy a decirle a ese bastardo que le quiero, joder!

-¡BIEN ALTO, _FRATELLO_!

-¡LE VOY A DECIR QUE LE QUIERO, COÑO!

-¡Y LUEGO VAIS A ARREGLARLO TODO CON UN GENIAL POLVO, VE!

-¡SÍ, JODER! Espera, ¡¿Qué cojones, Feli?!

El patatero volvió a suspirar, sacudiendo la cabeza, y se hundió de nuevo en su libro.

Una hora después, y tras una dura búsqueda de la ropa apropiada, acompañado por Feli (ese idiota tenía buen gusto, después de todo), estaba plantado delante del portal de la casa de Françoise, en pleno centro. Llevaba unos pantalones negros que resaltaban mi fantástico culo y una camisa granate, con dos botones estratégicamente desabrochados.

Mi _fratellino_ y su novio-tanque me decían adiós desde el coche. Bueno, Feli lo hacía, dándome ánimos, Ludwig se limitó a despedirse con un cabezazo, al parecer deseoso de deshacerse de mí. Que te jodan a ti también, patatero.

Tomé aire y llamé al timbre.

- _Allô_?- Contestaron por el interfono.

-Franchut… digo, Françoise.- Me corregí.- Soy… soy Lovino. ¿Está Toni? T-tengo que hablar con él.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir?- Siseó de pronto la francesa, sobresaltándome.- ¿Sabes lo que…?

-¿Franny? ¿Quién es?- Oí una voz de fondo. Una voz cuya pertenencia estaba clara. Se me aceleró el pulso con solo oírle.

Se oyeron voces ahogadas, no llegué a distinguir lo que decían. Sonó un "click" y la puerta se abrió.

Tragué saliva y reuní todo el valor que pude encontrar dentro de mí (que no era mucho).

Subí en el ascensor mientras recitaba mentalmente todo lo que tenía que decirle a Toni. Primero: disculparse. Segundo decirle que era un idiota por no avisarme de que había vuelto… No, espera, yo era el idiota por no encender el móvil. Disculparse otra vez. Toni, te quiero. No, mierda, vuelta a empezar. A ver: siento haberme largado de Madrid y haberle contado lo nuestro a la prensa como un capullo, sé que parece que solo lo hice por darme publicidad y por un buen polvo, pero la verdad es que me he enamorado te ti, bastardo. Aggghhhh. No iba a funcionar. Nuevo enfoque: abro la puerta de una patada y grito "¡ _TI AMO, IDIOTA_!

Me golpeé la cabeza un par de veces con el espejo del ascensor.

No había nacido para esto, joder. Todo era mucho mas fácil cuando no sentía como si mi corazón fuese a escaparse de mi pecho a cada instante. Joder, había sido un auténtico Casanova durante años. ¿Por qué de repente todo era tan difícil? Ah, sí, tal vez porque esta vez era de verdad. Estaba poniendo en juego mis putos sentimientos, que, noticias urgentes de última hora: EXISTÍAN.

 _Oh, Dio. Madonna mia._

Respira, respira, respira.

Fue Gillian la que me abrió la puerta. Y por extraño que parezca, por una vez no tenía su típica expresión creída. De hecho parecía… ¿preocupada?

-Roma. _Hallo_. Pasa.- Ni siquiera había gritado. Me aclaré la garganta, la notaba seca.

-Uh, hola.- Murmuré, entrando en el inmenso piso. Estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito, tenía que reconocerlo. Parecía sacado de una revista de diseño: todos los colores claros armonizaban perfectamente con el parquet, los suaves toques de color atrevidos pero armónicos. Me fijé en que todo estaba impoluto. Fruncí el ceño. Cualquiera que conociese a Toni sabía que allí por donde pasaba un ligero caos estaba asegurado.

Gillian pasó por delante de mí y empezó a recolocar libros en una de las estanterías, que ya de por sí parecían organizados. ¿Los estaba poniendo por orden alfabético? Mi ceño se hizo más profundo. Sabía que la germana podía ser una puta loca del orden, pese a lo raro que eso sonase cuando la veías, pero esto era exagerado. Oí voces provenientes de una de las habitaciones. Gillian suspiró pesadamente.

-Siéntate por ahí, Roma, esto va para largo. Pero yo que tú no me pondría muy cómodo.- Su expresión se endureció y clavó su mirada rubí en mí.- Puede que Franny y yo decidamos echarte por la ventana en cualquier momento.

Reconozco que el ligero temblor que recorrió mi cuerpo no tenía mucho que ver con el frío.

-Yo… sé que la he cagado, y no…

-Guárdatelo para Toño.- Interrumpió la chica de pelo corto, volviendo a su labor de re-reordenar la estantería.- No es a mi a quien tienes que convencer, Varguitas.

Asentí lentamente, hundiéndome en el sofá color crema. En ese momento Toni Y Françoise irrumpieron en la habitación, con semblantes agitados. Mi mirada se clavó en mi bastardo. Ah, joder. ¿Siempre había sido así de guapo? Tenía su pelo chocolate aun más revuelto de lo habitual, llevaba un pijama con dibujos de tomates (casi sonrío ante la visión), pero en contraste con su alegre indumentaria sus ojos parecían serios, casi inexpresivos, marcados por unas profundas ojeras. Me mordí el interior del labio al ver esa expresión tan poco suya.

-Hombre, _mon petit_ Romanito. Que placer verte por aquí.- Dijo la francesa, la voz cargada de ironía, mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados y sus hermosos ojos azules brillando peligrosamente.

-U-uhm.- Acerté a decir, sin apartar la vista de Toni. Este decidió sentarse en el sillón gemelo al de la francesa, que alcanzó a cogerle de la mano, con ademán protector.- H-hola, Antonio.

-Lovino.- Saludó él, con una cabezada. Se instaló un denso silencio entre nosotros durante casi un puto minuto entero.- Así que, ¿no has perdido el tiempo, eh?

Palidecí.

-No, Toni, déjame explicarlo…

-No hay mucho que explicar, ¿verdad?- Cortó él, soltándole la mano a su amiga rubia y levantándose con brusquedad, poniéndose a dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras yo no podía hacer otra cosa que seguirle con la mirada.- Quiero decir: tú ya has dejado las cosas bastante claras. Una pena que decidieses hacerlo con la prensa en vez de conmigo, pero bueno, ha quedado claro cuales son las prioridades del gran Lovino Romano Vargas.- La amargura que destilaba con cada palabra se me clavaba en el estómago.- Realmente debí haberlo visto venir. No sé cómo pude llegar a esperar otra cosa. Tú mismo me lo has dicho infinidad de veces: eres ese capullo que muestras al público. No hay nada más en ti, ¿no?

Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces, todos mis planes de pronto desaparecidos. No era capaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarle desesperadamente.

-Ei, Franny, ven conmigo a mirar fijamente la pared de tu cuarto.- Dijo de pronto Gillian, agarrando del brazo a su amiga, que seguía mandándome miradas amenazadoras.- Creo que sobramos.

El mundo estaba del revés si era Gillian la que captaba esas sutilezas. La francesa asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Estarás bien, _mon chèri_?- Preguntó suavemente a su amigo español, posando una mano en su espalda.

- _Sí_ , tranquila, Franny. _Gracias chicas_.- Contestó Antonio suavemente.

-Para lo que sea, Toño.- Asintió la de pelo plateado.

-Llámanos si necesitas ayuda pateándole el culo, _lapin_.- Le dijo la rubia antes de desaparecer junto con la germana.

Antonio se quedó un rato callado, dándome la espalda. Mientras, yo seguía sin encontrar mi puta voz.

-De verdad que pensé… pensé que había significado algo para ti.- Murmuró Toni.- No me atrevía a hacerme muchas ilusiones porque sé cómo eres con el tema relaciones, pero… Joder, Lovino, es verdad que no dejas de sorprenderme.- Soltó una carcajada hueca y forzada ante la que yo me encogí ligeramente.- No habría imaginado nunca que te pirarías sin decir una palabra, dejando una puta nota de mierda.- Hice una mueca ante los tacos que soltaba. Notaba el enfado claro en su voz.- Te llamo, te mando mil mensajes y no hay noticia de ti. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Por fin decido volver antes de tiempo porque Franny me dice que debería ver algo. Llego y me encuentro con que todo el jodido mundo sabe más que yo. Por toda la televisión aparece la gran entrevista de Lovino Romano Vargas respecto a su _affair_ con su director. Pero no pasa nada, porque ya te has encontrado un nuevo modelo o actor o lo que sea para follártelo…

-¡Toni! ¡No ha sido así! ¿Vale? ¡Joder, joder, joder!- Interrumpí, levantándome también y llevándome las manos a la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo como en busca de una solución.

-¿Ah, no, Lovino?- Preguntó, cabreado, acercándose a grandes zancadas.- ¡PUES EXPLÍCAMELO PORQUE DE VERDAD NO LO ENTIENDO!

-NO LO PENSÉ, joder, no lo pensé. Creí que era la mejor manera de alejarme de ti…

-¿Alejarte?- dijo, dolido.- Claro. Lo siento, es culpa mía. Olvidaba que solo fue un polvo publicitario para ti. Pero en serio que creí que al menos eras mi amigo. Me has utilizado, Lovino. He sido utilizado, OTRA VEZ, ¡joder! Ya debería esperármelo, ¿ _verdad_? Parece que cada vez que siento algo por alguien acabo igual…

-L-lo siento…- Murmuré. Joder. Me estaba comparando con su puta ex novia austriaca. Sé que me lo merecía. Pero sentía putas agujas clavándose en mi interior.

-Yo también lo siento, Lovi… no. Lovino.- Murmuró Toni. Me miró largamente a los ojos. Los míos debían de estar vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas. ¿Por qué no podía decir nada? ¿por qué no estaba luchando? Los verdes iris de Antonio se oscurecieron.- Vete con ese nuevo novio tuyo, Lovino, creo que aquí hemos acabado. Nos veremos en la premiere.

Su voz sonó tan severa que no pude sino obedecerle, sin decir palabra, encaminándome a la salida. Mi cuerpo no parecía responder a mi mente, que gritaba, rogaba, que hiciese algo, que parase esto, que le explicase todo.

Me giré una última vez hacia él. Listo para gritarle que le quería, que había sido un puto idiota y que lo sentía mucho. Pero Antonio no me miraba a mi. Se había girado y contemplaba el paisaje invernal por la ventana.

-Lo siento.- Musité de manera inaudible antes de salir, todas las explicaciones atascadas en mi garganta evaporándose con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Mierda.

* * *

 **Mierda, en efecto.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, si pudiera os abrazaría. Estoy bastante poco inspirada y liada** **últimamente, pero leeros siempre anima a continuar ;)**

 **Así que de nuevo gracias mil a todos los que leáis, sigáis o lo que sea. Tomates para vosotros.**

 **Ciaaaooo**


	16. Chapter 15

¿Cómo cojones podía ser tan jodidamente inútil? Solo tenía una misión, ¡una! No era tan difícil, joder.

Pero resultaba que era un puto idiota, lo que nos llevaba a que volviese a estar en ese puto ascensor, golpeándome la puta frente contra el puto espejo repetidamente. Y con fuerza.

Estaba a punto de quedarme sin las pocas neuronas que tenía cuando la puerta se abrió. Me precipité fuera del reducido espacio, yendo a estrellarme contra algo blandito y voluptuoso. Y extrañamente familiar.

- _Ça va, Roma_?- Preguntó una voz acentuada.

Ugh. Las tetas del apocalipsis. Alcé la vista para encontrarme con un par de ojos del color del puto cielo de París. Callaos. Claro que el jodido cielo de París es un tono particular.

La francesa se encontraba acompañada por Gillian, que estaba plantada tras ella, cruzada de brazos, con expresión intimidante. ¿Cómo coño habían bajado por las escaleras antes que yo en ascensor? Meh, dejémoslo en misterios literarios.

-Varguitas, tenemos que tener una asombrosa charla, tú, yo y la gabacha.- Declaró la albina, clavando en mí su mirada demoniaca. Tragué saliva.- ¿Te hacen unas cervezas?

…

Y así es como quince minutos después estábamos alrededor de una mesa, en nuestro bar de siempre. Solo que no era para nada como siempre. Solo estábamos Gillian, Françoise y vuestro italiano preferido (porque SOY vuestro italiano preferido, reconocedlo, no me digáis que el macarrón descerebrado me gana). Françoise se encontraba ligando con el camarero, mientras que la germana vaciaba su cerveza como si fuese agua. Y yo estaba ahí, con las dos miembros del BTT frente a mi, tratando de fundirme con el asiento.

-Bueno, bueno, Roma.- Dijo la francesa cuando el camarero desapareció tras haberle dado su número.- Creo que te debemos la oportunidad de dejar que te expliques... Porque espero que nos hayamos apresurado al juzgarte, de lo contrario me temo que nuestro _Antoine_ va a volvernos locas otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?- Inquirí, sin querer alimentar demasiado la ligera esperanza que sus palabras me habían provocado.

-Otra vez.- Afirmó la de pelo plateado con un resoplido exasperado, haciendo un ademán.- Durante la uni pase, porque teníamos dieciocho y estuvo de puta madre toda esa locura que le entró, pero no creo que mi asombrosa persona aguantase otra ronda.

-¿De verdad _chèrie_?- Preguntó la francesa con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿La madurez empieza a afectarte al fin?

-Nunca, franchute, nunca.- Soltó una risotada.- Pero reconozco que hasta a mi grandiosidad le costaba seguirle el ritmo a Tonio esos años.

-¿De qué cojones estáis hablando?- Me atreví a preguntar, más curioso que molesto.

-De la última vez que _Anton_ estuvo como lo vimos ayer.- Contestó Gillian, empezando su segunda jarra de cerveza.- Cuando la hija de puta austriaca, esa zorra toca pianos escoba en el culo,- tenía que reconocerle a la albina que casi superaba mis propios insultos dirigidos a esa mujer- le dejó durante la graduación.

-Ah, Gil, tú tenías a Sophie en tu lista negra desde antes de lo de _Antoine_.- Comentó Françoise con desgana.

-¡Esa perra estirada me robó el puesto en la banda de música!- Refunfuñó la germana.

-Teníais diez años, _mon amie_.

-¡Y ya era una hija de puta! ¡Punto a mi favor!- Exclamó Gillian triunfalmente.- Le dije a Tonio que la plantase.

-Pero, por supuesto nuestro Toñito tiene la cabeza más dura que el cemento armado.- Suspiró la rubia.- Y por primera vez se enamoró de verdad, y de la preciosa Sophie, ni más ni menos.

-Solo que a doña palo en el culo le iban más las tetas.- Soltó Gillian, malhumorada.- Y no se le ocurrió mencionárselo a su novio durante ningún momento durante el largo año que salieron. Todo para tener contentos a sus nada geniales papaítos y amiguitos pijos.

-Y ahí quedamos nosotras para recoger los trozos del corazón de _Antoine_ cuando se descubrió el pastel.- Finalizó Françoise, pausando y clavando su mirada en mí.- Nuestro Toño es una persona de emociones fuertes, suele sentir las cosas hasta los extremos.- Explicó, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.- Cuando está feliz es todo alegría y nada lo echará abajo, ya lo has visto, por suerte suele estar en ese punto. Pero cuando está triste o enfadado… lo está de verdad.

-Y que me jodan si no lo estaba cuando acabamos el instituto.- Espetó la chica de pelo corto, rodando los ojos.- Estar con él era como una ruleta rusa constante. No sabías qué día se despertaría en plan depresivo/no-tengo-ganas-de-vivir, o cuando iba a estar en modo quiero follarme al mundo y drogarme hasta que no sienta los dedos. Pasaba de estar en lo más alto a hundido en la mierda.

- _Oui_ , esos dos primeros cursos en la universidad fueron intensos.- Suspiró la francesa, con la mirada perdida.- A veces no parecía él mismo.

-Por no hablar de cuando estaba en plan si me miras más de cinco segundos te pego una hostia.- Añadió Gillian, con una mueca.

-Lo que queremos decir, Romano.- Dijo la rubia, volviendo a centrarse en mí.- Es que la última vez que Tonio metió su corazón en una relación acabó en caída libre durante dos años. Y créeme cuando te digo que _mon chère ami_ se ha metido hasta el fondo en lo que quiera que fuese que había entre vosotros.

- _Ja_. Debió de ver algo en ti, Varguitas.-Interrumpió Gillian, con una sonrisa de vampiro.- Algo que yo y mis fabulosos ojos no vemos. Pero bueno, Tonio siempre ha tenido un gusto bastante poco asombroso.

-¿Me… me estáis diciendo que de verdad Toni me… me quiere?- Farfullé, bastante chocado.

-Quería.- Precisó Gillian, con la boca llena de patatas fritas. La francesa le dio un codazo.

-La pregunta, _petit_ , es: ¿qué sientes tú?- Inquirió Françoise.

-He sido un idiota.- Dije, con firmeza, por sorprendente que esto parezca.- Estoy enamorado de ese bastardo.

No podía creérmelo. ¡Lo había dicho! Merezco pizza gratis el resto del año. O algo.

Lo había dicho, y de seguido, sin vacilar, en voz alta, con gente delante, gente que no era Feliciano. En esos momentos me besaría.

Al parecer las dos miembros del famoso trío no estaban de acuerdo.

"¡ZAS!"

De pronto tenía en la cabeza el cuenco de las patatas fritas y su contenido en la cabeza, con migajas cayéndome en la cara.

-¡Pero qué hostias…!- Exclamé.

-Eso es lo mínimo que mereces, _mon amour_.- Comentó la francesa con ligereza, limpiándose la mano con la que me había lanzado el puñetero cuenco. Joder. Tenía la puta velocidad de un jodido ninja. Lo habría esperado de Gillian, la verdad, pero no de la modelo rubia.

-¡Jo, Franny! ¡Iba a hacerlo yo!- Se quejó la germana, poniendo morritos.

Parpadeé y me limpié el pelo como pude.

-Por mucho que odie admitirlo, patatera y bastarda pervertida, por una vez tenéis razón: lo merecía.- Rezongué.

Ambas asintieron casi a la vez.

-Y ahora vas a tener que explicarnos qué haces saliendo con otra persona cuando estás enamorado de nuestro Toni.- Demandó la rubia, con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos. A Feli, quiero decir. A mi no. Para nada.

-No… no estoy con nadie.- Solté, frunciendo el ceño.- Solo lo dije porque pensé que así conseguiría bloquear a Toni.- Vi sus miradas interrogantes y suspiré pesadamente. Joder. Iba a tener que contarles a esas dos mi patético proceso mental. Ya habría sido lo suficientemente malo tener que decírselo a Antonio. Aunque no lo había hecho. Aun.- Me daba puto miedo, ¿vale?- Solté, malhumorado.- Puede ser que me acojonase el sentirme tan vulnerable, y pude ser que hiciese la gilipollez de contar toda esa mierda a la prensa para alejarme de él y evitar los putos sentimientos. Hipotéticamente todo.

La francesa se reclinó en su asiento, pensativa. Gillian se dedicó a quitarme patatas que aun quedaban en mi pelo para llevárselas a la boca y masticar sonoramente.

-Así que… -crunch, crunch-… déjame ver si lo he pillado -crunch. Noté un puto tic en el ojo.- Estás colado por Tonio, pero por algún motivo decidiste que lo que hay que hacer cuando te gusta alguien es echarle mierda encima y huir a toda velocidad, en vez de.. no sé -crunch- decirle que le quieres y demás.

-Uhm.- Murmuré, poniéndome rojo.- La cagué. Lo sé. dejad de echarme la puta bronca, tengo que hacer algo.- Dije, frenético, pensando en la cara destrozada que Antonio había tenido cuando hablamos.

-Vamos a ver…- Dijo la rubia, evaluándome con los ojos.- Sabes que Tonio no va a querer nada contigo, no después de lo que has hecho.- La germana cruzó una mirada cómplice con su amiga.- Pero podéis arreglar las cosas, al menos puedes disculparte y no quedar como un capullo.

-¡Sí! ¡Vale!- Exclamé, casi interrumpiéndole, con un ligero tono de desesperación en la voz que me hizo fruncir el ceño al oírlo.- Yo…- Carraspeé.- Toni no se merece las mierdas que le he hecho y…- tomé aire.- Si pudiera aunque solo fuera volver a ser su puto amigo… Solo quiero que me perdone. Que vuelva a estar bien, como el idiota feliz que tiene que ser, joder.- Acabé casi farfullando.

Las dos chicas volvieron a mirarse entre ellas, esta vez con sendas sonrisas enteradas. ¿Qué cojones me estaba perdiendo yo ahí?

-¡GENIAL!- Exclamó Gillian con una risotada, dándome fuertes palmadas en la espalda que me hicieron escupir la asquerosa cerveza que había bebido por puro nerviosismo.

-¿Q-qué?

-Ahh, Romanito.- Suspiró la francesa, sin dejar su sonrisa aun lado y recuperando el típico tono pervertido que la caracterizaba y que había estado notablemente ausente durante toda la conversación.- Deja a tu francesa preferida abrazarte, _chère_ , _hon hon hon_.- Dijo, melosa, espachurrándome contra sus pechos mortales y llevando (cómo no) una de sus manos lentamente hacia mi culo, dándole un pellizco que me hizo pegar un brinco.

-¡¿Pero qué coño?!- Grité, apartándola como pude.- ¡¿Parecíais a punto de estrangularme y ahora somos los putos mejores amigos?!

-¡Roma!- Gritó la de pelo platino, con gesto fingidamente triste.- ¡Nos ofendes! ¿Cuándo hemos dejado nosotras de ser tus asombrosas amigas?

-Eh… ¡no sé! ¿durante todo el rato hasta hace dos putos segundos?- Chillé, sarcástico.

-Tsk, son prioridades, Varguitas, nada personal, pero Toni es nuestro hermano.- Dijo Gillian, con un ademán para quitarle importancia.

-Ah, la amistad.- Exclamó dramáticamente la francesa, llevándose una mano al corazón.- A veces es necesario hacer estas cosas. No podíamos dejar al amorcito de nuestro Toni sin testar.

-Y no íbamos a dejar que nuestro sensible españolito volviese a hundirse en la mierda si todo era, como parecía, un malentendido. Por eso hemos venido a buscarte, porque somos así de geniales, yo especialmente.- Declaró Gillian, bebiendo su tercera… no, cuarta, cerveza.

-Sinceramente, Romanito, solo con ver como os mirabais estaba claro que os acabaríais entregando el uno al otro, cayendo en los brazos de _l'amour_.- Y yo pienso que soy dramas. Esa francesa me dejaba como si fuese pura serenidad y todo.- Aunque reconozco que al principio pensamos que ibas a acabar destrozando a _Antoine_ (no nos equivocábamos tanto, si por ti fuera), y puede que nos opusiésemos un poco.- Recordé la conversación que escuché en la discoteca y alcé una ceja. "Un poco", decía. Ja.- Pero luego vimos claro que tú estabas igual por él que él por ti, y que los únicos que no se daban cuanta erais vosotros. Y lo esperaría de Tonio, porque es así con estas cosas, pero tú, Roma, qué decepción.- Sacudió la cabeza con teatralidad.

-Los dos sois idiotas.- Resumió Gillian.- Pero da igual porque aquí estamos nosotras para ayudaros con nuestra fantástica fantasticidad.

-Ayudarnos.- Repetí, inexpresivo. Culpad al shock.

-Por supuesto, en un par de días habrás vuelto a ganarte a Toñito. Aunque no te confundas, Vargas, aun estamos cabreadas contigo por hacerle sufrir así.- Dijo Gillian, de nuevo seria.- Pero bueno, hemos comprobado que no era con mala intención, sino porque eres bastante gilipollas con el tema sentimientos. Así que te aprobamos, ¡enhorabuena! Ahora cuentas con nuestra increíble ayuda.

Las miré con desconfianza. ¿Esas dos me iban a ayudar a arreglar las cosas con Toni? ¿A declararme y lograr que cayese rendido ante mi encanto italiano? ¿A que me perdonase por ser un auténtico imbécil?

¿De verdad estaba tan desesperado como para aceptar la ayuda de semejantes peligros públicos?

No tuve que reflexionar mucho para saber la respuesta: sí. Rotundo. Eran las mejores amigas de Toni, al fin y al cabo. Cualquier cosa con tal de reconciliarnos. O al menos evitar a un Antonio depresivo y bipolar como Françoise y Gillian me habían descrito. Y si yo sobraba de su vida pues… tendría que joderme. Con tal de borrar de su rostro esa expresión amarga.

Pausemos un instante para admirar mi creciente madurez emocional. ¿Increíble, verdad? ¿Veis cómo iba avanzando? Ahh, sí. Podéis mandarme vuestra eterna devoción y respetuoso aplauso. Sé que lo merezco.

-¿Qué tenéis pensado?- Inquirí, inclinándome hacia ellas sin pensar, casi ansioso.

-Kesesese. Nuestro Roma no puede esperar.- Rió Gillian.

-Quiere volver a estar entre los fuertes brazos de Tonio y volver a tener ese fantástico culo obra de ingeniería divina entre sus manos.- Suspiró la francesa, con una sonrisa malvada.

-Ugh.- Gruñí.- Callaos.

-Venga, Varguitas, sabemos que nos quieres con locura. Además tenemos un plan asombroso.- Comentó la de pelo plateado, con expresión creída.

- _Ah, ouais. C'est vraiment fantastique_.- Coincidió la modelo francesa.- Será en la fiesta tras la premiere del viernes.- Comenzó a explicar, con gestos grandilocuentes.- _Antoine_ estará allí, vestido con un apretado traje que resaltará esa retaguardia tan…

-Queda claro, Franny, límpiate las babas.- Interrumpió la germana.- En fin, conociéndole, estará deprimido por tu culpa.- Traté de protestar, pero me calló con un ademán.- Así que a nosotras dos, el escuadrón Pollo Alfa, no nos costará llevárnoslo a beber. Y de ahí a la pista de baile hay un paso.

-¿En serio? ¿Escuadrón Pollo Alfa?- Gruñí, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos.

-No cuestiones la genialidad.- Contestó Gillian, con talante ridículamente altivo. Emití un bufido.- El caso es que _Anton_ estará más vulnerable que nunca, en medio de todos esos famosillos que bailan. El escuadrón Pollo Alfa emprenderá una retirada sutil. Y ahí entrarás tú.

-Retirada sutil, dice.- Refunfuñé por lo bajinis.

-Gil, ¿desde cuándo he accedido yo a lo de Pollo Alfa?- Preguntó la rubia, con una ceja alzada.

-Desde que dijiste que poner un nombre era "demasiado ridículo e infantil" para ti. Te dije que iba a ser necesario.- Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando los colmillos.- Y ahora a callar, franchute, que estoy explicando.

-Pensaba que éramos el _Bad Touch Trio_.- Se quejó la modelo ojiazul.

-Eso solo cuenta si está Tonio, y esto es una misión objetivo Tonio, así que obviamente no podemos ser el BTT, como mi intelecto superior ya había deducido. Y por eso: Escuadrón Pollo Alfa. Una vez demostrado mi ingenio dejad de interrumpir mi genial exposición.- Aclaró Gillian, hinchando el pecho con orgullo o algo. Juro que esa mujer deja a Narciso como un hombre sin amor propio en comparación.

Me costó un poco procesar, centrado como estaba en flipar mentalmente con el ego de la albina loca. Ooohh. _Bad Touch Trio_. BTT. No lo habría adivinado en la puta vida. Supongo que por algún extraño motivo que no alcanzo a comprender tiene sentido. Por jodidamente ridículo que sonase. Un misterio menos. Ahora veo la vida de otra manera (no).

-¿Así que pretendéis que entre en la pista de baile y…?- Pregunté, dejando la frase en el aire, interrogante.

-Y, tras tu entrada dramática, Tonio se gira lentamente, encontrándose cara a cara con el hombre que amó y le traicionó, sus miradas verdes (o lo que sea la tuya) se cruzan.- Empezó la rubia, con la mirada soñadora y la sonrisa pervertida.- Los corazones se paran. El aliento se atrapa en las gargantas. "Lovi", dice _Antoine_. Y el joven italiano deja atrás su orgullo y sus miedos al oír la voz de su amado llamando su nombre. Se lanza a los brazos del bello español. Y en medio de esa masa de famosos, cámaras y periodistas, se olvidan de todo, entregándose apasionadamente el uno al otro.

-¿Realismo, alguien?- Preguntó sarcástica Gillian, mirando a su amiga francesa con una ceja alzada.- ¿El drama o la vida?- Inquirió burlona, apuntándole con una mano a modo de pistola.

-¡La vida!- Exclamó teatralmente Françoise, llevándose una mano a la frente y dejándose caer en su asiento, quedando como desfallecida, con un brazo colgando dramáticamente, rozando el suelo.

-Vosotros los mediterráneos.- Comentó Gillian, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Eh! No me metas en el mismo saco que la bastarda pervertida.- Dije, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bah, en el fondo eres igual. Como Tonio. Sois todos unos melodramáticos sobre-emocionales. Kesesese.

-Pf. Ni caso, Romanito, es solo porque ella con toda su "genialidad" no ha podido ni decidirse a declararse a su rubito canadiense.- Me contó la francesa, con tono de secretismo.

-¡No metas a Mattie en esto! ¡No tiene que ver! ¡Lo haría si quisiera! ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! ¡De forma asombrosa, además! ¡Mattie caería rendido!- Exclamó la germana, casi farfullando. Alcé una ceja incrédulo. Un tema capaz de dejar a esa loca farfullando merecía mi respeto.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces, Gil?- Preguntó con fingida inocencia y una caída de ojos la rubia.

-¡Porque no! ¡Pero podría! ¡Y lo haré! ¡ _Scheiße_! ¡NO ESTÁBAMOS HABLANDO DE ESTO! ¡El tema es Tonio!- Gritó la de pelo corto, con un ligero tono rosado en sus blancas mejillas. Si no fuese por lo ansioso que me encontraba pensando en Toni me habría reído.

Voy a ahorraros otra hora de conversación bastante surrealista, durante la cual trazamos la Operación Tovino. Por Toni y Lovino… Juro que no fue cosa mía. El caso es que por fin pude escapar de entre sus garras. Ellas volvieron al ático de Françoise, del que al parecer el propio Toni les había echado tras nuestra discusión, muy cabreado con el mundo en general. Y ellas entendieron que necesitaba espacio y que era mejor no lidiar con él en ese estado, tenían experiencia. Según dijeron, a esas alturas, probablemente a Antonio se le habría pasado la fase iracunda, habría destrozado parte del piso y luego, muy arrepentido habría entrado en la fase depresiva y de auto desprecio, en la que habría tratado de limpiar y se disculparía mil veces con ellas por enfadarse antes. Así que era el momento de estar ahí como apoyo moral, para consolar a "su Tonio".

Me duele reconocerlo pero eran buenas amigas. Mejores de lo que yo había sido para él. Eso seguro, teniendo en cuenta cómo había huido e ido a la prensa sus espaldas, sin contar con que incluso antes de eso nunca he sido la puta alegría de la huerta precisamente, y sé que es jodidamente difícil lidiar conmigo, y Toni lo hacía y yo... Mierda. Mierda. Uf. No, Lovino, no. No iba a llorar ahora.

Pero lo cierto es que una parte de mi quería hacerse bolita y llorar desconsolada. Toni me odiaba. Había estado conteniendo el llanto durante todo lo que duró la planificación con el… Escuadrón Pollo Alfa. Pero ahora estaba solo, en mi casa. Así que dejé que un par de lagrimones solitarios se deslizaran por mis mejillas. ¿Y si el plan no funcionaba? Toni me odiaría para siempre. Yo moriría por dentro y él estaría mal por mi puta culpa.

Pero otra parte de mi, estaba en pie, con actitud luchadora. Iba a recuperar a mi bastardo. Iba a hacer las cosas bien. Me iba a ganar de nuevo su confianza. Iba a demostrarle que le quería. Que yo también podía luchar por nosotros. Por él. Eso es. Porque al fin y al cabo soy el puto amo, enamorado o no. Esa es la parte de mi a la que tenéis que mandar pizza.

Así que, voy a hacer las cosas más ligeras para vosotros y menos llenas de italianos en modo intermitente entre inseguro y sintiéndose una puta mierda a lleno de confianza y determinación. Porque os aseguro que esa era la situación. Parecía una puñetera montaña rusa de las emociones: "Bienvenidos a Lovino en Crisis, por favor, abróchense los cinturones y no saquen brazos ni piernas, esperamos que el viaje les deje con el estómago en la boca". Mostrando de nuevo mi magnánima benevolencia os voy a ahorrar el puto dolor de semana que pasé esperando a poder llevar a cabo el plan.

Por no hablar de Gillian y Françoise. Un jodido grano en el culo, eso es lo que eran esas dos. Aunque reconozco que de verdad estaban intentando ayudarnos. Ayudarme. Querían lo mejor para Toni, y por eso mismo no podía cabrearme con ellas. Por mucho que me jodiese aguantar su fijación con vacilarme y sus dramas, toqueteos salidos o monólogos creídos. Dejo que vosotros mismos deduzcáis qué hacía cada bastarda. No es difícil.

El caso es que el pobre Feli tuvo que aguantar varios viajes en "Lovino en Crisis". Admito que mi _fratellino_ demostró tener toneladas de toda esa paciencia que debió tocarle a él en el reparto de genes. Lo aguantó, no estoicamente (porque estamos hablando de Feli), pero sí con empatía, al menos. Lo que quiere decir que más veces de las que quiero reconocer (tengo mi dignidad, aunque escasa), acabamos los dos llorando teatralmente, yo lamentándome y muriendo de nervios, y él… no sé, lloriqueando y llamando al macho patatas para decirle todo lo que le quería. Es un jodido nenazas (y no, yo no lo soy, ni lo penséis).

También uní a Eliza en mi genial espiral y descenso a los avernos. Lo cierto es que fue sorprendentemente comprensiva. No le conté TODO porque nadie en su sano juicio le contaría todo a esa húngara loca, pero le conté la historia por encima. Y acabó medio uniéndose a la misión dirigida por las bastardas amigas de Toni, que, pese a mi inicial escepticismo, aceptaron a mi mánager como aliada, en vez de lanzarse a su garganta como esa vez en la discoteca. En fin. Los tempos cambian, supongo.

Pensaréis que el resto del equipo quedó más o menos fuera del drama, ¿verdad? Pues NO. Parecían putas vecinas chismosas. De alguna manera (co, cof-Gillian-cof, cof), todo dios se enteró de esa telenovela, al parecer súper entretenida, que se estaba desarrollando entre Antonio y un servidor. Así que ya no me extrañé mucho al recibir la decimoctava llamada de uno de mis compañeros, para preguntar "casualmente" qué tal me iba la vida. Eran todos unos hijos de puta cotillas y poco sutiles que se creían maestros del disimulo. Hasta la jodida Lucia me llamó. ¡Lucia! Si incluso nuestra gélida productora estaba enganchada a este culebrón imaginad el resto. Las escusas variaban: desde el clásico "qué tal todo Roma", o "te llamaba porque quiero comprobar tal escena", o "tenemos que comentar sobre la premiere, por trabajo claro", hasta el "¿has visto los periódicos, tío? ¡Qué putada para Toni! ¡Y para ti, tío, Roma! ¿Cuál era el plan de reconquista entonces?", sí, eso último era Amelia Jones. La sutileza personificada.

Así que para cuando por fin llegó el día digamos que más o menos ABSOLUTAMENTE toda la cadena estaba en el ajo.

Genial, más presión para Lovino. Como si tuviese poca.

No quería ni pensar en cómo iba a acabar todo esto.

En fin, no me quedaba otra que echarle huevos.

Operación Tovino, allá vamos.

* * *

 **Eiii...**

 **SIENTO LA TARDANZA. MUCHO. Pero** **últimamente no tengo tiempo para NADA. O sea que puede ser que lo de ir subiendo caps vaya más lento a partir de ahora :( Es lo que tiene diciembre, es un mes HORRIBLEMENTE ocupado (Y sí, estoy ABUSANDO de las mayúsculas).**

 **A parte de eso sigo luchando contra mi falta de inspiración/ganas, de momento voy ganando (creo) (espero)**

 **Perdón perdón si no contesto a vuestras reviews! Os juro que las leo (y me alegran la vida) pero es que NO TENGO TIEMPO. Y sé que suena a triste escusa, pero es la aun más triste realidad jajajaja (matadme)**

 **MIL GRACIAS por la paciencia presente y futura, y por los que seguís, tenéis esto en favoritos o simplemente leéis! (;**

 **Ciao, ciao**


	17. Chapter 16

Bueno.

Parte positiva: más no podía cagarla, así que ahora solo podía ir hacia arriba, ¿no?

O podía hundirme tanto en la mierda que alcanzaría el punto de no retorno, más allá de lo que cualquier persona normal ha logrado nunca en la historia de las cagadas monumentales.

Sí, ser optimista no es lo mío, qué coño queréis que os diga.

Entenderéis que tenía el puto corazón en la boca cuando llegó el momento de la jodida fiesta. Pero por supuesto no iba a dejar que se notara.

Me las había apañado para superar las entrevistas y las puñeteras fotos con la perfecta sonrisa torcida/seductora marca de Lovino Romano Vargas, presentador. Y tan falsa que dolía. Estaba teniendo varias muertes cerebrales a la vez, y solo la práctica evitó que me pusiera a chillar histéricamente. Porque Antonio estuvo a mi lado ante las cámaras la mitad del tiempo. Y decir que la tensión era como un puto monstruo gigantesco sentado entre nosotros sería suavizar mucho. Mucho. Creedme.

Toni mantenía una actitud relajada, sonriendo de forma encantadora, como si no tuviera ni un solo problema en el mundo. Y si le conociese un poco menos me lo habría tragado. En serio. Podría ser actor profesional, había perdido su gran llamada en la vida. Pero detrás de esa sonrisa sus ojos verdes estaban apagados. A veces mantenía la expresión feliz demasiado rato, como si se olvidase de que la tenía puesta y no supiese cómo reaccionar a tiempo. Como si tuviese la mente centrada en otra cosa… Otra cosa siendo probablemente estrangularme con sus propias manos hasta que le suplicase por mi vida o algo. Podéis apostar a que yo no habría opuesto resistencia, me lo merecía bastante, la verdad.

Pero pese a su fachada, lo cierto era que podía ver la tensión acumulada en la forma en la que flexionaba las manos en movimientos espasmódicos, controlándose para no cerrarlas en puños. Apretaba los dientes más de lo habitual, parpadeaba menos. No me miraba si podía evitarlo, y cuando lo hacía sus cara se congelaba en lo que para mí era claramente una parodia esperpéntica de su habitual sonrisa. Pero reconozco que solo pude ver estos signos porque los estaba buscando, no me cabía duda de que el mundo entero se creería la fachada de despreocupación. Quién lo diría, pero mi bastardo de los tomates era un mentiroso profesional.

De alguna manera Toni se las apañó para esquivar todas las preguntas a cerca de nuestra supuesta relación casual, guiñando un ojo con ademán pícaro y desviando el tema de nuevo hacia el programa. Era admirable. Cualquiera diría que estaba en el mejor de los estados de ánimo.

Yo no lo hice mal tampoco, no es por echarme flores ni nada, pero soy el puto amo toreando a la prensa. ¿La última vez que me puse ante sus micrófonos del mal fue catastrófico? Sí. ¿Pero aun podía sonreír y saludar como un campeón? Joder, sí. Esa era mi vida, al fin y al cabo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era seguir adelante y no montar un numerito. Delante de ellos al menos. Porque soy muy dado al montar numeritos, no sé si lo habéis notado, pero lo reservaba para cuando estuviese a solas con mi bastardo.

El caso es que por fin llegó el momento de la fiesta.

Tenéis que poneros en situación para comprender lo jodidamente increíble que fue mi calculadísima entrada triunfal en la gran sala en la que tenía lugar la celebración.

Todo estaba pensado al detalle.

Sabía perfectamente la distribución del lugar, con la barra al fondo, las mesas, los camareros, la pista de baile, las luces, etc. Sabía hasta dónde se sentaría cada famoso, cada miembro del equipo. Sabía dónde iba a estar Antonio. El escuadrón Pollo Alfa (no sé por qué les sigo el rollo con su estúpido nombre) se había encargado de asegurarse de que tuviese toda la información grabada a fuego en mi cabeza. Todo iba a salir a pedir de puta boca.

Así que voy a llevaros de la mano en un vistazo a lo que debió de ver el mundo cuando llegué. El puto amo, rey indiscutible de la fiesta, el gran e inimitable Lovino Vargas. Joder, sueno como la puta bastarda patatera. Demasiado tiempo sometiendo mis oídos a su incesante fanfarroneo.

En fin. Descripción en tercera persona, allá vamos:

La fiesta estaba bien, una música suave flotaba en el aire, acompañada por los murmullos de mil conversaciones distintas. Nadie estaba borracho todavía, pero la noche iba a ser larga y todos tenían claro que iba a ser una fiesta de las que recordarían toda la vida. Antonio se encontraba en una de las mesas asignadas con Françoise y Gillian, que charlaban animadamente, mientras él forzaba sonrisas a todos los que le saludaban y felicitaban por el programa. Estaba harto de aquello y solo quería largarse. Apenas atendía a lo que sus amigas le estaban diciendo.

Pero entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de poner una mala excusa y salir de allí, una oleada de expectación pareció sacudir toda la sala. Los murmullos excitados se intensificaron y todas las cabezas giraron hacia la entrada, donde los seguratas trataban de contener el gran tumulto que parecía haberse generado fuera. Los gritos de los fans se oían desde allí, y podían ver los flashes de las cámaras. La música sonaba más alta y había cambiando a un ritmo intenso, sensual y marcado, de esos que pegan como banda sonora para un personaje sexy y peligroso caminando de manera super chunga (y ese era yo, pero no dejéis que este paréntesis os saque de esta fantástica recreación en tercera persona).

Los focos apuntaron a la puerta de entrada y el coro de gente se abrió casi reverencialmente para dejar paso a una figura que irradiaba confianza y atractivo. Lovino Romano Vargas hizo su gran entrada en escena, vestido con un impecable traje color gris perla a medida y una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, a la última moda recién salida de Milán. Zapatos de diseño italiano, pelo oscuro levemente echado hacia atrás, con algún mechón casualmente cayendo sobre su frente.

Con un ademán se quitó las gafas de sol, sonriendo de lado. Los gritos en el exterior se elevaron aun más, y todo el interior de la sala irrumpió en aplausos, las cámaras fuera y dentro disparando sin parar.

Lovino ignoró el tumulto general, caminando hacia la mesa en la que el director de su programa y dos tipejas le miraban boquiabiertos. La sala parecía fluir a su paso. El sexy presentador italiano objeto de deseo de medio mundo se detuvo ante Antonio Fernández Carriedo, dirigiéndole una seductora sonrisa irresistible. La sala entera contuvo el aliento. Su director le miraba ojiplático.

Lovino Vargas acentuó su sonrisa ladeada. El español abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

-¿Bailas?- Preguntó Lovino Romano Vargas, con un guiño, voz suave, todo su seductor acento napolitano impregnado en una sola palabra. Todos los ojos estaban concentrados en las figuras de los dos hombres más atractivos del recinto. La música pareció pausar, las luces centradas en ellos.

-¿Pero de qué hostias vas?

Je.

Je.

Vale, fin de la tercera persona. Que manera de cortar el rollo.

Joder. Esto no entraba dentro del plan, se suponía que Antonio iba a caer rendido ante mis encantos, no a mirarme como me estaba mirando, sus ojos verdes chispeando con enfado, clavados en mí, indignación saliendo de su persona en putas oleadas. Casi podía sentirlas, echándome hacia atrás, fustigándome. Mierda. Mierda. SOS. Misión abortada.

Sentía el pánico saliendo libre de la jaula en la que lo había tenido encerrado.

La sala entera volvió discretamente a sus asuntos, percibiendo la tensión palpable entre ambos. Un detalle por su parte, si no fuera porque estaba bastante seguro de que al menos todo nuestro equipo seguía con la oreja puesta en nuestra conversación. Creo que vislumbraba a Eliza asomada detrás de un sospechoso arbusto demasiado cercano a la mesa.

Mi mirada saltó hasta las bastardas amigas de Toni, gritando socorro en silencio. Françoise parecía tan sorprendida como yo, y movió los labios diciendo algo así como "improvisa", Gillian me dirigió una sonrisa de vampiro y se encogió de hombros, la muy cabrona.

Toni me miraba entrecerrando los ojos, parecía más que furioso. Oh, _Dio_. ¿La había cagado aun más?

Uhm. Como comentario a parte es mi deber añadir, para deleite de vuestra vívida imaginación, que el bastardo tomate estaba especialmente increíble esa noche. Puede que estéis hartos leerlo, pero os jodéis porque para algo soy yo el que escribe. Y ohjodermecagoenlaputísimamadredetodo por qué tenía que ser tan estúpidamente atractivo. En serio, no era justo para el resto de la jodida humanidad que el rompiese todos los putos moldes. Alguien debía de haberse encargado de su vestuario para la ocasión, porque conozco lo suficientemente bien a Toni como para saber que no sabría conjuntar ni aunque le pagasen. Tengo mis sospechas de que es daltónico o algo, porque no es normal que un ser humano crea que se puede llevar amarillo chillón, rojo intenso y verde fosforito pretendiendo no provocar sangrados de ojos. Pero en fin, estoy desvariando. El caso es que alguien tenía muy buen gusto, porque Antonio llevaba un pantalón y chaleco negros, camisa verde oscuro y corbata también negra. Y _madona mia_. El color verde había sido inventado para ese idiota. Y los pantalones ajustados. Oh, sí. No era ningún secreto que el culo de Antonio merecía varios monumentos. No podía verlo (estaba sentado), pero yo también tengo una imaginación bastante creativa, y, por cómo los pantalones se amoldaban a sus muslos, solo podía imaginar cómo sería por atrás. Ah, joder, que injusto era que ese pelo revuelto le quedase sexy y no como un puto vagabundo. Y esos labios hechos para sonreír, su piel morena y… Oh, _dio_. ¿Cómo podían ser tan verdes sus ojos?

Mmm. El caso es que puede que estuviese un poquito distraído por Antonio en general. Lo que no ayudaba para nada. Sobre todo cuando esos mismos ojos me miraban con enfado, esperando una respuesta.

-Uhm…- Bien, Lovino, de nuevo mi elocuencia al rescate.

-No sé qué pretendes ahora, llegando como si nada, disfrazado con tu persona televisiva, como si no te conociera más allá de eso.- Espetó Toni, cruzándose de brazos.

-Uh… Yo no…- Os juro que no sé dónde está mi famosa bocaza cuando la necesito.

-¿No dejamos las cosas bastante claras?- Preguntó entre dientes, bajando la mirada.

Tomé aire.

-Antonio.- Era el momento, iba a arreglarlo todo de verdad, esta vez sí. Iba a darle una puta explicación de una vez. Pero entonces, por algún motivo, en vez de ponerme a hablar como debía, mi mano se movió sola, agarrando una copa de la bandeja de uno de los camareros.- ¿Uh, vino?- Pregunté, con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, pasando de mi oportunidad para aclararlo todo como un idiota.

Ya. Sí. No lo sé.

Si las miradas mataran, juro que habría caído fulminado. No solo por la de Toni, que parecía entre cabreado y desconcertado, sino por las miradas de incredulidad y vergüenza ajena de las bastardas y de los miembros del equipo a la vista. Todos tenían cara de "¿pero qué cojones, Lovino? Esperaba más de ti eres una vergüenza para este Escuadrón". Parpadeé un par de veces. Uno cree que ya no puede sorprenderse a si mismo con su estupidez y pasa esto.

-Creo que me voy. No me encuentro bien. Disfrutad de la fiesta, chicas. Lovino.- Dijo de pronto Toni, levantándose y sonriendo tensamente a sus amigas, sin siquiera mirarme al decir mi nombre.

Y por supuesto, siguiendo con mi fantástico papel de imbécil del día me quedé viéndole, boqueando como un pez.

-¡Tonio! ¡No puedes marcharte!- Gritó Françoise, saliendo de su estupor y agarrando de la muñeca a su amigo.

-Claro que sí.-Contradijo Toni, al parecer muy concentrado en clavar cuchillos imaginarios a la mano de la francesa con la mirada.

-¡No, claro que no _Anton_! ¡Eso sería desasomborso!- Se unió Gillian.

-Eso no es una palabra, _chère_.- Murmuró la modelo rubia.

-No es el momento de ser una nazi ortográfica, rubita.- Replicó la chica de pelo plateado, volviendo a concentrar su atención en el español y su intento de fuga.- No puedes irte, Toño. Es tu fiesta. El genial director no puede faltar.

-Creo que todo el mundo está lo suficientemente borracho como para que no se note mi devastadora ausencia.- Espetó Antonio, sarcástico. Y dejadme deciros algo: Toni siendo ácidamente sarcástico era una mala señal. En ese momento pareció fijarse en algo en la distancia.- ¡Mirad! ¡Es Arthur potándole encima a Jones!- Gritó de pronto, señalando a un punto tras las bastardas.

Y por triste que esto suene las dos se giraron, cayendo en la falsa distracción y dándole a Toni el segundo que necesitaba para zafarse del agarre de la francesa.

Y así mi bastardo se sacudió de encima a sus amigas y emprendió una rápida retirada, casi corriendo hacia la salida.

-No veo al cejas por nin… ¡mierda!- Exclamó Gillian, dándose cuenta de la estratagema y de la desaparición (sorpresa) de Toni.

Qué puedo decir. Queda demostrada la brillantez del Escuadrón Pollo.

Lo peor de todo esto es que yo estuve todo el rato con la mirada clavada en él, paralizado como la mierdecilla que soy.

-¡Detenedle!- Gritó Françoise hacia los arbustos.

Y de verdad no debería haberme sorprendido, pero cuando PUTAS VEINTE PERSONAS salieron de debajo de las macetas, casi me caigo del susto.

-¡Veee, a por él! ¡No dejéis que escape! ¡Por _fratellooooo_!- Gritó Feli, agarrado a la espalda del tanque alemán, cabalgándole (AG imagen mental AG, AG, AG), hacia el español prófugo.

-¡Agarrad ese culo huidizo!- Animó Eliza, blandiendo una sartén, con ramitas de arbusto enganchadas en el pelo. Y, honestamente, lo de la sartén no lo vi venir. Pero llega el punto en el que uno deja de preguntarse qué cojones pasa con su vida y acepta estas mierdas tal cual llegan, sin cuestionarse de dónde cojones saca tu manager una sartén en medio de una gala, llevando solo un vestido ajustado.

-¡No temáis! ¡Yo le atraparé!- Chilló Amelia Jones, arrastrando a un reticente Arthur, que gruñía entre dientes algo así como "¿por qué iba a estar yo potando? _Bloody hell_ …"

-¡Toño, cariño, esto es por tu bien!- Gritaba Emma, corriendo como una puta campeona olímpica en jodidos tacones de diez centímetros. Mi respeto por esa chica solo crece.

Casi toda la sala estaba detenida, mirando el espectáculo. El cabrón del DJ había cambiado la música a una de persecución. El de los focos seguía la figura de Antonio a la fuga. ¿En serio, gente? ¿No tenéis putas vidas?

Y en medio de todo, Toni esprintaba hacia la puerta de atrás como si le fuese la vida en ello. Y veinte personas se precipitaban tras él.

En esos momentos debería reflexionar a cerca de la existencia y la futilidad mi vida.

Pero bueno, al menos la imagen de Abel lanzando un plato hacia las piernas de Antonio, tratando de desestabilizarle, sin intentar cubrir su sonrisa de diabólica satisfacción al conseguir que el español diese un saltito medio tropezando; al menos eso me despertó al fin.

YA IBA SIENDO PUTA HORA, LOVINO.

Sí.

Lo sé.

Reflejos lentos, supongo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza di un brinco y me subí encima de la mesa más cercana, provocando que los cubiertos cayeran con estrépito. Me planté ahí arriba, erguido en toda mi estatura (que no es tanta), y silbé con los dedos en la boca, cortando a través de la música y llamando la atención de todo dios. Y sí, punto para Lovino, los perseguidores de Antonio se detuvieron, mirándome desconcertados. De hecho, hasta Toni me miraba a medio camino de abrir la puerta.

Los focos se centraron en mi, la música se detuvo y los ojos de toda la sala estaban fijos en mi figura.

Qué puedo decir. Soy un _showman_ , al fin y al cabo.

-¡Quieto todo el mundo!- Grité. Y una parte de mi estaba tentada de decir algo tipo "y ahora manos arriba y dadme vuestras carteras", solo por ver sus caras. Pero jé. No era el momento.- ¿Pero qué cojones creéis que estáis haciendo?- Inquirí en cambio, con mi mejor mirada de cabreo.- ¡Esto no es un espectáculo! ¡Ni una puta persecución! ¿Los que miráis no tenéis nada mejor que hacer o qué? ¡Volved a vuestras jodidas conversaciones sobre si es mejor comer los langostinos o el puto humus! ¡Y vosotros!- Señalé a los miembros del equipo/perseguidores.- Gracias pero no gracias. Dejadme manejar esto como debería desde el principio.- Dije, serio.- ¡Y compraros una vida!- No puede evitar añadir.

La sala se sumió en un murmullos de asentimiento dudoso, y probablemente algún insulto al deslenguado italiano aguafiestas. Mirad a ver si me importa. Já.

El caso es que para cuando dirigí mi vista a la puerta, Toni había desaparecido.

Mierda puta.

Otra vez.

-¡Eh! ¡Varguitas!- Me giré para descubrir a Gillian, apoyada casualmente en una columna, mirándome entre burlona y divertida. Aunque uno nunca sabe con esa patatera loca.- No es por bajarte de tu nube y tu súper discurso, pero deberías ir tras el asombroso hombre de tu vida. Otra vez. Ya sabes, a la tercera va la vencida. Aunque en tu caso debe ser la octava vez que la cagas, no juzgo ni nada.- Soltó una risotada.

Le lancé una mirada furibunda.

-¿Vas a seguir descojonándote o vas a decir algo que merezca la puta pena?- Gruñí. Me sentía como una mierda. Parecía que nada me salía bien, joder.

-Relaja la raja Roma. Ja. Aliteración.- Volvió a reír. Le dirigí mi mejor expresión de "¿me estás vacilando? ¿en serio? ¿y tu puta madurez?" Soy un maestro de ese tipo de lenguaje facial, qué queréis que os diga. La patatera se secó una falsa lágrima.- Varguitas, ¿dónde está tu sentido del humor?

-Probablemente ha huido de mí con Toni.- Refunfuñé amargamente.

Gillian bufó divertida.

-Eres una diva melodramática, Romanito.- Se carcajeó. Juro que tuve que contenerme para no soltarle una hostia. También influenció que la patatera probablemente sería capaz de devolvérmela bastante más fuerte. No llega a ser como su hermano-tanque, pero esa chica tiene músculos, creedme. Y si decidía pegarme una patada esas botas militares eran armas de destrucción masiva. Y sí, se las había apañado para llevarlas en una gala, con un vestido. En fin. La albina debió de notar mi frustración gracias a mi cara funcionando como una olla a presión, tan roja que parecía a punto de estallar.- Tsk, vale, vale, respira o algo, te estás poniendo morado, Varguitas.

-Qué cojones quieres, me cago en la puta- Ladré, ganándome un par de miradas escandalizadas de los que me rodeaban. Por supuesto esto divirtió aun más a la germana.

-Ayudarte, por supuesto, creí que quedaba claro que mi genial persona estaba de tu lado. Escuadrón Pollo Alfa unido.- Aclaró Gillian con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Se lo estaba pasando de puta madre, la muy capulla. Si no fuese por que sabía que de verdad se preocupaba por Tonio le habría mandado a tomar por culo.- Pero en serio, deberías ir y perseguir a _Anton_.

-No creo que quiera verme, precisamente.- Gruñí, mirando tristemente hacia la puerta por dónde había desaparecido. La patatera resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Claro que quiere! Pero él todavía no lo sabe. Aunque yo sí lo sé.- Exclamó Gillian, pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros, su sonrisa vampírica en todo su esplendor.- Así que te contaré un asombroso secreto.- Se inclinó hacia mí con ademán confidencial.- Cuando está en este estado de ánimo, Tonio va a descargar su frustración chutando balones a portería como si fuesen las cabezas de quién sea que le ha jodido.- Me guiñó un ojo.- Apuesto a que ahora mismo el balón para él tiene un fantástico ricito un lado de la cabeza.

-¿Y dónde…?

-En el campo de fútbol del Parque Grande.- Respondió Gillian, dándome palmaditas en la espalda. Me erguí de inmediato y salí corriendo hacia la puerta trasera.- ¡EH! ¡De nada y eso, eh, Vargas! ¡Un oh, gracias, asombrosa y maravillosa Gil estaría bien!- Chilló a mi espalda, mientras yo me abría paso por la sala, sin escuchar a los que trataban de hablarme o detenerme.

-¡ _GRAZIE_ , PATATERA!- Grité sin girarme. Me pareció oír gritos de ánimo de todo el equipo, pero la cabeza me zumbaba, así que no estoy seguro.

Iba a encontrar a Toni. Y esta vez no iba a haber plan. Ni dudas. Para bien o para mal iba a decirle todo lo que sentía.

* * *

 **HE VUELTO.**

 **Y he sobrevivido a diciembre, yupi. Un mes desaparecida :(( Ahora estamos en las fechas en las que pasaba el cap 12, gracioso todo (Felices fiestaas).**

 **Ya queda muy poco de este f** **ic, gente :') y he empezado a medio escribir otro (que no va a tener NADA que ver con esto, es más bien oscuro y turbio, pero ei, tengo un montón de ganas)**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA. Y contesto reviews aquí mismo, porque he tardado TANTO que matadme lentamente**

 **mr-nadie: y aquí vuelvo una vez más quitándote horas de sueño muajajaja. Parece que me he tomado al pie de la letra lo de ir a mi ritmo, ¿eh? (lloro) jajajaY ya ves que el drama nunca acaba con este par (pero va camino ya)**

 **Justsomeone99: Operación Tovino en todo su** **esplendor (; Síii las dos bastardas son de lo mejorcito, totalmente equipo Toni**

 **Javany: Vale, ahora tengo mucho miedo. No se ha solucionado gran cosa en este cap, pero no me mates porfa**

 **TruthDear: Oh, wow, muchísimas graacias jajajaja no creo que sea para tanto pero gracias, en serio. Lovi se escribe solo, es un gustazo. Muchas muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando! (;**

 **kokoafria: jajaja de verdad? Me alegras la vida con eso, muchas muchas gracias (; Geniaal, espero no decepcionarrr**


	18. Chapter 17

Por si os parecía que la vida no tenía ya suficientes putadas cósmicas os diré que todo es superable. ¿Queréis clichés? Pues os diré que llovía.

Exacto.

El gran momento dramático de esta historia y llueve. Porque al mundo le encanta joderme de estas maneras.

Así que sí, mientras conducía mi Ferrari a toda hostia hacia el campo de fútbol (fútbol de verdad, por supuesto, no la americanada), estaba diluviando.

Ya era de noche y nubes oscuras cubrían la luna, y probablemente las estrellas también, pero gracias a la puta contaminación lumínica no es que se las vea a menudo.

En diez minutos había atravesado media ciudad, roto todas las leyes de circulación posibles y aparcado en el Parque Grande. Que si me preguntáis a mí es un nombre tan jodidamente poco original como que estuviese lloviendo en ese momento. Pero que queréis que os diga, yo no me invento esta mierda, os lo cuento tal cual pasó.

Salí del coche para que me recibiera una cascada de agua, calándome hasta los huesos, mi fantástico traje empapado. Di un paso hacia el campo de fútbol y sentí un frío helador en el pie, a la vez que se oía un chapoteo. F-a-b-u-l-o-s-o. Era definitivamente mi día. Tenía que ir y meter el zapato de piel en un puto charco. Aggg. Todo mi calcetín más mojado que las bragas de Eliza al ver episodios viejos de _Queer as Folk_.

Avancé con una mueca de disgusto, acompañado por un aguado sonido de chof-chof con cada zancada.

La lluvia no perdonaba y seguía cayendo incesante, limitando mi campo de visión a no ver una puta mierda más allá de mis narices.

¿En serio iba a estar mi bastardo en medio de esa tromba de agua dándole patadas a un jodido balón vestido de traje y corbata? Cada vez aumentaba mi sospecha de que la patatera loca me había vacilado con todas las de la ley, mandándome a perseguir putos gamusinos como venganza o simplemente para reírse un rato. Era capaz. Porque en serio, analizándolo fríamente, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que Toni hubiera huido de la gala para irse a chutar balones con un tiempo de mil putos demonios? Joder, sí que era un idiota por creer a la patatera, dispuesto a aferrarme a un clavo ardiendo.

Aun así, pese a cagarme en la puta Gillian interiormente, seguí avanzando a tientas hacia el campo, sin tener muy claro si estaba buscando a Antonio, castigándome por mi soberana estupidez o buscando mi puto coche para irme a casa a gritarle a alguien por mis desgracias. O si simplemente le había cogido el puto gusto a ese fantástico tiempo y a la lluvia chafándome el pelo. Sí, definitivamente debía de ser eso.

Emití un hondo suspiro, mirando a mi alrededor tratando de orientarme mínimamente. Tenía que guiñar los ojos todo el rato para evitar que entrase la lluvia. Gruñendo algo entre dientes opté por seguir andando hacia lo que para mí debía ser el aparcamiento, al fin y al cabo veía luces de focos, o farolas, o putos ovnis, vete a saber.

De pronto mi rodilla chocó contra algo metálico, enviando una oleada de dolor por todo mi cuerpo. Solté una maldición y entrecerré los ojos tratando de ver con qué cojones me la había hostiado. Una enorme estructura de metal se alzaba ante mí, con apariencia casi fantasmal entre la lluvia y la niebla de la noche. Eran las gradas del campo de fútbol. Fantástico.

Con un leve encogimiento de hombros empecé a subir los escalones, deslizándome para sentarme en uno de los encharcados asientos. Total, ya estaba calado, un poco más de agua qué coño más daba.

Así que ahí estaba yo, hundido (ja ja ja) en la miseria, ahogado (JA JA JA) en el auto-desprecio, lamentándome por mis pobres decisiones vitales.

Temblaba ligeramente, abrigado solo por mi arruinada americana, el pelo chorreando y pareciendo, en general, patético. Enterré el rostro entre las manos y dejé escapar un bajo sollozo, mezcla entre frustración y desesperación.

Entonces, en medio de mi momento de máxima pena por mi mierda de día/semana/mes, escuché un sonido seguido por un grito grave y rabioso. Alcé la vista de golpe, escaneando el campo de fútbol ante mí. Los focos me permitían vislumbrar entre la lluvia una figura en medio del césped.

La boca se me abrió de la sorpresa.

Pero sí, así es. Os lo creáis o no, en medio del puto campo de fútbol, en mitad de un tiempo malo de cojones, en pleno Enero, de noche y empapado, cuando cualquier otra persona con dos jodidos dedos de frente se habría quedado en la fiesta del año, con alcohol y comida de gratis y una muchedumbre adorándote, pues ahí estaba el idiota del que al parecer me había enamorado.

Bueno, yo también estaba allí, ¿no?. En la misma situación a excepción de lo de estar en medio del césped. Si esto no demuestra que somos dos gilipollas hechos el uno para el otro no sé qué lo hará. Porque seamos serios: una neumonía mínimo íbamos a pillar.

¿Qué puedo decir? Al parecer los dos vivíamos por los momentos mega dramáticos con un escenario bien construido.

Y nada mejor que el puto diluvio universal que estaba cayendo.

Observé paralizado a Antonio corriendo como si quisiera romper la barrera del sonido. La lluvia continuaba incesante, creando un halo de gotitas iluminadas por los fuertes focos. Y, en medio de esto, Toni chutó el balón con toda la fuerza y rabia que parecía poseer, soltando un alarido. La pelota fue a estrellarse contra la red, entrando limpiamente en portería, con la precisión y velocidad de un disparo.

El español no tardó ni dos segundos en conseguir otro balón. Vi que había como diez ya dentro de la portería. Conociendo a Toni, de fijo sería amiguísimo del guarda del campo y le habría dejado toda la red de pelotas de fútbol sin problemas. No había mucha gente que resistiera a la sonrisa de mi bastardo (me incluyo, culpable).

Toni se había deshecho de la americana de su traje, llevando solo una camisa empapada que se pegaba a su torso y sus brazos, dejándome asientos de primera fila para el despliegue que era ver esos músculos en movimiento.

Le vi dejar el balón en el centro del campo, alejándose casi hasta el otro extremo para después correr de nuevo, pateando la pelota con otro grito de rabia, mandándola demasiado alta, sobrepasando la portería y perdiéndose en la noche con la fuerza de un proyectil.

Antonio dejó escapar otro grito de frustración, llevándose las manos a su pelo empapado y deslizándose hasta caer de rodillas sobre el césped encharcado.

-¡Cojón de pato!- Gruñó entre dientes, y, pese a la distancia, le oí perfectamente.

Ahogué un bufido.

Algún día iba a enseñarle a Toni a maldecir en serio. Daría un puto seminario y todo. Ahora que lo pienso podría invitar a Kirkland también, ampliar su repertorio a algo más que " _bloody hell_ ". Tendría una pizarrita y todo. Estaría de puta madre. ¿Quién no flipa con mi oratoria?

…Uh…

¿Estoy evitando el tema otra vez verdad?

Tomé una bocanada de aire y descendí del graderío, acercándome todo lo dignamente que pude, que, teniendo en cuenta que iba chapoteando, no fue mucho. Antonio seguía arrodillado en el campo, de espaldas a mí, cabeza alzada hacia el cielo nocturno, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la lluvia resbalase por su rostro y se enredase en sus rizos.

Me detuve justo frente a él.

Toni seguía en medio de su epifanía, sin notar mi presencia.

-Umh, sabes, está lloviendo.- Dije al fin, y toma frase. Si eso no es la forma más idiota de iniciar conversación que habéis oído en vuestra vida me sorprendería mucho. Toni abrió los ojos de golpe, con cara de absoluta sorpresa al verme plantado ante él. Continué antes de que me entrara el pánico y la cagase aun más, como de costumbre.- Está lloviendo como… uhh… mucho.

Antonio parpadeó un par de veces, no tengo claro si por la lluvia, si para asegurarse de que yo no era una alucinación o si porque acababa de demostrarle una vez más que soy gilipollas.

-¿Lovino? ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó, y gracias a _Dio_ ignoró mi patético comentario sobre el tiempo.

-¿Que por qué he dejado una fiesta a cubierto y con calefacción, fans adorándome y vino italiano para venir aquí?- Dije, en tono neutro, para asegurarme de entender la pregunta. Toni asintió lentamente, las gotas de agua resbalando por su nariz y mandíbula.- Umh… Porque… ¿para jugar al fútbol?- Mi voz se hizo ridículamente diminuta al final. Tan diminuta como mi dignidad. Quería pegarme. Toni me miraba con las cejas alzadas casi hasta el inicio del pelo. Carraspeé.- ¿Qué? ¿Creías que eras el único imbécil al que le encanta patear balones bajo el diluvio del siglo?- Refunfuñé. Antonio se limitó a seguir mirándome, con cara de póker. Me revolví, incómodo.- Venga, idiota, que vas a constiparte o algo.- Murmuré, extendiendo una mano hacia él y notando que pese al frío mi piel ardía. Y mi cara, concretamente.

El español observó mi mano abierta como si fuese una ecuación matemática muy complicada. Acabó tomándola justo cuando yo empezaba a dudar de todo.

Le ayudé a alzarse hasta que estuvimos los dos frente a frente, la cortina de agua como única barrera entre nosotros. Puede ser que mantuviese su mano en la mía durante algo más tiempo del necesario. Hasta que Antonio sacudió la cabeza y la retiró rápidamente.

-Así que para jugar al fútbol, ¿eh?- Preguntó entonces, y su mirada era casi juguetona. Casi, porque seguía con esa jodida expresión contenida que había llevado puesta todo el día.

Asentí fervientemente, haciendo que me entrase agua del pelo a los ojos.

-¡Exacto! ¡Fútbol!- Exclamé, tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo como para que sonase sincero.- No iba a dejarte colgado, chutando sólo, como un idiota. Parece que necesitas un contrincante que suponga más reto que un puto poste de portería.

Toni me miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Así que vienes al rescate?- Inquirió, y de repente estaba sonriendo. Pero no era una de sus sonrisas dulces y cálidas, esta era directamente burlona, mirando mi empapado traje con aire crítico.- ¿Mi caballero de brillante Armani?

Solté un resoplido.

-Ni que tú pudieras hablar. Venga, al mejor de tres.- Dije, quitándome la chaqueta y tomando en la mano un balón, dirigiéndole a mi bastardo una ceja alzada, retándole.- Y no voy a ir de blando contigo, Fernández.

La sonrisa de Antonio era casi predatoria.

-Dalo todo, Vargas.

Y así fue como de repente estábamos corriendo por el campo embarrado, chutando la pelota y fintando para esquivar al contrario, sin importarnos la lluvia, el frío o la oscuridad de la noche que nos envolvía. Sin importar todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

Apenas veíamos, estábamos calados hasta los huesos, la ropa se pegaba de manera incómoda. Pero nos daba igual.

Solo existía el césped iluminado por esos grandes focos. A nuestro alrededor el vacío.

Solo existía Antonio, su respiración acelerada y su presencia corriendo a mi lado.

Solo existían mis músculos ardiendo, el pulso retumbando en mi cabeza. La lluvia resbalando por nuestros cuerpos.

Solo existían sus manos agarrándome, mi brazo contra su pecho. Los dos jugando sucio, sin que nos importara para nada.

Éramos personas distintas cuando teníamos que luchar por el balón. Como si nos transformásemos.

Era fútbol, era sucio, era violento, era agresivo, era competitivo.

Era no pensar en nada, más que en la pelota y en los movimientos de Toni.

Dejar todo lo demás fuera.

Así que esprinté tras él, luchando por arrebatarle el balón una vez más, agarrándome a su camisa, tratando de frenarle, viendo su sonrisa salvaje, notando una en mi propio rostro. La hierba encharcada nos hizo patinar y caer al suelo otra vez, embarrando nuestros trajes de diseño todavía más.

Aterricé sobre él y rodamos por el césped, llegando al punto en el que no tenía claro si estábamos luchado por levantarnos y recuperar la pelota o si eso ya no importaba. Acabamos tumbados el uno al lado del otro, las respiraciones irregulares, el balón perdido y la lluvia golpeándonos la cara sin piedad, haciéndonos cerrar los ojos y trabajar en calmar nuestro ritmo cardiaco.

Era familiar, como todas esas veces que habíamos ido a correr juntos, antes de que todo el lío empezara. Pero no lo era. No era igual.

Antonio pareció llegar a la misma conclusión, porque de golpe se había puesto en pie, su ceño fruncido, las manos cerradas en puños.

Tragué saliva y me incorporé.

Toni no me miraba.

-Toni…

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Y de repente toda la fuerza de sus ojos verdes estaba sobre mi, paralizándome.- En serio, Lovino, ¿cuál es tu juego? Porque te prometo que me estoy perdiendo.- Una parte de mí quería hacer algún comentario sardónico al respecto, pero la mayor parte quería gritar, así que mantuve la boca cerrada.- No sé qué se supone que es esto.- Gesticuló entre nosotros.

Me mordí el labio.

-Era mentira.- Solté, casi tropezándome con solo esas dos palabras. Toni frunció aun más el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-¡Todo!- Exclamé, parte de mi desesperación impregnando mi voz.- ¡Todo lo que les dije a los periodistas! ¡Todo lo que dicen por la tele! ¡Todo lo que te he hecho creer!

-Lovino, ¿qué…?

-¡No, espera! ¡Escúchame! ¿Vale? ¡Lo siento, joder! ¡Lo siento! ¡Soy un puto idiota!- Grité, notando cómo algo más que la lluvia resbalaba por mis mejillas.- ¡No sabía qué hacer porque soy un jodido desastre con congestión emocional o algo!

-Uh…

-¡Me entró el pánico, Toni! Y puede que no puedas entenderlo, porque tú eres como una especie de maestro de los jodidos sentimientos, y no tienes problemas aceptándolos, abrazándolos y todo eso, pero…- Pausé un segundo para tomar aire por primera vez.- Pero después de lo de Madrid… me dijiste que me querías y casi me da un puto infarto.

-Lovi, yo…- Toni parecía haber dejado caer toda su fachada de inexpresividad, y me miraba con cara de preocupación.

-Déjame soltarlo todo, ¿vale?, porque si no no me lo voy a sacar de dentro en la puta vida.- Dije, precipitadamente. Toni asintió, inseguro.- La cosa es que me daba miedo. Me da miedo.- Me corregí.- Así que me fui de Madrid como un jodido cobarde y le conté todas esas paridas a la prensa, como si lo que pasó entre nosotros no hubiera significado nada. Me inventé lo de tener una nueva relación porque quería alejarte de mi todo lo posible.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

Miré fijamente en los ojos de Antonio, llenos de dudas, dudas que yo había instalado allí.

-Porque… porque todo era más fácil si era lo de siempre, si sólo eras uno más, si yo estaba en control… porque no podía admitirlo, porque no quería que me hicieras daño, porque sigo siendo ese Lovino inseguro que piensa que en algún momento dirás que todo era una puta broma, o que te acabarás largando sin más y yo…

-Ei, Lovi.- Dijo Antonio, suavemente, llevando una mano a mi rostro. Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando como si hubieran roto mi puto dique de contención. Toni me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, secando las lágrimas y la lluvia.- Sabes que yo nunca haría eso, ¿verdad?

Ahogué un sonido estrangulado.

- _Cazzo_ … No es cosa tuya, soy yo, es mi puta cabeza metiéndose en mi camino. Es algo que está mal conmigo. Y creo que no puedo evitarlo, que siempre va a haber una parte de mí que creerá que me voy a romper en pedazos por abrir mi… ugh, corazón a alguien. Es… no sé, estoy jodido de esa manera.- Toni sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar mi rostro, pero sin decir nada, dejándome terminar. Se lo agradecí en el alma, su contacto dándome valor.- Pero me he dado cuenta de que da igual. Dan igual mis jodidos miedos. O si nos damos una oportunidad y acaba… acaba mal. Porque merece la puta pena. Y eso es lo que cuenta. Y sería un gilipollas si dejase pasar esto solo por miedo a cómo pueda acabar.

Toni sonrió, y era una de esas sonrisas que solo me dedicaba a mi, que me hacían sentir como si fuese el puto rey del mundo solo por ser merecedor de ellas.

Y supe que sin duda valdría la pena.

-Entonces…- Empezó, pero le corté una vez más, situando mi mano en su boca para acallarle. Me dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-Quiero decirte que lo siento, lo siento mucho por hacerte daño intentando evitar que me hicieras daño de la forma más idiota. Perdóname por ser un capullo.- Rogué, mirándole a los ojos.- Perdóname por hacerlo todo mal y pirarme y mentir y evitarte y no poder explicarme y alargar esto y…

-Te perdono, Lovi.- Interrumpió Toni, riendo.- Perdóname tú por no darme cuenta y pensar que de verdad eras un capullo sin sentimientos.

-No puedo culparte.- Dije, encogiéndome de hombros.- Soy un buen actor.

-El mejor, según medio mundo.

-Tres cuartas partes del mundo.- Corregí. De pronto me estaba riendo, todo el alivio por el estrés acumulado encontrando su vía de escape en una temblorosa carcajada. Toni se estaba riendo también.

Y entonces nos estábamos abrazando. Aferrándonos el uno al otro como si tuviésemos miedo de que desapareceríamos si nos dejábamos ir.

Los labios de Toni encontraron los míos, y me besó como si quisiera probarse a si mismo que era real, que esto estaba pasando. Le devolví el beso con fuerza, enredando mis dedos en sus rizos empapados, como si quisiera demostrarnos a los dos que sí que lo era, dejando que toda la felicidad que se agolpaba en mi garganta impregnara el beso.

Podía saborear la lluvia en sus labios, cálidos a pesar del frío. Le forcé a pegarse aun más a mí, sin dejar espacio entre ambos.

Cuando por fin nos separamos para tomar aire estábamos respirando como si hubiésemos vuelto a correr por el campo. Enlacé mi mirada con la de Antonio y puse mis manos a los lados de su rostro, juntando nuestras frentes de manera que nuestras narices casi se rozaban. Notaba su aliento sobre mis labios, nuestras respiraciones entremezcladas.

-Toni yo… Te quiero.- Murmuré, mirando como la boca de Antonio se curvaba en una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Yo también te quiero, Lovi.- Dijo, y se estaba riendo, feliz.

-¿Pese a ser un idiota con congestión emocional?

-Es parte de tu encanto.- Sonrió, y volvió a besarme.

La verdad es que me gustaría deciros que me habría encantado quedarme suspendido con él en ese instante perfecto para siempre y acabar la historia. Pero no. Porque, oh, sorpresa, vida real llama a la puerta: de perfecto tenía lo que yo de puto alemán.

Por si lo habéis olvidado seguía diluviando, estábamos empapados, helados, embarrados y probablemente incubando el catarro de nuestras vidas.

Así que cuando nos separamos una vez más, no fue para mirarnos a los ojos tiernamente o algo, sino para que yo estornudara como tres veces seguidas. Con fuerza, en modo spray, regándonos aun más a los dos. Y luego me quedé moqueando bastante miserablemente. Y por supuesto Toni se echó a reír. Porque es un bastardo. Pero también me apretujó contra su cálido pecho y me condujo a los vestuarios, a cubierto. Porque es un amor. NEGARÉ QUE LE HE LLAMADO ESO HASTA LA TUMBA.

…Pero lo es. ¡Aggh!

Para cuando Toni volvió trotando a los vestuarios, después de recoger todos los balones en su red, yo ya me había desprendido de la camisa y los pantalones, tras mucho esfuerzo para separar la tela calada de mi piel.

Toni me lanzó una sonrisa que de inocente tenía poco y subió y bajó las cejas significativamente.

Solté un bufido.

Se volvió a reír.

…Empiezo a pensar que ese viene a ser el resumen de nuestra dinámica en la vida. Si tuviese que escribir un libro sobre nosotros lo titularía: _Yo bufo y tú te ríes: historia de dos idiotas_. Sería un _best-seller_. Número uno en todas las librerías. Y sabéis que os compraríais un ejemplar, no os engañéis.

-Berwald dice que podemos usar las duchas sin problemas, incluso me ha dejado un par de chándales para que nos cambiemos.- Dijo alegremente, sacudiendo la bolsa de deporte que llevaba.- Con tal de que apaguemos todo cuando nos marchemos está bien.

Já. Os lo dije. Sabía que sería amiguísimo del guarda.

- _Grazie a Dio_. Recuérdame que le haga un monumento o algo.- Murmuré, con los dientes castañeándome.

Os juro que meterme bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha nunca había sido más glorioso. Y eran duchas comunes, así que añadid a la gloria general que Antonio desnudo estaba en la ducha de al lado, con los ojos cerrados y cara de absoluta felicidad, las gotas de agua deslizándose por su piel olivácea.

Mmmm... Sí.

Reconozco que cuando se pasó mi momento de trance por desentumecer mis helados músculos, dejé que mi mirada recorriera a Toni de arriba abajo. No es como si no le hubiera visto desnudo, pero joder, en Madrid todo fue tan frenético, tan de repente. No tuve tiempo de apreciar de verdad…

-¿Disfrutando de las vistas?

Abrí mucho los ojos al darme cuenta de que había sido pillado in fraganti, y que Antonio me estaba mirando con una ceja alzada, divertido.

-¿Puede?- Dije, con una sonrisa torcida, viendo que Toni estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, su mirada hambrienta sobre mi cuerpo, devorándolo.- Y tus frases de ligar siguen siendo igual de jodidamente espantosas.- Añadí, guiñándole un ojo teatralmente.

-Si no recuerdo mal, las tuyas eran aun peores.- Ronroneó Antonio, metiéndose bajo mi ducha. De repente estábamos muy cerca.

-Lo dudo.- Murmuré, y entonces la boca de Toni estaba en mi cuello. Suspiré con satisfacción y me acerqué aun más, buscando la fricción entre…

-¡ESE ES NUESTRO TONIO, A POR ESE ITALIANO!

Nos congelamos en el sitio, buscando la fuente de sonido.

-Hon hon hon, tampoco tiene mal culo Varguitas.

-¿Alguien tiene pañuelos para la nariz?

Abrí los ojos como platos. El sonido venía de los putos altavoces del campo, que retumbaban incluso dentro del vestuario.

-¡YA LO TIENES, _FRATELLO_! ¡VEE ESTOY TAN CONTENTO POR MI _FRATELLONE_! ¡Ahora demuéstrale a ese español de qué estamos hechos los italianos! ¡Haz que nuestro Nonno esté orgulloso!

-Feliciano, creo que estás presionando el altavoz con el codo.

-¿Qué dices, Luddy?

-¡OH, MIERDA! ¡RETIRADA! ¡ESCUADRÓN DISPERS- CRKKKKKK!

Con un sonido de estática el altavoz se cortó. Antonio y yo compartimos una mirada. Una mirada en la que básicamente se desarrollaba esta conversación:

"¿Está pasando lo que creo que está pasando?"

"¿Por qué cojones tenemos amigos?"

"¿Es… cosa tuya?"

"Ni de puta coña. Los pervertidos esos van por su cuenta"

"Suponía, hahaha… les voy a matar. Tienen que haber puesto una cámara."

"Vale, plan de acción: cogemos las toallas y perseguimos a esos cabrones, les matamos, les resucitamos y les volvemos a matar"

"¡Suena bien!"

Oh sí, todo eso nos comunicamos en exactamente dos segundos, antes de salir disparados a por las toallas, cubriéndonos como pudimos a la vez que corríamos hacia la sala desde la que se comentaban los partidos.

Puede que correr medio desnudos por las escaleras que llevaban de los vestuarios a la habitación de los micrófonos no fuese lo más brillante que hemos hecho en nuestras vidas. Pero puedo aseguraros que mereció la pena por las caras de del grupo de cinco que se quedó congelado en mitad de su huida por las mismas escaleras que ahora bloqueábamos.

-¿¡Franny!? ¿¡Gillian!?- Preguntó incrédulo Toni, mirando con la boca medio abierta a sus dos "amigas". Que por cierto sonreían como si nada. Sinceramente no sé por qué estaba Toni sorprendido. No era muy difícil de creer que si alguien iba a instalar cámaras en el vestuario para espiar el reencuentro iban a ser ellas.

-¡Ei, Tonio! Pedazo fin de fiesta, ¿eh?- Comentó Gillian, guiñando un ojo y riendo sin mostrar ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

-¡ _Chére_! ¡Estamos tan contentas por ti! ¡Sabíamos que con nuestros consejos en _l'amour_ Romanito triunfaría!- Exclamó la francesa, abrazando a Toni, que le abrazó de vuelta automáticamente, sin darse cuenta de que dejaba resbalar la toalla, haciendo que los ojos de la rubia resplandecieran. Me apresuré a volver a subir esa toalla a su cintura, clavando dagas mentales a Françoise, que me sonrió coquetamente.

-¡Roma! ¡Oh, Roma! ¡Este es el vídeo de mi vida! ¡Oh, Dios, sois tan sexys!

Giré la cabeza para clavar mi mirada de odio en Eliza. Por supuesto. Por supuesto que mi puta mánager estaba también detrás del tema de las cámaras espías. Y por supuesto que no se arrepentía, oh no. Sangraba profusamente de la nariz, con un pañuelo medio colocado para evitar la hemorragia. Me habría dado pena, de no ser por que era probablemente la mente maligna tras el plan de PONER UNA PUTA CÁMARA para grabarnos a Antonio y a mí CASI teniendo sexo. O sin el casi, si su plan hubiera funcionado. Ahora casi quería que hubiera funcionado.

Deslicé mi vista hasta las dos figuras tras las tres mujeres más perturbadas que existen en este mundo. Y ahí estaba ese vil renacuajo traicionero, escondido detrás del tanque alemán, que por cierto hacía gala de su pertenencia al club de los imperturbables con su mejor cara de pared de cemento ligeramente cabreada, véase: su cara de siempre.

-¡FELI!- Rugí. Y bueno, al menos una persona sabía reaccionar adecuadamente.

Mi hermano soltó un chillido agudo y se ocultó aun más tras el patatero.

-¡No me mates, _fratello_! ¡Solo queríamos ver si todo se arreglaba, veee!- Explicó la sabandija.- ¡Y se ha arreglado! ¡Así que todos felices! ¿ _Sí_?

-¡No!- Ladré, lanzándome contra él.

Feli volvió a emitir un sonido de rata estrangulada y trató de correr. Y al ver que no le dejaba, el muy cabrón tiró de mi toalla, dejándome desnudo durante un segundo. Con un grito de sorpresa por mi parte recogía la puta toalla y me envolví en ella todo lo dignamente que pude, tratando de luchar el profundo sonrojo que me invadía y matar a mi hermano con la mirada a la vez. El _testa di minchia_ ese se estaba descojonando disimuladamente.

-Quiero que quede claro que os odio.- Dije, rojo como un tomate, mirando a cada uno de esos traidores.- ¿En qué cojones estáis pensando, espiándonos cuando… cuando…?

-¿Estáis a punto de pasar a la acción? ¿De tener el polvo de vuestras vidas? ¿De follar como conejos?- Propuso Gillian con su sonrisa de vampiro.

-Ugh. ¿Se puede saber desde cuando mierdas estáis aquí?

-Mmm… creo que hemos llegado cuando estabai en vuestro pequeño partido bajo la lluvia.- Repuso Françoise, pensativa.

-¿QUÉ?- Pregunté incrédulo.

-Veee, no te enfades, _fratellone_.- Interrumpió Feli.- No hemos oído nada de lo que decíais, y apenas os veíamos con la lluvia, por eso Eli ha propuesto lo de la cámara en el vestuario, para ver si de verdad habíais arreglado todo.

-Oh, sí.- Respondí, sarcástico.- Estoy seguro de que esa era su única intención al poner una puta cámara en el puto vestuario apuntando a las putas duchas.

La sonrisa resplandeciente que me dedicó la húngara era demasiado inocente. Por fin Toni pareció recuperarse del shock, desprendiéndose de los brazos de Françoise y viniendo hasta mí, sujetándose la toalla con precaución al pasar frente a Eliza.

-Umh. Vale chicos, supongo que dentro de vuestro retorcido concepto de la amistad esto ha sido un gesto bonito y…

-¿Bonito?- Le interrumpí con incredulidad.- ¡Más bien un gesto de putos acosadores perturbados!

-Bueno, he remarcado lo de retorcido, ¿no?- Sonrió Toni, abrazándome. Sentí cómo me relajaba entre sus brazos, y refunfuñé algo no muy convencido.- Pero la verdad es que… mm… habéis interrumpido bastante.- Continuó Toni, entrecerrando los ojos levemente.

-¡Mensaje captado!- Exclamó Gillian, fingiendo un saludo militar.- Pues nosotros nos vamos yendo. ¡Escuadrón Pollo Alfa ha completado la misión!

-Ooh.- Protestó Eliza, poniendo pucheros. Pero siguió a las dos componentes del BTT después de dirigirnos una última mirada melancólica.

-¡Y quita la jodida cámara!- Grité tras ella.

Feli se lanzó a abrazarme, haciéndome un sándwich entre Toni y él.

-¡Estoy tan contento de que haya salido bien! ¡Os merecéis ser súper felices!- Exclamó, frotando su mejilla contra la mía, mientras yo gruñía entre dientes.- ¡Cuida de mi _fratellone_ , Toni!- Dijo, achuchando también a Antonio, que le devolvió el abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces.- Y si alguna vez eres tú el que le haga daño a Lovino y no él solito voy a ir a por ti, y no prometo dejarte vivir para contarlo.- Dijo en tono absolutamente serio.- ¡Veee! ¡Ciao! ¡Tened mucho sexo, _fratello_ necesita descargar tensiones!- Soltó una risita mientras yo me quedaba boqueando indignado. Y sin más se largó, arrastrando al tanque con él.

Volvíamos a estar solos, Toni y yo. Por fin. En medio de las escaleras, en toallas, aun con el pelo chorreando un poco, pero solos.

-¿Qué era eso de Escuadrón Pollo Alfa?- Preguntó mi bastardo apretándome aun más entre sus brazos.

-No preguntes, en serio.- Refunfuñé, enterrando mi nariz en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

Toni rió suavemente.

Y ahí sí puedo deciros que quise quedarme suspendido en ese instante perfecto. Porque estaba completo. Sentía mariposas y calidez en el estómago. Tenía miedo, pero a la vez no cambiaría ese sentimiento por nada del mundo. Porque merecía la pena.

Por ñoño que suene.

¿Quién me lo iba a decir?

Resulta que al final Lovino Romano Vargas tenía corazón.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

 **SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO. Sé que dije que diciembre era horrible, pero resulta que enero es PEOR.**

 **En fin, aquí está, espero que os haya gustado y MIL GRACIAS por haberlo seguido hasta el final. Tal vez algún día haga un epílogo, pero mejor no prometo nada**

 **¡Siento si no he contestado reviews! No me daba la vida, pero muchas muchas gracias por comentar :)**

 **Ciaoooo, espero subir otra historia pronto y gracias otra vez por leer**


	19. Epílogo

**¿A que no sabéis quién acaba de estar por Chueca y no ha podido no escribir esto?**

 **El epílogo prometido, mil gracias a los que comentasteis. Ha sido extraño retomar esta historia, espero que disfrutéis el capítulo. Ahora sí que sí se acaba. (Creo).**

 **Feliz Orgullo, gente (:**

* * *

-¡Loooviii! ¿has visto mi boa con la bandera pansexual?

Si me preguntáis: no, no tengo ni puta idea de cómo esto se había convertido en mi vida.

Culpo al bastardo.

Y al patatero. Nunca está de más culpar al patatero. Ante la duda.

Di que tampoco me vas a ver quejándome, cuando un Toni semi desnudo, con el cuerpo cubierto de brillantina, unos pantalones más ajustados que el presupuesto griego para este año y banderitas del orgullo pintadas en las mejillas, estaba pavoneándose frente al espejo, dejándome con unas vistas de lujo a uno de sus más fantásticos atributos. Y con eso quiero decir su culo. Para que quede claro.

Tal vez pavoneándose no era la palabra. Realmente lo que estaba haciendo era intentar sustituir su clásico pendiente plateado por un colgante con forma de corazón con la bandera... ¿bisexual era esa?

-¿No puedes decidirte por una bandera y ya? ¿Necesitas llevar todo el regimiento?- Pregunté, en parte exasperado, en parte con franca curiosidad.

-¡No puedo quedarme solo con una, Lovi! Las llevaría todas, pero no me caben. ¡Hay que mostrar apoyo!

-¿No se supone que deberías llevar sólo con la que te identifiques?

-¿Quién lo dice?- Respondió Toni alegremente, consiguiendo encajar el pendiente.

Yo sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo como un gilipollas. Que era lo único que parecía haber estado haciendo los últimos seis meses. Sonreír como si me pagasen por ello. La gente empezaba a confundirme con el puto Feliciano. Y eso si que no podía ser.

Aunque la verdad es que me encontré a mi mismo sin preocuparme absolutamente nada al respecto. Lo sé, lo sé: ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con Lovino Romano Vargas? Pues al parecer había sido abducido por la secta de las parejas estables, había descubierto el maravilloso mundo de los sentimientos y llevaba jodidos seis fantásticos meses disfrutando de sexo genial a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar. Y no exagero. Para nada. No es que quiera fanfarronear, pero sí.

Claro que el tema del sexo constante no era novedad para mí (pf, obvio), pero sí lo era la maraña de terroríficas emociones que venían al hacerlo con una persona a la que quería. Mucho. Joder. No os miento si os digo que lloré un par de veces. Mientras lo hacíamos. Cómo una puta princesita Disney.

Ayudaba que los dos fuésemos personas tremendamente físicas en el aspecto afectivo. Resulta que si liberabas a mi lado sensible yo era de esos tipos que aprovechan cualquier situación para tocar a su pareja. Lo sé, damos caries con solo vernos, yo también me sorprendí. Habría dado vergüenza ajena a mi yo anterior. De hecho mi yo anterior habría potado ante tanta muestra de afecto y ñoñería. Pero también habría muerto un poco por dentro, porque, reconozcámoslo, mi yo pasado era un jodido idiota reprimido que en el fondo moría de envidia.

Así que quiero oír un hurra por mí y mi superación personal. Gracias, gracias, doy autógrafos cada mes en alguna alfombra roja del mundo.

-Ei, amor, ¿puedes pasarme el móvil? Hemos quedado con todos estos. Y vamos a ser los últimos. Otra vez.- Toni hizo un puchero y yo intenté convencerme a mí mismo de que ya había superado la etapa de ponerme rojo como un puto camaleón en un campo de tomates cada vez que mi novio me llamaba amor. Venga ya, Lovino, estás por encima de eso.- ¡Lovi, te has puesto colorado!- Ugh, y allí va mi control sobre mis reacciones. El bastardo se echó a reír.- Pensaba que "lo habías superado", corazón.- Comentó con tono burlón.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Murmuré, buscando frenéticamente algo que hacer. Ese algo fue ponerme a desplumar la dichosa boa de Antonio como si de un pollo se tratase.

-Yo creo que sí.- Canturreó Toni. Sus ojos verde intenso destellaron con malicia y mal disimulada diversión.- Cariño mío.

Ese puto sádico.

Hundí mi cara, más roja que mis exámenes de economía en el instituto, en la boa medio desplumada.

Toni, el muy cabrón, saltó sobre mí, abrazándome sin piedad.

-¡Nooo! ¡Quita pesado!- Bufé, escupiendo putas plumas rosas, intentando contener las carcajadas cuando Toni empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

-¿Me estás llamando gordo?- Preguntó el estúpido de mi novio, aumentando su ataque con saña. Me revolví inútilmente, tratando de lanzarle plumitas a la cara con todas mis fuerzas. No mi movimiento más inteligente, lo reconozco.

-¡Lo he superado!- Jadeé, sin aire. Logrando medio liberarme, de modo que quedé sentado en su regazo. Por la sonrisita creída de Toni, no había sido tanto una victoria por mí parte como por la suya.

-Pruébalo.- Me retó.

Hice una mueca. Esto me dolía por dentro.

-Ughh. Lo he superado... _caro_.

La sonrisa de mi torturador era escalofriante.

-¿Y en inglés, tesoro?

-También, _darling_.- Dije, con todo el retintín posible.

-¿Un poco más auténtico? Como si fuese algo que sintieses y no como si te estuviesen arrastrando al matadero.- Podía oír la risa contenida en su tono. Rodé los ojos y hundí la cara en su hombro. Y si ardía como una puta plancha ese jodido idiota lo merecía.

-Cariño.- Murmuré.

-¿Y mirándome, Lovi?

Entrecerré los ojos, separándome para mirarle fijamente. Se la estaba jugando.

-Cariño.- Repetí, retándole con la mirada. Me las apañé para que el apelativo sonase como un insulto. Es un don que tengo.

-¿Y ahora con un beso?

Toni sonreía de lado a lado como un jodido idiota. Con un suspiro, me incliné hacia delante lentamente, asegurándome de que cerrase los ojos, mi boca a milímetros de la suya, Toni se acercó hacia mí y... le mordí la punta de la nariz.

Me levanté con una carcajada, doblándome por la mitad mientras mi idiota se frotaba la napia, haciendo muecas de dolor y quejándose como el jodido español exagerado que era.

-Deja de lloriquear, amor.- Comenté, con tono jovial.- Cosas peores podría haberte mordido.

Ignoré la exclamación indignada de Toni, yendo al baño a acabar de peinarme, sonriendo como si hubiese ganado la puta lotería. Que en cierto modo... Solté un resoplido. Me estaba volviendo un moñas. No pude evitar sonreír más aún.

Me arreglé el pelo y comprobé que mi camiseta negra fuese lo suficientemente ajustada pero sin ir marcando rollo croissant. Por supuesto me quedaba como un guante, informal pero elegante (je). Vale que estuviese en un país de idiotas sin ningún tipo de sentido de la moda, pero tenía una imagen que mantener.

Toni se había descojonado al verme todo de negro, con mis ajustados pantalones oscuros de diseño y mi camiseta, diciendo que parecía que fuese a un entierro y que iba a cocerme cual pollo. Le había mandado a la mierda y subrayado que era un absoluto negado para la ropa, por supuesto. Él se había limitado a encogerse de hombros y murmurar algo así como "si te cueces no pienso llevarte en brazos". Y luego había desaparecido en la habitación para salir con esos pantalones pecaminosos puestos, descamisado y con la brillantina. Y ahí se habían acabado mis protestas.

Pero uno de los dos debía vestirse como un ser adulto y sin olvidar prendas por el camino, daba igual que fuésemos a un puto desfile.

Y no me llevéis la contraria en esto. Tengo razón.

Al final, Toni se las apañó para enredar una bandera del orgullo en mi cuello, mientras yo refunfuñaba y me recolocaba mis gafas de sol.

Que Antonio se había ingeniado para sustituir por unas con montura rosa fosforito.

A veces juro que no sé por qué quiero a ese idiota.

Mientras yo seguía rezongando, mi español se puso la triste boa casi desplumada con una sonrisa brillante, guiándome fuera del piso.

Ahh, cuantos recuerdos me traía ese piso.

Nuestra Noche Vieja, con los fuegos artificiales, nuestra fantásticomaravillosa primera vez juntos, su confesión de amor... y mi puesta pies en polvorosa como un jodido cobarde.

Ahhh, sí, los recuerdos.

Mejor jodidamente lejos, ¿verdad?

Sobre todo si podía disfrutar de geniales otras veces y Toni repitiendo una y mil veces que me quería.

Oh Dio.

¿Veis lo que os decía? Un puto ñoño. En eso es en lo que me ha convertido ese puto bastardo de preciosos ojos verdes y sonrisa que podía iluminar... Joder, su puta madre, mierda, joder. Ahí va otra vez. ¿Por qué me poseía el puto espíritu de Federico Moccia cada vez que pensaba en Toni? Bueno, el tío seguía vivo, o sea que su espíritu no podía ser, porque... Bah, voy a dejarlo. Sé que os importa una puta mierda el Moccia ese ahora mismo, habéis venido a leerme a mí.

Así que eso.

Salir del piso de los recuerdos, en eso estábamos.

Por si no lo habíais adivinado ya: sí, estábamos en Madrid, sí, si hacéis el cálculo, seis meses significa que era finales de Junio. Y sí, boas y banderas del orgullo quieren decir que era el Word Pride en Madrid, que no sé si recordáis, pero ya dije que íbamos a hacer un especial del programa si la temporada tenía éxito.

Y, adivinad. No sólo había tenido éxito sino que había sido jodidamente arrollador. Si ya antes era uno de los programas más vistos, ahora era la jodida droga de medio mundo. En serio. Lo habíamos petado fuerte. Y quiero pensar que todo mi drama con Antonio, que la prensa rosa engulló, no había tenido absolutamente nada que ver. Porque la temporada había sido genial ella sola y sin ayuda.

Y por supuesto que yo estuviese en ella solo la hacía más impresionante.

Al fin y al cabo soy el carisma personificado cuando me pongo a ello.

Y no podía negar que Toni tenía la visión necesaria. Había sabido desde el principio qué era lo que el público quería ver. Había arriesgado y había acertado.

Así que, cumpliendo su promesa, nuestro director había conseguido lanzar todo este proyecto del episodio especial adelante.

Y allí estábamos.

Madrid, pleno verano, con un calor que derretiría hasta el gélido corazón de Lucia.

Habíamos pasado los días anteriores grabando sin parar, en medio de los desfiles, conciertos, y la fiesta en general.

Mentiría si dijera que no me lo había pasado de puta madre. Aunque hay que reconocer que me alegraba de haber terminado de rodar el especial, y de poder salir sin necesidad de ser Lovino Romano Vargas, presentador, sino simplemente Lovino, italiano cabreado profesional, o Lovi, idiota enamorado.

Así que sí, me disponía a disfrutar lo máximo posible de la fiesta, con mi estúpido y maravilloso novio.

Hablando del cuál... ¿dónde cojones se había metido? ¿No llevábamos ni dos minutos en la calle y ya lo había perdido? Y mira que tendría que ser difícil, teniendo en cuenta que lleva una puta boa de colores y cien kilos de purpurina encima. Era básicamente una puta comparsa andante.

Miré hacia los lados rápidamente, como en un jodido partido de tenis. Me estaba planteando preguntar a alguien si había visto a un idiota descamisado haciendo el canelo por ahí cuando lo vi. Y tuve que contener las ganas de soltar una risotada.

-Toni...- Tuve que interrumpirme para ahogar mi risa.- Toni, ¿qué coño haces?

Porque ahí estaba mi bastardo particular, por algún motivo subido encima de una puta estatua dedicada a algún tipo que llevaba un par de siglos criando malvas. Había colgado su bandera del orgullo al cuello de la escultura, y se encontraba agarrado a su hombro como si fuese su colega y no un puto trozo de bronce, con la capa-bandera ondeando tras ellos épicamente. Toni ayudaba a crear dramatismo manteniendo la mirada alzada hacia el horizonte, puede que hasta se estuviera esforzando por soltar alguna lágrima en pos del máximo efecto.

-¡Lovi!- Exclamó emocionado nada más localizarme.- Quevedo se une a la causa.

Examiné la estatua con ojo crítico, alzando una ceja.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que ese no es Quevedo.

Toni miró a la cara a su acompañante de metal, llevándose una mano al pecho con ademán traicionado.

-¿No eres Quevedo? ¿Me mentiste?- Yo resoplé, tratando de no reír.- Pensaba que éramos amigos, Quev, y ahora descubro que todo este tiempo has podido ser Góngora.- Se alejó de la estatua lentamente, aún sacudiendo la cabeza.- Lovino, amor, tú al menos eres sincero conmigo.- Exclamó, acercándose a mí, haciendo todo el paripé.

Me alejé un par de pasos.

-En realidad.- Declaré.- No le conozco de nada y no sé por qué me habla, señor.

Y me giré a tiempo de echar a correr antes de que Toni se abalanzara sobre mí.

Solté una carcajada.

-¿Tú también, Brutus, hijo mío?- Declamó Antonio, con un brazo extendido para su gran acto final. Parecía que iba a continuar con su avergonzamiento público, así que le callé con un beso, cogiéndole de la mano.

-Ala, vamos, idiota, que vas a conseguir que te detengan por escándalo público.- Dije, sonriendo satisfecho al ver que había conseguido dejarlo mudo y con una sonrisa boba en la cara, que probablemente se reflejaba en la mía.

Dios.

Qué par de idiotas.

Fuimos hacia la calle donde habíamos quedado con todos, de la mano, mientras Toni me contaba animadamente otra de sus historias (esta vez me incluía a mí y a la patatera) y yo contraatacaba recordándole un par de anécdotas del día que le llevé a conocer a Nonno y a Romeo. Ese sí que había sido un día intenso. Cómo mínimo. El resultado era que mi hermano pequeño idolatraba a Toni como si fuese un puto dios o algo, y mi abuelo se traía un rollo competitivo extraño con mi novio. No preguntéis. Sólo diré que tenía que ver con temas que de verdad nunca quise saber sobre Nonno. No ayudaba que mi español le siguiera la corriente.

Comentamos sobre la inminente boda entre Lucia y Matthias, discutiendo a cerca de su los rumores sobre el anillo de Lego serían ciertos. Toni acabó llorando de la risa cuando empecé a explotar con ganas el tema.

Antes de que nos diésemos cuenta, llegamos a Chueca (por si no lo sabéis el barrio gay por excelencia en Madrid y obviamente el epicentro del Orgullo), abriéndonos paso entre las miles de personas aglutinadas allí, la explosión de colores de mil banderas diferentes, serpentinas y disfraces envolviéndonos como una paleta repleta de tonalidades. Una sinfonía de ruidos, música y gritos llenaba la calle, a reventar de gente.

¿Cómo íbamos a encontrarles allí? Casi no podía ni ver a Toni, de personas que había, y eso que íbamos de la mano.

Claro que, confía en Gillian para hacerse oír en medio de una multitud.

-¡TONIO! ¡VARGUITAS!

Hacía ya casi un año que la conocía y aún así juro que era imposible acostumbrarse a ese tono de voz. Sin embargo Toni era la prueba viviente de que debía serlo, porque ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de pegar un respingo, mientras que yo casi salté hasta el cielo.

La chica de pelo plateado se acercaba a grandes zancadas, apartando a la gente como si nada, probablemente los pobres estaban aterrados de que les pisara con aquellas enormes botas militares, que por supuesto llevaba pese al calor abrasador. La germana vestía una camiseta cortada con la frase "¿ _Entiendes_ , o te lo explico?" estampada en medio. No pude evitar soltar un resoplido divertido.

Tras ella, siguiendo grácilmente el camino que abría, deslizándose como una jodida reina por su puto palacio venía Françoise, portando un tutú con los colores del arco iris. Y seriamente, nadie tenía derecho a que un tutú les quedase tan elegante. Ni siquiera yo conseguiría llevar eso con estilo. No es que lo haya intentado ni nada.

El resto del grupo las seguía algo más, atrás, al parecer teniendo más problemas para moverse entre la aglomeración.

-¡Hola, Gil, Franny! ¡Hola a todos!- Sonrió Toni, sin soltar mi mano, saludando hacia nuestros amigos.

-Hon hon hon, Antoine, que bien te veo.

-¡Manos donde pueda verlas, franchute!- Exclamé, protegiendo el torso desnudo de Antonio con mis brazos, en cuanto vi a la modelo francesa acercarse demasiado con claras intenciones.

-¡Romanito!

Solté un bufido de gato al que le han pisado la cola, haciendo una finta para evitar las manos de Françoise, que habían empezado a dirigirse hacia mi baja espalda.

Toni se echó a reír.

Ugh, eso me pasa por intentar defender su honor. La próxima vez le iban a dar por culo. Yo. En casa. Lejos de la francesa pervertida. Porque si alguien tiene derechos sobre ese fantástico culo soy yo. Sólo para que quede claro.

Umh.

-¡Roma!- De repente, como oliendo mis pensamientos gays, Eliza estaba espachurrándome contra ella.- ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Me alegro un montón de haber venido!- Exclamó mi mánager emocionada. Llevaba una corona de flores y una camiseta que mostraba dos chicas de uno de esos animes que adoraba liándose, nada sorprendente en Eliza. Al igual que la cámara que llevaba en mano. Típico.- Sophie y yo vamos a ir a ver un concierto al aire libre esta noche.

Ugh. Torcí el gesto. La austriaca seguía cayéndome peor que el puto inventor de las jodidas salchichas alemanas, pero mi mánager estaba loquita por ella, así que a joderse y a aguantarse. Ya llevaban saliendo casi el mismo tiempo que Toni y yo. Agh. Es la última vez que nos comparo. Me da igual que solo sea en eso, simplemente no. Lo próximo sería aceptar una de esas dobles citas que Eliza llevaba proponiéndome un tiempo. Y gracias pero no, para sentirme incómodo me valgo yo solito. Me alegraba inmensamente de que en ese momento no estuviese presente, me daba igual que Toni lo hubiese superado y se llevara bien con ella. La pianista me daba escalofríos.

Mientras yo seguía siendo estrujado por una emocional húngara, mi hermano y su ladrillo andante nos habían alcanzado. Feli, como Eliza, no había venido por motivos de trabajo, sino solo para disfrutar de la fiesta. Aunque fuese en compañía de la última persona en la tierra que yo me llevaría como compañero de juerga. Pero en fin. Nunca he dicho que mi hermano tuviese buen gusto. Excepto para la ropa, solía pensar, ahora estaba a punto de retirarlo, al ver las pintas de mi _fratellino_. Se había teñido las puntas del pelo de colores, llevaba una bandera atada a la cintura y unas gafas en forma de corazón, además de una camiseta que apenas cubría su piel, color fosforito .

Como contraste absoluto, el tanque iba normal, su pálida piel rosa por el sol, el pelo rubio repeinado y una expresión ligeramente desesperada.

Entendía el sentimiento. Feli prácticamente vibraba de la emoción, saltando de aquí para allá como la mariposa arco iris que era.

El pobre patatero no supo en lo que se había metido cuando aceptó a venir. O a salir con mi hermano en general.

-¡ _Frateeelloo_! Vee, ¿has visto cuanta gente? ¡Seguro que a Nonno le habría encantado venir!- Mi hermano dejó de bailotear a mi alrededor para clavar su mirada en un grupo detrás nuestro.- ¿Has visto a esos hombres que van todo de cuero? ¡Uno conocía a Luddy! ¡Le ha dado una cachetada! ¡En el culo!- Parpadeé en dirección a mi hermano y la patata, cuya cara había adquirido un interesante tono rosa flamenco aun más intenso.- Le he lanzado mi bebida a la cara, claro.- Feli soltó una risita escalofriante.- ¡Sólo yo puedo hacer eso!

Feliciano agarró entonces el trasero del alemán. Con fuerza. Ludwig dio un respingo y si expresión habría sido descojonante si mi hermano no pareciese tan satisfecho consigo mismo.

Notablemente, todos dimos un paso atrás, alejándonos del aura violenta que de repente rodeaba al espagueti descerebrado. Françoise, sabiamente, dio dos.

Por fin los tres miembros del grupo que aun no habían asomado hicieron acto de presencia.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludó Emma, acercándose con un sonriente Abel y un malhumorado Carlos. ¿Ué? Sí, acabáis de leer correctamente. Algo no encajaba. ¿El mundo iba a acabar? ¿Por eso andaba tan feliz el pelo tulipán? Debía de ser algo así de fatídico como mínimo.

-¿Por qué sonríes, Abel? ¿Te han regalado dinero o algo? En serio, está empezando a darme escalofríos.- Comentó Toni. Sonreí internamente por nuestra conexión mental.

El holandés resopló, pero no abandonó su sonrisa. Y, seriamente, ¿qué cojones? Era como ver a un pez llorar o algo.

-Que os explique Carlos.- Dijo, sin más.

Nos giramos hacia el aludido, que se limitó a gruñir algo entre dientes.

-No les hagáis ni caso, ha sido una tontería.- Comentó Emma, agitando una mano. Me alegré al ver que iba vestida normal, al igual que los otros dos, excepto por la cinta de su cabeza, que lucía la bandera arco iris.- Al parecer han confundido a Carlitos con uno de los que iban a dar discursos y lo han subido a un podio...

En ese momento sucedió algo extraño y terrorífico que juro que quedará grabado en mi memoria para siempre: Abel soltó una risilla.

-¿Pero a este qué coño le habéis dado?- Exclamé.

Por sus ojos enrojecidos podía imaginar que lo típico, pero he visto a Abel inhalar gas de la risa y apenas mover un músculo de la cara. Así que dejadme flipar.

-Y entonces...- Dijo el pelo tulipán ahogando una risa, y juro que era aterrador.- Se ha quedado tan pillado, que lo único que se le ha ocurrido ha sido ponerse a recitar la tabla del siete.

Nos giramos hacia el cubano con expresiones incrédulas. Carlos nos dedicó una mueca.

-Me he quedado en blanco, ¿vale? Y lo único que me sale cuando estoy nervioso es recitar las tablas de multiplicar. Teníamos un profe en la escuela que...

Perdí el hilo de la explicación cuando noté que Toni tiraba de mi mano. Me acercó a él hasta que estábamos pecho a pecho, frente a frente. El barullo de la multitud y las voces de nuestros amigos ahogado como ruido de fondo para nuestra burbuja particular.

Sus ojos verdes me sonreían y yo me encontré contando las motitas de color más oscuro en sus iris.

-Ei.- Susurró contra mi oído.

-Ei.- Respondí en un tono igualmente bajo, notando calidez en el estómago. Nos mantuvimos un rato así, balanceándonos ligeramente como al ritmo de la música.-Te quiero.- Susurré, como un secreto solo para él. Sus ojos hicieron chiribitas, y se formaron pequeñas arruguitas en las comisuras.

-Y yo a ti, amor.- Sonreí contra su rostro, contento con respirar el mismo aire, mezclando nuestros alientos.- ¿Listo para hacer temblar Madrid?

Solté aire en una risa suave.

-Y el mundo.

Toni se separó lo suficiente como para dirigirme una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Aunque no embutido en esa camiseta, espero.

-¿Qué...?- Antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta, noté cómo me agarraban por detrás y me elevaban los brazos, mientras otro par de manos me quitaba la camiseta.- ¡EI!- Protesté, pero Françoise ya había salido corriendo, agitando mi prenda como si se tratara de una puta maraca.

Gillian me soltó con una risotada, dejándome con el torso al descubierto ante el inclemente sol madrileño.

Toni no perdió el tiempo para abrazarme fuertemente y restregarse contra mí, embadurnándome de brillantina sin dejar de reír. Le dediqué una mirada asesina.

-No me mires así, Lovi.- Dijo, divertido.- Ahora vas mucho más acorde y fresquito. ¡Ya no tengo que preocuparme de que te dé un vahído!

Por supuesto me lancé a por él. Mientras Toni intentaba besarme entre risas y yo trataba de bajarle los pantalones o algo, sólo por fastidiar, me di cuenta de lo increíble que era mi vida ahora.

Lo sé, lo sé.

La ñoñería.

Pero.

Era cierto.

Estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de un idiota que me quería con toda su alma. Tenía amigos, puede que no normales, reflexioné, viendo a Françoise con mi camiseta colocada a modo de melena, Gillian descojonándose de algo dicho por Carlos junto con Abel, Emma y Eliza; pero eran mis amigos. Ni comento lo que mi hermano hacía en esos momentos con el macho patatas. Sólo diré que hasta Nonno se sonrojaría. Pero en fin, no cambiaría a esa panda de bastardos pervertidos por nada.

Tal vez al tanque alemán.

Pero sí.

El desfile fue increíble. En algún momento Gillian, Carlos y Toni se hicieron con pistolas de agua y acabamos todos empapados y chorreando. Lo que no estuvo mal, con ese calor abrasador.

De vez en cuando gente nos reconocía y nos paraba para sacarse selfies o comentar algo. Feliciano, Françoise y yo éramos los más reconocibles, pero Toni no se quedaba lejos, después de todo el bombo de los periódicos y la tele habían dado a cerca de él como director o de su relación conmigo. Aun así, la modelo francesa fue la que más bola le dio a la gente, besando en la boca a algunos (y algunas) fans. Yo por mi parte, ni siquiera tuve que fingir las sonrisas.

Acabamos encontrando a parte del resto del equipo, al menos a los que se habían quedado después de acabar de grabar. A Heracles le vimos sorprendentemente despierto, vestido de angelote y subido en una de las carrozas por algún motivo, saludándonos perezosamente. Kirkland y Amelia estaban abanicándose el uno al otro como si les fuese la vida en ello en una terraza, los dos quemados como los guiris que eran. La americana se unió ala guerra de agua un rato, mientras el guionista trataba de fundirse con las paredes para evitar el sol.

En algún punto, Toni desapareció de vista, solo para aparecer momentos después, con las manos tras la espalda y una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Ei, ¿Lovi?

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su bobaliconería, pero le devolví la sonrisa igualmente.

-¿Mhm?

Mi español descubrió entonces lo que llevaba en las manos, extendiéndolo hacia mí.

-Feliz Orgullo.- Dijo, con una risa suave. Era una rosa, una rosa con los pétalos teñidos de los colores del arco iris. Había visto vendedores por todas partes ofreciendo esas flores, junto con abanicos y gafas con la bandera. No pude evitar una carcajada.

-Te vas superando.- Dije, aceptando la rosa y aferrando la mano que Toni me ofrecía.- Ñoño.- Murmuré con tono divertido.

Él emitió un resoplido fingidamente ofendido.

-¡Romántico!

-Es la misma puta cosa.- Dije riendo, recordando una de nuestras primeras conversaciones. Por la carcajada de Toni, acababa de pensar lo mismo.

-Sé que en secreto te encanta.- Dijo, llevando una mano a la curva de mi espalda.- Te encanto.- Se corrigió.

-¿Sólo en secreto?- Reté, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, con la rosa aun en mi mano.

Y antes de que Toni pudiera responder, le besé con ganas, devorando su boca como si fuese la última vez. Noté sus manos aposentarse en mi baja espalda, atrayéndome aun más hacia él. Y en algún momento, mientras me perdía en Toni, el beso debió de escalar, porque de repente esas mismas manos habían bajado hasta mi culo y una serie de silbidos y gritos entusiasmados nos rodearon.

Casi sin aire, nos separamos de mala gana para mirar alrededor. No solo Gillian, Françoise, Eliza y Feliciano estaban animando como si fuese su puto programa preferido, sino que hasta Carlos aplaudía, con una sonrisa divertida, al igual que Emma. Ludwig parecía incómodo, pero aguantaba estoicamente con Feli subido a sus hombros chillándonos obscenidades muy animadamente. Abel se había pirado y no estaba a la vista, supongo que demasiada felicidad para él. Y un grupo de gente se había reunido a nuestro alrededor, todos animando y riendo.

Oí algún grito de "¡Ánimo Romano!" y de "¡Ohhh! Son incluso más monos que en la tele".

Noté el color inundándome las mejillas.

Por supuesto, el cretino de mi novio reaccionó como si nada, agitando una mano hacia el círculo a nuestro alrededor y sonriendo felizmente, contestando a alguno de los gritos con igual entusiasmo.

Bateé las manos hacia su brazo para que dejara de saludar. Dirigiendo al coro de voyeurs uno de (en mis humilde opinión) mejores y más terroríficos ceños fruncidos.

-¡Despejad, gente! ¿No habéis oído hablar de la puta privacidad? ¡Estábamos teniendo un momento íntimo por aquí!

Oí a alguien gritar un "¡Y tanto!" que decidí ignorar. Toni me dirigió una mueca divertida, sin mover su mano de mi espalda.

-Relax, amor. ¡Es el orgullo!- Cuando me sonrió de nuevo como si yo fuese lo más importante del mundo, me dejó sin muchas defensas. Y volvió a besarme, para alegría de nuestros espectadores.

Y la verdad es que no me importó.

En unos días teníamos planeado ir a visitar el sur de España, y luego pasaríamos una semana con la familia de Toni. Quedaba todo un verano por delante antes del inicio de la nueva temporada (Toni tenía un contrato para dirigir al menos cinco más tras el éxito de la anterior). ¿Qué puedo decir? La vida era maravillosa y yo era feliz. ¿Podéis creer eso? Yo, Lovino Vargas. Feliz.

Un altavoz cercano empezó a tronar con una canción de esas que a Toni le encantan, y yo permití que me empujara a bailar con él, sin dejar de reír mientras sonreía como el idiota que todos sabéis que soy.


End file.
